


Эталон джентльмена (The Measure of a Gentleman)

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, BAMF John, Eventual HEA, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Frottage, Historical, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Regency Romance, Sass, Sherlock's Violin, Smut, pride and prejudice - Freeform, regency Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Общепризнано, что одинокий молодой человек, располагающий средствами, должен подыскивать себе партнёра.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Менее общепризнанным является то, что одинокий молодой человек, не располагающий ими, тоже должен подыскивать партнёра, но у Джона Уотсона было слишком мало времени и возможностей, чтобы посвятить их реализации собственных желаний и потребностей…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>До появления мистера Холмса…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Measure of a Gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766513) by [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/pseuds/i_ship_an_armada). 



> Обратите внимание, что я обращаюсь с законами, регулирующими однополые отношения и тем, как их видели в эпоху Регентства, очень вольно. Но это не главная не проблема в этой истории. Совсем.
> 
> Это кроссовер Шерлока BBC и романа Джейн Остин «Гордость и предубеждение». Все ошибки и искажения её прекрасной работы мои (ну и переводчика заодно).

Общепризнано, что одинокий молодой человек, располагающий средствами, должен подыскивать себе партнёра.

Менее общепризнанным является то, что одинокий молодой человек, не располагающий ими, тоже должен подыскивать партнёра, но у Джона Уотсона было слишком мало времени и возможностей, чтобы посвятить их реализации собственных желаний и потребностей. 

В то время как его овдовевшая мать и незамужние сестры находились вместе с ним в гостиной, Джон повернулся к бумагам на столе и тяжело вздохнул. В камине уютно потрескивал огонь, согревая теплом небольшую комнату. Все сидели тихо, занимаясь каждый своим делом. Младшие сестры сосредоточились на вышивании, а Джон просматривал корреспонденцию за маленьким деревянным столом у окна, сквозь которое в комнату пробивался день, скучный и серый. Уотсон устало провёл рукой по лицу. После всех расходов этого месяца они всё ещё были платёжеспособны, но он должен поговорить с матерью о необходимости ведения учёта её расходов. _Опять_.

В эту минуту его мать откашлялась. Один раз. И ещё один, привлекая внимание.

Джон вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

\- Слышал ли ты, Джон, что Незерфилд-Парк, наконец, больше не будет пустовать?

Джон в ответ поднял бровь. 

\- Очевидно, Вы что-то хотите сказать мне, матушка, поэтому, пожалуйста, продолжайте.

И она продолжала:

\- И мистер Лестрейд, весьма обеспеченный человек из Лондона, приезжал в богато отделанной карете, и он был настолько в восторге от поместья, что сразу же согласился арендовать его до конца сезона. Он переезжает в понедельник, а кое-кто из прислуги должен приехать уже к концу недели, – в конце этой тирады миссис Фрэнсис Уотсон поджала губы, а её довольно пронзительный голос эхом отдавался по комнате.

\- Мистер Лестрейд? Незерфилд? – Гарриет Уотсон захлопала в ладоши, а Молли спокойно посмотрела на мать, с лёгкой полуулыбкой на губах. – Какая чудесная новость! – Светлые локоны девушки беспорядочно ниспадали на её молодое лицо.

\- Действительно, и это большая удача для нашей семьи, – кивнула миссис Уотсон.

Джон подумал, что это правда. И, хотя он был опечален мыслью о возможном расставании с Молли, он знал, что в финансовом отношении это будет облегчением. Джону не нравилось думать о девочках как об обузе, но семья с трудом дотянула до сегодняшнего дня только благодаря его военной пенсии. Да, они не были слишком бедны, но и не богаты, и думы о трудном финансовом положении совсем лишили Джона сна. Лишь после того как сестры создадут свои семьи, а их мать станет жить с одной из дочерей, возможно, и сам Джон смог бы подумать о своём будущем.

\- Джон! Джон! Ты собираешься пригласить его? – Гарриет подпрыгнула на своём месте, отбросив вышивание на диван.

Джон откашлялся, сдерживая таким образом улыбку над её юношеской непосредственностью. 

\- Нет необходимости. Кажется, в следующую пятницу будет бал. И все мы будем иметь возможность встретиться с ним там.

Все три женщины, находившиеся в комнате, на мгновение замерли, а потом повернулись к нему, широко распахнув глаза.

\- В самом деле? – Выдохнула миссис Уотсон.

\- В самом деле, матушка, – ухмыльнулся Джон, очень хорошо сознавая, что эта информация способна привести, по крайней мере, двух из трёх женщин в неистовство.

\- Что ты знаешь о нем? Он красивый? – Миссис Уотсон извергала слова как водопад воду.

\- Этого, матушка, я не знаю. Я не видел этого человека. И даже если бы я видел его, я не настолько осведомлён в данном вопросе, чтобы высказать то или иное мнение.

Молли подняла бровь, и бледный румянец окрасил её шею.

Не обращая внимания на сестру, Гарриет вздохнула: 

\- Он обязательно будет красив…

Джон перевернул очередную бумагу, пытаясь вновь сосредоточить своё внимание. Он делал пометки касательно оставшихся в наличии средств на куске пергамента. 

\- С таким количеством денег, которое он, видимо, имеет, а ещё тем фактом, что он может позволить себе арендовать Незерфилд, смею предположить, что даже если бы он был похож на кусок ветчины, это не имело бы ровно никакого значения.

Миссис Уотсон и Гарриет ахнули, а Молли просто спрятала улыбку, прикрыв рот кончиками пальцев.

\- Кроме этого, я от всей души дам согласие на свадьбу вне зависимости от того, кого из вас, девочки, он выберет.

Миссис Уотсон просияла, а затем наклонилась вперёд и произнесла, не скрывая надежды в голосе: 

\- А нет ли у мистера Лестрейда сестры для тебя, мой дорогой?

\- Я не знаю, матушка, – и взгляд Джона скользнул в сторону окна, на открывающийся из него вид на поле.

***

\- Я не могу дышать. Слишком узкое платье. И ноги болят, – Гарриет Уотсон возилась со своим нарядом, поправляя бант на груди платья в стиле ампир с завышенной талией.

В это же время другие восторженные участники бала кружили по небольшой площадке для танцев. Сельские фермеры, мелкие помещики и розовощёкие барышни, одетые в свои лучшие наряды, добродушно болтали. Атмосфера была тёплой, почти домашней; кто-то наигрывал весёлую мелодию на клавесине.

Джон и Молли стояли в стороне, наблюдая за небольшой толпой. Платье светло-персикового оттенка удивительно шло Молли. Цвет наряда удачно подчеркнул и нежность её кожи и красивый каштановый оттенок волос. Её лицо казалось безмятежным, хотя глаза девушки блестели.

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Молли. Если каждый человек в этой комнате не уйдёт с бала очарованным тобой, значит, все они слепы, как летучие мыши.

В ответ Молли осмотрела его с головы до ног и широко улыбнулась. 

\- И ты тоже сражаешь наповал своей прекрасной фигурой, Джон. Ты очень красив в своём новом наряде.

Одежда Джона действительно была новой и очень ему шла. Бриджи были нейтрального верблюжьего цвета, а жилет и пиджак дополняли их по тону.

Джон заёрзал на месте и потянул за краешек жилета, как правило, не служивший поводом для комплиментов. 

\- Кто-то, несомненно, примет это к сведению, – продолжила Молли.

Брат фыркнул в ответ, будучи весьма скептически настроенным в отношении себя.

\- Скоро, Джон, кто-нибудь непременно постарается привлечь твоё внимание, и ты попадёшься как рыба в сети, – Молли сжала локоть брата и мимолётно прижалась к нему.

\- Боюсь, мой океан поклонниц не так обширен, как твой.

\- Это вовсе не означает, что он совсем пуст, брат.

Джон собирался возразить, но у него перехватило дыхание, когда он посмотрел в сторону двери. В зал вошло несколько человек, одетых так дорого, что Джон с трудом подавил желание осмотреть самого себя критическим взглядом. Первым вошёл обаятельный мужчина с серебром в волосах и приветливой улыбкой на лице. Он был приятной наружности и выглядел благородно, его осанка была прямой и уверенной. Рядом с ним была элегантная миниатюрная брюнетка. На её лице читалось такое очевидное превосходство, что Джон инстинктивно стиснул зубы. Глаза её осматривали собравшихся с холодным презрением. Замыкал эту компанию высокий молодой человек, погружённый в мрачные размышления. Он шёл, заложив руки за спину. Единственной деталью, которая портила его идеально-сдержанный облик, были волосы – тёмные и неистово вьющиеся. А одинокий локон трогательно ниспадал ему на лоб.

Пристальный холодный светлый взгляд человека отстранённо перемещался туда и сюда, пока, наконец, не поймал взгляд Джона. Джон смотрел на незнакомца в ответ, необъяснимо удивлённый этим фактом, но не в состоянии взглянуть куда-либо ещё. Он чувствовал, как Молли переводила взгляд на вошедшего человека, а затем обратно на Джона до тех пор, пока незнакомец не отвернулся.

\- Похоже, твой океан только что стал чрезвычайно мал, – сказала она, и нежный смех прозвучал в её голосе.

Толпа успокаивалась, когда небольшая группа оказывалась рядом, хотя, как только они проходили, люди склонялись друг к другу и начинали возбуждённо перешёптываться. Новоприбывшие были из совершенно другого мира, и местное дворянство уделяло им самое пристальное внимание.

***

\- Мы сейчас далеко от Лондона, не так ли, мистер Холмс? – Промурлыкала Ирен в районе его локтя. Шерлок не ответил, вместо этого он наблюдал за танцующей парой, которая пыталась рассмотреть вошедших не привлекая к себе внимания. Их взгляды встретились и танцующие в тот же миг взорвались хохотом.

Он поёжился.

Грег Лестрейд улыбнулся смеющейся паре, собираясь прокомментировать инцидент, но когда он обернулся к Шерлоку, то увидел прекрасную девушку на другом конце комнаты. Её длинные рыжие волосы были собраны на макушке, так что нежные локоны обрамляли лицо. Эта девушка походила на ангела.

\- Я думаю, я буду наслаждаться каждой минутой, проведённой здесь.

Шерлок холодно взглянул на него, а Ирен насмешливо произнесла: 

\- Ммм... На моего брата так легко повлиять, правда?

Она выжидающе посмотрела на Шерлока, который в очередной раз её проигнорировал.

***

Миссис Уотсон легонько ударила сына по руке, привлекая его внимание.

\- Будьте повеселее, вы оба. А вот и они.

Джон поморщился от зычного голоса матери и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кого она имела в виду, однако, в этом не было необходимости, учитывая, что она в очередной раз начала оплакивать до сих пор не состоявшееся официальное знакомство с почётными гостями.

Сэр Уильям Донован неторопливо шёл им навстречу: его морщинистое лицо лучилось добротой, а ярко-оранжевый жилет едва прикрывал живот.

\- Мистер Лестрейд, я бы хотел, чтобы Вы познакомились с семьёй Уотсон, – Донован указал на каждого из них, представляя:

\- Миссис Уотсон, капитан Джон Уотсон и мисс Молли Уотсон.

Миссис Уотсон тут же разразилась непрерывным потоком слов:

\- Это такое удовольствие, познакомиться с Вами. И у меня есть ещё одна дочь, но она сейчас танцует.

Лестрейд склонил голову, широко улыбаясь:

\- Рад знакомству со всеми вами.

Сэр Уильям немного отступил и указал на высокого незнакомца. Тот был одет в темно-серые брюки, чёрный сюртук и муаровый тёмно-лиловый жилет. Его элегантность сражала наповал, но про себя Джон решил, что он бы не хотел так выглядеть даже в самой дорогой одежде.

\- И позвольте представить мистера Холмса из Пемберли, что в Дербишире, – продолжил сэр Уильям, прерывая поток красноречия миссис Уотсон, которая, казалось, вот-вот могла упасть в обморок от избытка чувств.

Джон вежливо поклонился, его лицо было расслабленным, и он улыбнулся, когда Молли также пробормотала своё приветствие. Но получив в ответ лишь краткий поклон, он перестал улыбаться.

Джон откашлялся, изо всех сил сдерживаясь и стараясь сохранить вежливый тон:

\- Вам нравится здесь, в деревне, мистер Лестрейд?

Лестрейд, всё это время смотревший на Молли, моргнул и с трудом перевёл своё внимание на говорившего, чтобы ответить. Он просиял:

\- Да, очень, – и румянец тут же окрасил его щёки.

Выбрав предмет для разговора, Джон продолжал:

\- Понимаю. Библиотека в Незерфилде, должно быть, впечатляет.

Лестрейд нахмурил брови, а Джон увидел, как мистер Холмс закатил глаза.

\- Полагаю, да. Но, на самом деле, я не так много читаю. Мне куда больше нравится бывать на открытом воздухе, – Лестрейд виновато пожал плечами и нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

Ирен воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы проскользнуть между Лестрейдом и мистером Холмсом, при этом глаза её лукаво блеснули. 

\- Мистер Холмс, Ваша библиотека в Пемберли тоже весьма обширна, – тон её при этом был льстивым.

Холмс окинул её коротким взглядом, а затем продолжил своё изучение бальной залы. Джон хотел помахать рукой перед его лицом, чтобы привлечь внимание, но сдержался. С трудом.

\- Да. Но это – плоды усилий нескольких поколений. А я в основном использую её пространство для экспериментов, – его тон был скучающим, таким, какой бывал только у богатых и знатных людей, часто предающихся скуке. Тем не менее, его глубокий баритон отчего-то так смутил Джона, что он с трудом перевёл дыхание и возблагодарил господа за то, что взгляды собеседников в этот момент были обращены в другую сторону.

\- Многое Вы добавили к ней сами. И сделали эту библиотеку по-настоящему своей, – Ирен с изрядной толикой презрения посмотрела на остальных. – Я видела её несколько раз.

Джон смотрел на девушку и удивлялся её наглости. Мистер Холмс с раздражением ответил:

\- Жаль, что Вы ни разу не соблаговолили взять хоть одну книгу с полки.

Джон опустил голову и кашлянул в кулак: ему было и неудобно, и смешно одновременно.

Его одолело любопытство и, подняв голову, он спросил:

\- Эксперименты? Какие же?

Мистер Холмс окинул его взглядом своих светлых глаз, что вызвало в теле Джона едва заметную дрожь. Холмс ответил не сразу, словно присматриваясь к нему.

\- Научные, капитан Уотсон. Я уверен, что среди них не было ни одного, способного Вас заинтересовать.

_Как будто ты знаешь, претенциозный мерзавец!_

Джон в ответ лишь прищурился, не давая вырваться словам, которые поставили бы его близких в неловкое положение. Последовало неловкое молчание, а Джон заметил, как на лице Ирен промелькнула насмешка, тут же сменившимся привычным для неё высокомерным выражением.

Лестрейд, полностью очарованный Молли, смущённо улыбнулся и протянул ей руку. 

\- Мисс Уотсон, Вы подарите мне танец?

Она прикусила губу и улыбнулась, потянувшись к предложенной ладони. 

\- С удовольствием, мистер Лестрейд.

Они вышли к центру комнаты и начали изящно двигаться среди менее грациозных танцующих. Уши Лестрейда порозовели, выдавая его удовольствие от этого вечера.

Миссис Уотсон покачивалась на пятках. 

\- Они прекрасно сморятся вместе, не так ли? И это платье. Молли в нём выглядит просто чудесно. Хотя, конечно, моя Молли нуждается лишь в небольшой помощи модистки для того, чтобы это стало очевидным.

Гарриет, возбуждённая и покрасневшая, выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы присоединиться к ним. 

\- Матушка! Полк военных должен прибыть на следующей неделе! – Девушка радостно захлопала в ладоши, как будто это было всё, что ей требовалось для счастья, и приподнялась на цыпочки. Предыдущая неловкость сразу же забылась. 

\- Они собираются расквартироваться здесь на всю зиму. Разве это не потрясающая новость?

Миссис Уотсон снисходительно улыбнулась. 

\- Ах, Гарриет. Конечно. Я помню, когда я была молоденькой девушкой, я была без ума от красных мундиров. И если красивый молодой офицер с шестью тысячами годовых заинтересуется тобой, то я дам ему своё согласие.

Мистер Холмс выглядел подавленным, а вид Ирен явно выражал её неодобрение. Гарриет посмотрела на вновь прибывших, заметив их в первый раз, и закусила губу. Смущённая, она поспешила удалиться, чтобы снова присоединиться к своей шумной компании.

Джон откашлялся, пытаясь сгладить очередную неловкость. 

\- Мистер Холмс, разве Вы не танцуете? Здесь много молодых леди, которые с удовольствием согласятся потанцевать с Вами, если Вы пригласите их.

\- Ничем не могу помочь, я не танцую, – сухо ответил Холмс.

Джон фыркнул. 

\- Нет, конечно, нет, – а потом отошёл, чтобы налить себе ещё пунша.

***

_Боже мой, когда эта невыносимая пытка, наконец, закончится?_

Шерлок Холмс стоял прямо, заложив руки за спину, и наблюдая за толпой с изрядной долей скептицизма. Эти крестьяне заняли его ненадолго, прежде чем он вновь заскучал. У них было всего несколько секретов, которые, к тому же были слишком лёгкими для разгадки.

_Этот мужчина? Он устал и не очень хорошо себя чувствует. Недавно его сбросила лошадь._

_Эта женщина? Ей не нравятся её туфли, но ей нравится, как тот дородный мужчина смотрит на её декольте, когда она наклоняется, чтобы поправить их._

_А эта? Почти старая дева, но не слишком переживает об этом._

_Скучно. Чертовски скучно._

В этот момент к нему подошёл разрумянившийся и улыбающийся Лестрейд. 

\- Пойдёмте, Шерлок. Я должен заставить Вас танцевать. Не могу смотреть, как Вы целый вечер глупейшим образом простаиваете в одиночестве.

Шерлок резко покачал головой:

\- Вы же знаете, это – не моя сфера.

Оглядываясь вокруг, Лестрейд усмехнулся:

\- А вот я ещё ни разу не встречал за один вечер так много хорошеньких девушек в одной комнате.

\- Вы танцуете с единственной хорошенькой девицей в этом зале, Лестрейд, – и это была чистая правда, Шерлок и в этом вопросе был объективен.

Лестрейд бросил понимающий взгляд в его сторону. 

\- Да, она самая красивая девушка, которую мне когда-либо приходилось встречать, но её брат также очень красив.

Шерлок задрал подбородок. 

\- Он не настолько хорош, чтобы соблазнить меня или сохранить мой интерес надолго. А Вы бы лучше вернулись к Молли и наслаждались её улыбками, потому что Вы впустую тратите своё время со мной.

***

Джон тяжело опустился на ближайший стул. После нескольких кругов по бальному залу его сердце гулко стучало в груди, а сам он смеялся.

\- Видишь, Джон? Разве ты не рад, что потанцевал со мной? – Салли Донован улыбнулась, обмахиваясь рукой. Её тёмные, вьющиеся волосы обрамляли её лицо, и глаза цвета кофе сверкали задорным блеском. Джон и Салли Донован были друзьями с детства, и Джон ценил её ум и прямолинейность. В течение достаточно долгого времени окружающие сплетничали о возможном браке между ними, но эти разговоры так ни к чему и не привели; обе стороны были свободны от влияния общества и сочли гораздо более удобным просто дружить.

\- Итак, кто же из приехавших знаменитый мистер Лестрейд?

Джон указал жестом в его сторону: 

\- Тот, что танцует с Молли, – он улыбнулся, с радостью наблюдая, что его сестра хорошо проводит время.

\- А тот, с неприятным выражением лица? – Спросила, понизив голос, Салли, ведь он стоял достаточно близко к ним, повернувшись спиной.

Джон посмотрел на спину мистера Холмса, думая, что, возможно, он был сделан из мрамора, но никто этого не знал. 

\- Это друг мистера Лестрейда, мистер Холмс.

\- Как жаль, что он выглядит так, словно лимон проглотил, – хихикнула Салли.

Джон фыркнул. 

\- Да, но я думаю, что многие могли бы проигнорировать этот факт, учитывая, что у него десять тысяч годового дохода и он владеет половиной Дербишира, или, по крайней мере, так сказала мне Филлипа Стюарт.

Они наблюдали, как мистер Лестрейд подошёл к мистеру Холмсу, весёлый и взволнованный, как молодой щенок. А их негромкую беседу всё же было трудно не услышать.

_"Я ни разу не встречал за один вечер так много хорошеньких девушек в одной комнате."_

_"Вы танцуете с единственной хорошенькой девицей в этом зале, Лестрейд."_

Джон улыбнулся, хотя комплимент был произнесён бесцеремонно и без особого чувства, всё же было приятно слышать, что его сестра была замечена и оценена.

_"Да, она самая красивая девушка, которую мне когда-либо приходилось встречать, но её брат также очень красив."_

Салли толкнула Джона локтём в бок. Он попытался не реагировать, хотя, кто не покрасовался бы немного, услышав комплимент?

\- Салли, прошу тебя. Его увлечённость моей сестрой окрасила мир в розовый цвет. Встреться он сегодня со старым мистером Форбсом – и тот показался бы ему привлекательным. 

Салли хихикнула.

_"Он не настолько хорош, чтобы соблазнить меня или сохранить мой интерес надолго. А Вы бы лучше вернулись к Молли и наслаждались её улыбками, потому что Вы впустую тратите своё время со мной."_

Улыбка Джона померкла. Услышав, как Салли шумно втянула воздух, он повернулся к ней.

\- Не обращай на него внимания, Джон. Неужели ты хотел бы быть с кем-то столь же грубым как мистер Холмс?

Милая Салли. Всегда готова прийти на помощь, даже если в этом нет нужды.

\- Не волнуйся, Салли, – со смехом ответил он. – Я не соглашусь общаться с ним и за половину Дербишира.

***

Хотя можно с уверенностью сказать, что Джон не особенно интересовался мистером Холмсом, того же самого не могло быть сказано о его товарище, мистере Лестрейде. Джон обнаружил, что он и мистер Лестрейд могли довольно легко общаться друг с другом, так как последний был старше других приехавших и поэтому немного ближе к Джону по возрасту. Он был добрым, внимательным и лёгким в общении. Джон и правда оказался очень рад идее о возможном союзе Лестрейда и Молли, и он с улыбкой наблюдал за ними вместе с небольшой группой людей у стола с закусками. Миссис Уотсон также наблюдала, при этом спокойно беседуя с окружающими, а нетерпение в её глазах и далеко идущие планы ясно читались на её морщинистом лице. Мистер Холмс и мисс Лестрейд ощущали определённые неудобства в связи с необходимостью вообще находиться в этом зале, что казалось Джону довольно забавным, и, хотя он никогда никому в этом не признается, он наслаждался чужими страданиями.

Мистер Лестрейд воспользовался моментом, чтобы переключить своё внимание на других людей, вероятно, понимая, что он долгое время игнорировал их всех в пользу прекрасной Молли Уотсон.

\- Ваша подруга мисс Донован очень забавная женщина, капитан Уотсон. Я наслаждался танцем с ней, – сказал Джону мистер Лестрейд, когда подошёл к столу за пуншем, чтобы немного освежиться.

Усмехнувшись, Джон ответил: 

\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Джон. И, да, я знаю, она – лучший друг, которого только можно представить.

Миссис Уотсон издала пренебрежительный звук. 

\- Да, она забавная. Жаль, что не особо привлекательная. Правда теперь, благодаря Молли, все знают, что и в нашем графстве есть красивые девушки.

\- Матушка! – Голос Молли был мягким, но полным порицания.

А миссис Уотсон продолжала, как будто не слышала предостережения дочери. И это было вполне возможно, потому что она была полностью увлечена своей беседой.

\- Когда ей было пятнадцать, мы были уверены, что один молодой человек собирался сделать ей предложение. Он писал ей такие искренние стихи, – она смотрела на мистера Лестрейда так, словно он был куском мяса у местного мясника.

Джон закатил глаза. 

\- Но эти ухаживания не закончились ничем. Кто же знал, что стихи о любви её погубят?

\- Я думал, поэзия, наоборот, раздувает пламя любви? – С иронией спросил мистер Холмс, а весь его профиль выражал гордость и равнодушие.

Джон почувствовал желание ему воспротивится. 

\- Ну, я думаю, если у чувства прочная опора, то, конечно, Вы правы. Но если есть сомнения, хоть небольшие, то верные слова уничтожат его полностью.

Мистер Холмс, наконец, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. Губы его благородного рта были немного изогнуты с одной стороны, а в серо-голубых глазах отражались проблески удивления и тонко завуалированного интереса. 

\- А что Вы рекомендуете, чтобы обеспечить привязанность партнёра?

Джон подарил ему ослепительную улыбку, в полной мере осознавая, что это мог сделать кто угодно, женщина или мужчина со сходными склонностями. 

\- О, я хотел бы убедиться, что сохраню интерес партнёра так долго, как только это возможно.

Мистер Холмс выглядел поражённым. Он моргнул, но затем ему хватило приличия, чтобы смутиться. А Джон повернулся на каблуках и ушёл, чтобы поприветствовать старого друга.

Мистер Холмс наблюдал, как Джон уходит, проклиная своё сердце, внезапно ставшее биться в груди немного быстрее обычного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Иллюстрации к главе:**
> 
>  
> 
> Мистер Холмс в фамильной библиотек Пемберли: http://www.imageup.ru/img164/1610677/v-biblioteke-pemberli.jpg
> 
> Капитан Уотсон после бала: http://cs419228.vk.me/v419228477/9620/-WoHFanMOSQ.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

В Лонгборне стояла тишина, которую нарушало только лёгкое шуршание, с каким Молли расчёсывала волосы гребнем слоновой кости. Она и Джон были в гостиной и перебирали в памяти события сегодняшнего волнительного вечера. Молли смотрела на тлеющие угли камина, которые были единственным источником света в комнате, и их тёплое светлое мерцание отражалось на её лице. Лёгкая улыбка расцвела на губах девушки.

\- Судя по всему, мистер Лестрейд, настоящий джентльмен. Он умный, добрый и весёлый…

\- К тому же он красив и богат... – Джон пригубил чашку чая, пряча улыбку. Он наслаждался спокойной беседой с Молли после возвращения с бала, когда их матушка и младшая сестра уже разошлись по своим спальням, и брат с сестрой могли, наконец, поговорить, не боясь, что их побеспокоят. 

Молли была самой разумной представительницей женской половины семейства Уотсон, и без неё, вполне вероятно, он бы однажды сошёл с ума. Их отец умер, когда Джон был в армии, и по возвращении он обнаружил усадьбу в плачевном состоянии и трёх женщин в крайне неустойчивом финансовом положении. Джону только и оставалось, что засучив рукава справляться со всеми возникающими трудностями.

Молли замерла, забыв про гребень в волосах, и посмотрела на Джона широко распахнутыми глазами. 

\- Ты знаешь мои мысли на этот счёт. Моё счастье не зависит от количества денег у кого бы то ни было. Не имеет значения, будь мой избранник фермером или лордом, я буду любить его до тех пор, пока он способен удерживать моё внимание и быть добрым к окружающим.

Джон наклонился и похлопал девушку по колену. 

\- Я рад, что ты так думаешь, Молли. Я хочу, чтобы ты вышла замуж за того, кого полюбишь. Что до меня, то лишь самое глубокое чувство сподвигнет меня на брак, и именно поэтому я в конечном итоге останусь старым холостяком, рассказывающим байки из жизни какому-нибудь армейскому коту.

Они дружно рассмеялись, и Молли покачала головой. 

\- Ты считаешь, что я ему действительно нравлюсь, Джон?

Джон в ответ на эту реплику закатил глаза:

\- Молли, он танцевал с тобой почти все танцы сегодня вечером за исключением двух. Чтобы это было более очевидным, ему уже следовало попросить твоей руки.

Она склонила голову и её взгляд немного расфокусировался, как будто она что-то напряжённо вспоминала. 

\- Он был довольно мил, и я была польщена его вниманием, как ты догадываешься. Но я не жду предложения, – говоря это, она сжала рукав халата и робко улыбнулась.

\- Это то, что всегда покоряет в тебе, Молли. Знаки внимания застают тебя врасплох. И я согласен, мистер Лестрейд – хороший человек, и пусть уж он тебе нравится. Тебе не раз нравился кое-кто и похуже.

\- Джон! – С притворной обидой в голосе воскликнула она, после чего громко рассмеялась.

\- Правда, Молли. Ты видишь в людях только хорошее, и нравятся тебе почти все. Мир в твоих глазах всегда светел и прекрасен, – Джон посмотрел на сестру с нежностью, желая, чтобы его восприятие мира было хоть немного похожим на её. Но это было невозможно, ведь печальный опыт прожитых лет наложил на него свой отпечаток.

\- Джон, мистер Лестрейд – хороший человек, в отличие от его друга. Что за отвратительная личность! Я не могу согласиться с тем, что мистер Холмс сказал о тебе, будто бы ты никогда не сможешь его заинтересовать, – Молли была до крайности возмущена пересказом того, что услышали Джон и Салли.

\- О, Молли, у меня более толстая кожа, чем ты думаешь. Конечно, если он когда-нибудь решит сказать это мне в лицо... – Хотя угроза брата осталась невысказанной, Молли, само собой, знала, что Джон сможет постоять за себя против всех, кто будет противостоять ему.

Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Молли в макушку. 

\- Иди спать, и, возможно, тебе приснится мистер Лестрейд.

В ответ на эту реплику, она швырнула в брата гребнем, едва не попав тому в голову, когда он выходил из комнаты.

***

\- А потом он станцевал один танец с мисс Друри и ещё один – с мисс Донован, а затем все остальные его танцы были только для нашей Молли, – миссис Уотсон сидела во главе стола за завтраком, когда вспоминала и вновь пересказывала каждую деталь предыдущего вечера. – Жаль, что мисс Донован не очень красива, потому что она стареет и её перспективы со временем всё ухудшаются. Но наша Молли, – она широко улыбнулась, глядя на дочь с обожанием, – она привлечёт и, смею надеяться, сможет сохранить внимание мистера Лестрейда.

Джон вздохнул, ведь он только встал, и в течение короткого промежутка времени с момента пробуждения ему уже хотелось куда-нибудь сбежать. Возможно, он отправится на прогулку в город, как только сможет ускользнуть.

\- Ты не слушаешь меня, Джон, – миссис Уотсон с неудовольствием поджала губы. – Ты не сможешь содержать нас на свою пенсию до конца жизни, а твой отец уже давно покинул нас. Поэтому нам нужно заблаговременно подумать о будущем девочек.

Молли и Гарриет и застонали вслух. Джон ответил: 

\- Конечно, я слушаю Вас, матушка, но я осмелюсь сказать, что Вы не должны вмешиваться, – сказав это, он посмотрел на Молли и подмигнул ей.

Миссис Уотсон начала раздуваться, словно павлин, очевидно собираясь возразить, когда в столовую вошла горничная с письмом. 

\- Письмо, адресованное мисс Уотсон, мэм. Из Незерфилд-Холла, – с этими словами она вручила конверт Молли.

Миссис Уотсон всплеснула руками 

\- Слава Господу, мы спасены! Открывай же его, Молли, и побыстрее.

Джон откусил тост, и всё то время пока его сестра читала письмо, он наблюдал за выражением её лица и сосредоточенно жевал. Гарриет хныкала рядом с ним:

\- Это так несправедливо. Я больше не могу ждать, когда прибудет полк. Ведь, возможно, тогда кто-то будет писать письма и _мне_.

Джон легонько ткнул её в бок, и, когда она посмотрела на него, серьёзно произнёс:

\- Имей в виду, Гарриет, что только то, что кто-то носит красный мундир, не делает его хорошей партией. Поверь знающему человеку. 

Сестра в ответ только высунула язык.

\- Это от _мисс_ Лестрейд, – голос Молли был тих, и все, казалось, замерли на своих местах. – Она пригласила меня на обед, в то время как мистер Лестрейд будет обедать в другом месте.

Джон мог видеть, как эмоции сменяют друг друга на её лице: замешательство, разочарование, затем, наконец, радость.

\- Это весьма прискорбно, – сказала миссис Уотсон, а Джон заметил, как взгляд его матери на мгновение обратился к окну. – Но ты собираешься принять приглашение, не так ли?

Молли посмотрела на Джона, чуть улыбаясь. 

\- Конечно. Можно я возьму экипаж? 

Прежде чем Джон смог ответить, миссис Уотсон сделала это за него:

\- Нет. Ты поедешь верхом.

Джон прищурился, глядя на мать, но она не смотрела ему в глаза, что было верным признаком затеваемой ею интриги. 

\- Матушка, что Вы…

Не обращая внимания на вопрос сына, она вдруг встала и произнесла:

\- Пойдём, Молли. Давай подберём тебе подходящий наряд.

Миссис Уотсон хитро улыбалась, когда они вышли из столовой и стали подниматься наверх.

***

Джон сидел за своим столом, с тревогой смотря на потемневшее небо. Тяжёлые капли дождя сбегали вниз по стёклам большого окна, размывая всё, что он мог увидеть на улице. Проливной дождь застал Молли врасплох, он знал об этом, потому что ливень шёл в течение последних четырёх часов, начиная практически сразу с той минуты, когда она отправилась в Незерфилд. Джон ощущал, как в животе начал скручиваться тугой узел плохого предчувствия, потому что он знал наверняка, что его мать догадывалась о подобном исходе событий. Он посмотрел на неё, спокойно занимавшуюся вышиванием, но улыбка пожилой женщины так явно говорила, что она сейчас где-то далеко, словно у неё на шее висела табличка.

\- Вы запланировали это, – сказал Джон. Он был в равной степени потрясён и удивлён.

Миссис Уотсон подняла бровь, но не отвела взгляда от вышивания. 

\- Я совершенно уверена, что у меня нет никакой власти над погодой, мой дорогой сын. Но я рада, что теперь Молли, безусловно, должна остаться в Незерфилде на ночь.

\- Вы коварны как сам дьявол, матушка, и я надеюсь, что Молли не умрёт от простуды, которую она, без сомнения, подхватила.

Миссис Уотсон, наконец, подняла взгляд на сына. 

\- Нет, меня просто волнует будущее моей дочери. Разве это неправильно?

Не отвечая, Джон посмотрел на горничную, которая появилась в дверях. Она бросила немного нервный взгляд на миссис Уотсон, а потом прошла вперёд и протянула Джону конверт.

\- Записка, сэр.

Он кивнул и взял у неё записку, сразу узнав аккуратный почерк Молли.

Просмотрев письмо, он плотно сжал губы. _«Мисс Лестрейд и слышать не хочет о моём возвращении в Лонгборн до тех пор, пока я не почувствую себя лучше. Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь, потому что это всего лишь боль в горле и небольшое повышение температуры, из-за которых я вынуждена оставаться в постели, и ничего более серьёзного.»_ Джон передал записку матери.

\- Теперь Вы довольны? Вас обрадует тот факт, что Ваша дочь заболела, и будет ли для Вас утешением сознавать, что произошло это в погоне за мистером Лестрейдом?

Миссис Уотсон пренебрежительно фыркнула. 

\- Люди не умирают от простуды. Скоро она поправится, а сейчас ей предоставляется отличная возможность.

\- Если она не умрёт от простуды, она вполне может погибнуть от стыда из-за того, что её мать настолько коварна, – раздражённо сказал Джон.

Миссис Уотсон рассмеялась, очевидно, она вовсю развлекалась.

\- Я сейчас же поеду к ней, – сказал Джон, встал и направился к двери.

\- Не смеши. Молли поехала на лошади, а Гарриет взяла коляску, чтобы поехать в город со своими друзьями.

Джон остановился и обернулся, пронзив мать взглядом. 

\- Тогда я пойду пешком. Неприемлемо, чтобы Молли оставалась в Незерфилде одна. Она нуждается в компаньоне.

\- Но ты будешь пугалом к тому времени, когда окажешься там. На улице из-за дождя такая грязь, – миссис Уотсон поцокала языком, возвращаясь к своему вышиванию.

Джон печально улыбнулся.

***

Хоть цвет стен в большой столовой Незерфилда и имел тёплый оттенок, напоминавший об опадающих осенних листьях, атмосферу внутри нельзя было назвать иначе, кроме как холодной и равнодушной. Возможно, дело было в находившихся там людях, которые неподвижно сидели на одном конце длинного полированного стола вишнёвого дерева, а еды перед ними стояло столько, что можно было накормить человек десять. Как бы то ни было, ни мисс Лестрейд, ни мистер Холмс не спешили воспользоваться предоставленными им благами: она вяло ковыряла вилкой свою порцию, а он сидел перед пустой тарелкой.

Взгляд голубых глаз Ирен скользнул по письму, лежавшему рядом с ней на столе.

\- Леди Энгльман снова выходит замуж. И я не думаю, что её последний муж уже успел остыть в могиле. Ай-яй! Какой скандал, – однако, по её голосу можно было судить, что эта информация смешит её гораздо больше, нежели возмущает. 

Что касается Шерлока Холмса, его леди Энгльман не заботила ни на йоту. Женщина была отталкивающей, и, как правило, демонстрировала свой горячий интерес к Шерлоку, так же как и к любому мужчине в пределах досягаемости, наиболее очевидным из возможных способов. Очевидным по его словам, во всяком случае. Поэтому Шерлок даже не соизволил прокомментировать эту новость.

Мистер Холмс перевернул страницу газеты, которую просматривал в поисках интересных статей или заметок.

_Сдаётся очаровательный коттедж на Истонском озере. Нет._

_Мистер Бартон выставляет своё имущество на торги. Нет._

_Потерялась гнедая кобыла, слепая на один глаз. Шрам на правом боку... Нет._

_Мистер Босуэлл упал за борт во время рыбалки со своим зятем, мистером Шенкландом, и умер._

_О, да._ Шерлок улыбнулся. Это была маленькая игра с самим собой, чтобы жизнь аристократа не казалась ему такой скучной. Просматривая газеты, он выбирал истории, в которых была лишь толика правды и внезапные повороты сюжета, и пытаться понять, что же произошло на самом деле. Иногда, когда он бывал в Лондоне, он даже раз или два обращался к столичной полиции, чтобы получить самые лакомые кусочки подобных дел. Он делал всё, чтобы избежать атрофии своих умственных способностей.

Внезапно какой-то звук у дверей в комнату нарушил его концентрацию, и Шерлок поднял раздражённый взгляд. У двери обнаружился лакей, вытянувшийся в струнку и смотрящий на него с выражением крайнего неодобрения.

\- Капитан Джон Уотсон, сэр, мэм.

Перед лакеем вполне мог бы стремительно зайти в комнату и сам капитан Уотсон, однако он кружил вокруг него, ожидая позволения войти в столовую. Его лицо пылало, краска заливала щёки, светлые и серебряные пряди были взъерошены ветром. Грязь покрывала штаны до колен, а его галстук цвета слоновой кости сбился, частично обнажая загорелое горло. Небольшой полотняный мешок было небрежно переброшен через плечо.

Шерлок, не мигая, осмотрел гостя, а затем быстро встал из-за стола, более по привычке, чем руководствуясь этикетом. Все его мысли тем временем были сосредоточены на одном:

_Капитан Джон Уотсон, растрёпанный и взъерошенный, выглядел лучше, чем любой человек, которого он когда-либо видел._

Ирен осталась в своём кресле и неодобрительно хмыкнула, осматривая его сверху до низу, а её носик сморщился от отвращения. 

\- Боже мой, капитан Уотсон. Вы пришли сюда _пешком_?

Капитан Уотсон посмотрел на неё, и Шерлок мог представить, как завертелись шестерёнки в голове мисс Лестрейд, пытаясь предсказать возможный ответ. Через мгновение, Джон Уотсон проигнорировал её вопрос и сказал:

\- Мне очень жаль, но я здесь из-за моей сестры. Как она?

Шерлок заметил, как тревожная морщинка перечеркнула его лоб. Он знал, что значит беспокоиться о родном брате, поэтому ответил:

\- Она наверху, отдыхает, – и, бросив взгляд на лакея, произнёс:

\- Проводите его, Эдвард.

Джон кивнул с немного рассеянной улыбкой и последовал за Эдвардом из комнаты. Шерлок остался стоять, глядя на то место, которое капитан Уотсон только что покинул.

\- Боже милостивый! Вы видели его штаны? Они же в грязи по колено.

Взглянув на Ирен, Холмс не удостоил её ответом.

\- Так неопрятно. Позор! – Ирен, казалось, действительно пребывала в шоке.

Шерлок прищурился. 

\- Я думаю, его забота о сестре делает ему честь.

Ирен мгновение просто сидела, а затем скривила губы в неискренней улыбке.

\- Ах, да. Я думаю, это просто чудесно, – она отложила вилку на тарелку и подняла на него взгляд. – Будьте осторожны, мистер Холмс. Вы скоро заставите меня поверить, что Вам начинает нравиться наш скромный капитан Уотсон, – её улыбка стала шире, когда Шерлок развернулся на каблуках и покинул комнату.

***

Эдвард указал путь, как только они достигли вершины лестницы, и Джон вышел в коридор. С тревогой он заметил мистера Лестрейда, стоящего у закрытой двери и, очевидно, прислушивавшегося к разговору за ней. Когда Джон подошёл ближе, он тихо откашлялся, и Лестрейд отпрянул от двери, словно ребёнок, застигнутый родителями за кражей сладостей из буфета.

\- О, Джон! Рад видеть Вас снова, – улыбка скользнула по его лицу, прежде чем он вновь стал серьёзен.

\- Как она? – Спросил Джон. В этот же момент дверь открылась, и на пороге показался дородный мужчина в прямоугольных очках. Лестрейд обернулся к врачу, а его поза выдавала напряжение.

\- Она будет в порядке. Имело место небольшое переохлаждение, да, но она с ним справится. Ей просто нужно отдохнуть, – врач кивнул и направился к лестнице. Беспокойство по капле вытекало из Лестрейда, его плечи расслабились, и он устало привалился к стене. – Вынужден вас покинуть, джентльмены.

Оба мужчины, оставшись в коридоре, смотрели ему вслед. Через мгновение Джон повернулся.

\- Мистер Лестрейд…

\- Грег. Пожалуйста, зовите меня Грег, Джон, – его лицо озарила искренняя улыбка, и Джон заметил, что благодаря этому он стал казаться гораздо моложе. Тем временем Грег взглянул на мешок, перекинутый через плечо Уотсона. – О, Вы, верно, планируете остановиться здесь. Я распоряжусь, чтобы слуги, подготовили для Вас комнату.

\- Грег, спасибо, я ценю Вашу заботу, – Джон поднял брови. Ни в малейшей степени не испытывая стыда он вынужден был задать вопрос, хотя и косвенно:

\- Я хотел бы проведать мою сестру прямо сейчас.

Поморгав, Лестрейд, казалось, еле вспомнил, что ему следует отойти от двери.

\- Конечно, конечно. Я просто... – Он неопределённо указал на лестницу и начал двигаться по направлению к ней.

Джон задержался на минуту, но затем шагнул в дверной проём, за которым обнаружилась удобная, но достаточно простая спальня. Молли лежала в центре большой кровати с балдахином, застеленной белоснежным бельём. Волосы девушки веером рассыпались вокруг её головы. Глаза были закрыты, а лицо бледно, за исключением двух ярких пятен, застывших на щеках, как доказательство её простуды. Лицо Молли блестело от пота.

\- Молли, – Джон взял её за запястье и сел на край кровати.

Она открыла глаза и слабо ахнула от удивления. Её карие глаза выражали усталость, но она улыбнулась, и эта улыбка озарила её лицо.

\- Джон! У тебя такие холодные пальцы.

\- Прости, – сказал он, но не убрал руку. – Молли, я рад, что ты скоро поправишься, также как и мистер Лестрейд. И я не знаю, кто счастливее, что ты сейчас находишься здесь, он или матушка.

\- Ты, должно быть, ошибаешься. А я уж точно не хотела заболеть, – Молли выглядела усталой, когда говорила это, и Джон, чтобы ободрить её, поцеловал костяшки пальцев девушки.

\- Я позабочусь о твоём возвращении под материнское крыло, как только это станет возможно, – засмеялся он, вставая. – Так что теперь ты должна отдыхать. Мы отправимся домой, когда тебе станет лучше.

Молли вздохнула и повернулась на бок и, как заметил Джон, её дыхание выровнялось почти сразу. А он, между тем, размышлял, возможно ли, что этот вечер окажется приятным.


	3. Chapter 3

Если бы Джона Уотсона попросили вкратце описать себя, то он бы сказал, что считает себя человеком, удобным во всех отношениях. По природе своей он не был нервным и его не слишком волновало, какое впечатление он производит на окружающих. Другие могли стремиться сблизиться с ним, он же не придавал этому большого значения. Однако он хорошо понимал, когда в комнате нагнеталась тяжёлая атмосфера, и он вовсе не походил на несчастную муху, угодившую в паутину, вокруг которой паук плетёт свои тенета.

Джону отвели комнату в конце коридора по соседству со спальней Молли, где он переоделся в запасную одежду, принесённую в Незерфилд-Холл в заплечном мешке. Он также захватил с собой книгу, с которой и перебрался в восхитительно пустую гостиную и устроился в кресле у камина, поближе к живительному огню. Он надолго погрузился в чтение, пока в гостиной не появились один за другим мистер Лестрейд, его сестра и мистер Холмс. Они вежливо поприветствовали его, а Джон продолжал надеяться, что вечер пройдёт благополучно. Позже он яростно ругал себя за то, что не смог предвидеть, чем всё закончится.

Мистер Холмс, сидя за маленьким столиком у дальней стены, сосредоточенно писал что-то на даже на вид дорогой бумаге кремового цвета. Он вновь был облачён в чёрное, что очень хорошо подчёркивало естественную бледность его кожи и тёмные волосы. Но также мистер Холмс надел синий атласный жилет, который заставил Джона улыбнуться из-за несоответствия такого дерзкого поступка ледяным манерам этого сурового человека. Он даже подумал, что это, пожалуй, в характере мистера Холмса: бросать вызов моде и наслаждаться произведённым эффектом. Мисс Лестрейд раскладывала пасьянс за ломберным столиком, иногда бросая изучающие взгляды на остальных присутствующих, а её блестящие чёрные волосы, обрамляя лицо, скрывали скулы. Мистер Лестрейд бесцельно бродил по комнате, перемещаясь от одного места к другому и нигде не оставаясь надолго, словно ему было скучно.

\- Мистер Холмс, Вы очень усердно трудитесь над своим письмом и пишете чрезвычайно бегло, – сказала мисс Лестрейд, нарушая тишину.

Мистер Холмс тот час ответил:

\- Ваше и моё определения усердного труда сильно отличаются друг от друга. А сейчас я просто пишу письмо. И делаю это не так быстро, как Вам кажется.

\- Сколько писем приходится Вам написать на протяжении года! Да ещё деловые письма! Представляю себе, какое это изнурительное занятие, – тон девушки был вкрадчивым, но Джон заметил, как мистер Холмс раздражённо сжал свои полные губы.

\- Тогда я полагаю, что Вы должны быть рады, что эта задача возложена на меня, а не на Вас, – его тон был ровным, но его желание при этом было ясным как божий день: он хотел, чтобы мисс Лестрейд прекратила этот разговор.

Либо не поняв его настроения, либо не заботясь о нём, она продолжала:

\- Передайте, пожалуйста, Вашей сестре, как мне хочется снова повидать её. Мы же так давно не встречались.

Сестра? Кажется, это становится интересным. Сложно было предположить, что мистер Холмс был связан с кем-то родственными узами, тем более с сестрой. Джон спросил сам себя, похожа ли она на мистера Холмса своей холодностью, и есть ли у него ещё братья и сёстры.

Мистер Холмс отвёл перо от бумаги и принялся очинять его.

\- Я уже сделал это по Вашей просьбе. И я уверен, что она всё верно поймёт с первого раза.

Настала очередь Джона поджать губы, но не от раздражения, а в попытке скрыть своё веселье. Было очевидно, что мистер Холмс терпел мисс Лестрейд исключительно из-за её родства с его другом.

Мисс Лестрейд улыбнулась, глядя в упор на Джона.

\- Я обожаю её. Она очень талантливая и изысканная девушка, какой и должна быть, учитывая её происхождение.

Другими словами, _Ваше происхождение далеко от идеала, Джон Уотсон_.

Джон пропустил этот укол и вернулся обратно к своей книге. Господи, пусть Молли завтра же станет лучше, взмолился он.

Мистер Холмс хмыкнул и продолжил сочинять своё письмо.

\- Я надеюсь, что Вы позволите отложить Ваши… восторги до следующего письма? Здесь у меня уже не осталось для них подобающего места.

Мистер Лестрейд продолжал ходить по комнате, всем своим видом демонстрируя волнение, поэтому Джон приложил максимум усилий, чтобы его игнорировать. Тем временем мисс Лестрейд сменила тактику. 

\- Капитан Уотсон, как я поняла, Вы были в армии и много путешествовали. Пожалуйста, расскажите нам об этом, – сказала она ложно приветливым тоном.

Он поднял взгляд к потолку.

\- Да, это так, – Джону не особо нравилось говорить о времени, проведённом им в мундире. Не то, чтобы ему было стыдно или он не гордился этим, но каждый раз вспоминая об армии, он вспоминал и о товарищах, которых потерял, а также о тех, кого уже давно не видел.

\- Капитан, а скажите, есть ли достойная причина, по которой Ваш чин не оказался выше?

Джону пришлось напомнить себе, что мисс Лестрейд – леди, несмотря на своё поведение.

\- Я был вынужден уйти в отставку, – возможно, если он будет отвечать коротко и сухо, она обратит своё внимание на кого-то ещё, и Джон сможет вернуться к своей книге.

\- Вынужден? – Насмешливо спросила она. – Боже мой, капитан Уотсон! Значит ли это, что Вы совершили нечто неприличное?

Джон заметил, что мистер Холмс перестал писать и пристально изучал его, словно пытаясь выяснить что-то. Уотсон боролся с румянцем, который заливал лицо. Ему не импонировало, что его так пристально изучали, и он вовсе не хотел выдавать своё раздражение поведением мисс Лестрейд.

\- Нет. У моей отставки была достойная причина, – Джон не чувствовал необходимости пояснять сказанное.

\- Вас ранили, – уверенно произнёс мистер Холмс, и Джон перевёл на него взгляд.

\- Как...? – Как он мог это знать? Никто не знал об этом, за исключением членов семьи и Салли. Джон никогда не рассказывал истории из своего армейского прошлого никому из знакомых.

Мистер Лестрейд опустился в кресло напротив своей сестры, тогда как она, отсмеявшись, сказала:

\- О, он делает это время от времени – воображает себя очень наблюдательным.

Мистер Холмс бросил неприязненный взгляд в сторону мисс Лестрейд.

\- Я не воображаю. Я и _являюсь_ наблюдательным. 

Он склонил голову и, отвернувшись от Ирен, вновь холодно посмотрев на Джона.

\- Вас ранили в левое плечо, с близкого расстояния, я бы сказал, с помощью кремниевого ружья, какие выпускают для армии. Очевидно, это произошло во время Вашей службы, так Вы не из тех людей, что участвуют в уличных потасовках с перестрелками. Пуля прошла навылет, оставив Вам на память шрам и невозможность полноценно использовать левую руку. Достаточно лишь присмотреться, чтобы сделать нужные выводы, – закончил Холмс, изогнув бровь.

У Джона пересохло во рту. Он сглотнул, но это не особенно помогло.

\- Это было... – он откашлялся. – Да. Я был ранен, и Вы правы насчёт всего остального тоже. Но я вернулся домой из-за моей семьи, – Джон поднял подбородок, жестом спрашивая у мистера Холмса разрешения продолжить.

\- Но Вы видели мир и побывали в гуще событий, капитан Уотсон! Конечно, Вы должны рассказать нам больше о своём бесценном опыте, – умоляюще сказал мистер Лестрейд.

\- О, да, пожалуйста, – присоединилась к его просьбе мисс Лестрейд.

\- Меня тревожит, насколько затёртым стало само слово «опыт». Огромное количество людей считают себя опытными без всякого на то основания, в то время как мне знакомо совсем немного людей, которым действительно подходит это определение, – сказал мистер Холмс, продолжая смотреть на Джона.

\- Я поражён, что Вы хоть о ком-то отзываетесь похвально. Лично я вожу знакомство со многими достойными людьми. Но не стоит завышать ожидания или придирчиво изучать поступки или склонности, ведь это может привести к разочарованиям, – Джон со значением улыбнулся, наслаждаясь оторопелым выражением, появившимся на лице собеседника. Затем он повернулся к мисс Лестрейд.

\- Какое-то время я служил под командованием полковника Джеффриса в Пятом Нортумберлендском стрелковом полку на континенте и в Индии. В горах Непала на приграничной территории я был ранен в стычке с местным населением, – с видимой неохотой произнёс Джон. – Я считаю, что мне ещё повезло, ведь я остался жив, тогда как многие мои сослуживцы погибли там, – повернувшись в кресле, Джон наблюдал за мисс Лестрейд, опустившей своё обманчиво прекрасное лицо, когда она поняла, что они затронули в своём разговоре такую серьёзную тему как смерть. И его ни в малейшей степени не удивило, когда она, вздохнув и слегка улыбнувшись, направила разговор в другое русло.

\- Капитан Уотсон, а не кажется ли Вам увлечение нашего мистера Холмса дедукцией забавным? Он может проделать это с кем угодно, разобрать человека «по косточкам», даже если тот не скажет о себе ни слова, – рассмеялась мисс Лестрейд. И это было настолько неприятно, что даже мистер Лестрейд косо посмотрел на сестру.

Джон бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы увидеть, как мистер Холмс вновь склонился над своим письмом.

\- Я думаю, это удивительно и не стоит смеяться над этим.

Мистер Холмс окинул его долгим взглядом, а затем, взмахнув своими тёмными ресницами, одарил удовлетворённой улыбкой и отвёл взгляд.

Мисс Лестрейд была явно удивлена, её глаза заблестели.

\- О, нет. Мистер Холмс только что смеялся.

Джон повернулся к Холмсу и критически осмотрел его:

\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, но я и сам любитель пошутить. Как Вы считаете, мистер Холмс, это большой недостаток? – Поддразнил Шерлока Джон, с интересом ожидая реакции последнего.

Но, к сожалению, мистер Холмс не оторвался от своего письма, методично водя пером по бумаге.

\- У меня нет на это определённого ответа, – обронил он.

Джон не мог воспротивиться соблазну продолжить эту игру:

\- А как насчёт Вас, мистер Холмс? У Вас есть недостатки?

Мистер Холмс со вздохом отложил перо и провёл рукой по волосам. Причёска его и до этого была далеко не идеальна, а сейчас волосы окончательно растрепались и один из локонов упал на лоб. Джон неосознанно облизнул нижнюю губу.

\- Нет людей без недостатков, но я изучал свои, чтобы впредь избегать их.

Это откровение заставило Джона на минуту призадуматься. Что же именно этот человек может считать слабостью?

\- Такие как тщеславие, или, возможно, гордость? – Предположил он.

\- Да, тщеславие – это и в самом деле недостаток. Но гордость… Что ж, тот, кто обладает настоящим умом, может всегда удерживать гордость в должных пределах. Я не умею забывать глупость и пороки ближних так быстро, как следовало бы, так же, как и нанесённые мне обиды. И если кто-нибудь лишается моего уважения, то уже навсегда, – Холмс говорил с видимым усилием, словно само раскрытие этих крупиц личной информации причиняло ему боль.

Гордость. Наконец-то хоть что-то ни в малейшей степени не удивительное.

Кивнув, Джон ответил:

\- Я, конечно, не буду насмехаться над Вами из-за этого, потому что во многом я с Вами согласен. Однако я подозреваю, что мои недостатки гораздо серьёзнее, чем Ваши, мистер Холмс, и поэтому наше окружение будет сильно различаться, – он встал, убирая книгу под мышку, и кивнул всем присутствующим в гостиной. – Теперь, если вы меня извините, я вынужден вас покинуть.

Он ощущал на себе взгляд мистера Холмса, когда выходил их комнаты.

***

Джон сидел на краю кровати, одетый в панталоны и ночную сорочку, и разглаживал ладонью тонкое шёлковое покрывало. Он проведал Молли перед тем, как вернулся в свою комнату, и обнаружил, что лихорадка прошла, и девушка крепко спала. Настолько крепко, что она даже не проснулась, когда Джон положил руку ей на лоб.

Теперь же, в тишине этой комнаты, в тусклом свете пламени свечи, он начал прокручивать в голове мысли о вечере. Он глубоко вдохнул и поднял подбородок, пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. Его тревожило, что его внимание настойчиво возвращались к одному объекту – _к мистеру Холмсу_.

Неожиданно в дверь постучали. Джон встал и пошёл открывать, полагая, что существует только причина, по которой его решат побеспокоить в такое позднее время. Молли. Должно быть, ей вновь стало хуже или она хочет видеть его. В любом случае, он почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Однако когда он распахнул дверь, он был совершенно не готов встретить стоящего на пороге. Мистер Холмс выглядел совершенно так же, как и в гостиной, за исключением выражения лица. По сравнению с его обычным видом он казался чем-то расстроенным.

\- Что случилось? Что-то с Молли? Неужели ей стало хуже? – Джон попытался обойти мистера Холмса, но обнаружил, что не может этого сделать, так как тот преградил выход в коридор.

\- Нет, – грубоватый тон мистера Холмса заставил Джона остановиться, но вместе с тем подействовал успокоительно.

\- Тогда что...? – Подняв глаза, он обнаружил, что мистер Холмс снова смотрел на него так, будто не мог отвести взгляд. Он изучал мельчайшие чёрточки в лице Джона, и его незаданный вопрос растворился в темноте. Джон, почувствовав чужое тёплое дыхание на своём лице, внезапно осознал, что они стояли слишком близко. Он попытался отступить, но мистер Холмс схватил его за руку, не давая Джону двинуться с места, его тонкие пальцы держали крепко.

\- Вы... смущаете меня, капитан Уотсон, – признание далось ему тяжело, так как мистер Холмс не часто выражал свои чувства.

Джон не боялся, он не был напуган. Отнюдь нет. Джон Уотсон знал свои возможности лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, и поэтому знал, что мистер Холмс не представляет для него физической угрозы. Однако попытка вырваться из чужих рук привела к тому, что Холмс оказался ещё ближе и Джон почувствовал пуговицы его сюртука сквозь тонкую ткань сорочки. Его тело предательски откликнулось, прежде чем он сам осознал свою реакцию.

\- Мистер Холмс, я прошу Вас отпустить меня, потому что я и в самом деле могу быть не столь аккуратным, если Вы…

Оборвав его ответ и ход дальнейших размышлений, мистер Холмс прижался к губам Джона своими мягкими полными губами, отчаянно ищущими контакта. От шока Джон застыл на месте подобно статуе, но тут мистер Холмс запустил пальцы в его волосы, обхватывая затылок и притягивая ближе. Джон ахнул, и Холмс сразу же воспользовался преимуществом, медленно и чувственно заскользив языком во рту Джона. Это наводило на мысли о других запретных соблазнах. Тепло скапливалось в животе и перетекало ниже.

_О, Господи, этот человек явно знал, что он делает._

Не думая о своём поведении и о том, что их могут в любой момент застукать, Джон поддался безумию момента. Это было истинное сумасшествие в мире, где превыше всего ставились респектабельность и социальное положение. Рёв крови в ушах оглушал и не давал мыслить. Руки Джона медленно двинулись вверх, чтобы схватить лацканы тонкого шерстяного сюртука мистера Холмса. Хоть Джон и ответил на поцелуй, но он не собирался так легко сдаваться на милость победителя, поэтому он развернул и подтолкнул мистера Холмса к дверному косяку, его бедра скользили между длинных ног Холмса. Когда рука на затылке Джона судорожно сжалась, из его горла вырвался непроизвольный хриплый стон.

О, _Боже_. Да, _пожалуйста_. Он мог бы прошептать это вслух.

Мистер Холмс замер, отодвинув голову назад и тяжело дыша напротив губ Джона, припухших от поцелуев. Джону очень хотелось вновь немедленно прижаться губами к этому греховному рту и потребовать повторения, но вместо этого он наблюдал, ожидая дальнейших действий Холмса. Тот же закрыл глаза, его острые скулы окрасились румянцем, и он плотно сжимал губы, покрасневшие от поцелуев. Затем его рот искривился. Рука в волосах Джона ослабла и тяжело опустилась. Ледяные щупальца поползли по венам Джона, как мороз распространяется по оконному стеклу. Джон отступил в глубину комнаты, мечтая исчезнуть совсем. Он уже знал, что случится дальше, прежде чем мистер Холмс распахнул глаза.

Когда мистер Холмс действительно открыл глаза, его взор был холоден. Он быстро отвёл взгляд в сторону, потому что не мог смотреть на Джона.

Уотсон с трудом сглотнул и проговорил дрожащим срывающимся голосом:

\- Я думаю, Вам лучше уйти, мистер Холмс.

\- Да... Я... – мистер Холмс откашлялся, и Джон словно мог видеть, как работает его мозг в попытке придумать, что сказать, а ещё лучше – сделать, чтобы Джону не захотелось ударить его сильнее, чем уже хотелось. Джон сжал кулаки, вытянув руки по швам, и застыл, идеально выпрямив спину, по привычке вспомнив о военной выправке.

\- Я предлагаю Вам не говорить ни слова, мистер Холмс, так как я уверен, что это будет иметь какое-то отношение к Вашей ошибке в суждениях или чему-то в том же духе. Вы можете быть уверены, что мы оба виноваты, это больше не повторится, и никто ни о чём не узнает, – желудок Джона ухнул вниз, а рот наполнился горечью.

О чём, чёрт подери, он думал? Он чувствовал себя дураком из-за своего желания взять верх над Холмсом. Но нет, он был не единственным, кто виноват в случившемся, и он должен был помнить об этом.

Челюсти мистера Холмса были плотно сжаты, по лицу прошла судорога. Он встретился взглядом с Джоном, а затем отвёл глаза, но в тот момент, когда они смотрели друг на друга, между ними на мгновение снова вспыхнула искра. Настолько краткое мгновение, подумал Джон, что ему могло почудиться.

Джон резко кивнул. 

\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Холмс, – коротко сказал он и закрыл дверь в комнату, не дожидаясь ответа.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро выдалось серым и тоскливым, но дождя, к радости Джона, не было. Он сидел на подоконнике, уперев подбородок в колени, и невидящим взглядом смотрел на поля, отделяющие Незерфилд-Холл от Лонгборна. Так продолжалось уже не один час. Этой ночью Джон плохо спал, ворочаясь на дорогом постельном белье из египетского хлопка, которое казалось ему жёсткой мешковиной. Его разум снова и снова анализировал события предыдущего вечера, но вопросов становилось всё больше. К тому времени, когда он оделся и пробрался в комнату Молли, он решительно отбросил все мысли о мистере Холмсе, кроме той, что последний был довольно неприятным соседом.

Движение снаружи на коротко подстриженном газоне привлекло его внимание, и Джон, посмотрев вниз, увидел предмет своих беспорядочных мыслей, шагающим из конюшни. Его волосы были взъерошены ветром и повлажнели от пота, а неизменные сюртук и галстук отсутствовали. Мистер Холмс остановился у водяного насоса, установленного на краю сада, и потянул за ручку, пока вода не хлынула в лохань, стоявшую рядом. Наклонившись, он тщательно облил голову и быстро встал, подняв лицо к небу, закрыл глаза и отжал волосы, а затем ладонями вытер свои чернильного цвета локоны. Вода капала на его рубашку, плотно облепившую длинное стройное тело.

\- Джон? – Мягкий голос позади него отвлёк внимание Джона от наблюдения за Шерлоком. Молли проснулась, её глаза были ясными, а на губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Джон с облегчением улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Молли, как ты думаешь, ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы вернуться домой уже сегодня?

***

Лакей открыл дверь, и Джон немедленно заметил, что тот выглядит немного скованно. Он уже не удивился, ведь обычно лакей всегда был таким, ну, или сохранял неизменно кислое выражение лица, когда гости прибывали в Незерфилд неожиданно.

\- Миссис Уотсон и мисс Уотсон, сэр, – объявил он, стоя в стороне и позволяя миссис Уотсон и Гарриет пройти в гостиную, где в это время Джон, мисс Лестрейд, мистер Лестрейд и мистер Холмс пили чай. Джон проделал восхитительную работу, до сих пор полностью избегая мистера Холмса или попросту игнорируя его присутствие в той же комнате, за что был довольно горд собой, хоть это и не было трудно, учитывая, что мистер Холмс, казалось, делал то же самое. Они были в парадной гостиной в течение последнего получаса и даже не смотрели друг на друга. Джон предпочитал беседовать с мистером Лестрейдом о лошадях и охоте на лис, а мистер Холмс тихо разговаривал с мисс Лестрейд.

После объявления лакея Джон встал и внутренне поёжился, когда голос его матери разнёсся по всей гостиной, перекрывая другие звуки.

\- Какая красивая комната, мистер Лестрейд. Так удачно расположена и хорошо обставлена. Я надеюсь, что Вы намерены остаться в Незерфилде, – жеманно произнесла она, и Джон тихонько вздохнул. Он знал, что было в голове у матери.

\- Ну, конечно, я провожу здесь время с превеликим удовольствием. В провинции есть своя прелесть, не правда ли, Холмс? – Любезно сказал мистер Лестрейд.

\- Это так, хотя общество здесь не столь широко и разнообразно, как в городе, – он не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы подняться или поприветствовать новых гостей, а вместо этого лишь проницательно смотрел на них, как будто собирая информацию для дальнейшего использования. И Джон вновь почувствовал себя некомфортно, представляя какие подробности мог почерпнуть мистер Холмс даже при беглом взгляде.

\- Не столь разнообразно? – Пронзительным голосом возразила миссис Уотсон. – Уверяю Вас, мистер Холмс, у нас здесь, в деревне, довольно большое общество. Есть много семей, которые могут пригласить на обед или другие развлечения. Я, со своей стороны, вовсе не считаю, что у Лондона есть какие-нибудь серьёзные преимущества перед провинцией. Хотя, конечно, магазины там куда более многочисленны, а общественные места – привлекательны.

Мистер Холмс поднял бровь, а уголок его рта слегка дёрнулся:

\- Действительно.

Миссис Уотсон оскорблённо фыркнула. Мать Джона, возможно, была шумной и суетливой, но она не была круглой дурой, и понимала, когда над ней издевались. Хотя у Джона не было никакого желания защищать мистера Холмса от её нападок, он не мог побороть привычку в любой ситуации брать на себя роль миротворца.

\- Матушка, я думаю, что Вы могли бы согласиться, что общество в Лондоне куда более разнообразно, чем здесь, – Джон увидел, как брови мистера Холмса взлетели вверх в минуту растерянности, однако его ставшее почти по-детски удивлённым лицо тут же приобрело привычно высокомерное выражение.

\- Джон, я не могу с тобой согласиться. Местное общество, так же как и в Лондоне, умеет быть культурным. Ты забываешь о танцах, на которых мы недавно присутствовали! – Её глаза блестели, в предвкушении скорого триумфа. 

\- Да, мы не должны забывать такие общественные мероприятия, – вставила свою шпильку мисс Лестрейд, с невинным видом отпивая чаю из чашки.

Гарриет выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы заговорить:

\- О, пожалуйста, скажите, что вы устроите здесь, в Незерфилде, грандиозный бал! – Она закусила губу и с надеждой улыбнулась, посмотрев между мистером и мисс Лестрейд, голубые глаза девушки сверкали молодым задором. – Вы могли бы пригласить полк. Только подумайте, сколько новых людей тогда можно было бы встретить!

Мисс Лестрейд кашлянула, деликатно прикрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони, а мистер Холмс впервые за весь день посмотрел на Джона. Выражение лица Холмса было непроницаемым, поэтому Джон оставался внешне спокойным, хоть на самом деле он чувствовал себя сразу и смущённым и оскорблённым.

\- Когда Ваша сестра полностью выздоровеет, мы обязательно устроим бал, – ответил мистер Лестрейд, нисколько не испугавшись нахальства Гарриет. А затем он, просияв, обратился к миссис Уотсон:

\- Миссис Уотсон, позвольте проводить Вас к Молли. Сегодня она чувствует себя намного лучше и, несомненно, будет рада Вас видеть.

***

Экипаж Уотсонов, ожидавший на гравийной дорожке, терялся на фоне строгих изящных линий фасада Незерфилд-Холла. Небо посветлело, и слабые лучи солнца просачивались сквозь тонкий слой облаков. Лестрейды и Шерлок стояли на белых мраморных ступенях, провожая гостей, при этом Шерлок стоял чуть позади остальных. Он был достаточно высок, чтобы смотреть поверх голов, когда стоял прямо, заложив руки за спину, и был исключительно рад, что никто не мог видеть, как плотно он сжал свои пальцы. Холмс наблюдал, как капитан Уотсон вёл выздоровевшую, но все ещё казавшуюся хрупкой мисс Уотсон вниз по ступенькам, чтобы остановиться перед ними; их передвижения отличались особой осторожностью. Миссис Уотсон и младшая мисс Уотсон уже ждали в карете.

\- Я не знаю, как могу отблагодарить вас за гостеприимство и любезность, – тепло произнесла Молли. Капитан Уотсон улыбнулся, словно соглашаясь с сестрой, однако эта улыбка не отразилась в его глазах.

_О!_

_Да он зол._

_Вот только на кого: на меня за полное отсутствие контроля или на самого себя за столь пламенный ответ?_

Шерлок избегал ответа на этот вопрос, потому что считал виновным за их единственный поцелуй исключительно себя. Он хотел поговорить с капитаном Уотсоном наедине, чтобы понять, чем вызвана его необычайно сильная реакция на другого человека и грызущее ощущение в груди, когда этот человек был рядом. Он не собирался целовать его, и даже если бы собирался, то не ожидал, что получит от этого поцелуя такое колоссальное наслаждение. Как бы то ни было, когда перед Шерлоком захлопнулась дверь, он быстро ушёл (позорно сбежал вообще-то) в свою комнату и сделал всё, чтобы забыть, что он совершил. Шерлок Холмс, конечно, не был невинным, но он не мог оправдать влечение к кому-либо, тем более к Джону Уотсону. Он не хотел обременять себя эмоциональной привязанностью, и был совершенно доволен своей жизнью в её нынешнем состоянии.

Он не мог заснуть в течение очень долгого времени.

\- Вообще-то Вы можете пользоваться нашим гостеприимством в любое время, а не только когда плохо себя чувствуете, – Лестрейд ничего не мог с собой поделать и смотрел на мисс Уотсон обожающим взглядом. Девушка вежливо улыбалась. 

Шерлок боролся с собой, чтобы не закатить глаза: как кто-то мог дойти до точки, где просто терял голову, как это случилось с его другом? Холмс никогда не сможет этого понять и тем более не станет жертвой подобной нелепой сентиментальности.

Грег улыбнулся капитану Уотсону и, после того как тот кивнул, взял мисс Уотсон под руку и повёл её к экипажу, чтобы помочь девушке сесть внутрь.

Капитан Уотсон слегка поклонился Ирен.

\- Спасибо за компанию. Я уверен, что когда решу оглянуться назад, то, несомненно, пойму, что моя память неспособна воспроизводить истину в мельчайших подробностях, но я постараюсь запомнить время, проведённое здесь, – кулаки Джона сжимались и разжимались, прежде чем он вытянул руки по швам и прижал ладони к бёдрам, чтобы привычным жестом взять себя в руки.

_Взволнован._

_Заинтересован._

Ирен немного помолчала, и Шерлок почувствовал её напряжение, но её ответ не выдал её физической реакции. 

\- Капитан Уотсон, на самом деле я была рада находиться в Вашей компании, и я уверена, мистер Холмс со мной полностью согласен, – она стрельнула глазами в сторону Шерлока. – Мы получили огромное удовольствие, – её губы скривились в неискренней улыбке.

Реакция вспышкой мелькнула в синих глазах капитана Уотсона, и Шерлок подумал, что он наверняка почувствовал тонкую насмешку Ирен, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он повернулся к Шерлоку, неожиданно несмело улыбаясь и чуть склонив голову.

\- Мистер Холмс.

Шерлок кивнул в ответ, чувствуя себя немного выбитым из колеи и не совсем понимая, почему это произошло.

\- Капитан Уотсон.

Когда экипаж, наконец, сдвинулся с места и Лестрейд ушёл в дом, Ирен повернулась к Шерлоку и самодовольно усмехнулась, перед тем как проплыть мимо него к входной двери.

Шерлок наблюдал за каретой, пока та не скрылась у линии горизонта.

***

Джон смотрел на проносящуюся за окном экипажа сельскую местность. Он устал, и отвлекался от своего мирного времяпрепровождения, когда его мать и Гарриет восхищённо лепетали об убранстве Незерфилд-Холла. Джон отчаянно желал, чтобы они замолчали, потому что его голова начинала болеть от отсутствия отдыха предыдущей ночью, и, казалось, голоса, словно неровными ногтями, царапали по внутренней части черепа. Он повернулся к своей семье и непреднамеренно резким тоном произнёс:

\- Да, матушка. Как Вы уже несколько раз упоминали в самых разных вариациях, Незерфилд-Холл достоин того, чтобы им восхищались. Я уверен, что его обитатели оценили бы Ваши восторги о тех его залах, которые Вы смогли увидеть.

Его мать и Гарриет прекратили своё обсуждение, обе при этом выглядели немного обескураженными. Глаза Молли были закрыты, девушка откинула голову на спинку сиденья, но Джон знал, что она не спит, потому что она слегка улыбнулась.

Миссис Уотсон быстро пришла в себя и переменила тему.

\- Я не думаю, что мистер Холмс оценил бы. Он такой неприятный человек, он полон гордости и думает о себе слишком хорошо, на мой взгляд.

\- Может быть и так, но он друг мистера Лестрейда, и я думаю, Молли считала бы его добрым, если бы Вы хотя бы попытались относиться к нему с уважением.

Миссис Уотсон возмущённо фыркнула:

\- К нему следует относиться так, как он того заслуживает.

_Вот только чего он заслуживает?_ – Задался вопросом Джон. Конечно, мистер Холмс был претенциозным мерзавцем, но всё его существование было подчинено законам жизни высшей знати, он родился и вырос, чтобы свысока смотреть на всех, кто ниже его по социальной лестнице. Был ли он в этом виноват? Нет, но это не значит, что ему должна нравиться такая жизнь. Джон не мог отрицать, что мистер Холмс его физически привлекал, и прошлой ночью это стало очевидно, он только испытывал сожаление по поводу того, что мистер Холмс знал о его слабости. На секунду Джон прикрыл глаза, против воли вспоминая прикосновения его мягких, полных губ к своим, и загоняя это сладостное воспоминание в небольшой, тёмный угол своего сознания.

Карета медленно остановилась, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Не понимая, что произошло, ведь они ещё не доехали до Лонгборна, Джон посмотрел в окно, чтобы увидеть причину внезапной остановки. Несколько рядов мужчин, одетых в вишнёво-красные мундиры строем прошли через перекрёсток, ведущий к Меритону, преграждая путь экипажу и тем, кто в нём находился. Должно быть, в пределах видимости было две сотни или около того военных, а вдалеке за ними следовал обоз. Офицеры шли вперёд по дороге, ведущей в городок, и своей яркостью привлекали внимание окружающих. Джон почувствовал внезапный приступ тоски по дням, проведённым в кавалерии. Он рассеянно потёр плечо, но его настроение внезапно взлетело до небес при виде чего-то настолько знакомого.

Гарриет, сидящая рядом с ним, вздохнула:

\- Там их, должно быть, тысячи...

Миссис Уотсон усмехнулась, как глупая школьница. Даже Молли прекратила притворяться спящей, чтобы взглянуть на военных. Так что все четверо тесно прижались друг к другу у маленького окошка кареты. Некоторые из солдат замечали эту аудиторию и широко улыбались или дружески приветствовали сидящих в экипаже, а один из них, темноволосый, дьявольски красивый мужчина – подмигнул. Он стоял немного в стороне от остальных, покачиваясь на каблуках, и лукаво улыбался. Строевой офицер с другой стороны дороги заметил, что тот оказался вне шеренги.

\- Эй! Мориарти! Вернись в строй!

Мориарти рассмеялся и побежал назад к своему месту, нахально приподняв бровь.

\- О-о-ох. _Вот он._ Я думаю, что я только что умерла и попала в рай, – Гарриет прижала ладонь ко лбу и тяжело оперлась на смеющуюся мать.

Джон усмехнулся, забавляясь этим зрелищем, а затем призвал всех спокойно сидеть на своих местах, так как они заметили, что приближается конец строя. Он немного высунулся из окна, чтобы позвать Джеримаю, их пожилого лакея.

\- Джеримая, пожалуйста, продолжай путь, когда сможешь.


	5. Chapter 5

Джон вздохнул и положил письмо на обеденный стол, сжимая пальцами переносицу, хотя его истинным желанием было подняться по лестнице на второй этаж и залезть в кровать, укрывшись с головой одеялом. Спрятаться от всего мира. Но нет, он не мог этого сделать, и не важно, насколько сильно ему этого хотелось. Джон неохотно открыл глаза и посмотрел на членов своей семьи, сидевших вокруг стола: они весело болтали, не замечая внезапных перемен в его выражении лица.

\- Матушка, Вам бы следовало составить меню на сегодняшний ужин, потому как вечером у нас будет гость, – сказал Джон, и все разом умолкли. Его интонации были исполнены серьёзности в отличие от беззаботных шуток женщин. Молли посмотрела на него, единственная из всех присутствующих, обеспокоенная серьёзным тоном голоса брата.

Мама, не обращая внимания на интонации, взволнованно взглянула на Молли.

\- Мистер Лестрейд! Молли, ах, ты, негодница, что же ты не сказала раньше! Гарриет, дорогая, позвони в колокольчик. Мне нужно немедленно поговорить с Хилл о меню! – Она отчаянно замахала руками, показывая Гарриет, где лежит колокольчик, как будто та не знала, где он. Гарриет встала.

Молли отрицательно покачала головой. Она выглядела смущённой.

\- Нет, мама, я не…

\- Нет, это не мистер Лестрейд, – голос Джона пресёк внезапную активность, словно перерезав её ножом. Матушка сразу же присела на своё место, готовая внимать новостям. Гарриет села с ней рядом, ведь она старалась не пропускать ни одной сплетни.

\- Около месяца назад я получил письмо и ответил на него, потому что это – весьма деликатный случай, требующий первоочередного внимания. Письмо было от двоюродного брата отца, мистера Андерсона, который, по-видимому, получив приход и патронаж, решил, что ему следует найти супруга. Мой ответ был вежливым, но, видимо, не достаточно ясным, чтобы дать ему понять, что в Лонгборне поисков вести не стоит, – Джон посмотрел на Молли, которая уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Супруга? – Спросила она одними губами.

Миссис Уотсон застонала.

\- О, не говорите об этом отвратительном человеке! Существует веская причина, почему мы не видели его с тех пор, как ты, Джон, был ребёнком, а Молли только родилась. Твой отец терпеть не мог этого вечно хнычущего младшего брата даже тогда, – она поморщилась. – Ты говоришь, что он хочет жениться на ком-то из вас?

Джон стиснул зубы. 

\- Да. Кажется, в этом и состоит его замысел.

Гарриет хихикнула:

\- О, фантастика!

Джон сердито посмотрел на неё.

Мать пристально посмотрела на Джона, и он вдруг почувствовал, что ему снова словно три года от роду и его поймали за кражей карамели из кладовой. Её внимательный взгляд и характерный жест – надавливание пальцем на нижнюю губу – говорили о глубокой задумчивости.

\- Ты сказал, он упомянул в письме патронаж? Возможно, его патрон – кто-то, имеющий высокий статус? Это может означать для него очень многообещающую карьеру, не так ли?

Теперь настала очередь Джона стонать, желая прекратить это прежде, чем его терпение лопнет.

\- Матушка…

Она наклонилась и похлопала его по руке.

\- Ну-ну, Джон. Удача улыбнулась Молли, и когда мистер Лестрейд женится на ней, она будет жить в Незерфилде. И, вероятно, Гарриет и я будем жить с ней, – Молли, сидящая рядом с братом, сдавленно охнула. – Время меняет людей, и, определённо, мистер Андерсон окажется перспективным женихом для тебя, мой дорогой. 

Джон был настолько ошеломлён этим поворотом, что потерял дар речи.

***

Все члены семейства Уотсонов, собравшиеся на крыльце Лонгборна, наблюдали за тем как элегантный фаэтон, запряжённый парой лоснящихся вороных лошадей, ехал по гравийной дорожке. Одинокого пассажира, облачённого во всё чёрное и сидящего на облучке, неестественно выпрямив спину, словно тот проглотил жердь, было хорошо видно оттуда, где они стояли.

\- А вот и он, – пробормотала Молли себе под нос. – Как ты думаешь, он – здравомыслящий человек? – С надеждой посмотрела она на Джона.

\- Судя по его письму, я бы не стал уповать на это, – губы Джона дёрнулись в гримасе отвращения. – На самом деле, я подозреваю, что всё совсем наоборот.

Фаэтон плавно остановился и мистер Андерсон, закутанный в длинные чёрные одежды священника, спустился со своего места. Он был среднего телосложения и не производил приятного впечатления: его черты смутно напоминали крысиные, как и выражение лица. Сопровождаемый излишне драматическим шелестом чёрной ткани за спиной он подошёл к Уотсонам и, сняв круглую шляпу, низко поклонился. Джон, Молли и их матушка обменялись удивлёнными взглядами над его темноволосой головой, а Гарриет не смогла сдержать смешок.

Когда мистер Андерсон выпрямился, его лицо нельзя было охарактеризовать иначе как жеманное.

\- Моя дорогая миссис Уотсон, – он схватил её за руку и поцеловал пальцы, а затем повернулся к Джону, оценивающе оглядывая последнего. – Капитан Уотсон, – почти промурлыкал он, склонив голову.

Его улыбка в сочетании с интимным тоном вызвали у Джона дрожь отвращения, которую, как он надеялся, не было заметно окружающим. Через силу сохраняя благопристойное выражение лица, Джон промолвил:

\- Добро пожаловать в Лонгборн, мистер Андерсон.

***

Горничная принесла чайный сервиз на подносе и, поставив его на стол, тихо проскользнула обратно на кухню. 

Миссис Уотсон тут же потянулась к чайнику и начала разливать чай. Откашлявшись, она произнесла:

\- Мистер Андерсон, расскажите нам, пожалуйста, о своём покровителе.

\- _Покровителе?_ Конечно. Мне очень повезло, сэр Майкрофт Холмс, под чьим патронажем я нахожусь, очень щедр и добр ко мне. 

Холмс? Джон чуть не опрокинул чашку, которую его мать только что поставила на стол. Жидкость, выплеснувшаяся через край, в ту же секунду оказалась на колене. Рассеянно потерев его, он сказал:

\- Простите, Вы сказали _Холмс_? – Голос Джона определённо _не был_ похож на писк, а если и был, то лишь самую малость.

Мистер Андерсон моргнул и оглядел комнату, понимая, что взгляды всех Уотсонов были устремлены на него в ожидании ответа. 

\- Ну, да, так я и сказал. Сэр Майкрофт Холмс из Розингс Парка, – он выглядел смущённым. – Почему вы все выглядите такими... шокированными? Наверняка вы слышали о сэре Холмсе?

Миссис Уотсон ответила:

\- Мы знакомы с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом и... любопытно, имеет ли он отношение к сэру Холмсу?

\- Да, они братья, хотя я никогда не встречался с ним. Сэр Майкрофт Холмс – старший в семье и живёт в Розингс Парке, в отличие от Пемберли, где проживает младший мистер Холмс. Но позвольте мне рассказать Вам о Розингс Парке, потому что я верю, что Вы по достоинству оцените великолепие этого места. Если говорить о камине, то следует упомянуть, что он сделан из итальянского мрамора и его стоимость...

Голос мистера Андерсона перешёл в неясный гул в голове Джона, когда он переваривал новую информацию о мистере Холмсе. Он испытывал смутное неудобство из-за того, что появилась ещё одна тонкая ниточка, соединяющая их. Это приводило в замешательство.

Молли, сидевшая рядом с ним на диване, легонько толкнула его.

\- Джон, – прошептала она. – Ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь не очень хорошо.

Он постарался улыбнуться ей, но улыбка быстро соскользнула с его лица.

\- Я в порядке.

Джон, конечно, знал, как изображать внимание (в конце концов, миссис Уотсон была его матерью), но после, казалось бы, бесконечного количества времени в компании мистера Андерсона, он с трудом мог заставить себя не закрывать глаза.

\- ... был принят с такой заботой и сердечностью, на которую я никогда не надеялся. Сэр Майкрофт Холмс является воплощением джентльмена, его поведение безукоризненно и достойно восхищения, – мистер Андерсон продолжал говорить, не обращая внимания на находящихся в комнате людей.

Молли откашлялась, заставляя себя сосредоточиться.

\- Так что же? Он живёт недалеко от Вас, сэр?

Мистер Андерсон кивнул.

\- От моего чудесного приходского домика к Розингс Парку ведёт тропинка.

Сохраняя серьёзное выражение лица, Джон заметил:

\- Тропинка? Только представь, Молли.

\- О, да. Вы можете себе представить, сэр, как я счастлив и горд этим фактом, и поэтому готов бесконечно выражать признательность своему патрону.

Джону пришлось прикусить щёку, а Молли подвинулась поближе к брату, чтобы не было так сильно заметно, что её трясёт от беззвучного смеха.

\- Сэру Холмсу очень повезло, что Вы обладаете таким талантом к лести. Скажите, Вы предлагаете эти приятные свидетельства внимания экспромтом или придумываете их заблаговременно? – Спросил Джон.

Мистер Андерсон глубокомысленно посмотрел на Джона, а затем на остальных.

\- О, я регулярно практикуюсь. Иногда я даже записываю комплименты, а потом в подходящее время использую, хотя преподнося их, я всегда стараюсь придать им форму экспромта.

\- Превосходно, – ответил Джон. Его глаза жгло от выступающих от смеха слёз.

***

Наконец, стало достаточно тепло, чтобы выйти из дома после долгих, казавшихся бесконечными дождливых недель. Солнце, выглянувшее из-за облаков, высушило землю. Джон и Молли медленно брели по краю правильно очерченного английского сада, радуясь благословенному теплу. Они шли медленно, наслаждаясь тишиной. Гарриет была в городе со своей подругой Лили, в то время как их матушка и мистер Андерсон разговаривали, сидя под дубом.

\- Мне не нравится, как это выглядит, – Джон коротко кивнул в их сторону. 

Их матери был свойственен определённый блеск в глазах, когда шестерёнки в её голове проворачивались, и именно он был сейчас в её взгляде. Джон знал, в чём состоит её цель. Матушка может думать, что мистер Андерсон похож на ласку, вырядившуюся в одежду министра, но его связи и перспективы были неплохими. Объединение средств Лонгборна и прихода мистера Андерсона позволило бы решить финансовые проблемы, и она могла бы перестать беспокоиться о будущем Джона. Миссис Уотсон не заботилась о сердечных склонностях своего сына или о том, что он был главой семьи в Лонгборне. Она хотела, чтобы он женился и имел собственное семейное гнёздышко. Но Джон не был слабым противником, когда дело касалось того, что он считал правильным и справедливым. Его матери придётся испытать разочарование, когда в этот раз её интриги ни к чему не приведут.

Молли поморщилась.

\- Она что-то замышляет.

Джон вздохнул и склонил голову, остановившись, и закрыл глаза, когда луч солнца коснулся его лица, согревая кожу.

\- Очевидно, что так и есть. Будем надеяться, что, в конце концов, у неё ничего не выйдет.

\- Это не было бы проблемой, если бы тебя кто-то по-настоящему интересовал, Джон.

Он поднял голову, моргая от яркого солнца.

\- Это было бы поразительно, учитывая, что такой интерес я могу представить лишь из воздуха.

Молли проницательно посмотрела на него, поджав губы.

\- Хмм... 

\- Что?

\- Может быть, не из воздуха? – Она вздёрнула подбородок, словно бросая ему вызов.

Тёплая волна прилила к лицу Джона, и он отвёл взгляд, сосредотачивая внимание на пруду, расположенном с другой стороны двора.

\- Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

\- Нет? – Сладкая улыбка украсила её лицо, отражая невинность и простодушие. Её глаза, однако, говорили совсем о другом.

\- Молли, у тебя разыгралось воображение. Нет ни одного человека, который бы вызвал во мне интерес и смог удержать моё внимание, – усмехнулся Джон.

Она втянул воздух.

\- Интересное определение любви. И где я слышала его раньше? – Ухмыльнулась она и ушла, на мгновение оставив Джона ошеломлённым, прежде чем он поспешил догнать её, решив более не касаться предмета этого разговора.

***

\- Миссис Уотсон, я очарован Вашей старшей дочерью. Она – прекрасная молодая женщина, которая умеет держать себя с большим достоинством и уверенностью. Полагаю, даже сэр Майкрофт Холмс со мной согласится в этом, хоть его согласие для меня не первостепенно, – мистер Андерсон посмотрел на Молли и Джона, когда он и миссис Уотсон шли с другой стороны сада по грязной дорожке к старому дубу. Под его мощными ветвями стояла резная каменная скамья, приглашая прохожих отдохнуть в тени от солнца. Он указал на сиденье, вежливо ожидая, пока она не сядет, прежде чем сделать это самому.

Миссис Уотсон кивнула в знак согласия.

\- Да, Молли вызывает восхищение, но я должна сказать Вам, мистер Андерсон, очень возможно, что она будет помолвлена в ближайшее время, – они оба продолжали смотреть вперёд, и миссис Уотсон наблюдала за тем, как Джон и Молли тихо разговаривали. Она лукаво взглянула на мистера Андерсона. – Однако Джон не имеет сердечных привязанностей...

***

Когда Джон и Молли заметили, что мистер Андерсон встал и, кивнув матушке, пошёл в их направлении, а на его заострённом лице заиграла улыбка, Молли дёрнула брата за рукав.

\- Джон, – прошептала она.

Он взял её за локоть и повёл к гравийной дорожке.

\- Пойдём. Прогуляемся в город.

Молли тотчас хихикнула.

\- Резкий поворот? От ивы?

Джон подмигнул ей, напомнив о том, как они были детьми. Когда они ходили в город пешком, они всегда устраивали забеги от поворота дороги в конце аллеи, до магазина портного в начале города. Обычно Джон выигрывал гонку, но не всегда, несмотря на то, что Молли бегала в платье.

Когда они приблизились к большой плакучей иве, низко раскинувшей ветви и закрывшей их своими листьями, Джон бросил взгляд через плечо в надежде, что мистер Андерсон отказался от мысли догнать их. Однако им не повезло, и мужчина с большим трудом догонял их, не выглядя при этом несолидно, несмотря на быструю ходьбу. 

Они повернули за угол, и, скрытые от преследователя деревом, по тихому сигналу побежали. Молли приподняла платье, чтобы не споткнуться о длинные юбки. Лицо Джона раскраснелось, и он бежал вперёд, больше ни разу не оглянувшись.


	6. Chapter 6

Сначала перейдя на шаг, а потом и вовсе остановившись, вымотанные Джон и Молли прислонились к стене единственного в городке магазина одежды и, стоя бок о бок, рассмеялись. Когда они перевели дух, Молли прижала руки к своим порозовевшим щекам.

\- Боже, Джон, это было так по-детски. Может быть, нам не следовало этого делать.

Джон почувствовал укол вины, правда, не достаточно острый, дабы пожалеть о побеге от мистера Андерсона.

\- Нет. Может и не стоило. Но в следующий раз, когда он попытается загнать нас в угол для беседы, я уверен, что мы останемся и окажем ему самое пристальное внимание, чтобы загладить свою вину, – его губы дрогнули в улыбке.

Молли состроила такую комичную гримасу ужаса, что Джон рассмеялся. Она шлёпнула его по руке, но через некоторое время уже смеялась вместе с братом.

\- Джон! Молли!

Вопль, раздавшийся с другой стороны улицы, заставил их обернуться. Джон увидел Гарриет, призывно размахивающую руками. Её подруга Лили оживлённо беседовала с лихим молодым офицером. Он показался смутно знакомым и, приблизившись, Джон понял, где он видел его ранее. Это был тот самый человек, которого они встретили по дороге из Незерфилда: развязный офицер, выступивший из строя, чтобы поприветствовать местную публику.

Джон отдал должное упорству своей младшей сестры. Когда она желала чего-либо, для неё не существовало преград для осуществления задуманного.

Молодой человек обаятельно улыбнулся. Гарриет почти подпрыгивала от волнения, стоя рядом с ним.

\- Мы просто гуляли, выбирая новые ленты, правда, Лили?

Лили кивнула.

\- И мы встретили мистера Мориарти. Он лейтенант! – Писклявый голос подруги Гарриет не соответствовал её крепкому сложению.

\- Гарриет хорошо описала Вас, мисс Уотсон. Я полагаю, что смог бы узнать Вас в толпе, – мистер Мориарти с поклоном поприветствовал Молли и, улыбнувшись, произнёс:

\- Я очарован! – Плавные переливы его голоса подчёркивали его ирландский акцент. Повернувшись к Джону, Мориарти едва не сиял.

\- А Вы, видимо, капитан Уотсон, – он пожал Джону руку в качестве приветствия. Его ладонь была прохладной, а пожатие – твёрдым. – Я правильно понял, что в недавнем прошлом Вы сами носили мундир? Верно, капитан?

Что-то в этом человеке сразу вызывало расположение, и Джон обнаружил, что на его лице как в зеркале отражается такая же открытая улыбка как у Мориарти.

\- Да. До выхода в отставку – капитан Пятого стрелкового Нортумберлендского полка.

\- В самом деле? – Мориарти выглядел впечатлённым. – И, конечно, бывали в переделках. На континенте, верно?

\- И ещё в Индии некоторое время, – кивнул Джон.

Всей компанией они направились вниз по переулку. Гарриет и Лили шли впереди, а Молли и Джон по бокам от мистера Мориарти. Остановившись у магазина модистки, девушки проскользнули в помещение, затащив Молли вместе с ними, в то время как Джон и мистер Мориарти остались ждать их на улице. В свете яркого тёплого солнца их отражения, казалось, наблюдали за мужчинами с ровной глади зеркального стекла витрины.

Мистер Мориарти был облачён в красный мундир, отделанный золотом и чёрным. Бахрома его эполет была аккуратной и опрятной, а идеально отглаженные белые брюки и высокие чёрные сапоги выгодно подчёркивали стройную фигуру.

\- Я, конечно, надеюсь, что они не попросят об оценке выбранных нарядов, потому что у меня очень плохой вкус.

Джон улыбнулся ему, очарованный его лёгким вздохом.

\- Как Вы храбры, что открыто признаётесь в этом.

\- Нисколько, ведь это правда. Например, свои апартаменты в городе я отделывал самостоятельно и думал, что вышло неплохо. Однако результат моих усилий нередко доводит взрослых мужчин до слез от смеха.

\- Тогда почему бы Вам не отделать их заново, и тем самым спасти себя от унижения? – Удивлённо спросил Джон.

Мориарти лишь пожал плечами.

\- Я бы не стал отнимать у людей возможность развлекаться.

\- Таким образом, Вы не против, если люди смеются над Вами? – Недоверчиво посмотрел на Мориарти Джон. Кому могло нравиться быть мишенью чужого едкого юмора?

\- Конечно, я _против_. Просто я держу эти мысли при себе, и стараюсь не принимать их близко к сердцу. И я смеюсь вместе со всеми, что, на мой взгляд, достаточно мудро, – его улыбка стала кривоватой. – Я не тот человек, кто забывает, но я могу простить достаточно, чтобы развлечь окружающих.

Джон изумлённо посмотрел на него. Мистер Мориарти старательно делал вид, что пытается разглядеть сквозь стекло девушек, и, таким образом, имел возможность как следует изучить профиль Уотсона.

Мориарти был одного роста с Джоном, но более стройным. Его прямые, тёмные волосы были подстрижены короче, чем диктовала мода, но ему это шло. Пока они шли по улице, Джон обратил внимание на тёмно-карие, очень выразительные глаза, над которыми резко выгибалась дуги бровей, а в их уголках разбегались птичьими лапками мелкие морщинки, говорившие о том, что этот человек любил смеяться.

Джон подумал, что у мистера Холмса, должно быть, таких морщинок нет. Он засомневался в своих выводах и тут же молча отругал себя за то, что вообще думает о нём.

В эту минуту из дверей магазина появилась Гарриет.

\- Джон, пожалуйста, одолжи мне немного денег! – Сестра потянула его за руку.

\- Ты уже должна мне значительную сумму, Гарри, – усмехнулся он. – Кроме того, скажи, сколько лент может быть нужно одной девушке?

Лицо Гарриет помрачнело, отчего Джон почувствовал себя неуютно. Вероятно, мистер Мориарти заметил выражение его лица, поэтому он задел локтем Джона и, встретив его взгляд, подмигнул, прежде чем обратиться к Гарриет.

\- Я считаю, что леди должна иметь столько лент, сколько ей хочется. – Он говорил с девушкой с большим уважением. – Ну, давайте посмотрим, что у Вас на примете. – Мориарти повёл её в магазин, через плечо посмотрев на Джона и вновь дерзко подмигнул ему, прежде чем полностью переключить внимание на свою спутницу. Джон, совершенно сбитый с толку, последовал за ними.

***

\- ... и я обещаю, что верну Вам всё до пенни! – Гарриет прижимала свёрток к груди, а в её тёмно-синих глазах отражалось ликование. Они вновь вышли на улицу после того как закончили с покупками.

\- Вы слишком щедры, мистер Мориарти, раз тратите деньги на прихоти девушек, – Джон старался удержаться от того, чтобы его тон не стал излишне колким. 

Мориарти пожал плечами и добродушно усмехнулся.

\- Только когда я могу себе это позволить.

Они все вместе прохаживались по аллее, по которой в это время дня также гуляли и другие мужчины в красных мундирах. Уотсоны не могли слишком долго находиться в городе, ведь скоро начнёт темнеть, но компания была интересной и весёлой, и Джон был весьма доволен собой. Его внимание целиком и полностью было приковано к мистеру Мориарти, тогда как девушки шли немного впереди.

\- Мистер Мориарти, скажите мне, – начал Джон, – как долго Ваш полк будет стоять здесь? Возможно даже всю зиму?

Мужчина шумно вздохнул.

\- Это зависит от того, что на уме у французов. Конечно, я рассчитываю…

Джон крякнул, чуть не столкнувшись с Молли, которая резко остановилась.

\- Джон, смотри! – Воскликнула она, лицо девушки осветилось улыбкой.

Мистер Лестрейд на лоснящейся гнедой кобыле подъезжал к ним в сопровождении мистера Холмса.

\- Мистер Лестрейд! – Поприветствовала его Молли, когда всадники приблизились. Человек, к которому она обратилась, с готовностью соскочил с лошади и поспешил туда, где, улыбаясь, стояла небольшая компания. Лестрейд улыбнулся всем, однако его взгляд был прикован к Молли. 

\- Мисс Уотсон! Какая удача встретить Вас здесь! Ведь мы были как раз на пути в Лонгборн, – сказал мистер Лестрейд. Солнечный луч запутался в нескольких серебряных нитях его волос. Лестрейд действительно был красив, и, как заметил Джон, смотрел он только на Молли.

Прошла минута, прежде чем Джон со слабым трепетом повернулся к мистеру Холмсу, который остался верхом на коне, но мистер Холмс даже не взглянул на Уотсона. Не то чтобы Джон ожидал, что так случится, но он, конечно, не ожидал увидеть того, что происходило. Мистер Холмс и мистер Мориарти впились друг в друга взглядами, которые безошибочно давали понять, что раньше эти двое были знакомы. И, судя по тому, как презрительно мистер Холмс скривил губы, знакомство было не из приятных.

\- Пожалуйста, мистер Лестрейд! Скажите, когда в Незерфилде будет бал? – Спросила Гарриет. Её глаза сверкали надеждой, а руки были сложены вместе, словно в молитве. Лили обеими руками держала подругу за локоть, сохраняя молчание, но почти с тем же выражением лица.

\- Скоро, – рассмеялся Лестрейд. 

А Джон был занят наблюдением напряжённой тишины, плетущей свою шёлковую паутину между мистером Холмсом и мистером Мориарти. Холмс пощадил Джона, одарив его лишь одним беглым взглядом, при этом плотно сжав свои полные губы. Затем он развернул коня и все так же молча ускакал прочь.

Джон посмотрел на мистера Мориарти, с мрачным видом вперившегося в одну точку.

\- Мистер Мориарти, в чём дело? – Джон вновь посмотрел на удаляющуюся спину мистера Холмса.

Мориарти откашлялся, выходя из ступора, с улыбкой посмотрев на Джона.

\- Ни в чём. Я... Не имеет значения.

Но Джон увидел, как во взгляде Мориарти промелькнула тень.

Глаза Уотсона проницательно сузились. Гарриет и Лили помахали кому-то и направились вперёд по аллее, увидев ещё одного друга, а Молли и мистер Лестрейд решили прогуляться по соседней улице. Видимо мистер Лестрейд даже не заметил, что его друг удалился.

\- Извините меня, но я Вам не верю, – сказал Джон, выгнув бровь, и стал ждать. 

Мистер Мориарти по совиному моргнул.

\- Я... Нет. Вы правы. Я просто застигнут врасплох.

\- Вы знаете мистера Холмса, – сердце Джона забилось сильнее, и он скользнул рукой под сюртук, дабы растереть грудь.

Прежде чем ответить, мистер Мориарти заколебался, он долго вглядывался в лицо Джона, потом его плечи опустились, а дыхание выровнялось.

\- Да. Я его знаю, – красивое лицо Мориарти исказилось. – Знал, – поправился он.

Джон вновь почувствовал дискомфорт в груди, но он отнюдь не стремился определить, что это было за чувство. Он жадно накинулся на шанс узнать больше о загадочном мистере Холмсе, и снова не удосужился проанализировать, почему.

\- Могу я спросить откуда? – Джон чувствовал, как румянец ползёт вверх по шее.

\- Можете, – Мориарти жестом пригласил собеседника последовать за мистером Лестрейдом и Молли. – У мистера Холмса и у меня общее прошлое. 

Джон сглотнул.

\- Я был связан с его семьёй, когда был ребёнком.

Джон недоверчиво посмотрел на профиль Мориарти.

\- Ребёнком?

\- Ммм, – кивнул Мориарти. – Вы выглядите озадаченным, и я не могу винить Вас в этом, учитывая какой холодной была наша сегодняшняя встреча. Вы хорошо его знаете?

_Мягкие полные губы касаются его губ. Длинные пальцы проводят по волосам._

\- Не очень хорошо, нет. Я провёл некоторое время с ним в одном доме и нашёл его... – он откашлялся, а мистер Мориарти странно посмотрел на него. – Очень неприятным. Я надеюсь, что его присутствие не заставит Вас покинуть наши края.

Мистер Мориарти рассмеялся:

\- О, я не тот человек, чтобы меня было так легко испугать, капитан Уотсон. Если он не хочет меня видеть, то пусть уезжает он, а не я.

\- Я должен спросить, мистер Мориарти. Как получилось, что Вы осуждаете мистера Холмса? – Джону было любопытно, совершенно неприлично любопытно, узнать о нём всё. Однако он счёл за лучшее не делать этого.

\- Вы действительно хотите это знать? Я думаю, что мог бы Вам всё рассказать, а Вы сформировали бы своё собственное мнение об этом человеке, – мистер Мориарти внимательно посмотрел на Джона, ожидая его реакции.

Джон мог бы сказать «нет». Он мог сказать «нет», и на этом всё бы закончилось. Знать кое-какие подробности о человеке и просить о большем – скользкий путь, и Джон не испытывал особого желания съезжать вниз с холма на заднице, но, к сожалению, в тот конкретный момент его сердце не очень хорошо общалось с головой.

\- Да. Я хочу знать. – _Почему? Почему он должен знать?_

Прежде чем ответить, Мориарти взглянул на небо.

\- Он погубил меня.

Джон остановился, заложив руки за спину и нахмурив брови.

\- Как?

Мориарти глубоко вздохнул через нос.

\- Мой отец был управляющим в Пемберли, его имении. Мы вместе выросли, а его брат был намного старше по возрасту, поэтому Шерлок и я стали близки. В таком большом поместье нам было одиноко. Мы были единственными маленькими мальчиками в Пемберли и оба любили пошалить, поэтому мы неплохо преуспели в разного рода шутках. Он был изумителен. Как и сейчас. А я смотрел на него. Хотел быть похожим на него. Его отец относился ко мне как к сыну, возможно, даже больше, чем следовало, и Шерлок стал ревновать. Когда его отец умер, он завещал мне изрядную сумму, но, как душеприказчик своего отца, Шерлок бросил вызов его желаниям и отрёкся от меня.

Джон стоял с открытым ртом. На самом деле мистер Холмс оказался даже более жестоким и гордым человеком, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

\- Но почему? Зачем ему делать такие вещи? 

\- Из-за своей проклятой гордости, конечно. Я сын простого служащего, и никем больше он меня не видит. Я слишком незначителен, чтобы он обратил на меня внимание.

В тот момент Джон мог сравнить себя с мистером Мориарти, так как тоже почувствовал на себе презрение мистера Холмса. И он отнёсся к Мориарти с сочувствием.

\- Это... это ужасно, – Джон улыбнулся мистеру Мориарти, слегка касаясь его руки. Джон был счастлив, что нашёл другого человека, который так же как и он пострадал от унижения, будучи объектом пристального внимания мистера Холмса.


	7. Chapter 7

Лакеи распахнули парадные двери Незерфилд-Холла перед Джоном и его семьёй. Мерцание свечей отражалось в каждой поверхности: огромных зеркалах в позолоченных рамах, обрамляющих зал, натёртом до блеска светло-кремовом мраморном полу. Повинуясь жесту лакея, прежде чем войти в комнату Джон последовал направо, остальные Уотсоны расположились недалеко от него. Они все остановились в дверях, разинув рты от восхищения великолепием роскоши.

Бальный зал был залит светом, отражающимся повсюду: от гладких поверхностей и мягких тканей; ряд стульев у стены был задрапирован белой органзой, хотя большинство мест были пусты. Большая часть из нескольких сотен гостей либо мирно беседовали, собравшись в небольшие группы, либо кружились в танце в центре комнаты. Музыкальный ансамбль играл красивую мелодию, не слишком громкую и не слишком тихую, чтобы её мог заглушить гомон такого множества людей.

Женщины были одеты в свои лучшие, и как Джону думалось, новые платья, и он не сомневался, что на большинстве мужчин также были новые наряды. Джон бегло взглянул на свою собственную одежду, прежде чем его озарила вспышка осознания, и он перестал это делать, мысленно обозвав себя глупцом. Он знал, что мог покрасоваться стройной фигурой, и по случаю бала было допустимо приобрести немного новой одежды.

Мягкие замшевые бриджи цвета карамели плотно облегали ноги, и хотя Джон не был знатоком моды, он мог оценить, что выглядел в них замечательно. Укороченный спереди двубортный замшевый сюртук с высоким воротником был шоколадного оттенка и хорошо с ними гармонировал. Но настоящей причиной, по которой Джон купил новый костюм, в первую очередь был жилет, несмотря даже на то, что он всего на дюйм выглядывал ниже застёгнутых пуговиц сюртука. Вертикальные полосы цвета клюквы и шалфея были прошиты бледно-жёлтыми и кремовыми нитками и затем плавно переходили к более тёмным оттенкам. Вероятно, это был самый яркий предмет одежды, который когда-либо принадлежал Джону Уотсону.

Когда он вышел из своей комнаты в Лонгборне в начале вечера, поправляя белоснежный галстук, Молли втянула воздух и прикрыла рот, глаза её заблестели. 

\- О, _Джон_ , – было всё, что она смогла сказать.

Джону необходимо было перераспределить средства, чтобы покрыть расходы, но единственный взгляд сестры подсказал ему, что это стоило каждого пенса. 

В этот момент он услышал, как его мать вздохнула позади него, когда она очутилась в бальном зале. 

\- О, _Боже_.

Гарриет пискнула и убежала почти сразу, потому что заметила своих подруг в другом конце комнаты. Мистер Андерсон еле сдерживался, чтобы не сбежать, он был одет слишком скромно для подобных торжеств.

Джон повернул голову, когда к Молли подошёл мистер Лестрейд, улыбаясь остальным.

\- Мисс Уотсон! Вы здесь! Я так рад, что Вы смогли прийти, – его глаза блестели, а щеки раскраснелись.

Молли застенчиво улыбнулась.

\- Я тоже рада, что здесь оказалась. Спасибо за приглашение.

Мистер Лестрейд откашлялся и немного покачался на каблуках, вспоминая, что были и другие люди, стоящие рядом с объектом его чувств.

\- Как Вы, Джон? – Сказал он, слегка похлопав Джона по спине в знак приветствия.

\- Очень хорошо, спасибо Грег, – ответил Уотсон. Лестрейд кивнул и почти сразу увлёк Молли в толпу, умоляя девушку, чтобы она позволила ему принести что-нибудь освежающее. Джон и его матушка остались наблюдать за собравшимися в зале, а мистер Андерсон ощущал себя крайне неуместно среди всех этих людей. Казалось, что все, кого Джон знал, присутствовали здесь в этот вечер, за исключением мистера Мориарти и мистера Холмса. Он не увидел ни одного из них в толпе, и заставил себя думать, что разочарование, которое он испытывал, возникло только от отсутствия нового знакомого. Хотя на самом деле, Джона не удивил тот факт, что мистер Мориарти не приехал.

\- Я осмелюсь сказать, что мистер Лестрейд – самый приятный джентльмен, которого я когда-либо имела удовольствие знать. А как он до безумия любит Молли!

Пока алчное внимание матери было сконцентрировано на старшей дочери и мистере Лестрейде, разговаривавших за столом с закусками, Джон ускользнул, чтобы осмотреться. Он поймал больше, чем несколько восхищённых взглядов по пути, и улыбнулся про себя. Хотя он привык быть менее заметным, Джон, конечно, был не против лёгкого флирта.

Из любопытства Джон решил заглянуть в одну из боковых комнат. Вытянув голову, он увидел, что люди там собрались в небольшие группы, часть из них играли в карты, в то время как другие сидели на диванчиках и беседовали. Здесь было тихо, и эти комнаты предназначались для разговоров, на которые у Джона не было настроения. Он повернулся, чтобы выйти, когда к нему почти подбежала Салли Донован.

\- Джон! О, я так рада, что ты здесь. Пожалуйста, спаси меня от попыток сватовства, которое пытается устроить мой отец, – она хихикнула и посмотрел через плечо. Её отец оживлённо беседовал с группой молодых джентльменов, время от времени поглядывающих на неё. Они, очевидно, обсуждали Салли.

\- Только если ты сделаешь то же самое для меня, – сказал Джон, подхватывая бокал шампанского с подноса проходящего мимо лакея, делая глоток и указывая подбородком на миссис Уотсон и мистера Андерсона, которые о чём-то разговаривали. Джон почти застонал от раздражения. Салли проследила за его взглядом.

\- С кем она говорит?

\- Это кузен моего отца, мистер Андерсон. Хвастливый. Надоедливый. Глупый, – Джон сделал ещё один большой глоток из бокала, почти опорожнив его.

Салли издала странный звук, глядя на них, прежде чем её внимание вновь вернулось к Джону. Она на мгновение отступила и осмотрела его сверху донизу, глаза девушки расширились.

\- Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, этим вечером Вы _замечательно_ выглядите. 

Он усмехнулся.

\- Кажется, ты удивлена.

Её глаза сузились, когда она ответила:

\- Нет. Ты всегда красивый, Джон, только тебе нравится прятаться за удобной одеждой и потребностями семьи. А сегодня вечером ты выглядишь просто _блестяще_.

***

Салли за рукав вытащила Джона обратно в бальный зал, намереваясь избежать отца, и всё время болтая о музыке. 

\- Мои источники сообщают, что ты встретил кого-то интересного. Возможно, достаточно интересного для тебя? 

Джон резко посмотрел на свою подругу. С чего она решила, что его заинтересовал мистер Холмс? Как она…

\- Джулия видела, как ты не так давно оживлённо разговаривал в городе с каким-то офицером, – Салли беспечно прервала слегка панический ход его размышлений.

_О. Не Холмс. Мориарти._

\- Кажется, вы были поглощены беседой, и ничто не могло отвлечь вас, – она посмотрела на Джона, когда они остановились у столика с прохладительными напитками. Джон поставил пустой бокал и взял другой, игристая жидкость сверкала в свете свечей.

Джон усмехнулся, желая, чтобы его сердце немного замедлило ритм, прежде чем ответить.

\- Это был мистер Мориарти. И я думаю, он достаточно интересен, – он улыбнулся поверх бокала с шампанским и подмигнул. 

\- _Интересен?_ – Салли закатила глаза. – Как мне сказали, он и в самом деле очень красив, – она осмотрела комнату, и Джон заметил, что её взгляд останавливался на нескольких людях в красной военной форме, слоняющихся по залу или танцующих в центре комнаты. – Ты представишь меня, если он здесь?

\- Я представил бы, если бы он был здесь, Салли. Но, похоже, сегодня его нет среди присутствующих. Он и друг мистера Лестрейда, мистер Холмс, немного... не в ладах, так что не удивительно, что его здесь нет.

Салли издала разочарованный вздох, прежде чем её взгляд скользнул через плечо Джона, где замер, а потом стал подниматься вверх, так как она смотрела на кого-то, видимо, довольно высокого. Глаза девушки немного расширились. Джон почувствовал, что позади него кто-то стоит, и напряжённая дрожь пробежала по спине.

\- Добрый вечер, капитан Уотсон, – произнёс отчётливо узнаваемый баритон, и грудь Джона словно сдавили холодные щупальца, которые продолжали стягивать её всё плотнее.

Взгляд Салли скользнул по Джону, что-то в выражении его лица заставило глаза девушки распахнуться ещё больше, прежде чем она вновь посмотрела на человека, стоящего за ним.

Вздохнув, Джон шагнул в сторону и повернулся. 

Он считал, что ему повезло, что он не застонал вслух.

Мистер Холмс был одет в сюртук и бриджи тёмно-серого цвета, выгодно подчёркивающие его длинную стройную фигуру. С такого близкого расстояния, Джон мог видеть тонкие светло-серые полоски по всей длине костюма, которые подчёркивали высоту мистера Холмса. Жилет под сюртуком был с орнаментом из бледно-голубых и серых «огурцов», что, должно быть, было выбрано специально, потому что подчёркивало неземные глаза мистера Холмса. Его галстук был сделан из тёмно-синего шёлка, и Джон слегка улыбнулся и кивнул сам себе. По какой-то необъяснимой причине ему понравилось, что он заметил и правильно определил то, что оказалось привычкой мистера Холмса. Этот человек имел склонность к смелым цветам, несмотря на его временами суровый образ.

Он выглядел ошеломляющим. 

\- Мистер Холмс, – поприветствовал Джон, отчаянно надеясь, что тот не услышал, как дрогнул его голос. 

Надежды Джона не оправдались, поскольку он заметил, как дёрнулись губы мистера Холмса. Они смотрели друг на друга в течение нескольких секунд, пока Салли вежливо не кашлянула, выводя их из ступора.

\- Могу ли я иметь честь пригласить Вас на следующий танец, капитан Уотсон? – Голос мистера Холмса был очень серьёзен, а жёсткие морщинки вокруг рта выдавали его напряжение. 

Джон был ошеломлён настолько, что его челюсть отвисла от изумления. Он услышал, как Салли задыхается, прикрыв рот рукой, но не мог повернуться к ней. Сглотнув, несмотря на внезапную сухость во рту, Джон собирался ответить отказом, но это был всего лишь порыв. Манеры настолько хорошо были вбиты ему в голову, что он произнёс:

\- Можете.

Что-то промелькнуло в глазах мистера Холмса, но Джон не смог интерпретировать, что это означало, прежде чем Холмс кивнул в знак согласия и бодро зашагал прочь. Как только он растворился в толпе, негромко хлопая серыми фалдами сюртука, Джон осел, а плечи его резко опустились. 

\- О чем я думал? Я... Я идиот.

Салли не сразу на это ответила, но её комментарий привлёк внимание Джона больше всего из того, что она говорила за всё время их знакомства. Когда он посмотрел на неё, девушка нахально улыбнулась, и, наконец, произнесла:

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты найдёшь его очень приятным, Джон. Если не сейчас, то позже. 

\- Я думаю, нет, – ответил Джон, но он не смог заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза, когда это говорил.

***

Музыка возобновилась, её устойчивый повторяющийся ритм совпадал с ритмом сердцебиения Джона. Это не было трудно, или больно, или унизительно. Это был всего один танец. И он мог позволить себе этот танец.

Мистер Холмс положил руку с длинными тонкими пальцами себе на бедро и поклонился, наряду с другими танцорами, выстроившимися в линию параллельно с ним. Линия Джона зеркально отразила эти движения, а затем каждый сделал шаг вперёд, пока он и мистер Холмс почти не коснулись друг друга, оказавшись на расстоянии ладони. Джон протянул руку мистеру Холмсу, который взял его ладонь после секундного колебания. Его пальцы, сжавшие пальцы Уотсона, были тёплыми, и Джон попытался проигнорировать дрожь, которую он чувствовал в том месте, где их кожа соприкоснулась.

\- Я люблю танцевать, – сказал Джон, желая нарушить неловкое молчание между ними. 

\- Действительно. Это весьма бодрит, – мистер Холмс выглядел так, словно бы предпочёл делать в это время что-нибудь ещё, его лицо скривилось. 

Джон был удивлён, потому что он предпочитал видеть в происходящем юмор момента, нелепость ситуации, когда они кружились друг вокруг друга. Он ухмыльнулся.

\- Теперь Ваша очередь что-нибудь сказать. Я упомянул что-то о танце, теперь Вы должны сделать замечание о присутствующих или числе танцующих пар.

Мистер Холмс странно посмотрел на него.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я сказал что-нибудь о присутствующих? – Он быстро обвёл взглядом людей вокруг. – Как Вам будет угодно. Человек справа. Его туфли жмут и причиняют сильную боль. Он танцует со своей… – Холмс посмотрел на партнёршу мужчины. – Сестрой, потому что его жена сейчас с кем-то более молодым и привлекательным, чем он. Женщина справа от меня беременна, и прямо сейчас она чувствует себя плохо, но не хочет говорить об этом мужу, потому что он хорошо проводит время, и таким образом она будет страдать молча, пока он не выпьет ещё несколько бокалов, и она сможет уйти с матерью, которая наблюдает за ними из-за моей спины. Человек, опирающийся на стену…

Джон рассмеялся и поднял руку, чтобы притормозить мистера Холмса от продолжения.

\- Нет. Пожалуйста, оставьте бедных людей в покое.

Этот человек был абсолютно ужасающ в своём отсутствии краткости, когда он разбирал людей «по косточкам». 

\- Как Вам будет угодно, – снова сказал мистер Холмс, и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Джона. – Как насчёт Вас? Могу ли я рассказать что-нибудь о Вас? 

То, как он это произнёс, как он смотрел на Джона, словно тот находился под объективом микроскопа, расстраивало. Джон мог бы сослаться на усталость от танца, если бы кто-то в тот момент вздумал спросить его об одышке. 

\- Если это развлечёт Вас. 

Мистер Холмс внимательно осмотрел фигуру Джона, останавливаясь здесь и там, но Джон знал, что ему это не нужно. Он видел все, что он должен был, с первого взгляда замечая все детали, словно Джон был перед ним голым.

\- Ваша одежда новая, и не соответствует Вашему обычному стилю, особенно яркие цвета Вашего жилета. Сапоги не новые, но хорошего качества, и Вы носите их некоторое время, достаточно долго, чтобы успеть воспользоваться услугами сапожника. Вы хотите быть замеченным, но не хотите затмить своих сестёр. Это является новым для Вас желанием – быть заметным – и это Вас немного смущает. Вы больше, чем просто неплохой танцор, и я бы сказал, что Вы узнали, что следует добавить к Вашему природному таланту немного позже, в частности, в армии и, возможно, в Индии. И я держу пари, Вы знаете, несколько танцев, которые никогда не были бы позволены на вечерах, подобных сегодняшнему, – мистер Холмс небрежно повёл рукой вокруг, чтобы указать на людей, кружащихся в танце. Джон почувствовал, как тёмно-алый румянец пополз вверх по шее, обжигая уши и скрываясь в волосах. Холмс продолжал:

\- Сегодня Вы ещё не ели, хотя выпили... два бокала шампанского, а день Вы провели, с большим удовольствием катаясь на лошади по окрестностям, прежде чем собрались на этот вечер.

Мистер Холмс замолчал, и Джон с трудом сглотнул, именно тогда, когда их руки вновь встретились. В этой части танца, их ладони и предплечья были прижаты друг к другу, пока они медленно кружили друг друга по залу. То, что Джон делал сотни раз в течение своей жизни теперь ощущалось совсем по-другому, и напряжённость момента угрожала уничтожить его. Их взгляды встретились, и остальная часть комнаты словно растворилась вдалеке. Лицо мистера Холмса было непроницаемо, но его глаза благодаря работе ума были живыми и яркими.

Шерлок Холмс был блестящим человеком, но он уже знал об этом, и потому Джон не собирался ещё больше раздувать его эго.

\- Я был удивлён, увидев Вас в Меритоне на днях, – глаза мистера Холмса стали непроницаемыми так быстро, как если бы Джон погасил свечу. Они отошли друг от друга синхронно с другими парами. Рот Холмса немного скривился. – Вы часто ходите в город со своими сёстрами?

\- Да, когда погода позволяет. Это отличная возможность познакомиться с новыми людьми. Например, когда Вы и мистер Лестрейд встретили нас, мы только что совершили новое знакомство.

В глазах мистера Холмса происходила борьба. Джон не мог видеть, что именно происходит, но он чувствовал это, даже если они отворачивались друг от друга в соответствии с танцевальными фигурами. 

\- Мистер Мориарти очень легко заводит друзей, так же легко, как паук плетёт свою паутину. Но способен ли он сохранять дружбу, которую когда-то обрёл? – Два красных пятна маками распустились на щеках мистера Холмса.

\- Интересно, – настала очередь Джона внимательно изучать мистера Холмса. Тот был, несомненно, взволнован. Его резкие черты, возможно, не передавали всю тревогу, но язык его тела кричал об этом; острые, резкие движения сменили естественное изящество. Мистер Холмс заметил изучающий взгляд партнёра.

\- Могу я спросить, что Вы делаете?

\- Ничего, кроме того, что пытаюсь понять ваш характер, мистер Холмс.

\- И?

\- Многие Ваши черты меня озадачивают.

Музыка закончилась, и вокруг них начали раздаваться вежливые аплодисменты.

\- Вы умный человек, капитан Уотсон. Я надеюсь, что Вы используете свой ум, чтобы постичь истину, – поджав губы, мистер Холмс коротко поклонился и развернулся на каблуках, оставив Джона стоять посреди бальной залы.

***

Стоя у стены бальной залы, он потягивал третий бокал шампанского, чувствуя, как пузырьки поднимаются к макушке и остаются там, делая голову лёгкой. Джон всё ещё ничего не ел, и подумывал о перемещении в комнату со шведским столом, но продолжал стоять как вкопанный. Он тайком наблюдал за мистером Холмсом, когда тот стоял рядом с группой джентльменов, слушая и иногда принимая участие в их разговоре, хотя на самом деле не проявлял интереса к тому, о чём говорилось.

Задыхаясь, к Джону подбежал мистер Андерсон, который уж точно не был желанным собеседником.

\- Это мистер Холмс? Брат моего дорогого сэра Майкрофта Холмса? – Казалось, он испытывал головокружение, и Джон почувствовал его трепет.

\- Это он, мистер Андерсон, но…

\- Я должен немедленно ему представиться! – Мистер Андерсон хлопнул в ладоши и начал разворачиваться.

\- Но мистер Андерсон! Он сочтёт это дерзостью, – но мистера Андерсона уже не было рядом, он решительно прорезал толпу, приближаясь к мистеру Холмсу.

Острое смущение накрыло Джона как волна, когда мистер Андерсон прервал разговор небольшой группы. Объект его внимания, казалось, не заметил его, так что он повысил голос, чтобы его, наконец, заметили.

\- Мистер _Холмс_!

Шум в комнате вокруг них тотчас же стих. Мистер Холмс обернулся, глядя на мистера Андерсона с таким выражением ужаса, что Джон не мог более наблюдать за происходящим. Он развернулся на пятках и ушёл в ближайшую комнату.

Там было тихо, две небольшие группы людей играли в карты, хотя никто, казалось, не сосредотачивался на игре очень внимательно. Джон тяжело оперся о дверной косяк, просто наблюдая и пытаясь забыть о сцене в другой комнате. Он был доволен, что ушёл, и это место казалось ему отличным для передышки. Таковым оно и было в течение почти пятнадцати минут до появления Гарриет и её друзей, ворвавшихся в дверь на противоположном конце комнаты. Они расположились так, чтобы видеть гостей в банкетном зале. Джон мог слышать её громкий голос и голоса её одинаково неприятных друзей, которые хихикали и указывали на гостей. Джон съёжился и отправился на поиски тихого места, где он мог бы переждать позор своей семьи.

Стремясь уйти подальше от праздничного шума, он бродил по коридору и обнаружил не виденный ранее поворот. В этой части дома было тише, и Джон вздохнул от облегчения, напряжение по капле вытекало из него. Выбрав дверь наугад, он открыл её, радуясь абсолютной темноте и благословенному молчанию. Он скользнул внутрь и закрыл тёмную дверь за собой, сразу расслабившись от облегчения. 

До тех пор, пока не услышал тихий шорох ткани в другом конце комнаты, а затем глубокий бархатистый голос. 

\- Вы _потерялись_ , капитан Уотсон?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саунд романтической части главы от переводчика: http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/andrea-bocelli/mp3/besame-mucho/

_\- Вы потерялись, капитан Уотсон?_

_Твою ж мать!_ Он просто не мог победить. Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, прежде чем ответить хорошо ему известному бестелесному голосу. 

\- Нет, мистер Холмс, – тяжело произнёс он. – Не потерялся.

Отчётливое чирканье спички привлекло внимание Джона, и он постарался взглядом найти место, откуда шёл звук. Длинные пальцы мистера Холмса осветились слабым светом загоревшегося фитиля бледно-кремовой свечи, а всё остальное было окутано устрашающей тенью до тех пор, пока пламя не разгорелось. Неяркий свет колеблющегося пламени стал постепенно заливать комнату, так что теперь Джон мог увидеть мистера Холмса, лежащего на спине на диване. Его длинные ноги покоились на подлокотнике, а лицо было обращено к Джону. Одна рука мистера Холмса в небрежном жесте лежала над головой, в светлых глазах отражалось пламя, так что казалось, они светятся изнутри. Джон задержал дыхание, краска залила его лицо стремительной горячей волной, потому что даже при том, что мистер Холмс был полностью одет, Джон никогда за всю свою жизнь не видел более эротичного зрелища. Зная, что он по-прежнему находится в тени, Джон позволил себе задержать взгляд. Он не должен был заботиться о личности мистера Холмса, чтобы оценить его красоту.

Мистер Холмс не ответил, и между ними повисла тишина. 

\- А Вы, мистер Холмс? Почему Вы здесь? – Джон пожалел о своих словах, как только произнёс их, потому что без сомнения знал, кто загнал сюда Холмса. Его кузен был способен заставить мёртвого встать из могилы и бежать сломя голову.

\- Я считаю, что в течение вечера поучаствовал в достаточном количестве праздничных мероприятий, – сухо ответил Холмс. – Но у меня есть свои покои, где я могу уединиться. Я думаю, что Вам сейчас эта комната нужна больше, чем мне.

Джон поёжился от его знающего тона, а мистер Холмс изящно переменил позу, при этом его львиные движения завораживали.

Какой-то шум снаружи заставил Джона, оказавшегося в этой комнате незваным гостем, замереть, и он про себя проклинал мистера Холмса, который остановился, вставая с дивана, очевидно, тоже услышав звук. Огонёк свечи решил позабавиться с глазами Джона, и тому показалось, что медленная улыбка проступила сквозь резкие черты мистера Холмса, но так же быстро, как появилась эта мысль, улыбка Холмса исчезла, будто её и не было вовсе.

Мистер Холмс встал и обошёл свечу, стоявшую на полу, поправляя и разглаживая свою одежду прежде, чем подойти к двери и Джону, который напряжённо замер напротив неё.

Но с Джоном происходило что-то ужасно неправильное. Он должен был отодвинуться, отстраняясь от двери, чтобы дать мистеру Холмсу пройти, давая им обоим свободу и уединение, в которых они нуждались. Но, несмотря на то, что лицо мистера Холмса теперь было в тени, которую свеча отбрасывала на его силуэт, Джон чувствовал его колебания, когда сам не мог двинуться с места.

\- Капитан Уотсон, уверяю Вас, мне было бы гораздо проще оставить Вас здесь, если бы Вы позволили мне… 

\- Нет, – это слово жило своей собственной жизнью, помимо желания Джона вырвавшись из его уст. 

_Милостивый Боже, что он наделал?_

На секунду между ними повисло молчание, и Джон был уверен, что его сердце замерло вместе со звуками их голосов. 

\- Нет? – Ошеломлённо спросил мистер Холмс. – Тогда что же нам делать? Здесь нет гостей, чтобы их обсудить, нет паро…

Мистер Холмс резко замолчал и внезапно посмотрел на касающиеся его груди руки Джона. Под пальцами Уотсона его сердце забилось сильнее, пульс участился, выдавая ложь, которую он пытался спрятать за спокойным тоном.

Между ними осталась только темнота, глубокие тени и смутное представление о форме и изгибах тел друг друга. Джон задался немного легкомысленным вопросом: если он не увидит, как это произойдёт, будет ли это реальным? Дыхание мистера Холмса сбилось, когда бывший военный медленно провёл ладонью по ткани рубашки, а его пальцы начали распускать галстук.

\- Вы мне даже не нравитесь, – рассерженно произнёс Джон и тут же поморщился от собственных слов. 

\- Нет, – ответил мистер Холмс. Джон решил не пытаться выяснить, является ли сказанное Холмсом подтверждением его мыслей или сомнением относительно их правдивости.

Мистер Холмс сделал полшага вперёд, опираясь на руку Джона – их единственную точку соприкосновения. Тёплое дыхание опаляло лицо Уотсона, и он почувствовал непреодолимое желание увидеть глаза мистера Холмса, посмотреть на них с такого близкого расстояния, чтобы определить их истинный цвет и понять, почему они постоянно меняли оттенок. У Джона от сюрреализма ситуации закружилась голова, но его это не заботило, даже если должно было заботить.

Он хотел этого, хотя бы сегодня вечером. 

\- Собираетесь ли Вы остановить меня, мистер Холмс? – Он рвано дышал, и слова прозвучали робко. Руки и ноги Джона дрожали, а кровь гудела в жилах. 

Мистер Холмс издал слабый звук. 

_\- Нет._

Джон грубо притянул его к себе за рубашку, их рты неловко столкнулись, заставив замолчать голос в голове, предупреждавший, что завтра он будет сожалеть о случившемся, потому что, Бога ради, этот мужчина испытывал к нему лишь презрение и пренебрежение.

Поцелуй не был волнующим, нежным, полным сладкого обещания или вытекающим из глубокой неизменной привязанности. Он происходил из грубых физических желаний и потребностей, которые Джон слишком долго игнорировал.

По крайней мере, именно это он сказал сам себе.

Мистер Холмс положил руки по обе стороны от головы Джона, плотно прижимая ладони к двери, а Джон ещё ближе притянул его за рубашку, так что теперь их тела вжимались друг в друга, и Уотсону пришлось повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы дышать. Мистер Холмс, улучив момент, начал касаться своим тёплым, влажным ртом открытых участков шеи Джона, безошибочно лаская языком чувствительную кожу под челюстью. Руки Джона смыкались на талии мистера Холмса, сжимая её пальцами через слои ткани.

\- Капитан Уотсон, – простонал мистер Холмс, слегка прикусывая зубами кожу вдоль челюсти Джона и плотнее вжимаясь бёдрами. 

_\- Ох!_ – Резко выдохнул Джон. – Мистер Холмс, я думаю, – его руки скользнули вниз, под сюртук Холмса и принялись сжимать его ягодицы, – что мы прошли этап формального обращения, – он притянул мистера Холмса вперёд, так что теперь их тела составляли, казалось, единое целое. Он хотел, нет, ему нужно было услышать, как этот великолепный рот произносит его имя, даже если он не мог увидеть этого.

_\- Джон,_ – сразу прошептал мистер Холмс, как если бы он ждал разрешения, и Джон не мог остановить дрожь, которая побежала вниз по позвоночнику, или болезненную эрекцию, что вжималась в бёдра другого мужчины. 

_Шерлока. Бёдра Шерлока._

Выпуская из рук рубашку Шерлока, Джон потянулся пальцами к пуговицам и стал расстёгивать их одну за другой, пока не почувствовал кожи, великолепной, тёплой, гладкой кожи. Шерлок склонился к нему без предупреждения, со стоном прижимая руку Джона к своей груди. Он поднял голову, и их губы встретились, отчаянно и агрессивно. Они дышали дыханием друг друга, вдыхая и выдыхая влажный воздух, циркулировавший между ними. Их языки сплетались и изучали, скользя по зубам и нёбу в такт пульсации в паху Джона.

Убрав ладонь с груди, Джон обнял Шерлока, а затем опустил руку вниз к бедру и дальше, подхватив Шерлока под коленом. Он подтянул его бедро так, чтобы они стояли, идеально переплетя ноги, такое положение заставляло сердца биться ещё сильнее. Они двигались в том ритме, который они оба знали из опыта, или инстинктивно, или комбинируя эти факторы, но, тем не менее, их движения были удивительно синхронны.

Шерлок, до этого момента державший руки подальше от Джона, используя их в качестве рычага или опоры, теперь одновременно передвинул их так, что одна обхватила затылок Уотсона, и пальцы стали перебирать короткие светлые волосы, а другая проникла между их телами и нетерпеливо зарывалась в бриджи Джона, ловко расстёгивая их. Джон не успел бы возразить, даже если бы хотел, когда Шерлок потянул вниз его панталоны. Пальцы Холмса обхватили длинный твёрдый ствол Джона, тёплые и уверенные, и, Боже, Джон знал, что долго он не продержится, если Шерлок будет так его касаться. Он прервал поцелуй, резко вырываясь из объятий Шерлока, его руки царапали бледную кожу под рубашкой и жилетом, в то время как тот уверенно ласкал его тело. Это было неправильно: они стояли в углу, практически полностью одетые, когда должны были обнажённые лежать на кровати, но Джон не мог отдышаться, чтобы возразить, а рот Шерлока вернулся к его чувствительной шее, горячие поцелуи спускались по возможности низко над воротником рубашки и галстуком.

Проклятая одежда!

Наконец рука Джона вновь нашла тело Шерлока: по спине под пальцами перекатывались мышцы и гладкая, влажная от пота кожа. Рука на его члене на мгновение остановилась, а затем отодвинулась, и Джон издал протестующий звук. Он испытал облегчение, когда почувствовал, что Шерлок потянул свои штаны вниз вместе с панталонами и наклонился вперёд, пока они не коснулись кожей кожи. Тепло между ними обжигало. Шерлок вскрикнул при контакте, и замер тяжело дыша, словно он был на краю.

\- Ты так близко, – пробормотал Джон. Он отпустил бёдра Шерлока, но сразу же обхватил оба их члена рукой, сжимая их вместе. Шерлок дёрнулся всем телом.

\- Да, – прошипел он, обеими руками сжав бёдра Джона, ставшие для него точкой опоры. Он прижался лбом к джоновой челюсти, а встрёпанные кудри щекотали тому лицо.

\- Двигайся.

Джон весело фыркнул.

\- Требовательный, да?

Шерлок ответил, достаточно сильно нажав кончиками пальцев на его бёдра. Утром, несомненно, Джон увидит синяки на своём теле. От этой мысли он судорожно застонал.

Он стал гладить их члены рукой. Пальцы, проходящие над набухшими головками и назад, смешивали предэякулянт. Джон дразнил щель Шерлока пальцем, пока Холмс не забился напротив него, не сумев устоять на месте. Их члены скользили друг по другу, трение было почти ошеломляющим, интенсивные пульсации всё нарастали и подталкивали Джона к пропасти оргазма.

Шерлок нетерпеливо дёрнул Джона за бёдра, и он подчинился, двигая запястьем так, чтобы доставить удовольствие партнёру. И хотя он не мог _видеть_ Шерлока, он мог _чувствовать_ , что тот плавится под его руками, тонкий и дрожащий. Но в мгновение горячий, влажный импульс проскользнул между ними, и рука Джона покрылась спермой, а они оба стали совсем скользкими. Шерлок повернул голову, чтобы снова найти рот Джона своими губами и жадно целуя его с глубоким гортанным стоном, вызывая сбивающие с ног, ошеломляющие волны оргазма. Настолько интенсивные и яркие, что Джон кончил с громким криком. Он был совершенно разбит тем, что занимался любовью стоя у двери с человеком, который считал себя гораздо лучшим, нежели Джона.

Они осели друг против друга, при этом Шерлок тяжело опирался на Джона большей частью своей массы, как будто не мог контролировать собственное тело. Их дыхание постепенно успокаивалось, а кровь остывала.

Тяжёлый мускусный запах секса висел в воздухе, и Джон вдыхал его, упиваясь, пока мог себе это позволить.

Джон почувствовал, как изменилось настроение Шерлока, словно бы тот заявил ему об этом в лицо. Обратно просочилось напряжение, руки Холмса ослабили хватку на бёдрах Джона. Тогда Уотсон мягко отпустил их опавшие члены, обтёр липкую руку подолом рубашки, а затем заправил её обратно, в то время как Шерлок предположительно сделал то же самое, хотя в слабом свете далёкой свечи Джон мог слышать только шелест ткани.

В тишине, звуки, с которыми удалялись улики только что произошедшего, казались оглушительными. 

Когда Шерлок замер перед ним, его силуэт был нечитаемым, но Джон боролся с желанием, чтобы огрызнуться на то, что он знал, за этим последует. 

\- Капитан Уотсон, – этого следовало ожидать; словесная пощёчина, в которой мистер Холмс выкажет своё сожаление, но это не означает, что она не ранит. 

\- Нет, – прервал Джон категорически. 

\- Вы не знаете, что я собираюсь сказать, – сухо произнёс Шерлок.

Джон невесело рассмеялся; приятная усталость от секса с Шерлоком Холмсом испарилась в одно мгновение.

\- Я считаю, что всё, что начинается с _«капитан Уотсон»_ после того, что мы только что сделали, мне не нужно или не стоит слышать, – руки Джона вытянулись по швам. – _Мистер Холмс_ , я не какая-то обморочная горничная. Мы взрослые люди, и я ничего не жду от Вас и никогда не буду.

\- Вы должны понимать, что мы… – снова начал Шерлок.

\- О, я _понимаю_. Я просто не вижу смысла в дальнейшем обсуждении, а Вы? – Джон проигнорировал тот факт, что его голос звучал грубо. – Вы явно хотите меня, и всё же Вы так же явно стыдитесь этого желания. И больше говорить не о чем, – Джон отступил в сторону.

Шерлок колебался, а затем потянулся к двери, открыв её достаточно, чтобы тёплый свет из холла осветил его. Его лицо пылало, то ли от секса, то ли от неприятного разговора, Джон не знал, и его волосы торчали под странными углами. Несколько влажных локонов прилипли к лицу, и если бы всё пошло по-другому, Джон бы пригладил их пальцами. Выражение лица Шерлока было таким же, как и всегда: холодным и отстранённым, с той лишь разницей, что его полные губы, порозовевшие и слегка опухшие сейчас, были плотно сжаты, а напряжённые морщинки собрались вокруг глаз. Он на мгновение остановился, как будто собирался что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал. Откашлявшись и сглотнув так, что дёрнулось адамово яблоко, он не глядя на Джона выскользнул наружу и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

Джон стоял в темноте, глядя на дверь в течение долгого времени прежде, чем приложиться лбом к прохладному дереву и, закрыв глаза, стал проклинать себя дураком десятки раз.

***

Шерлок в темноте прислонился к оконной раме, наблюдая, как последние гости покидают Незерфилд, не замечая его. Под их каблуками хрустел гравий дорожки, кареты и фаэтоны, управляемые лакеями, останавливались перед усталыми гостями, собирающимися домой на ночь.

Приглушённые голоса с трудом пробивались сквозь стёкла, искажая разговоры, но он даже не думал к ним прислушиваться. Он был взволнован и обеспокоен, его ум тянулся в слишком многих направлениях сразу, и он чувствовал, как эти тонкие, хрупкие нити ломаются. Мысли переполняли мозг, воинственно боролись за позиции и доминирование, но один рефрен повторялся снова и снова: 

_Что такого есть в Джоне, что заставляет меня забыть себя? Заставляет меня хотеть его?_

Тем временем, Гарриет и миссис Уотсон вышли из парадной двери, их головы склонялись близко друг к другу, и они оживлённо о чём-то говорили, и хотя Шерлок не мог узнать, о чём именно они говорили, высокий тон их голосов действовал на его уже порядком потрёпанные нервы. Молли Уотсон и Грег вышли следующими, идя на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга. Они остановились на ступеньках и спокойно и вежливо заговорили, но на лице мисс Уотсон расцвела улыбка. Грег потянулся к её руке, запечатляя нежный поцелуй на костяшках пальцев. Молли наклонила голову и сказала что-то, отчего Грег рассмеялся, прежде чем идти дальше, чтобы помочь ей сесть в карету, которая только что подъехала.

Когда Джон, наконец, появился снаружи, руки Шерлока, которые он всё это время держал сложенными под подбородком, упали на подоконник, чтобы крепко за него ухватиться, а разум благословенно затих. Джон высоко держал голову и уверенно шёл, спускаясь по ступеням, где собирался ненадолго остановиться и поговорить с Грегом. Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как он твёрдо пожал руку Лестрейда и весело ему улыбнулся в тёплом свете фонаря. Грег похлопал его по плечу и бросил счастливый взгляд на карету, прежде чем вернуться обратно в Незерфилд и оставить Джона в покое.

Джон Уотсон на мгновение остановился, глядя на землю, свет фонаря по-прежнему играл с тенями на его лице, а пальцы сгибались в кулаки у бёдер.

_Ах. Не так уж и спокоен._

Подняв голову и расправив плечи, Джон Уотсон бойко кивнул сам себе – _Бравый солдат. С чем ты воюешь теперь, Джон?_ – а затем шагнул к карете и забрался внутрь.

Карета Уотсонов покатилась вниз по дорожке, и Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, втягивая воздух через нос и понимая, что на несколько долгих секунд задержал дыхание, отчего лёгкие начало жечь. Отвернувшись от окна, он тяжело опустился на ближайший стул, закрыв глаза и пытаясь избавиться от очередной волны мыслей, снова заполняющих его разум.


	9. Chapter 9

Уотсоны молча сидели за столом, заливаемым ярким утренним светом сквозь кружевные занавески. Молли зевнула, деликатно прикрыв рот ладонью, в её глазах ясно читалась усталость. Миссис Уотсон тихо стонала, голова пожилой женщины тяжело опиралась на ладони, а глаза были закрыты. Джон слегка поморщился, когда Гарриет положила вилку на тарелку немного _слишком_ громко, звук эхом отдавался в его голове. Возможно, третий... нет, _четвёртый_ , бокал шампанского не был гениальным решением с его стороны. Джон откусил кусочек сухого тоста, а затем положил его на тарелку, которую тут же отодвинул от себя.

_Боже! Что он наделал вчера вечером?_ Джон потёр бедро, зная, что под тканью бриджей и панталон скрывались багровые синяки в форме пальцев. Он покраснел от вторгшегося в его разум воспоминания, а затем стиснул зубы, желая победить предавшее его тело. 

Нет, он не будет вспоминать о произошедшем. Вовсе нет.

Кто-то не особенно деликатно откашлялся, и этот звук мигом отвлёк всех от своих тягостных размышлений. Мистер Андерсон нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, держа в руках чёрную широкополую шляпу. Он сжал её так сильно, что она смялась под его пальцами. Улыбаясь каждому, сидящему за столом, он избежал взглядом Джона и заговорил:

\- Доброе утро, мои дорогие кузины, – он снова откашлялся.

Джон не был в настроении, чтобы иметь дело с мистером Андерсоном, его сознание по-прежнему было переполнено противоречивыми мыслями, оставшимися с прошлой ночи. В результате, он практически не спал, разочарованный своей слабостью. Он был на краю отчаяния, и мистер Андерсон ни в коей мере не помогал.

Миссис Уотсон, догадывавшаяся о том, что сейчас должно произойти, посмотрела на Джона и мистера Андерсона с жадным интересом. Отодвинув свой стул, она резко встала и направилась к двери, схватив за руку Гарриет, когда проходила мимо неё. Гарриет издала протестующий звук.

\- Гарриет, пойдём, моя дорогая, – миссис Уотсон бросила многозначительный взгляд на Молли. – Молли, мистер Андерсон должен что-то сказать Джону. 

Джон застонал.

\- Вы наверняка можете остаться. Я уверен, мистер Андерсон меня извинит. И не думаю, что он может сказать что-то, что никому не следует слышать. Я собираюсь заняться домашними делами, – произнеся эту фразу, Джон встал.

\- Нет, нет. Джон, я _настаиваю_ , чтобы ты остался и выслушал мистера Андерсона.

На это мистер Андерсон широко улыбнулся, и у Джона появилось абсурдное желание расхохотаться, но каким-то чудом ему удалось сохранить серьёзное выражение лица. Тяжело вздохнув лишь потому, что у него не было сил, чтобы поступить иначе, Джон снова опустился на стул, когда три женщины покинули столовую. Молли, по крайней мере, удалось извиниться взглядом до того момента, когда дверь за ними закрылась.

\- Поверьте мне, капитан Уотсон, Ваше внимание к семейным обязанностям не только не роняет Вас в моих глазах, но даже ещё сильнее подчёркивает Ваше совершенство. Почти с того самого момента, как я оказался в этом доме, я выделил Вас в качестве моего будущего спутника жизни, – мистер Андерсон сел за стол, в кресло, которое ранее занимала мать Джона, и положил свою мятую шляпу на колени.

\- Но, прежде чем дать волю моим пламенным чувствам, мне следует поделиться с вами мотивами, по которым я собираюсь жениться.

\- Мистер Андерсон, – Джон попытался вмешаться, но мистер Андерсон не дал ему сказать ни слова.

\- Во-первых, это важно для каждого священника: подать благой пример для прихожан; быть в состоянии счастливого супружества. Во-вторых, я прислушался к словам моего уважаемого покровителя, сэра Майкрофта Холмса, о том, что мне следует найти супруга и зажить семейной жизнью. Целью моего прибытия в Лонгборн было выбрать такого супруга. И теперь ничто не стоит на этом пути, – Андерсон неловко опустился на одно колено.

Это было необходимо прервать немедленно!

\- Мистер Андерсон, пожалуйста, встаньте. Я не дал Вам повода…

Несмотря на сказанное Джоном, Андерсон невозмутимо продолжал:

\- Я понял, – сказал он и взмахнул рукой, – Вы из тех людей, что нередко отклоняют предложение, которое в глубине души готовы принять. Поэтому меня нисколько не обескураживают Ваши слова, и я искренне надеюсь, что в недалёком будущем поведу Вас к алтарю.

Джон покраснел, с самого утра он был раздражён, а тут ещё это… Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы скорее прекратить это представление, он громко сказал:

\- Мистер Андерсон! – Его голос стал заметно резче, чтобы привлечь внимание собеседника. – Уверяю Вас, что в мои намерения не входит женитьба. Я... польщён, но, при всём уважении, я должен отклонить Ваше предложение.

Мистер Андерсон моргнул, казалось, на мгновение он опешил, но было видно, что он не остановится.

\- Я должен добавить, что сэр Майкрофт, безусловно, одобряет Вашу кандидатуру, потому что Вы – активный молодой человек, чьё воспитание было направлено на достижение реальных целей, и который может оказаться полезным такому скромному служителю церкви, как я. 

Резко встав, Джон приблизился к мистеру Андерсону и попытался сделать всё возможное, чтобы не задушить его на месте.

\- Сэр, пожалуйста, поймите! Позвольте мне говорить прямо. Я был совершенно серьёзен, когда говорил, что не выйду за Вас замуж. Вы не могли бы сделать меня счастливым, и я, без сомнения, последний человек на земле, который может сделать счастливым Вас. 

_Нет, мистер Андерсон. Конечно, нет._

Мистер Андерсон стоял, гордо расправив плечи. Наконец, понимание расцвело на его заострённом лице. 

\- Но…

\- _Нет._

\- Вы..? 

\- _Да._

Казалось очевидным, что слова Джона не должны были оставить абсолютно никаких сомнений мистеру Андерсону. И тон, и поза капитана Уотсона довольно ясно выражали, что он не потерпит дальнейших обсуждений по данному вопросу.

Мистер Андерсон, со своей стороны, наконец, понял настрой Джона. Наклонившись, чтобы поднять шляпу, он надел её на голову, по-видимому, более не заботясь произвести впечатление. Это выглядело смешно вкупе с серьёзным выражением лица, с коим он принял свою отставку.

Мистер Андерсон слегка поклонился и развернулся на каблуках, его чёрная сутана развевалась за спиной, когда он шёл к двери. 

В это же мгновение миссис Уотсон появилась с противоположного конца комнаты. Мать Джона, почти истерически завизжала:

\- Что с тобой? Ты упустил такую хорошую возможность!

Джон посмотрел на неё, и недоверие было написано у него на лице.

\- Возможность _чего_ , собственно? Жизни, полной страданий? В браке с ним? Вот и всё, что мне было предоставлено...

Разочарованный, он запустил руки в волосы и жалобно посмотрел на мать.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я был несчастлив, матушка?

Миссис Уотсон всплеснула руками в воздухе.

\- Ты всё испортил, всё испортил, – она выглядела так, словно вот-вот заплачет, но Джону были знакомы попытки такого рода манипуляций, и на протяжении многих лет он научился им противостоять.

\- Я вряд ли соглашусь с Вами, матушка, но что сделано, то сделано, и я не передумаю. 

Нет, он не выйдет замуж за мистера Андерсона, равно как и за мистера Холмса, хотя и по двум совершенно разным причинам.

Джон наблюдал, как эмоции сменяют друг друга на лице матери, прежде чем она остановилась на раздражении.

\- О, ты - неблагодарный ребёнок! Никто не может понять, как я страдаю, – её спектакль был достоин сцены. Издав жалкий и одновременно недовольный звук, она, наконец, оставила Джона в покое. Он откинулся в кресле и положил голову на стол, уткнувшись лбом в полированное дерево.

***

Лоб Джона прорезала морщинка изумления.

\- Я не понимаю. Почему он покидает Незерфилд? И разве он и правда не знает, когда вернётся? 

Он потягивал чай, а огонь камина заставлял все предметы в гостиной отбрасывать причудливые тени. Молли сидела в своей привычной позе на диване, поджав под себя ноги, пока остальные члены семейства Уотсонов спали. Девушка сжала в руке письмо, которое читала, а затем протянула его Джону. 

\- Я ничего не понимаю. Прочитай его, – она отдала бумагу брату. 

Элегантный почерк с обилием завитушек, принадлежавший Ирен Лестрейд, покрывал всю страницу.

_«Мистер Холмс не может дождаться встречи со своей сестрой, и я осмелюсь сказать, что мы все в равной степени соскучились по ней. Я действительно думаю, что Джорджиане Холмс нет равных в красоте, элегантности и во всём прочем, что вдохновляет большую привязанность. Я надеюсь, что в ближайшее время смогу назвать эту прекрасную талантливую девушку и своей сестрой тоже, ведь Грегори часто будет иметь возможность видеть её. И моя пристрастность не должна вводить в заблуждение, когда я говорю, что Грег как никто способен поразить сердце любой женщины. Также я считаю своим долгом предупредить Вас обо всём, чтобы не оставлять в этой связи ложных надежд для Вашего сердца»._

Со своей стороны, Ирен Лестрейд бесспорно повезло не присутствовать в этот момент в гостиной Уотсонов. Джон, скорее всего, сделал бы что-то некорректное, если бы она сказала всё это Молли в зоне его досягаемости. 

\- Невероятно! – Он сжал кулаки, а затем разжал пальцы, потирая ладонями вышитую ткань кресла под ними.

\- Разве это не достаточно ясно? – Печальная нота в голосе Молли чуть не сломала Джона пополам. – Может ли быть другое мнение по этому вопросу?

\- Мисс Лестрейд видит, что её брат влюблён в тебя, и стремится убедить его в обратном, – ответил он.

Молли выглядела немного разочарованной словами Джона.

\- Она всегда была так добра ко мне. Я не могу представить, что она может быть способна сознательно обманывать кого бы то ни было.

Не желая усугублять страдания человека, которого он любил больше всех на свете, указывая на наивность Молли, Джон на мгновение замолчал. 

\- Он любит тебя, Молли. Это не могло быть более очевидным. Поезжай в Лондон, чтобы навестить тётю и дядю. Отправь ему письмо, что будешь там, и, я уверен, он приедет к тебе.

В глазах Молли заблестели искры.

\- В самом деле? – Она вздохнула, покусав губу, напряжение покидало её тело, начиная с плеч. – Я напишу письмо к ним и сразу после начну собираться в поездку, – сказала она, прослеживая пальцем край чашки, которую держала на коленях. Джон наблюдал за сестрой. Мистер Лестрейд стал счастливым человеком, сумев завоевать любовь такой девушки, и Джон надеялся, что он знал об этом. Молли Уотсон был мягкой и доброй, с отточенным чувством юмора и присутствием духа, скрываемыми за её спокойной, застенчивой натурой.

Она посмотрела на брата из-под ресниц.

\- А говорила ли с тобой матушка?

От неожиданности Джон моргнул, прежде чем ответить:

\- Нет. И, честно говоря, я даже рад этому. Она промокает нос и глаза всякий раз, когда я оказываюсь рядом, что неизменно даёт мне знать, что я все ещё нахожусь в немилости, – он пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся. – Однако, я скорее наслаждаюсь тишиной.

Она постучала пальцем по чашке. 

\- Я рада, что поеду в Лондон, потому что, хотя она и не говорит с тобой, она удвоила общение со мной, – Молли сделала паузу, взглянув в лицо брата. – Джон, есть ли что-то, что тебя беспокоит? – Спросила она, снова меняя тему и слегка улыбаясь. – Помимо нежелательной привязанности мистера Андерсона? Твоё сердце, кажется… занято.

Не в природе Джона было лгать, и тем более, Молли. Он смотрел на огонь, наблюдая за танцем пламени, когда пытался сформулировать свой ответ таким образом, чтобы не шокировать чувства сестры. Джон был в армии и ездил за тридевять земель, он видел другую жизнь, прежде чем вернулся назад в Лонгборн, в то время как Молли никогда не бывала дальше Лондона. Как он мог когда-либо объяснить ей своё решение провести время наедине с мистером Холмсом? Он не мог. И это было так просто.

\- Да? Почему ты так решила? – Как можно мягче произнёс он.

\- Ты кажешься немного смушённым. Как будто что-то не так, – Джон чувствовал её взгляд, обращённый на него, и тепло, заливавшее шею и лицо, и он был благодарен камину за его ненадёжный свет. – Ты стал таким с бала. Тогда что-то случилось?

Он не знал, как ответить, его чувства были слишком запутанными, чтобы объяснить их должным образом, и, конечно, тем более, без использования контекста. 

Когда он не ответил, Молли продолжила:

\- Ну, ты же скажешь мне, когда будешь готов, правда? – Прекрасная, добрая Молли. Она никогда не подтолкнёт, лишь позволит ему сохранить молчание по деликатному вопросу, совсем не обижаясь.

Он повернулся к ней и улыбнулся, надеясь, что говорит правду.

\- Конечно. Но, пожалуйста, не слишком беспокойся. Это не что иное, как следствие, в этом я могу тебя заверить. 

Она посмотрела на него, прищурившись, кивая в знак согласия. Морщинка беспокойства увеличилась на её лбу, несмотря на слова Джона, но она никак их не прокомментировала. 

\- Как тебе будет угодно.

***

Джон посмотрел в окно, услышав стук колёс, катившихся по гравийной дорожке, и отложил своё перо. Он улыбнулся, увидев экипаж Донованов, останавливающийся перед Лонгборном, и лакея спускавшегося, чтобы открыть дверь для Салли. Джон не ждал её, но, тем не менее, он был рад видеть подругу. Молли была в Лондоне уже в течение двух недель, и он был занят только своими домашними обязанностями, поэтому Джон был готов для социального взаимодействия.

Открыв дверь, он улыбнулся и быстро и крепко обнял девушку, ведь здесь, за закрытыми дверями, дружба стирала некоторые социальные границы.

\- Салли! Какой сюрприз! – Он вернулся с ней в гостиную. Она потянула за ленточку под подбородком и сняла шляпку, прежде чем сесть.

\- Я знаю. Следовало бы сначала послать записку, – Салли улыбнулась и жестом пригласила его сесть в кресло напротив после того как кивнула служанке, которая заглянула поинтересоваться, не хотят ли они немного освежиться.

\- Ерунда. Ты можешь приезжать в Лонгборн в любое время, с запиской или без, – он откинулся на сидении, небрежно закинув руку за край кресла. В течение нескольких минут, когда служанка расставляла между ними чайный сервиз, они говорили о семьях, но как только она вышла, Салли села прямее и откашлялась. 

\- У меня есть новости, – она улыбнулась, но её глаза сверкали вызовом, пока продолжалась небольшая пауза. – Мистер Андерсон и я помолвлены.

У Джона упала челюсть.

\- Помолвлены? – Спросил он. – Но как… Я не думал, что вы были знакомы, – Ему нелегко было поверить услышанному.

Салли рассмеялась.

\- Мы встретились на балу в Незерфилде, Джон. Когда он не мог найти тебя для танца, он пригласил меня. Скажи, что ты не будешь возражать, – она вопросительно подняла брови.

\- Возражать? Нет, нет… Я… Конечно, нет, – он через силу улыбнулся.

\- Он попросил моей руки сегодня утром, и я приняла его предложение, – она наклонилась вперёд и похлопала Джона по колену, словно утешая его. – Я вижу, что эта новость вызвала у тебя удивление, что всё произошло так скоро после его предложения тебе.

\- Нет, я… ну, да, если честно, – слово _удивление_ не вполне соответствовало ситуации. Джон попытался собраться с мыслями ради подруги, или, по крайней мере, совершить для этого серьёзные усилия.

Салли кивнула, как будто его слова были приняты, лицо её выражало холодное спокойствие.

\- Мне двадцать семь лет, Джон, и я отнюдь не романтична. Я прошу только комфортного дома, и, учитывая текущее положение и связи мистера Андерсона, честно, я убеждена, что имею такой же шанс на счастье, как все остальные. 

\- Но я думал, ты хочешь, избежать сватовства, которое устаивал твой отец! – Разве это не то, что она говорила, или он не правильно понял её?

Она издала утвердительный звук.

\- Сватовства, которое устаивал мой отец, да. Не того, что я устроила сама, – вспышка сомнения на мгновение заволокла её глаза. – Будь счастлив за меня и моё решение, пожалуйста...

И, что бы она ни решила, Салли была его лучшим другом, и, хотя Джон не мог согласиться с её выбором мужа, он не мог жалеть её за попытку стать счастливой. 

\- Конечно, – он наклонился и поцеловал воздух рядом с кончиками её пальцев, показывая, что он, несмотря ни на что, настоящий джентльмен. – Поздравляю.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Фу! Я ни капельки не завидую Салли. Выйти замуж за священника! Он же будет читать ей свои псалмы и проповеди каждую ночь, и тем доведёт бедную девушку до слез, – резко сказала Гарриет.

Джон искоса посмотрел на сестру.

\- Гарри, следи за языком. Я не хочу слышать такие слова о своей подруге.

Лицо девушки залилось румянцем, и это смотрелось очень красиво на свежем осеннем воздухе. Младшая сестра Джона действительно сияла, но её импульсивность и незрелость иногда омрачали её природную красоту.

Гарриет поморщилась в ответ на реплику брата, прежде чем отвлеклась.

\- О, смотри! Это Денни и Мориарти! – Она помахала военным, привлекая их внимание, а когда добилась успеха, взволнованно пискнула и захлопала в ладоши. Девушка бросила косой взгляд на Джона. – Конечно, львиная доля внимания мистера Мориарти будет обращена к тебе, не так ли? 

Джон остановился и уставился на неё.

\- Почему ты так говоришь?

Её улыбка стала озорной.

\- Потому что я могу сказать, что ты влюблён в него, – пропела она. 

\- Гарриет Уотсон, говори потише, – прошипел Джон.

Денни и Мориарти приблизились к ним и тепло поприветствовали Джона и Гарриет.

\- Добрый день! Мы прогуливались по Меритону в поисках развлечений и встретили вас. Какая удача! – Денни был яркой личностью, благодаря чему заработал у Гарриет и её подруги Лили определённую репутацию. Поэтому девушки прожужжали Джону все уши о нём и о Мориарти, и к моменту их встречи Джон был настолько наслышан, что, казалось, он хорошо знал их обоих. Джон считал Денни неплохим парнем с хорошим чувством юмора, но немного замкнутым из-за того, что раньше они нечасто общались.

Мориарти пожал руку Джона и пошёл с ним рядом. 

\- Мы надеялись увидеть Вас на балу в Незерфилде, хотя я понимаю, почему Вы там не присутствовали, – сказал Джон. 

Мистер Мориарти шумно вздохнул и ответил:

\- Мне, действительно, очень жаль было лишиться Вашего общества, но я решил, что присутствовать там будет не самым лучшим моим поступком. Скандал мог бы доставить неприятности не только мне.

\- Я восхищаюсь Вашей выдержкой. Если бы это происходило со мной, я не уверен, что принял бы благоразумное решение, – Джон криво улыбнулся, вспоминая о том, что ему, по сути, тоже следовало действовать осторожно, хоть и в совершенно ином ключе, чем предполагала эта беседа. 

_Трение тёплой и гладкой кожи о его кожу. Длинные пальцы, сжимающие его бёдра._

Он продолжал, пытаясь не вспоминать о произошедшем на балу:

\- Я не знаю, буду ли я возражать, если увижу унижение мистера Холмса, но в доме мистера Лестрейда... Мне было бы жаль видеть его смущение, хотя его друг, вполне возможно, это заслужил.

_Это, а, возможно, и что-то большее._

\- И через него, смущение вашей сестры. 

\- Совершенно верно.

Они некоторое время шли молча, прежде чем Мориарти заговорил:

\- Я так понимаю, что Ваш кузен помолвлен, – он поднял бровь и посмотрел на Джона, и его взгляд был знающим и кокетливым одновременно. 

Джон поморщился.

\- Гарриет сказала Вам об этом? 

Мориарти согласно хмыкнул.

\- Возможно. Но я мог бы поклясться, что по моим данным его намерения простирались в другом направлении. 

Потирая затылок, Джон кивнул.

\- Возможно, но то, что случилось, произошло, в свою очередь, к всеобщему удовлетворению, – Джон не мог смотреть Мориарти в глаза, его взгляд всё время соскальзывал.

Усмехнувшись, Мориарти подтолкнул Джона локтем и на секунду прильнул к нему перед тем, как отстраниться.

\- И облегчению?

Они наблюдали, как Денни с Гарриет присоединились к большой группе военных и барышень, стоявших на улице, и замедлились, оставаясь немного в стороне от стоящих. Мистер Мориарти откашлялся.

\- Похоже, что в ближайшее время мы отправимся в Брайтон, если информация, передаваемая из уст в уста, является верной.

Джон почувствовал вспышку разочарования от услышанной новости.

\- В Брайтон? Когда?

\- Нам пока не было официально объявлено, но мы можем ожидать отъезда до ухудшения погоды. Это произойдёт не позже, чем через три недели, я думаю, – мистер Мориарти посмотрел на Джона, и его большие карие глаза были полны сожаления. – О, если бы у нас было больше времени, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга, капитан Уотсон, и если мои обстоятельства сложились иначе... 

\- Или, возможно, если бы у старого мистера Холмса не было сыновей? – Джон иронично улыбнулся. _Если бы у старого мистера Холмса не было сыновей, он никогда бы не натворил таких глупостей._

\- Но это не тот случай, поэтому, я надеюсь, что Вы и я, по крайней мере, останемся хорошими друзьями? – Сказал Мориарти, его взгляд путешествовал по лицу Джона, слишком долго задержавшись на губах, перед тем, как посмотреть на толпу. 

Джон проследил за его взглядом.

\- Я уверен в этом, мистер Мориарти.

***

Джон подошёл к двери приходского домика с некоторым опасением. Не потому, что подойти к нему было предосудительно. На самом деле, это был аккуратный, небольшой, но очаровательный дом в буйно разросшемся красивом саду. Джон предположил, что в тёплую погоду, цветущим и зелёным он был прекрасен, потому что даже сейчас, под тонким покровом снега, можно было увидеть, что за ним хорошо ухаживали. Внешний край сада и газон были по бокам огорожены живой изгородью из тисовых деревьев, которые была почти такой же высоты, что и дом. Сам дом был построен из прочного красного кирпича. Он был выстроен симметрично, расходясь в стороны от крыльца с белоснежной дверью. Над входом было небольшое витражное окно, и Джон подумал, что в дни, когда было не так пасмурно и тоскливо, как сегодня, внутри дома расцветали красивые яркие узоры.

Он был рад возможности посетить свою подругу в её новом доме в Кенте. Приглашение Салли погостить пришлось как нельзя кстати, и Джон воспользовался шансом, чтобы избежать очередного вмешательства матери в его личную жизнь. 

Бодро постучав, он ждал на ступеньке, немного покачиваясь на пятках, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Дверь почти сразу открылась. 

\- Джон! – Салли сжала его в крепких объятиях, прежде чем зайти обратно в дом. Мистер Андерсон стоял позади неё. 

\- Добро пожаловать в наше скромное жилище, капитан Уотсон.

***

\- ... и отсюда просто прекрасный вид на Розингс-парк, где мы имеем честь обедать, по крайней мере, два раза в неделю. Сэр Майкрофт посылает за нами экипаж, когда мы приглашены, вернее я должен сказать, один из его экипажей, так как их у него несколько.

Салли положила руку на локоть мистера Андерсона, к счастью прерывая его многословную речь. Она безмятежно улыбнулась.

\- Джон проделал долгий путь, мой дорогой, и устал после путешествия из Лонгборна. Возможно, Вам следует оставить его и заняться своими делами в теплице? Я же знаю, что это одно из Ваших любимых развлечений, дорогой. 

_О, Салли, маленькая хитрюга._

Мистер Андерсон улыбнулся ей в ответ, а потом посмотрел на Джона.

\- Моя жена хорошо меня знает, и поощряет мои занятия в саду и оранжерее, которые способствуют укреплению моего здоровья. 

Джон изо всех сил боролся с вырывающимся смешком. Салли же смотрела спокойно. Кивнув, они оба наблюдали, как Мистер Андерсон повернулся и пошёл прочь.   
Не глядя на Джона, Салли широко улыбнулась.

\- Чаю?

Они перебрались в гостиную, очаровательную небольшую комнату, отделанную в бледно голубых и серых тонах, и сидели на диванчике, чувствуя ощутимое облегчение. Окна выходили на фасад дома, и из них открывался впечатляющий вид на лужайку, покрытую хрустящим ковром первозданно белого снега.

\- Он будет занят в течение некоторого времени, так что вряд ли нам помешают, – сложив руки на коленях, сказала Салли. Она была настоящей хозяйкой этого дома.

\- Ты счастлива, Салли?

Девушка казалась действительно счастливой, но с Салли всегда было трудно говорить наверняка. 

Склонив голову, она ответила:

\- Я хозяйка красивого дома, я вырвалась из-под любящей, но удушающей опеки отца, и я распоряжаюсь своим временем здесь в основном самостоятельно. Конечно, я счастлива, – она посмотрела на Джона, словно заметив что-то, чего раньше не видела. – А ты?

Джон поёжился в кресле, ему вдруг стало немного не по себе.

\- Настолько, насколько это возможно. Молли в Лондоне, так что единственный здравомыслящий член моей семьи оставил меня на произвол судьбы, – он усмехнулся, и Салли присоединилась к нему. Её смех звучал музыкально и волнующе. Джон вздохнул.

\- Я рад, что ты пригласила меня сюда. Мне было очень нужно, оказаться подальше от дома.

\- Ну, я рада…

Громкий удар, а затем торопливые шаги вверх по лестнице отвлекли её. Мистер Андерсон подошёл к двери, тяжело дыша и с покрасневшим лицом.

\- Отличная новость! Отличная новость! – Он немного задыхался и прижал руку к лицу. – Сэр Майкрофт Холмс пригласил нас посетить Розингс-парк сегодня вечером, – Андерсон был похож на легкомысленного юнца, полного волнения и бодрости.

Джон почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от его лица. _Сэр Майкрофт Холмс. Брат Шерлока._ Желудок скрутило, но он нашёл в себе силы слабо улыбнуться. 

Салли прищурилась, глядя на него, потому что она знала Джона слишком хорошо. Он молча покачал головой. _Позже._

Мистер Андерсон продолжил, не подозревая об их беззвучной беседе.

\- Капитан Уотсон, Вам не стоит беспокоиться о вашей одежде. Если Вы оденете свой лучший костюм, сэр Майкрофт не будет думать о вас хуже. 

\- Замечательно.

***

\- Итак, Вы – Джон Уотсон, – сэр Майкрофт Холмс сидел в своём огромном кресле с высокой спинкой и обстреливал Джона взглядами с головы до ног. Джон старался не ёрзать, вспоминая военную подготовку, которая должна была его выручить в течение следующих нескольких часов. Он стоял неподвижно, когда подвергался этой странной инспекции.

\- Да, сэр, – Джон сосредоточенно смотрел куда-то над левым плечом Холмса, приподняв подбородок.

\- Хм, – сэр Майкрофт обратил свой пристальный взор на мистера Андерсона, полностью игнорируя Салли, сидевшую рядом с ним.

\- Ну, Ваш друг, кажется, очень красив для мужчины, мистер Андерсон, – Джон не мог сказать, что он был взволнован этим утверждением. Однако после того, как сэр Холмс заговорил с мистером Андерсоном, он немного расслабился и откинулся на спинку обтянутого шёлком кресла. Прекрасного, но ужасающе неудобного.

\- У Вас есть братья или сёстры, капитан Уотсон? – Снисходительным тоном произнёс сэр Майкрофт. Он склонил голову, чтобы видеть не выше, чем кончик носа каждого из присутствующих, а тон его был высокомерен. Эти черты, казалось, были семейными.

\- Да, сэр. Я самый старший из троих детей. Двое младших – мои сёстры, – сэр Майкрофт посмотрел на него с чем-то сродни жалости, а Джон почувствовал прилив гнева, доводивший его до белого каления.

Сэр Майкрофт поджал губы. Возможно, он знал об отказе Джона мистеру Андерсону и был удивлён.

\- Выходят ли Ваши сёстры в свет?

Джон откашлялся.

\- Да, сэр, – ответил он.

\- Но Вы пока не женаты, – неодобрение в голосе сэра Холмса повисло в воздухе, как облако. – Однако я предполагаю, что это может быть приемлемым из-за Вашей военной службы, так как Вы служили Его Величеству надлежащим образом.

Джон прикусил губу и почувствовал привкус меди на языке. Это будет очень длинный вечер, судя по всему.

Мистер Андерсон подался вперёд, стремясь вновь стать частью беседы, из которой он был так ловко вырезан.

\- Сэр Майкрофт является влиятельным и важным членом королевского двора. Что в связи со всеми волнениями, связанными с принцем-регентом…

\- Замолчите, мистер Андерсон, – оборвал сэр Майкрофт, даже не взглянув на него. 

Королевский двор. Что ж, это многое объясняет.

Служанка молча проскользнула в комнату и наклонилась к уху сэра Майкрофта, шепча что-то, что заставило его брови взлететь, словно он был заинтригован. Джон смотрел, как волосы цвета воронова крыла скрывают улыбку девушки, когда она говорила, и как сэр Майкрофт повернул голову, когда слушал её. Служанка посмотрела на Джона, и с вызовом подняла чётко очерченную бровь, прежде чем отступить в тень. Сэр Майкрофт посмотрел ей вслед и прочистил горло. 

\- Ну, кажется, нам придётся добавить ещё несколько приборов, чтобы все поместились за столом в этот вечер, – его голос был абсолютно бесстрастен.

Джон закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

Однако незнакомый голос с порога заставил Джона вновь открыть их. Сэр Майкрофт внимательно наблюдал за ним.

\- Дядя Майкрофт! Я сожалею, что мы не послали записки, когда отправились в путь! – _Мы._ Надежды были перечёркнуты менее чем за минуту. – Я уверен, что у Вас найдётся для нас местечко.

Мистер Андерсон подобострастно улыбнулся и поднялся, дёргая Салли вверх вместе с ним. Внимательные глаза Салли следили за Джоном, когда он поднялся со своего места, слишком вежливый, чтобы поступить иначе. То разглаживая свой сюртук, то одёргивая его, Джон резко повернулся, полный решимости действовать, как будто во всём происходящем не было ничего необычного. 

\- Мой племянник, полковник Диммок, и мой брат, Шерлок Холмс, – тон сэра Майкрофта сочился презрением, но Джон не знал, было ли так всегда или только по отношению к его племяннику и брату. Он подозревал, что верны оба варианта.

Глаза Шерлока расширились при виде Джона, прежде чем его привычная маска вернулась на место. Джон кивнул ему. Он поклонился, брезгливо разглядывая мистера Андерсона, словно тот принёс с собой что-то, воняющее собакой. 

Фиолетовый галстук. На этот раз Шерлок надел фиолетовый галстук, который выглядел прекрасно, контрастируя с чёрным жилетом, украшенным чёрной же вышивкой, и высоким накрахмаленным воротником белой рубашки. Сюртук в этот раз отсутствовал. Бледная кожа его шеи на мгновение привлекла внимание Джона, его мысли крутились вокруг одного – _Я ещё не касался губами этой восхитительной кожи_ – прежде, чем он с раздражением отогнал их.

Брюки также были черными и облегающими, они подчёркивали красивый изгиб его ягодиц. Какой позор матери природы: тратить такое привлекательное тело на такого высокомерного зазнайку.

Полковник Диммок был на голову ниже Шерлока, и в целом произвёл на Джона приятное впечатление. Его тонкие волосы песочно-каштанового цвета были растрёпаны, а загорелые щёки – обветрены. По-видимому, они ехали быстро, чтобы добраться до Розингс-парка.

\- Мои гости этим вечером: мистер и миссис Андерсон и капитан Джон Уотсон, – сэр Майкрофт равнодушно махнул рукой в их направлении, но не потрудился встать с остальными. Джон хотел сказать ему, что богатство и влияние не извиняют его поведения, но всё равно держал рот на замке. Он не хотел лишних проблем для Салли, если мог их избежать.

Полковник Диммок улыбнулся во весь рот, шагая прямо к Джону, чтобы от души пожать ему руку.

\- Я очень рад, наконец, познакомиться с Вами, капитан Уотсон.

Джон моргнул.

\- Наконец, сэр? 

\- Я много слышал о Вас, и ни одна похвала до сих пор не была преувеличением, – его улыбка была доброжелательной и тёплой, и совсем не намекала на развязность. 

Джон не знал, что на это ответить, и почувствовал, как тепло поползло вверх по шее.

\- Я вполне могу поверить, что мистер Холмс был мне суровым критиком, – Джона удивило, что Шерлок вообще говорил о нём. 

Изумлённый сэр Майкрофт вмешался в разговор:

\- Вы знаете моего брата, капитан Уотсон?

\- Да, сэр. Я имел удовольствие встретиться с ним в Меритоне, – сэр Майкрофт внимательно оглядел Джона с ног до головы. Он был таким же, как Шерлок, мог оценить и проанализировать каждое слово и движение. Сэр Холмс откинулся в своём кресле и обратил внимание на мистера Андерсона, который задал ему тихий вопрос, хотя и знал, что сэр Майкрофт обязательно услышит каждое слово, произнесённое рядом с ним. Мистер Андерсон, Салли и сэр Майкрофт начали тихую беседу, оставив Джона, полковника Диммока и Шерлока продолжить разговор самостоятельно.

\- Я надеюсь, что мы будем часто видеть Вас в Розингс-парке, пока мы здесь. Я люблю непринуждённые беседы, – Диммок рассматривал Шерлока, брови которого взметнулись на мгновение, и про себя задавался вопросом, почему тот до сих пор не произнёс ни слова.

Джон засмеялся.

\- Я боюсь, это может быть сложно.

Полковник ответил, но его тон при этом был несколько печальным:

\- Ах, да. Мой дядя наслаждаться звуком собственного голоса, и редко требует ответа, – он наклонился ближе. – И даже если у Вас есть, что сказать, то лучше говорить то, что будет соответствовать его мнению, – Диммок добродушно усмехнулся. Джон улыбнулся ему. Манеры и приветливость полковника Диммока производили приятное впечатление. 

\- Я надеюсь, Ваша семья находится в добром здравии, – сказал Шерлок, нарушая молчание. 

Захваченный врасплох простым проявлением хорошего воспитания, Джон немного запнулся.

\- Я... Да, спасибо. Моя сестра пробыла в городе несколько недель. Вам не приходилось встречаться?

Румянец окрасил бледные щёки Шерлока, и его взгляд скользнул в сторону.

\- Нет. Нет, я не имел удовольствия встречаться с мисс Уотсон в Лондоне.

_Виновен. Он был в чём-то виновен. Но в чём именно? Джон ругал себя, что не написал Молли раньше._

Джон внимательно смотрел на Шерлока, когда снова заговорил.

\- Видите ли, полковник Диммок, мистер Холмс и я – не лучшие друзья, – Шерлок заёрзал на своём месте, хотя его лицо оставалось бесстрастным.

Полковник Диммок позволил себе не согласиться:

\- Я удивлён это слышать. Вы кажетесь таким любезным человеком. 

\- Почему это Вас удивляет? Первые впечатления часто бывают излишне приятными, но если ты однажды потерял хорошее мнение мистера Холмса, то потерял его уже навсегда. Понимаете? Первое впечатление обо мне не было благоприятным и, следовательно, это безнадёжный случай, не так ли, полковник Диммок?

Джон с увлечением наблюдал, как лёгкий румянец полз от воротника Шерлока, смешиваясь с розами на щеках. 

_Интересно._

Возможно, этот человек был не так безнадёжен, в конце концов.


	11. Chapter 11

Джон молча отхлебнул кофе, глядя на людей, собравшихся в группу, и задался вопросом, как долго он будет вынужден это терпеть. Ужин прошёл в неестественной тишине, прерываемой только разговором сэра Майкрофта и мистера Андерсона, больше похожим на монолог, изредка перемежавшийся льстивыми комплиментами, если это вообще возможно было назвать разговором. Продолжение вечера казалось ненужным и жестоким по отношению к остальным.

Салли наклонилась к нему и заговорщицки прошептала:

\- Что происходит между тобой и мистером Холмсом? Он смотрит только на тебя весь вечер.

Джон глубоко вздохнул. Он должен был знать, что избежать любопытства Салли будет непросто. Она была слишком хорошо осведомлена о его обычных увёртках и отговорках.

\- Ничего. Ничего не происходит, – сказал он после очередного глотка кофе, переводя взгляд на мистера Холмса, который, действительно, наблюдал за ним. Шерлок стоял у камина, в отдалении от остальных, и расстояние ограждало его от возможных неловких ситуаций.

\- Ерунда, – тихо прошипела Салли, сев прямо и оставив Джона, от неожиданности подавившегося кофе. 

\- Вы в порядке, капитан Уотсон? – Было сложно сказать, сэр Майкрофт спросил об этом, потому что искренне заботился о своём госте, или лишь потому, что того требовали приличия. 

Джон отмахнулся.

\- Да, да. Я в порядке, спасибо, – он бросил раздражённый взгляд на Салли. Уголок её рта дёрнулся в ответ.

\- Что ж, капитан Уотсон, Вы, должно быть, много путешествовали во время службы. Расскажите нам о своих приключениях, – сэр Майкрофт потёр большим пальцем по украшенной спиральной резьбой ручке трости, которая была отполирована до блеска благодаря частому повторению этого действия. Джон не заметил, чтобы сэр Майкрофт действительно нуждался в подобном аксессуаре. Возможно, трость требовалась ему раньше, и теперь ему было уже невозможно от неё отказаться. 

\- Я не хочу утомлять Вас, сэр Майкрофт. Я был простым офицером и выполнял свой долг, ни больше, ни меньше, – благодушно улыбнулся Джон, протяжно вздыхая про себя, потому что если последние несколько часов чему и научили его, так только тому, что сэра Майкрофта Холмса можно было сравнить с бульдогом. Бросать какую-то тему разговора, даже после прямого отказа, было не в его характере.

\- Я не просил бы Вас рассказать, если бы думал, что Ваши истории скучны, капитан Уотсон. Пожалуйста, продолжайте, – властно произнёс сэр Майкрофт, как будто Джон успел сказать хоть что-то. 

Нервно облизнув нижнюю губу, Джон оглядел комнату. Все взоры были устремлены на него, и лишь Салли смотрела на него с сочувствием. Она одна знала, как сильно он не любил говорить о времени, которое провёл в армии. Мистер Холмс взглянул на брата, плотно сжав губы, а затем снова посмотрел на Джона.

\- Давайте, капитан Уотсон, сэр Майкрофт требует! – Мистер Андерсон ткнул Джона в бок, побуждая его рассказывать, но только заработал недовольный взгляд от жены.

Джон попытался в последний раз.

\- Я боюсь, что я неважный рассказчик. Я не часто говорю об этом.

\- Вы никогда не станете хорошим рассказчиком, если не будете достаточно практиковаться, капитан Уотсон, – сэр Майкрофт говорил так, словно выговаривал непокорному ребёнку.

Мистер Холмс подошёл к Джону, встав за его спиной.

\- Хотя нам всем хотелось бы услышать больше о Ваших мучениях, – он выразительно посмотрел на левое плечо Джона, безошибочно угадывая точное место, где шрам навсегда оставил на коже свидетельство его _службы_ , – я уверен, мы поймём, если Вы захотите опустить их.

Джон не знал, почему мистер Холмс решил защитить его, но что бы это ни было, это вызвало лишь приступ раздражения.

\- Вы хотите напугать меня, мистер Холмс, подойдя так близко, чтобы услышать всё, что я скажу? Если это так, вынужден разочаровать Вас; моё мужество лишь возрастает с каждой попыткой запугать меня, – голос Джона был слабым, несмотря на браваду. 

Шерлок сузил глаза, глядя на него.

\- Я достаточно хорошо знаком с Вами, капитан Уотсон, чтобы знать, что я не смогу запугать Вас, даже если захочу. 

Они пристально смотрели друг на друга, и, казалось, напряжение струной протянулось между ними, но слова полковника Диммока перерезали её.

\- А скажите-ка мне, капитан, как вёл себя мой друг, когда был в Хартфордшире? – Он озорно взглянул на Шерлока, который посмотрел в ответ с холодной надменностью. 

Джон наслаждался их пикировкой и решил использовать её в своих интересах.

\- В первый раз, когда мы встретились, был бал, где он не станцевал ни одного танца, хотя многим гостям недоставало партнёра. И всё же он решил не участвовать в танцах. 

Шерлок покраснел.

\- У меня нет таланта, которым обладают другие, – он выразительно посмотрел на Джона, – легко заводить новые знакомства.

Джон продолжил с самым невинным выражением:

\- Действительно, и никто в зале не мог Вас представить.

Вокруг глаз Шерлока проступили резкие морщинки.

\- Если следовать словам Вашего брата, я не очень хороший рассказчик, потому что я не часто это делаю. Я согласен, это моя вина. Возможно, тогда Вам необходимо всего лишь следовать советам Вашего брата и больше практиковаться, мистер Холмс. 

Вспышка чего-то среднего между восхищением и раздражением отразилась на лице Шерлока, прежде чем он отвернулся. Джон молчал, глядя на бледную кожу его обнажённой шеи. 

Когда вскоре после этого мистер Андерсон и Салли поднялась, чтобы уйти, Джон был более чем счастлив последовать за ними.

***

_«... Мистер Холмс также приехал к обеду в компании полковника Диммока. Как и всегда, он не потрудился продемонстрировать каких-либо признаков джентльменского поведения. Его презрительное равнодушие...»_

Яркий солнечный свет, отражённый от снега снаружи, проникал в комнату, давая Джону достаточно света, чтобы писать. Он задержал перо над письмом Молли, не зная, что написать дальше, когда раздался стук во входную дверь. Джон проигнорировал его. 

_«Его презрительное равнодушие, кажется, распространялось не только на меня, но и на всех присутствовавших в Розингс-парке, хотя я должен сказать, что его неприязнь к мистеру Андерсону наиболее ощутима...»_

Мягкий стук прервал его мысли, и он обратил внимание на дверь, где стояла горничная Андерсона и терпеливо ждала, когда Джон заметит её.

\- Да, Мэри?

\- Мистер Холмс, сэр, – объявила она, перед тем как выйти из комнаты, прежде чем Джон успел ответить. Шерлок шагнул внутрь, и одно его присутствие мгновенно сократило пространство. Джон поднялся на ноги, чтобы встретить его, торопливо переворачивая письмо на поверхности небольшого письменного стола.

\- Мистер Холмс, добрый день.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, но не ответил на его приветствие.

\- Вы пишете своей сестре. Нет необходимости скрывать. Это очевидно. 

Ошеломлённый и немного расстроенный, Джон начал заикаться.

\- Что?.. Как?..

\- Кому ещё Вы можете писать, мистер Уотсон? Вы в доме лучшей подруги, и Вы бы не стали писать Вашей матери или младшей сестре. Нет, Вы намного ближе к Молли, и хотите поделиться с ней деталями вчерашнего вечера, – говоря это, Шерлок переминался с ноги на ногу, что было для него не характерно, хотя его голос как обычно звучал уверенно.

Джон откашлялся, отказываясь вести беседу в заданном направлении.

\- Вы правы. Мистер и миссис Андерсон днём ушли в Хансфорд, мистер Холмс. Так что кроме меня Вы никого не застали. 

Шерлок выдержал небольшую паузу, прежде чем начал ходить по маленькой гостиной Андерсонов взад и вперёд. Джон с интересом молча наблюдал за ним, не понимая, к чему всё это. 

\- Мой брат очень многое сделал для мистера Андерсона. Вполне... справедливо, впрочем, – Шерлок провёл рукой по волосам. Он не смотрел вокруг, когда ходил, он не сводил глаз с пола.

\- Он не мог даровать милость кому-то более благодарному, – сухо ответил Джон.

Шерлок остановился и посмотрел на него. Джона позабавило выражение его лица, от которого в один миг отлила кровь, но почти сразу Холмс вновь стал серьёзен. Он повернулся и тяжело опустился в кресло у стены, лицо его было непроницаемо.

Не поддаваясь на провокацию, Джон небрежно продолжил разговор.

\- Мистер Холмс, что привело Вас сюда? – Джон посмотрел на него сверху вниз, так как он все ещё стоял у стола. 

\- Вы, – Шерлок плотно сжал свои полные губы, а его интонация была наполнена смыслом, который ошеломил Джона. Это был не тот ответ, который Джон ожидал услышать, хотя, положа руку на сердце, он не был уверен, что Шерлоку действительно следовало ответить. 

\- Я, – Джон не мог придумать, как лучше возразить. Абсолютно ничего не приходило на ум, когда он подошёл ближе к Шерлоку, который сейчас откинулся на обтянутое парчой кресло, и длинными пальцами выстукивал ритм на подлокотниках. Он мелко задрожал, как вода в пруду, подёрнутая рябью. – У Вас нет причин желать встречи со мной, мистер Холмс.

Джон остановился возле ручки кресла, глядя вниз, в ледяные серо-голубые глаза, и ощущая, что дрожь, наконец, прошла.

\- Я говорил Вам, что Вы приводите меня в замешательство, мистер Уотсон. 

Вокруг его рта пролегла жёсткая складка. Джон решил отойти, но Шерлок схватил его за запястье, чтобы удержать на месте. 

\- Вы хотите знать, почему?

\- О, я думаю, что я вполне понимаю, мистер Холмс, – Джон попытался выдернуть запястье из удивительно крепкой хватки Шерлока, но безуспешно. Он сжал руку в кулак. Не нужно было объяснять, что Шерлок не хотел чувствовать влечение к нему, потому что Джон никогда не сможет соответствовать его положению в обществе.

\- Нет. Я не думаю, что Вы понимаете, – его голос был глубоким, словно тёмная ночь, и соблазнительным, как любовник, молящий об утолении страстного желания. – Я не думаю, что Вы понимаете хоть что-то.

Джон стоял достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как глаза Шерлока потемнели в дневном свете, и он проклял своё тело, которое тут же отреагировало на это.

\- Хорошо, – он стоял перед Шерлоком, балансируя на узком пятачке пространства между его длинными ногами. – Я слушаю, – будет лучше для них обоих, если Джон его действительно сейчас выслушает. 

\- Вы успокаиваете меня, – по лицу Шерлока было видно, что ему нелегко далось это признание. Но это не означало, что Джон понимал, почему. 

Шерлок бросил на Джона быстрый взгляд, его брови приподнялись, казалось, что этим взглядом он пытается разобрать Уотсона на кусочки.

\- Что это _значит_? – Джон дотронулся коленом до сидения кресла между ног Шерлока, и через ткань бриджей мог чувствовать тепло его кожи. Шерлок крепко держал запястье Джона, а Джон всё ещё сжимал руку в кулак. Напряжение, которое пронизывало его тело, болезненно сводило плечи и сбивало дыхание. 

\- Я всё вижу. Наблюдения и различные детали теснятся в моей голове, постоянно борясь за лидерство. Я могу это контролировать, но иногда это сильнее меня, – Шерлок сжал запястье Джона. – Когда Вы рядом со мной, эта борьба стихает, – его голос звучал почти сердито, хотя Джон не знал, на кого был направлен его гнев.

И как он должен был на это реагировать? Чем больше Джон знакомился с Шерлоком Холмсом, тем больше он не понимал этого человека. Он был в замешательстве, и это раздражало Джона. Шерлок видел, как эмоции сменяют друг друга на его лице.

\- Вы не знаете, что и думать, и Вы в смятении, – безэмоционально рассмеялся Шерлок и отвернулся от Джона, открывая беззащитное горло. – Вы понятия не имеете, что это значит для меня; влечение к такому человеку, как вы…

Джон ощетинился.

_Такому человеку, как вы._

Как он смеет? Джон почувствовал, как укол разочарования от слов этого высокомерного мерзавца лишает его остатков здравого смысла. Реагируя чисто импульсивно, он стиснул зубы и придвинулся вперёд, опустив руки на кресло вокруг головы Шерлока, прижался губами к открытой коже его шеи, прежде чем языком провести влажную дорожку по направлению к уху. Удивлённый, Шерлок вздрогнул и, не двигаясь, замер под руками Джона. Он слышал, как деревянное кресло скрипнуло под весом двоих мужчин. 

\- О, я думаю, у меня есть идея, – Джон тихо дышал ему на ухо, касаясь кончиком языка ушной раковины. Не глядя, он провёл одним пальцем вдоль твёрдой полноты, упирающейся в ткань шерлоковых бриджей, безошибочно поглаживая от основания до головки. – И если Вы этого не поняли, то тогда Вы не настолько наблюдательны, как говорите, _мистер Холмс_.

Шерлок застонал, его бёдра дёрнулись вверх. Джон прошёлся основанием ладони по тому же пути, что и пальцем; плотная ткань шёлковых бриджей Шерлока собралась под его рукой. 

\- Но позвольте мне дать Вам совет, мистер Холмс, – прошептал Джон на ухо Шерлоку, и в его тоне отсутствовало милосердие. Он достиг головки члена Шерлока, и капля предэякулята просочилась через ткань. – Не думаю, что если бы мы оба были раздеты, а мой член находился в вашей прекрасной заднице, между нами было бы хоть одно отличие, – Шерлок сдавленно вздохнул. – Помните об этом, когда в следующий раз Вы вновь посчитаете себя лучше, _такого человека, как я_.

Джон Уотсон резко отстранился, оставив покрасневшего Шерлока сидеть в кресле с широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Шум у входной двери заставил Шерлока выскочить из комнаты на почти максимальной скорости, его тяжёлые шаги простучали вниз по лестнице. Затем последовали удивлённые возгласы. Спустя несколько мгновений, когда Салли заглянула в комнату, Джон снова сидел за письменным столом, отвернувшись от неё. Ей не стоило видеть его возбуждение.

Возбуждение, сильное до боли. 

\- Что ты сотворил с бедным мистером Холмсом? – Салли посмотрела через плечо, как если бы он стоял рядом с ней, и тоже хотел услышать ответ. 

Джон, внешне спокойный, повернулся к своему письму, прежде чем снова поднять перо. 

\- Я понятия не имею.


	12. Chapter 12

_«Мой дорогой брат,_

_Я была искренне рада получить твоё письмо, и прошу прощения за то, что не написала тебе первой. Должна признаться, у меня было достаточно времени для этого, но я надеялась поделиться с тобой более счастливыми вестями._

_Кажется, как будто мистер Лестрейд больше не имеет ко мне никакого интереса._

_После того, как я приехала в Лондон, я посетила его дом в Клэпхеме, надеясь, что смогу его застать там. Меня приняла мисс Лестрейд, которая и сообщила мне, что он отбыл в деловую поездку и не вернётся в ближайшее время. За чаем мы обменялись подобающими случаю любезностями, но было заметно, что она испытывала неудобства в связи с моим визитом, и вскоре я её покинула. Однако перед самым уходом я попросила мисс Лестрейд, сообщить брату о том, что я некоторое время пробуду в Лондоне. Она пообещала передать это ему._

_Я была так глупа, Джон! Каждый день в течение трёх недель я не покидала дома тёти и дяди и ждала, что он захочет встретиться со мной. Я должна была наслаждаться городской жизнью, но я тратила свои дни на пустое ожидание. По истечении трёх недель мисс Лестрейд пришла в гости, но было ясно, что у неё не было никакого желания здесь находиться: её лицо выражало презрение. Она сказала мне, что передала мистеру Лестрейду моё сообщение, но он решил уехать из города и отправиться на охоту, не изъявив ни малейшего желания навестить меня. Она сказала, что пришла попрощаться и пожелать мне счастья, потому что не думает, что когда-нибудь снова меня увидит...»_

***

Дыхание вырывалось паром, прохладный воздух поздней зимы румянцем окрашивал щёки Джона. Было уже не слишком холодно, и земля, наконец, освободилась от снега и просохла. Болтовня мистера Андерсона заставила его покинуть дом под предлогом полезной для здоровья прогулки на свежем воздухе, что не было ложью от начала и до конца. Нуждаясь в движении и необходимости размять ноги, Джон решил совершить пешую прогулку по Розингс-парку, чтобы в первый раз увидеть его лишённым белоснежного покрова.

Как всегда идеально чистые дорожки и ухоженная, несмотря на зимнее время, территория поместья производили на посетителей впечатление богатства и роскоши самым очевидным образом. Аллеи уходили на восток и на запад от главного дома, а ближе к особняку располагалось несколько садов и искусственных прудов с галечными дорожками, прихотливо извивающимися между ними и предназначенными для прогулок.

Идя по центральной аллее, расположенной прямо перед домом, Джон повернул лицо к солнцу, впитывая его нежные лучи кожей и с восхищением рассматривая стройные серебристые ясени, выстроившиеся по обеим сторонам дорожки. 

\- Капитан Уотсон! – Восклицание справа заставило Джона остановиться. Улыбаясь, он махнул рукой бодро шагающему ему навстречу полковнику. 

\- Полковник Диммок! Рад видеть Вас, – и Джон действительно был рад встрече. Диммок был открытым и доброжелательным человеком, любезным в общении и нетребовательным к окружающим, отчего Джон наслаждался его обществом.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Диммок указал на землю.

\- Этим утром я решил воспользоваться чудесной погодой и совершить свой ежегодный обход Розингс-парка. Не будете ли Вы любезны присоединиться ко мне, поскольку я только начал?

Джон сразу кивнул.

\- С удовольствием.

Диммок махнул вперёд, и мужчины неторопливо двинулись по дорожке, скрестив руки за спиной. Так они бродили довольно долго, обмениваясь ничего не значащими светскими любезностями. Однако через некоторое время любопытство Джона взяло над ним верх.

\- Вы знакомы с мистером Лестрейдом и его сестрой?

Диммок поднял бровь.

\- Я немного знаю их обоих, но только потому, что Лестрейд – хороший друг мистера Холмса. Он приятный и скромный человек. 

Джон в очередной раз подивился тому, как кто-то, подобный мистеру Холмсу, может быть так близок с таким человеком, как мистер Лестрейд. Они были настолько разными, что, казалось, гораздо более вероятной должна была быть взаимная неприязнь, а не тесная дружба, которой они, по-видимому, дорожили. 

\- Да. Мистер Холмс хорошо относится к мистеру Лестрейду и пытается окружить его повсеместной заботой, – вслух размышлял Джон.

Кивнув, полковник Диммок продолжил:

\- О да, я верю, что мистер Холмс хочет для своего друга только лучшего и присматривает за ним в случае необходимости, потому что, если Вы знаете мистера Лестрейда, то Вы понимаете, насколько наивным он может быть. 

Они ненадолго остановились, чтобы посмотреть на группу гусей на лужайке перед ними, когда Джон понял смысл этого утверждения. Тридцать или около того гусей ютились друг рядом с другом, чтобы согреться, и своими громкими криками разрывали сонную тишину утра. Диммок продолжил, когда двое мужчин пошли дальше, сворачивая вправо, чтобы избежать этих сварливых птиц.

\- Я слышал, что он недавно спас мистера Лестрейда от неосторожной женитьбы. Крайне неосторожной, – проронил Диммок.

Это могла быть обычная сплетня, не более того. Но Джон почувствовал, что его словно обухом по голове ударили, а сердце ёкнуло.

_О нет, Молли. Нет, нет, нет..._

Джону потребовалось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы его голос не дрогнул при ответе. В конце концов, полковник Диммок не мог быть причастен к вмешательству мистера Холмса в счастье его сестры.

\- Разве у мистера Холмса была веская причина для вторжения в судьбу девицы? – Джон старался говорить так, будто его нисколько не интересует ответ. Словно слова полковника Диммока ничего не значили. Джон был горд собой, когда его голос не дрогнул. Его руки, однако, предательски выдавали напряжённость – ладони сами собой сжимались в кулаки.

Полковник Диммок, не имея понятия о душевном потрясении Джона, пожал плечами.

\- Насколько я понял, эта леди вызывала серьёзные возражения.

Джон стиснул зубы, в животе у него словно разлилась кислота.

\- А почему он думает, что может быть судьёй? 

Диммок моргнул и нахмурил брови. Он, очевидно, услышал напряжённые нотки в голосе Джона.

\- Вы думаете, что вмешательство мистера Холмса было напрасным? 

Джон поднял подбородок и посмотрел на купу деревьев в стороне, опасаясь, что по его лицу легко прочесть, что именно он думает о вмешательстве Холмса.

\- Мистер Холмс может говорить, что ему вздумается, и делать то, что хочет, но по какому праву он вмешивается в сердечные дела своего друга? С другой стороны, мы не знаем подробностей этой истории. Возможно, привязанность с обеих сторон была не слишком глубокой.

Сделав ещё несколько шагов, Джон остановился, не в состоянии продолжать прогулку.

\- Полковник Диммок, я боюсь, что мне пора возвращаться. Надеюсь, Вы меня извините, – улыбнулся Джон, но по озабоченному взгляду собеседника он понял, что улыбка не отразилась в его глазах, хотя полковник не сказал об этом ни слова. 

\- Конечно, капитан Уотсон. Может быть, мы встретимся снова в самое ближайшее время.

***

Джон быстро пересёк лужайку. Он спешил, потому что чувствовал, как быстро кровь бежит по венам, а сердце неистово бьётся в груди. Он снова и снова ругал себя за все те чувства, что испытывал к мистеру Холмсу. Несмотря на прохладный день, струйка пота сбежала по шее и затерялась между лопатками. Джон распахнул пальто, срывая пуговицы, не заботясь, что до дома Андерсонов было ещё довольно далеко, и он может замёрзнуть по пути. Совсем стянув пальто, он повесил его на сгибе руки и принялся за галстук, дёргая его, пока не освободился от чёртовой удавки и горло не обжёг ледяной воздух. Только тогда он почувствовал, что может, наконец, дышать свободно. Джон потряс рукой, которую саднило, потому что он сжимал ладонь так крепко, что на коже остались красные полумесяцы от аккуратных коротко подстриженных ногтей.

\- Капитан Уотсон! 

Джон остановился и закрыл глаза, услышав этот голос. Он проклинал собственное невезение. 

\- Капитан Уотсон, я бы хотел поговорить с Вами, если позволите.

Джон медленно повернулся, выпрямив спину и смотря Шерлоку в глаза. Тот, видимо, торопился, чтобы догнать Джона, потому что его щёки порозовели от быстрой ходьбы. Или, возможно, прилив крови к лицу был вызван возбуждением. Его ледяные глаза – серые в утреннем свете – скользнувшие по Джону, ощутимо расширились при виде его голой шеи, но было очевидно, что он больше озабочен тем, что происходит в его собственной голове, нежели тем, что Джон стоял перед ним явно расстроенный.

Шерлок подошёл ближе, опуская подобающие случаю любезности и правила хорошего тона.

\- Мистер Уотсон, вся моя борьба была тщетной! Ничего не выходит. Я не в силах справиться с… _сантиментами_ , – он выплюнул это слово, скривив губы, будто оно было горьким на вкус. – Мои чувства к Вам не проходят независимо от того, что я делаю, чтобы избавиться от них. Их невозможно подавить, так знайте же, что я Вами восхищаюсь и страстно люблю Вас, – лицо Шерлока выражало крайнюю напряжённость.

Джон открыл рот, позабыв, что надо дышать. Он не смог бы ответить, даже если бы Шерлок остановился, воспользовавшись моментом, чтобы позволить ему сделать это. Но слова помимо воли Холмса продолжали литься из его рта, всё ускоряясь, будто он не мог контролировать их.

\- Я прекрасно понимаю, что собираюсь пойти против ожиданий моей семьи и друзей и против своего собственного мнения. Положение наших семей в обществе делает наш союз мезальянсом. Но наиболее всего меня тревожит, что я собираюсь пойти против того, во что я всегда верил: эмоциональные привязанности излишни и изнурительны для психического здоровья разумного человека. Как здравомыслящий человек, я не могу смириться со всеми этими препятствиями, но никто не может мне помочь в этом. С нашей первой встречи я чувствовал страстное восхищение и уважение к Вам.

Он остановился, и Джон решил воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы ответить, и едко выплюнул:

\- Сэр, физическую близость не следует приравнивать к сердечной привязанности. Я удивлён, что такой умный человек, как Вы, нуждается в разъяснении по этому вопросу, – Джон кипел от негодования и с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать агрессивно наступать на Холмса. Разве этот человек так и не понял, почему Джон вспылил, когда они в прошлый раз встретились?

Шерлок издал раздражённый звук.

\- Не смешите меня, капитан Уотсон. Конечно, я не нуждаюсь в «разъяснениях», как Вы выразились. Я вполне осознаю разницу между телесной и эмоциональной привязанностью, хотя я не могу утверждать, что имею достаточно опыта в последнем. Нет. Но каждый рациональный аргумент я преодолевал благодаря своим чувствам к Вам, поэтому я прошу Вас облегчить мои страдания и согласиться стать моим супругом, – его лицо было искажено от напряжения, взгляд не задерживался на одном месте надолго; всё его тело вибрировало от еле сдерживаемой неистовой энергии.

Джон был ошеломлён, его эмоции бурлили. А Шерлок нетерпеливо ждал ответа, не обращая внимания на его едкие, обидные слова. Неужели он искренне верил?..

\- Мистер Холмс, я высоко ценю Ваше доверие за то, что Вы поведали о своей внутренней борьбе. Тем не менее, мне очень жаль причинять боль кому бы то ни было, даже если это было сделано неосознанно. Но я должен отклонить... Ваше предложение.

Лоб Шерлока прорезала морщинка, очевидно, он не ожидал подобного ответа.

\- И этим исчерпывается Ваш ответ?

Джон ответил сквозь зубы:

\- Я уверен, что Ваши чувства по этому вопросу, которые Вы расписали довольно подробно, помогут Вам справиться с этим, – его щёки горели, словно в огне. 

Джон начал обходить Шерлока, пока его разум и чувства боролись внутри. Шерлок встал перед ним, преграждая путь, и их дыхание смешивалось между ними облачками пара.

\- Вы обижены. Почему? – Взгляд Шерлока внимательно изучал его, из-за чего Джон чувствовал себя неуютно. Холмс выглядел искренне, _невероятно_ смущённым. – И я вижу, что Вы думаете обо мне плохо. Вы напряжены и готовы ударить меня при малейшем неверном шаге с моей стороны. Почему? – Глаза Шерлока сверкали. При этом одна его часть наслаждалась их противоборством.

Джон, прищурившись, посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Вы в самом деле спрашиваете меня об этом? После всего?.. – Он махнул рукой, пытаясь выразить охватившие его эмоции словами, как будто он мог достать их из воздуха. – Вы говорите мне, что делаете предложение, несмотря на то, что это противоречит здравому смыслу. Вся Ваша речь – сплошное оскорбление. У меня достаточно оснований думать о Вас плохо, и не слишком много, чтобы не ударить Вас, кроме моей чести джентльмена.

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Позвольте узнать причину Вашей неприязни ко мне.

Джон рассмеялся, и, будучи в замешательстве от его реакции, Шерлок сделал шаг назад.

\- Чёртов высокомерный _ублюдок_. Как Вы думаете, я могу позабыть обо всём остальном мире и стать Вашим супругом, зная, что Вы разрушили счастье Молли? Вы же не будете отрицать, что встали между ней и мистером Лестрейдом, разлучив их и обрекая обоих на страдания? – Лицо Шерлока напряглось, и это было сродни признанию. – Ах. Я вижу по выражению Вашего лица, что Вы не будете отрицать этого.

\- Я и не отрицаю, – он выглядел настолько оскорблённым, что Джону с трудом в это верилось. – Я сделал всё, что в моих силах, чтобы убедиться, что этот брак не состоится, и я рад своему успеху. Я внимательно следил за развитием их отношений и ясно видел, что она не испытывала к нему сильных чувств, его привязанность была гораздо глубже, чем её. Поэтому их связь необходимо было прекратить, – голос Шерлока звучал ровно, словно он был чертовски уверен в своей правоте.

\- Она _застенчива_! – Джон резко дёрнул плечом, потому что внезапно почувствовал пульсирующую головную боль у висков. – Она влюблена в него, но едва ли она продемонстрирует свои чувства. От природы Молли робка, и даже _мне_ , самому близкому ей человеку, она редко даёт знать, что она чувствует, – резко сказал Джон. – Как Вы смеете вмешиваться в судьбы людей и рушить их счастье? То, что Вы не можете _распознать_ чьи-то эмоции, не даёт Вам права лишать окружающих шанса на счастье!

Шерлок провёл рукой по волосам, он выглядел раздосадованным.

\- Я сделал это для блага своего друга.

\- Для его... – _О, это выяснилось прямо сейчас,_ – подумал Джон. – А что Вы скажете о мистере Мориарти? Моя неприязнь к Вам берёт свои истоки гораздо раньше. Я знаю о том, что Вы виновны в нынешнем бедственном положении мистера Мориарти.

\- Да, его несчастья действительно велики, – голос Шерлока так и сочился сарказмом.

\- А сейчас Вы относитесь к его несчастьям с презрением и насмешкой, – недоверчиво сказал Джон. – Вы разрушили жизнь человека из неуместной ревности и издевались над семьёй, которую я люблю. Не удивительно, что я испытываю к Вам неприязнь, – они стояли нос к носу. Один из них шагнул вперёд, не осознавая этого, и жаркое электричество заискрило между ними.

\- Так вот что Вы обо мне думаете? Как тогда Вы можете ожидать, что я испытываю радость от Вашей умственной неполноценности и абсолютной глупости Ваших матери и младшей сестры? – Шерлок толком не понимал, что сказал это зря. Данный факт был ясно написан у него на лице. Джон чувствовал, что разумнее будет завершить этот разговор, и завершить его быстро.

\- Это слова джентльмена? – Джон переступил с ноги на ногу и покачал головой. – Тогда у нас, очевидно, разные стандарты джентльменского поведения, но, учитывая Ваши признания... _Ваши чувства_ по отношению ко мне, позвольте мне прямо сказать, что Вы тщеславный, эгоистичный осёл. В течение месяца с момента нашей первой встречи, я, возможно, хотел Вас, но Ваше очевидное презрение к чувствам других заставило меня понять, что Вы последний человек на земле, с которым я мог бы вступить в брак.

Шерлок отпрянул, будто от удара, его щёки мгновенно покраснели. Между ними на целую минуту повисла тяжёлая тишина.

Губы Шерлока сжались в тонкую линию, и он холодно произнёс:

\- Простите меня, сэр, за то, что отнял у Вас время. 

Небрежно поклонившись, Шерлок развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь, его длинные ноги нещадно расправлялись с ни в чём не повинным газоном.

Джон долго смотрел ему вслед, а потом поднял глаза к небу.

\- _Дерьмо!_ – Сказал он, не заботясь о том, что кто-то мог его услышать.


	13. Chapter 13

На следующий день Джон проснулся гораздо раньше, чем обычно. С самого утра он был усталым, потому что почти не спал, а в глаза словно насыпали песка. Всю ночь Джон ворочался, не в состоянии выбросить из головы предложение Шерлока, и все те ужасные вещи, которые он ему сказал. 

Они _оба_ сказали.

Со вздохом встав с постели, Джон небрежно оделся, лишь бегло взглянув на своё отражение в зеркале. Отказавшись от завтрака, потому что его желудок по-прежнему из-за нервов скручивало узлом, Джон решил немного развеяться с помощью прогулки на свежем воздухе. Он вышел на крыльцо приходского домика и посмотрел на линию горизонта, полной грудью вдыхая утренний воздух. Вчера, после размолвки с Шерлоком, Джон вернулся в дом Андерсонов и сразу удалился в свою комнату до окончания вечера, сославшись на головную боль.

При свете нового дня он хотел немного размять ноги и заодно пробраться сквозь дебри собственных эмоций. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джон спустился с крыльца и пошёл по тропинке в сторону от центральной аллеи. Он шёл по краю парка, и через несколько минут ходьбы, он прошёл сквозь большие кованые ворота ограды.

Заметив рощу, Джон свернул к ней, желая укрыться в тени между деревьями.

Его мысль отчаянно работала, в основном крутясь вокруг одной темы. О чём думал Шерлок? Как он мог сказать все те вещи, и всё же ожидал, что Джон примет его предложение? Этот человек когда-нибудь доведёт его до безумия со всеми своими противоречиями.

Джон беспокойно ходил по роще, каждый раз останавливаясь на некоторое время, чтобы взглянуть на ворота парка.

Недели, которые он провёл здесь, в Кенте, день за днём приносили изменения окружающему пейзажу: молодой зелени на деревьях становилось всё больше. Утро было тихим и спокойным, в отличие от мыслей Джона. На мгновение он остановился у древнего раскидистого дуба, наблюдая за облачками пара, вырывавшимися изо рта на выдохе, которые скручивались и рассеивались в воздухе перед ним. Его мысли снова возвращались к тому, как точно так же пар от его дыхания клубился вчера утром, смешиваясь с паром от дыхания Шерлока, когда они стояли рядом; настолько близко, чтобы чувствовать тепло тела другого, если бы они были одеты не по погоде. Джон зарычал, когда понял, что ему внезапно стало интересно, что он мог бы почувствовать от близости Шерлока в других обстоятельствах. Была бы тёплой его гладкая бледная кожа? В отчаянии Джон потёр глаза, а затем с силой провёл пальцами по волосам.

Звук справа привлёк его внимание, и на некотором отдалении Джон мельком увидел человека у опушки. Неловкость искрой пробежала по его телу, заставляя напрягаться мышцы живота под одеждой. Ещё до того, как человек появился в просвете между деревьями, Джон уже знал, кто это был. Шерлок стоял перед ним, непривычно проявляя беспокойство, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Его ярко-синий шарф, повязанный вокруг шеи, почти скрывал полные розовые губы.

Рукой, затянутой в чёрную перчатку, Шерлок протянул письмо, чей сливочного цвета пергамент являл разительный контраст с мягкой кожей. Его тело было напряжено, но голос спокоен и нисколько не надменен, он звучал лишь немногим выше, чем обычно, когда попросил Джона принять письмо:

\- Я надеюсь, что Вы окажете мне честь и прочтёте это.

Как только пальцы Джона сомкнулись на конверте, Шерлок сухо поклонился, а затем повернулся и покинул рощу, не сказав ни слова, и вскоре совсем скрылся из виду.

Джон смотрел на конверт в своих руках, разрываясь между желанием выбросить письмо и немедленно прочитать его. 

Он хотел бросить злосчастное письмо на холодную землю и забыть о его существовании, действительно хотел. Но не смог. 

Замирая от любопытства, он ожидал, что не получит никакого удовольствия от чтения, тем не менее, Джон вскрыл на конверт, вытаскивая два листа, исписанные тонким, угловатым почерком.

 

_Дорогой капитан Уотсон,_

_Сэр, получив это письмо, не тревожьтесь, — оно не содержит повторного выражения тех чувств, которые вызвали у Вас вчера утром столь сильное неудовольствие. Я лишь хочу просветить Вас, а также защитить себя от выдвинутых Вами обвинений, в частности тех, что касаются мистера Мориарти. Совершённые мною преступления носят различный характер, о первом из которых я уже говорил. Я поступил так, как считал, будет лучше для моего друга. Я не верил, что Ваша сестра была равнодушна к мистеру Лестрейду лишь потому, что мне бы этого хотелось. Но я сделал такой вывод на основе беспристрастных фактов. В этой истории я вспоминаю с неудовольствием лишь об одном своём поступке: я умышленно скрывал, что Ваша сестра была в городе, хотя я знал об этом практически с момента её приезда. Возможно, это было ниже моего достоинства, однако, что сделано, то сделано, и мои методы, хоть и не те, которыми можно гордиться, были успешными, и я не осуждаю себя за содеянное._

_Что касается второго, более тяжкого обвинения, — в нанесении ущерба мистеру Мориарти, — я могу сообщить, что если бы оно было обосновано, то это преступление действительно было бы тяжёлым, но, как Вы, несомненно, в конечном итоге убедитесь, это не соответствует истине._

_Отец мистера Мориарти был уважаемым человеком, который управлял нашим родовым имением в Пемберли. Мой отец очень любил и ценил его, и стремился помочь ему как мог, когда его жена растрачивала деньги на экстравагантные покупки, поддаваясь своей порочной натуре. Что касается его сына, мой отец всегда любил молодого человека и был высокого мнения о его манерах. Мистер Мориарти и я мальчиками играли вместе, и хотя мы сильно отличались друг от друга, мы были достаточно дружны, насколько это было возможно. С тех пор прошло много лет, прежде чем я увидел его с другой стороны и начал думать о нём по-иному. После смерти отца мистера Мориарти, мой отец поддерживал его в школе, а потом и в университете, надеясь, что он выбрал бы профессию, которая лучше всего подходит ему, например, духовенство. Его привычки, однако, были развратными, и когда мы с братом обнаружили его двуличие, то обратились к отцу со своими наблюдениями. Он не захотел и слышать об этом, а мы не стали настаивать, потому что отец был уже не молод и постепенно угасал, и мы не хотели приблизить его кончину._

_И всё же последним желанием моего отца было и дальше поддерживать мистера Мориарти, предоставив ему возможность учиться в университете, однако, ни для Майкрофта, ни для меня не стало неожиданностью, что мистер Мориарти попросил вместо этого три тысячи фунтов, заявив, что он потратит деньги на изучение юриспруденции. Проигнорировав свои инстинкты и наблюдения, я предоставил ему требуемую сумму при условии, что никогда более он не появится на пороге Пемберли._

_Освободившись от опеки, Мориарти проводил свои дни в праздности. Как он жил, я не знаю наверняка, хотя у меня есть основания полагать, что в тот период он пристрастился к азартным играм. Я думал, что наши с ним отношения давно окончились, но прошлым летом наши пути вновь переселись при самых неприятных обстоятельствах, которые я пробовал неоднократно, но безуспешно стереть из памяти._

_Моя сестра Джорджиана уехала из школы на каникулы, чтобы провести лето в Рэмсгейте с подругой. Нас с Майкрофтом убедили, что родители девушки, с которой она собиралась путешествовать, были порядочными людьми, поэтому мы позволили Джорджиане отправиться с ними. Туда же, в Рэмсгейт, отправился и мистер Мориарти, несомненно, в соответствии с собственным планом. По истечении краткого периода времени, который Джорджиана провела там, она была убеждена, что влюбилась в мистера Мориарти и дала согласие на тайное бегство с ним. Тогда ей было всего пятнадцать лет._

_За два дня до предполагаемого побега я получил послание от родителей девушки, с которыми она осталась. Их вина явственно читалась между строк, тем не менее, они были ответственны за мою сестру. Чтобы перехватить беглецов я поспешил в Рэмсгейт. Джорджиана, столкнувшись с моим порицанием, сразу во всём призналась. Вы можете себе представить мою реакцию, поэтому мистер Мориарти не без оснований покинул город, отказавшись от своей цели, которой была, конечно, не моя сестра, но её приданое в тридцать тысяч фунтов. При этом я сознаю, что намерение мистера Мориарти было двояким, потому что если бы он сбежал с моей младшей сестрой, его месть брату и мне была бы полной. Единственное, что я с радостью и удовлетворением могу сообщить по окончании этой истории, что я разрушил его планы._

_Я не знаю, что мистер Мориарти рассказал Вам, но я надеюсь, что Вы сделаете вывод, что я говорю правду. Вы можете удивиться, почему я не сказал этого вчера утром, но, капитан Уотсон, я никогда не поступаю подобным образом. Для того, чтобы убедиться в истинности моего рассказа, Вы можете спросить полковника Диммока, который благодаря нашей дружбе был посвящён в эти печальные события. Если Вы предпочитаете не верить мне по личным причинам, то Вы не сможете проигнорировать слова полковника Диммока. Добавлю лишь, что ожидаю, что Вы прибегнете к своей сообразительности и проницательности, которыми я так восхищаюсь в Вас, чтобы сделать верные выводы._

_Шерлок Холмс_

 

Джон тяжело привалился к дереву, опустив плечи, и невидящим взором уткнулся в землю, а страницы письма, которые он держал ослабевшими пальцами, грозили разлететься по ветру.

Его первой мыслью было выбросить письмо и забыть о написанном там, потому что Джону гораздо легче было сделать это и продолжать думать, что Шерлок злобный, беспринципный человек, чем признаться себе, как он ошибся в характере мистера Мориарти. Насколько Джон знал, Шерлок Холмс не был лжецом. Он был высокомерным и надменным, да, но он бы не упомянул полковника Диммока как человека, который мог подтвердить достоверность сведений, если бы они были ложными.

Вспоминая разговоры с мистером Мориарти, Джон понял, что письмо представляет их в новом свете. Мориарти поделился интимными подробностями о его отношениях с Шерлоком слишком рано, объявил себя обманутым и несправедливо униженным Холмсом, но не показался на балу в Незерфилде. Зато мистер Лестрейд открыто и безоговорочно почитал Шерлока и не считал его ни в коей мере беспринципным или несправедливым, что Джон ранее предпочитал попросту игнорировать; его собственные предрассудки против этого человека препятствовали его способности видеть истину. Он ничего не знал о мистере Мориарти до встречи в Меритоне. Он ничего не слышал о его прежней жизни, кроме того, что тот сам говорил. Лицо, голос, и манеры Мориарти ошибочно создавали впечатление человека, заслуживающего доверия. Как легко Джон подпал под его очарование и поверил, не задавая никаких вопросов! Когда он с пристальным вниманием читал и перечитывал письмо, каждый поступок Шерлока казался более верным, независимо от того, что его поведение не всегда соответствовало приличиям, но на самом деле, всё сводилось к тому, что он совершенно непорочен по этому делу.

Джон в тот момент испытывал такой стыд, которого не чувствовал никогда раньше, и не мог думать ни о Шерлоке, ни о мистере Мориарти, не чувствуя себя слепым и нелепым.

Другой проступок Шерлока заключавшийся в пренебрежительном отношении к матушке и Гарриет, которые вели сели себя глупо, также заслуживал переоценки.

Джон закрыл глаза, вспоминая все случаи, когда Шерлок видел его семью, и поморщился. Из его письма стало понятно, что предположение о том, что Молли не испытывала привязанности к мистеру Лестрейду, не казалось таким смехотворным, как это звучало из уст Шерлока накануне. Джон знал, что Молли, хоть и не холодна, но она не имеет привычки открыто показывать свои эмоции. И только потому, что Джон был так близок с сестрой, он мог расшифровать их. А люди, не слишком хорошо с ней знакомые, не будут знать, что искать. Её чувства, хотя и искренние, слишком мало демонстрировались публике.

А что касается его матери и Гарри, тут не о чем думать, учитывая, как часто он сам был огорчён их неприемлемым поведением в обществе. Справедливость этих слов била, словно пощёчина. 

Аккуратно сложив письмо и убрав его в карман своего пальто, Джон выпрямился, но он вновь чувствовал себя очень усталым.

Когда он, наконец, добрался домой, он был чрезвычайно благодарен Андерсонам за то, что они отсутствовали большую часть дня. В гостиной Джона остановила служанка, объясняя, что двое мужчин пришли и ушли. Мистер Холмс и полковник Диммок приходили сообщить, что покидают Розингс в этот же день. Они ждали Джона в течение некоторого времени, но оставшийся позже мистер Холмс, по словам горничной, настаивал, что они приходили только для того, чтобы попросить её передать это, и теперь джентльмены были уже на пути в Лондон.

Джон вежливо поблагодарил девушку и возобновил стратегическое отступление в свою комнату, со странным смешанным чувством облегчения и грусти.


	14. Chapter 14

Спустя неделю после того, как Джон прочитал письмо Шерлока, его пребывание у Андерсонов подошло к концу. Он был одинаково расстроен предстоящим расставанием с подругой и в то же время радовался, что больше ничто не будет напоминать ему о глупом ответе Шерлоку всякий раз, когда он выглядывает в окно, хотя небольшая его часть не верила в подобный самообман. Джон будет помнить каждое сказанное тогда слово вне зависимости от того, где он находится. Тем не менее, с отъездом Шерлока гнев Джона на самого себя немного стих. Однако Холмс был не меньше виновен в случившемся потому, что его предложение было облечено в столь жестокие слова, хоть они и были основаны на неудобных истинах.

\- Мне доставляет большое удовольствие знать, что Вы приятно провели время с нами в Кенте, капитан Уотсон, – мистер Андерсон некрепко сжал руку Джона, а тот боролся с желанием вытереть ладонь о штаны, когда Андерсон отпустил её. – Мы сделали все возможное, чтобы ввести Вас в самое высокое общество, и, благодаря нашим связям с Розингсом, мы смеем надеяться, что Ваш визит был приятным. Наши отношения с такими людьми как сэр Майкрофт Холмс – действительно выдающееся преимущество, похвастать которым может далеко не каждый, – Андерсон надулся от гордости, так уверенный в себе и в своём превосходстве, что даже не заметил, как его жена закатила глаза. Джон откашлялся, чтобы скрыть вырывающийся смех.

Салли стояла позади мистера Андерсона и улыбалась. Чтобы прощание не слишком затянулось, она решила плавно сократить разговор.

\- Боже мой, Джон! – Она шагнула вперёд, чтобы вовлечь Джона в быстрое, но крепкое объятие, а затем почти сразу отпуская. – Кажется, будто ты только недавно приехал, а уже пора расставаться! Я буду очень скучать, но знай, что ты всегда будешь желанным гостем в нашем доме.

Джон, искренне благодарный подруге, слегка поклонился ей.

\- Спасибо, Салли, – произнёс он, а затем спустился по ступенькам на гравийную дорожку. Мелкие камешки похрустывали под подошвами его коричневых охотничьих сапог. Салли вслед за ним подошла к лошади, которую крепкой рукой держал в поводу молодой лакей. Мистер Андерсон остался стоять на ступеньках крыльца, склонив голову набок, как птица.

\- Джон, – Салли скользнул взглядом по фигуре мужа, который был вне пределов слышимости и всё своё внимание устремил не на них, а на Розингс Парк. – Независимо от того, что тебя беспокоит в последнее время, – сказала она, на секунду сжав его локоть и тут же отпустив, – ты же помнишь, что можешь обо всём рассказать мне, правда?

Джон вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся.

\- Салли, я довольно часто выставлял себя дураком, но в последний раз это было совсем недавно, – Салли хотела было ответить, но Джон остановил её взмахом руки. – Пожалуйста, просто... поверь мне. Я всё расскажу тебе, когда разберу дрова, которые наломал, – она посмотрела на него с сомнением, но Джон знал, что она позволит ему уйти, даже при том, что не хочет этого. Их дружба была, в конечном счёте, основана на многолетнем доверии, и Джон уважал Салли за то, что она не давила на него.

Салли смягчилась, хоть и немного сжала челюсти.

\- Я буду присматривать за тобой.

\- Я знаю, – ответил он, садясь на коня. – Я был бы действительно разочарован, если бы ты этого не сделала.

***

Молли моргнула, глядя на Джона. Она отложила своё вышивание на диван, при этом лицо её было обманчиво спокойным. В Лонгборне, наконец, стало тихо, что дало брату и сестре возможность поговорить наедине. Весь прошедший день у них не было на это времени, потому что с того момента, как Джон вошёл в дверь, матушка накинулась на него с расспросами о величии и богатстве Розингс Парка.

Молли вернулась домой всего несколькими днями ранее. 

\- Я совершенно не вспоминаю о нём, Джон. Клянусь, я не заметила бы его, если бы он прошёл мимо меня на улице, – улыбнулась Молли, но эта вымученная улыбка не коснулась глаз девушки, в которых таилась не виденная прежде печаль. Сердце Джона болело за сестру, и он чувствовал, как его сдавливают тяжёлые воспоминания. 

Как он мог причинить ей новую боль, раскрывая вероломство мистера Холмса (и, скорее всего, мисс Лестрейд) против молодой пары?

Он не мог. Иначе её страдания станут ещё сильнее. 

\- Молли, я… – он даже не знал, что именно хотел сказать. 

Но Молли спасла его, прервав на полуслове:

\- А теперь расскажи мне, какие новости из Кента?

Джон отвернулся от сестры, лицо его горело.

\- Я... – сглотнул он, – мистер Холмс сделал мне предложение, – слова вырвались прежде, чем он успел их обдумать. Молли шумно выдохнула и смотрела на брата, раскрыв от изумления рот.

\- Джон! Зная о его тяжёлом характере в это трудно поверить, – она склонила голову ближе к лицу брата. – Не то, чтобы восхищение тобой было удивительным само по себе, но это... Джон, он _влюблён_ в тебя? 

Джон взял её за руку и крепко сжал ладонь сестры.

\- Признаюсь, Молли, у него есть и другие чувства, которые достаточно скоро способны перечеркнуть всё, что он испытывает ко мне.

Она взглянула на него, потирая большим пальцем костяшки пальцев его руки. Глаза сестры проницательно сузились.

\- А ты, Джон? Ты, очевидно, ответил на его предложение отказом, но это не всё, что произошло между вами, не так ли? – Молли склонила голову. – Ты не _встречался_ с ним после всего этого, да? 

Джон вытянул ладонь из её рук и покачал головой. 

На мгновение в комнате повисла тишина, и Джон почувствовал, как по его щекам растекается тепло.

Молли смутилась, когда посмотрела на него, но громкий шум из гостиной прервал их доверительный разговор.

\- Джон! Молли! – Пронзительный визг Гарриет заставил Джона поёжиться. – Мама, скажи им! 

Две женщины вошли в комнату: Гарриет – полная энергии и возбуждённая – первой, миссис Уотсон, широко улыбаясь, следовала за ней. Джон почувствовал иррациональный страх.

\- Миссис… – начала их мать.

Гарриет, однако, не могла сдерживаться и бурно прервала матушку:

\- Миссис Форстер пригласила меня вместе с ней в Брайтон! – Гарри начала подпрыгивать на месте от возбуждения, как мячик. 

Джон сурово посмотрел на неё.

\- А кто сказал, что у тебя есть разрешение поехать туда?

Лицо девушки помрачнело, но было заметно, что гримаса обиды хорошо отработана. Однако вскоре Гарри снова оживилась.

\- Но тебе всегда нравилась Лили, а она тоже едет со мной! И мама уже согласилась, – Джон кинул на мать пристальный взгляд, и, по крайней мере, у той хватило порядочности выглядеть огорчённой. – К тому же это прекрасная возможность быть представленной в обществе с очень небольшими затратами для нашей семьи, – она переглянулась с матушкой, и эти короткие взгляды сказали Джону всё, что нужно знать. Эти двое вступили в сговор, чтобы манипулировать им, прежде чем переступили порог комнаты.

Молли ухмыльнулась и прошептала:

\- Ты же знаешь, что они не оставят тебя в покое, пока ты не отпустишь её.

Джон искоса взглянул на неё, а миссис Уотсон картинно вздохнула:

\- Я понимаю твоё беспокойство, Джон, но Гарри права. Это повлечёт минимум расходов или неудобств для нашей семьи. А твоя сестра нуждается в опыте пребывания в обществе.

Столкнувшись с умоляющими взглядами матери и Гарриет, он уже знал, что битва проиграна, хотя он и не мог позволить себе не высказаться.

\- Позвольте мне говорить прямо. Наша... респектабельность ставится под сомнение из-за скандального поведения Гарриет. Если бы Вы только были в курсе, – сказал Джон, – насколько это ставит всех нас в невыгодное положение, вызванное неосторожным поведением Гарриет, я уверен, Вы бы смотрели на эту ситуацию по-другому.

_... абсолютной глупости Ваших матери и младшей сестры..._ Джон вздрогнул от мысли, непроизнесённой вслух.

\- Если мы не будем сдерживать Гарри, то в скором времени изменить её характер в лучшую сторону будет уже невозможно, – Гарриет издала скулящий звук, когда Джон посмотрел на неё. – Я думаю, что её поездка в Брайтон – в лучшем случае просто плохая идея.

\- Вызванное неосторожным поведением! – Повторила миссис Уотсон. – Неужели Гарри отпугнула кого-то из твоих воздыхателей? – Она смеялась, словно сама эта идея была абсурдной. Молли же многозначительно посмотрела на Джона.

Умничка Молли сложила все части мозаики воедино, благодаря бесцеремонным разглагольствованиям матери.

Миссис Уотсон скрестила руки, решительно глядя на Джона.

\- Скажи мне, кого она отпугнула, и тогда мы поговорим о том, что кто-то чрезмерно брезглив или не позволял себе совершать глупости, свойственные молодости, – матушка покачала головой, автоматически отрицая подобную возможность. – Мистер Форстер – разумный человек, которого мы знаем на протяжении многих лет, и он будет хорошо следить за Гарриет. Кроме того, она слишком бедна, чтобы привлекать охотников за приданым.

\- _Матушка!_ – С возмущением воскликнула Гарриет, как будто она могла обидеться на правду. 

Миссис Уотсон проигнорировала дочь, уверенно продолжая:

\- Отпусти её, Джон. Все будет хорошо.

Джон мог только надеяться, что это правда, и так и сказал, прежде чем дать своё неохотное согласие. Но его предупреждение заглушил восторженный визг сестры.

***

Джон заёрзал на неудобном, хоть и мягком сидении экипажа. Тем не менее, он пытался игнорировать собственные неудобства ради тётушки. И хотя он чувствовал себя немного виноватым перед Молли за то, что оставил её один на один с матерью, потому что Гарриет уехала в Брайтон, но он знал, что Молли была терпеливее святого и могла очень хорошо управляться со всем без него.

\- О, Джон, я так ценю, что ты согласился сопровождать свою старую тётку в отпуске, – его тётя, миссис Хадсон, ласково погладила его по щеке. От неё пахло розами, чей запах смешивался с запахом изношенной кожи кареты. Сквозь пыльные стекла окон заглядывал яркий солнечный свет, в котором в волшебном танце кружились пылинки.

\- Ты такой милый мальчик. Всегда им был, – Джон улыбнулся комплименту. Он до безумия любил эту женщину, и это было не удивительно. Она отличалась от своей сводной сестры, его матери, как день от ночи: миссис Хадсон всегда была разумной и рассудительной женщиной. 

И это была долгожданная перемена. 

\- Я счастлив вновь побывать в Дербишире с Вами, – сказал Джон. Он не был там, с тех пор как был ребёнком, и ничего не помнил об этом церемониальном графстве.

Карета подпрыгнула на разбитой просёлочной дороге, на мгновение столкнув двух пассажиров, а затем снова выровнялась. Джон посмотрел в окошко, любуясь пейзажем. Это было восхитительно, одновременно прекрасный и строгий вид на холмы и дикие обнажённые скалы. Несколько белоснежных перистых облаков медленно плыли по небу. Вдали виднелся город Лэмбдон, в котором гармонично сочетались первозданная дикость природы и современная архитектура этого прекрасного графства.

\- Это потрясающе, – прошептал Джон больше для себя, чем для кого-то ещё, но миссис Хадсон его услышала. Пока Джон не повзрослел, он думал, что у Марты Хадсон кошачьи уши, в чём Джон неоднократно клялся своим сёстрам, потому что леди могла поймать их за любой каверзой. 

\- Ну, я здесь родилась и выросла, – произнесла она. – Так что я всегда буду с этим согласна. К тому же, здесь, в Лэмбдоне, я встретила твоего дорогого дядю, к сожалению так рано нас покинувшего, – миссис Хадсон вздохнула и углубилась в себя, бездумно водя морщинистым пальцем по краю дверцы экипажа. – Небольшой городок не интересен никому, за исключением тех, кому повезло здесь жить.

Очарованный её воспоминаниями, Джон улыбнулся.

\- Тогда я буду счастлив, что побывал здесь с Вами, тётушка. 

Миссис Хадсон продолжила говорить, почти не обращая внимания на племянника.

\- Здесь много достопримечательностей, дорогой мой, одной из которых является поместье Пемберли, что расположено всего в пяти милях от Лэмбдона. Оно воплощает собой дух старой элегантности. И город во многом обязан своим процветанием именно этому великолепному поместью. 

Пемберли. 

_Шерлок._

Грудь сдавило, словно невидимой рукой, и Джон перевёл взгляд от морщинистого, доброго лица тётушки на открывавшиеся из окна кареты виды.

\- Как удачно, – чуть слышно произнёс он.

\- Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы посетить его завтра прежде, чем мы снова двинемся в путь? Это не сильно нас задержит, – сказала миссис Хадсон. По голосу было заметно, что её радует подобная перспектива, и Джону не хотелось разочаровывать тётушку, несмотря на внезапное беспокойство при мысли о возможной встрече с Шерлоком.

\- Вам очень хотелось бы побывать там, тётя? – Спросил он. – Я думаю, будет неловко, если мы посетим поместье без надлежащего приглашения. 

\- Ах, да, дорогой мой, я бы очень хотела там побывать. И, кстати, тебя не сильно беспокоило отсутствие приглашения, когда мы ездили в Блэнхейм или Четсуорт. 

О, чёрт побери её логику! Миссис Хадсон всегда может обратить любой аргумент в свою пользу.

Джон был огорчён, но он предпринял героические усилия, чтобы не позволить тётушке увидеть его смятение. Это вовсе не стоило её беспокойства. У него не было никаких дел в Пемберли в связи со сложившейся ситуацией между ним и Шерлоком, к тому же он откровенно колебался, потому что не испытывал большого интереса к осмотру очередного богатого дома. Дорогие ковры и атласные занавески Пемберли наверняка ничем не отличались от увиденных им в Розингс Парке.

\- И, насколько я понимаю, семья уехала на лето, поэтому мы не никого не побеспокоим, – миссис Хадсон покусывала губы, а её брови взлетели вверх, с такой надеждой ожидала она ответа Джона. 

Ну, раз Шерлока там не должно быть, то Джон смело отбросил в сторону все свои опасения, чтобы осчастливить тётушку. 

С абсолютно равнодушным видом он ответил:

\- Возможно, нам всё-таки стоит посетить Пемберли.

Джон выдохнул и только после этого осознал, что на несколько мгновений он задерживал дыхание.


	15. Chapter 15

Миссис Хадсон устало вздохнула.

\- Я думаю, мы увидели достаточно рощ и лесов, чтобы удовлетворить даже твою к ним любовь, Джон, – она откинулась на спинку кареты и посмотрела на племянника. Он вынужден был согласиться с ней, потому что территория поместья была обширной, и они любовались пейзажами в течение весьма продолжительного времени.

\- Неужели Вы надеетесь, что мы успеем увидеть дом до темноты? – С сарказмом спросил Джон. Он продолжал изучать природу вокруг, однако разум его был слишком занят, чтобы внимательно следить за течением разговора. Джон был почти перегружен впечатлениями от всего, что он видел. 

Как и вся окружающая местность, парковая зона Пемберли была дикой и скалистой, даже в самой низкой точке, где они въехали в поместье. Они постепенно поднялись примерно на полмили, и Джон с удовлетворением посмотрел, как несколько оленей пасутся на некотором расстоянии и пара ястребов кружит над головами. 

Карета достигла гребня холма, на мгновение замедлилась и развернулась. Джону открылся потрясающий вид на большой красивый дом, коим был Пемберли. Миссис Хадсон поражённо ахнула. Само здание, расположенное на небольшом возвышении, было выстроено из камня и с двух сторон опоясано высокими холмами. Перед фасадом располагался небольшой водоём, который уходил чуть в сторону, и Джон бросил взгляд на озеро, окружённое яркими полевыми цветами, которые он мог видеть даже на таком расстоянии. Он подумал, что позже должен будет обязательно обойти его пешком и узнать, есть ли в нём рыба, и какие ещё сокровища лежат вокруг. Парк совсем не казался рукотворным, и это в очередной раз подчёркивало идеальный вкус его владельца.

Это был старый семейный дом, облик которого говорил о богатстве и гордости фамильным наследием; место, в котором прошла жизнь нескольких поколений. 

\- О, дорогой, – прошептала миссис Хадсон, и Джон почувствовал мягкое давление её руки на рукаве. – Как ты думаешь, каково быть хозяином в подобном доме? 

У Джона не нашлось ответа на этот вопрос, но он подумал, что сам он вполне мог узнать каково это.

Они подъехали к особняку и остановились у главного входа, где их уже ожидала на ступенях встречающая служанка. Джон не был удивлён этому факту, ведь их коляска как на ладони была видна из многочисленных окон. Выйдя из экипажа, Джон почувствовал, как желудок на мгновение скрутило узлом при мысли, что информация миссис Хадсон о местонахождении Шерлока Холмса была неверной. Его опасения, однако, вскоре были развеяны, и женщина, встретившая их, с улыбкой подтвердила, что мистера Холмса сейчас не было в поместье, хотя он должен был приехать из Лондона завтра вместе со своими друзьями.

Она пригласила их в холл, открывая двери и пропуская гостей внутрь.

\- Добро пожаловать в Пемберли. Я местная экономка, миссис Рейнольдс.

Они последовали за ней в столовую, и взгляд Джона сразу скользнул вверх, по сводчатому потолку, а затем обратно вниз, по большой, но изящной комнате. Обстановка была весьма утончённой, не выставляющей напоказ, но подчёркивающей тонкую красоту вещей, которым не нужно быть яркими, чтобы привлекать внимание. Миссис Хадсон в разгар обсуждения планировки усадьбы не заметила, как Джон проследовал к окну, чтобы посмотреть на открывающийся вид. Отсюда, и он предположил, что и из любой другой точки Пемберли, вид был поразительным. Вся композиция: озеро, купа деревьев на его берегу, лес на заднем плане и обрамляющие их долины были зрелищем, чрезвычайно приятным для глаз. Когда они перешли в следующую комнату, столь же красивую, вид из неё открывался немного другой, но вызывавший не меньше восхищения. Казалось, вкус Шерлока был более тонким и благородным, чем Джон мог подумать, и менее претенциозным, но более изысканным, чем у хозяина Розингс Парка.

Острая боль сожаления прошила грудь Джона, но не потому, что он жаждал обладать всем этим, а потому, что он стал осознавать тот факт, что Пемберли был физическим проявлением своего хозяина.

Элегантный. Красивый. Гордый.

Джон отставил двух дам в помещении, оформленном светло-персиковым и различными оттенками зелёного. Это, очевидно, была комната женщины, судя по цветочным штрихам и изящному письменному столу в углу у окна, из которого открывался вид на сад.

\- Это была комната миссис Холмс, которую она использовала, чтобы по утрам за чашечкой чая писать письма и заниматься прочей корреспонденцией, – голос миссис Рейнольдс звучал так радостно, словно это всё принадлежало ей самой. – Пианино отсюда перенесли вниз, – она указала на пустое место. – Это был подарок от мастера Холмса для мисс Джорджианы. 

Продуманный подарок для той, о ком он явно заботился.

Миссис Хадсон бродила по краю комнаты, разглядывая висевшие по стенам портреты. Перед одним из них она остановилась.

\- О, дорогой! Джон, только взгляни на него.

Джон подошёл к ней и посмотрел на выполненный в полный рост портрет человека, стоящего рядом с чёрным, как ночь, конём. Его длиннопалая рука лежала на луке седла, а на полных губах играла ироничная улыбка. Прядь тёмных волос завивалась над выгнутой бровью. 

Ох... _Боже_. 

\- Он кажется совершенно очаровательным молодым человеком. Не так ли? – Тётушка улыбнулась Джону. Иногда миссис Хадсон знала его вкусы лучше, чем он сам.

\- Без сомнения. Я думаю, это очень похожий портрет, – пробормотал Джон, прослеживая взглядом линию поразительно длинной шеи. Выразительные скулы были подчёркнуты так точно, что сложно было поверить, что это всего лишь масляная краска.

_Бога ради, почему он так страдает всего лишь от простого портрета?_

Миссис Рейнольдс сосредоточила свой взгляд на Джоне.

\- О, молодой джентльмен действительно знает мастера Холмса? 

И его тётя, и миссис Рейнольдс с любопытством смотрели на него. Джон откашлялся.

\- Да, немного.

Экономка просияла, её глаза заблестели от возбуждения.

\- Тогда Вы наверняка согласитесь, что он красивый джентльмен. И очень добрый.

Джон почувствовал, как от прилившей крови начало покалывать кончики ушей, а взгляд миссис Хадсон превратился из любопытного в заинтересованный.

\- Да, конечно, – ответил он, радуясь, что голос его не дрогнул.

Миссис Рейнольдс, по-видимому, была счастлива поговорить с человеком, который знал Холмса.

\- Да. Я никогда не слышала от него ни одного резкого слова, хотя я, конечно, время от времени их заслуживала, и его брат, старший мастер Холмс, не страдал от угрызений совести, когда выговаривал мне, – её губы немного скривились, а затем вновь смягчились в улыбке. – Я знаю молодого мастера Холмса с тех пор, как ему исполнилось четыре года. Он был добрым сердцем ребёнком, и вырос таким же человеком.

Она остановилась и заговорщицки посмотрела между Джоном и миссис Хадсон.

\- Я могу показать кое-что, что могло бы вам понравиться. То, что продемонстрирует, насколько на самом деле мастер Холмс выдающийся молодой человек, коим он является не только внешне. Он не терпит, когда разум его простаивает, как это обычно делают другие джентльмены его положения, – экономка поманила их по коридору, оставляя приведший Джона в замешательство портрет Шерлока позади. Уотсон почувствовал странный позыв идти на цыпочках и говорить шёпотом, если бы ему нужно было к кому-то обратиться, хотя он знал, что поблизости не было никого, кто мог бы услышать их.

Они остановились перед закрытой дверью, и миссис Рейнольдс обернулась, внезапно сурово глядя на своих спутников.

\- Это – личные покои мастера Холмса, и все слуги получили строгий приказ не трогать ничего внутри, чтобы не нарушать его работу. Мы не всегда понимаем, что он делает и почему, но важные люди время от времени взывают к его знаниям, поэтому мы безоговорочно придерживаемся этого правила.

Джон и его тётушка переглянулись, а затем кивнули миссис Рейнольдс, которая, очевидно, ожидала от них своего рода подтверждения. Любопытство Джона почти ошеломило его, ибо он знал, что все, что было за дверью, было связано с таинственной работой, на которую мисс Лестрейд ссылалась в Незерфилде.

Удовлетворённая, миссис Рейнольдс открыла дверь, и Джона сразу удивил естественный свет, заливающий комнату. Внешняя стена была заменена окнами от пола до потолка, пропускающими максимальное количество дневного света. Все окна были оборудованы жалюзи, на случай если обитатель комнаты пожелает скрыть свою частную жизнь или захочет приглушить свет, но сейчас они были распахнуты настежь. Вдоль одной из стен протянулись полки, набитые книгами, стоящими без какого-либо порядка. Джон в немом вопросе приподнял бровь, а миссис Рейнольдс лишь пожала плечами.

\- Мы не имеем права также трогать книги.

Это, должно быть, было трудно для вышколенной прислуги, каковой, несомненно, являлась миссис Рейнольдс.

Противоположная стена также была занята полками, но на них были не книги, а вещи, узнаваемые и не очень. С того места у двери, где стоял Джон, можно было разглядеть набор из нескольких небольших стеклянных банок, заполненных чем-то напоминающим различные типы почвы, большую тазовую кость явно не человеческого существа, увеличительное стекло и множество других предметов, рассмотреть которые Джон мог бы, если бы находился ближе. Он шагнул вперёд, чтобы сделать это, но миссис Рейнольдс преградила ему путь, качая головой.

\- Я прошу прощения сэр, но я не могу впустить Вас в комнату. Вы можете смотреть только отсюда.

\- Я обещаю, что не притро…

Миссис Рейнольдс прервала его, взмахнув рукой перед лицом Джона.

\- Не имеет значения. Мастер Холмс узнал бы, если кто-то кроме него вошёл в комнату, даже если бы ни одна вещь не была сдвинута с места. 

Джон ожидал, что экономка должна хоть немного бояться этой странной черты своего хозяина, но миссис Рейнольдс так спокойно говорила об этом, будто описывая однообразную английскую погоду.

Джон издал неопределённый звук и продолжил осматривать комнату поверх миниатюрного плеча экономки, миссис Хадсон выглядывала из-за него, чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами. Посреди комнаты стояли два больших дубовых стола, расположенные перпендикулярно друг к другу. Количество оборудования на них было, по меньшей мере, поразительным. Стеклянные колбы и чаши, соединённые медными спиральными трубками, и нечто очень похожее на человеческий череп загромождали поверхность столов. Всё искрилось чистотой, готовое к использованию, несмотря на хаос, творящийся в остальной комнате. В центре одного из столов стоял основной предмет композиции: латунный микроскоп, который регулярно использовался, но за которым хорошо следили, и этот факт был очевиден по его внешнему виду, даже с такого расстояния.

Химия.

Вот для чего нужно такое оборудование. Шерлок Холмс проводил эксперименты. Джон за время своей военной карьеры успел побывать, в том числе, в лаборатории учёного во Франции. Помещение выглядело похоже, особенно из-за того, что тоже было крайне загромождено. Блестящие умы, по-видимому, не часто беспокоятся об окружающем мире, когда они заняты работой. 

Джон молчал, когда рассматривал всё это, но его тётушка посмотрела вокруг и сухо сказала:

\- Я очень рада, что его домохозяйка Вы, а не я, миссис Рейнольдс.

***

Джон оставил тихо беседующих миссис Хадсон и миссис Рейнольдс, а сам отправился исследовать территорию. Он постоял на крыльце дома, на мгновение замерев перед тем как направиться в сторону озера. Следуя вдоль извилистого водоёма, он несколько раз останавливался, чтобы полюбоваться прозрачной водной гладью. День был тёплым, и Джон вспомнил болотистую речушку в Лонгборне, на берегу которой он ребёнком ловил стрекоз, а они мелькали тут и там, плетя в воздухе беспорядочные зигзагообразные узоры своими прозрачными крыльями.

Плотные заросли ясеней скрывали большую часть береговой линии озера, а прогалины между ними покрывал ковёр из полевых цветов различных сортов и оттенков. Джон улыбнулся, заворожённый гулом летающих насекомых – этот звук был для него приятным напоминанием о лете. Когда он приблизился к краю водоёма, брызги слева привлекли его внимание. Подумав, что это один из ранее виденных им оленей пришёл на водопой, Джон решил тихонько подойти ближе, надеясь посмотреть, как эти величественные животные выглядят вблизи. Издалека, когда Джон видел стадо, он задавался вопросом: Шерлок охотился на них из спортивного интереса или он просто наслаждался грацией очередного дополнения к своей собственности?

Однако увидел он далеко не оленя. 

Над поверхностью озера появилась темноволосая голова, а затем и худая мускулистая спина. Ручейки воды сбегали по бледной коже, делая её блестящей в свете послеполуденного солнца. Джон сглотнул, замерев на месте как вкопанный, не в состоянии двинуться вперёд или назад. А потом выбора и вовсе не осталось, потому что Шерлок резко обернулся, снова по шею опускаясь в воду.

Ни один из них не произнёс ни слова, лишь тишина электрическим током текла между ними, а затем оба одновременно решили заговорить. 

\- О, Боже, я должен извиниться… – Начал Джон. 

\- Капитан Уотсон, что Вы… – Слова Шерлока вновь застыли в тишине.

Джон поморщился и расправил плечи, при этом сжав ладони в кулаки.

\- Я не ожидал увидеть Вас, сэр. Нам сообщили, что Ваша семья сейчас не живёт в поместье, иначе мы никогда бы не подумали посетить его, – он поспешно сделал шаг назад и начал разворачиваться на каблуках. – Я сейчас же…

Шерлок вынырнул из воды, окликая его:

\- Нет! Пожалуйста, подождите! – Он жестом указал на груду одежды на траве на берегу озера. – На самом деле, я вернулся на день раньше. Позвольте мне проводить Вас, и я устрою Вам и Вашим... – Шерлок поднял брови в немом вопросе.

\- Моей тёте, – выдавил Джон, стараясь смотреть на лицо Шерлока, а не блуждать взглядом по гладкой коже груди, напряжённым розовым соскам или дорожке тёмных волос, спускающихся от пупка и исчезающих под зеркальной гладью воды.

Шерлок наклонил голову, и лёгкая улыбка тронула его губы.

\- Тётя. Конечно. Я устрою Вам и Вашей тёте экскурсию по территории.

Он направился к берегу, отводя взгляд. Джон почти осел от облегчения, которое оказалось ужасающе недолгим. Он заметил, что Шерлок, выходя из воды в одном тонком белом белье, теперь насквозь промокшем, не сделал ничего, чтобы прикрыться, а панталоны, неприлично низко сидевшие на его узких бёдрах, облепили каждый сантиметр его тела.

О, и там были такие восхитительные завитки...

Шерлок изящно наклонился, чтобы поднять с земли одежду, и колени Джона почти непроизвольно подогнулись в порыве желания, которое он испытывал к этому человеку, кровь стремительно разгонялась по венам. Он, должно быть, издал какой-то звук, потому что Шерлок быстро выпрямился, одной рукой держа перед собой одежду. Сердце неистово колотилось в груди, а Джон мог только стоять и беспомощно смотреть, как Шерлок осторожно подходит ближе, его прищуренные глаза изучают Джона, что-то быстро рассчитывая и оценивая.

Джон смотрел, как струйка воды лениво спускается вниз по шее Шерлока и замирает в ямочке рядом с ключицей.

\- Физическую близость не следует приравнивать к сердечной привязанности, капитан Уотсон, – спокойно произнёс Шерлок. Глаза Джона распахнулись, когда знакомые слова повисли в воздухе. Но стоило Джону заговорить, его голос стал груб, потому что и его лицо, и _тело_ предали своего владельца.

\- Нет. Нет, конечно, мистер Холмс, но я не хотел бы…

Шерлок издал раздражённый звук и подошёл ближе.

\- Я отнюдь не хрупкий цветок, чтобы быть так легко сломленным. И я знаю разницу между этими двумя проявлениями чувств, как и то, что Вы испытываете, – прорычал он, и тело Джона мгновенно отреагировало, хотя до этого момента ему удавалось сдерживаться. Теперь, рядом с этим человеком, его воля рассыпалась в пыль.

\- Вы всё такой же осёл, – шепнул Джон и окунулся в водоворот чувств, сметающий все преграды в его душе, когда Холмс оказывался рядом. Он наклонился, чтобы высосать воду, что ещё оставалась в ямочке у шеи Шерлока, облизнуть его кожу. Та на вкус была как солнце и пресная вода. Мужчина от неожиданности начал задыхаться, содрогнувшись и выронив свёрток одежды на землю.

\- И это не значит ничего больше, чем есть на самом деле, – выдохнул Джон на прохладную влажную кожу. Его голос был напряжённым, поэтому Шерлок ответил:

\- Конечно, нет.

Длинные пальцы ухватили Джона за плечи, притянув его ближе, прижав их тела друг к другу: ткань против обнажённой плоти. Джон целовал длинную шею Шерлока, пока тот выгибал спину и открывал рот в беззвучном крике, задрав лицо к небу. Он сквозь одежду чувствовал влагу от тела Шерлока в тех местах, где их тела соприкоснулись, и его член запульсировал. Обхватив ладонями ягодицы Шерлока, Джон притянул его ближе, потому что он должен был _увидеть_.

Опустив лоб на грудь Шерлока, он слегка наклонился и посмотрел вниз, любуясь совершенством, которым был этот невозможный человек. Джон молча провёл пальцем вдоль тёмно-розового кончика длинного, слегка изогнутого члена Холмса, с показавшейся из-под крайней плоти головкой, уже блестящей от смазки. Дыхание Шерлока стало неравномерным; хотя было очевидно, что он пытался его контролировать.

Теперь Джону необходимо было _дотронуться_ , чтобы этот человек начал плавиться под его пальцами, в то время как солнечный свет мягко согревал его шею.

Джон пальцами исследовал завитки тёмных волос у основания члена Шерлока, затем провёл слегка вверх до их кромки и снова вниз, обхватил ладонью упругую плоть и начал поглаживать, тихо вздыхая, ощущая под пальцами бархатистую гладкую кожу. Всё это так отличалось от произошедшего в Незерфилде. Здесь, в ярком солнечном свете, Джон мог видеть, как бёдра Шерлока движутся ему навстречу, а мышцы живота напрягаются под его ладонями. Видеть все подробности с кристальной ясностью.

Шерлок провёл по волосам Джона негнущимися руками.

\- Джон, – задыхаясь, простонал он, – пожалуйста...

Он умолял, и тон его голоса заставил Джона пристально посмотреть на любовника. Шерлок был весь одно сплошное желание, в его глазах плескалась потребность и ещё одна практически неуловимая эмоция, которая до глубины души смутила Джона. В горле внезапно пересохло от абсолютной уязвимости, отразившейся в этот момент на лице Шерлока. 

Внезапно за деревьями позади них послышались шорохи, и знакомый голос позвал:

\- Джон?

Глаза Шерлока – сегодня они были ярко-синие, как небо – расширились и сразу закрылись. Джон отступил, поспешно выпуская его и выпутывая пальцы Шерлока из волос, которые он быстро пригладил.

Его тётушка искала его и может заметить их в любой момент.

Шерлок замер на месте, его панталоны сбились вокруг коленей, а эрекция гордо изгибалась против живота. Он выглядел потрясающе, и как бы Джон ни любил свою тётку, сейчас он проклинал её за несвоевременное появление. 

\- Озеро, – прошипел Джон.

Раздражённый тем, что их прервали, Шерлок сразу же развернулся, подтянув постыдно спущенное бельё, и шагнул в воду. Сделав несколько шагов, он нырнул головой вперёд. 

Мгновением спустя из-за деревьев показалась миссис Хадсон. Сердце Джона истово колотилось.

\- Джон! Я подумала, что ты можешь быть здесь. Посыльный мальчик пришёл сказать миссис Рейнольдс, что мистер Холмс… – брызги из озера заставили тётю щурясь взглянуть на воду, где Шерлок плыл, оставляя над поверхностью только голову и наблюдая за ними. Выражение его лица было непроницаемым. Джон порадовался, что его тело скрыто толщей воды, и посмотрел в глаза тётушке.

\- О, я вижу, ты нашёл его, – она похлопала Джона по плечу, а затем просияла счастливой улыбкой. – Приходите в дом, когда будете готовы, дорогой, и по всем правилам представьте Вашу старую тётку джентльмену. Я думаю, что хотела бы с ним познакомиться, – миссис Хадсон опустила руки, кивая и собираясь уходить. Однако, прежде чем она скрылась за деревьями, она бросила через плечо:

\- Но Вы наверняка захотите немного обсушиться, мой милый, прежде чем это сделать, – и она подмигнула ему.

Испугавшись, Джон посмотрел на себя и заметил, насколько мокрой, благодаря Шерлоку, была его одежда. Хотя можно было бы найти этому какое-нибудь другое объяснение, это становилось куда труднее из-за тёмного отпечатка на ткани его сюртука непосредственно там, где миссис Хадсон тронула его за плечо. 

Шерлок откашлялся.

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти вперёд... А я буду в ближайшее время, – он подбородком указал в сторону дома.

Джон кивнул.

-Действительно.

Он сделал паузу, открывая рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, но слова не шли. Ничего не казалось верным или необходимым. Плотно сжав губы, он напряжённо улыбнулся и слегка поклонился, повернувшись на каблуках и оставив Шерлока позади.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Относительно свежая фотоиллюстрация к главе: http://onechancetoliveisnow.tumblr.com/image/97497351006


	16. Chapter 16

Миссис Хадсон широко улыбнулась Шерлоку.

\- Что ж, мой дорогой. Было очень приятно с Вами познакомиться. Огромное спасибо за то, что уделили нам так много своего времени.

Её обветренное лицо освещало яркое солнце, и она прищурилась, когда посмотрела на него. Лошади, запряжённые в коляску, негромко заржали, готовые тронуться в любую минуту.

Шерлок улыбнулся ей, легко и непринуждённо. Он был сама элегантность, несмотря на тот факт, что его волосы были ещё влажными и лежали беспорядочными прядями.

\- Конечно, миссис Хадсон, – при взгляде на Джона выражение его лица стало более сдержанным, и он сказал:

\- Я прошу прощения, что не смог встретить вас должным образом, капитан Уотсон. И я не имею в виду, что вам пора покинуть поместье. Если хотите, вы можете остаться.

Насколько Джон мог понять, Шерлок не делал никаких намёков на их встречу на берегу озера, а его слова и интонации звучали искренно.

Джон переступал с ноги на ногу, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. Весь прошедший час, в течение которого Шерлок провёл им экскурсию по обычно закрытой для посетителей части Пемберли, которую не показала им миссис Рейнольдс, он рассказывал весёлые истории, связанные со старинным домом и его обитателями. Им даже удалось увидеть знаменитую библиотеку Пемберли, которая была такой же изысканной, какой её описывала мисс Лестрейд. Всё это время Шерлок вёл себя так, будто ничего не произошло, в то время как Джон не мог думать ни о чем, кроме длинных пальцев, едва-едва касавшихся его головы, и капель воды, блестевшей как алмазы на бледно-кремовой коже.

Это создавало трудности для продолжения импровизированной экскурсии.

\- Вы не подаёте вида, сэр, но я думаю, что нам пора оставить Вас, – любезно произнёс Джон.

На мгновение глаза Шерлока потемнели.

\- Я... Ведь дело не в Пемберли. Я вижу, Вам здесь нравится.

Джон засмеялся, и было заметно, что напряжение отпускает его. Действительно, с какой стороны ни взгляни, поместье было просто прекрасным.

\- Как и любому другому человеку, я думаю. Я не могу себе представить, кто бы мог не одобрить столь величественное место.

Шерлок криво улыбнулся.

\- Но Ваше одобрение получить непросто, тем ценнее, что оно было достигнуто, – голос Холмса грохотал как гром, даже в такой спокойной беседе, как эта.

Джон сглотнул, помолчал и подумал о том, _что именно_ он сказал, испытывая смутный стыд за то, что создал о себе подобное впечатление.

\- Спасибо, – выдавил он.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и напряжение между ними скручивалось в узел.

Джон сжал подол своего сюртука, чтобы не подойти и не _прикоснуться_ к Шерлоку.

Холмс прочистил горло и, оторвав взгляд от любовника, обратился к миссис Хадсон, оставив Джона изучать его профиль.

\- Надолго ли вы остановились в Лэмбдоне?

Миссис Хадсон проницательно посмотрела на Джона, а затем перевела взгляд обратно на Шерлока.

\- По крайней мере, ещё на две ночи, я полагаю. Я здесь выросла, и с удовольствием провела бы больше времени в месте, где раньше была так счастлива.

Джон старался не реагировать, потому что он не обсуждал с тётей никаких изменений их планов. На самом деле, сегодня они должны были получить в гостинице вещи и отправиться далее. Он прищурился, глядя на неё, но она только моргнула, не выказывая никаких признаков лукавства.

\- Рад это слышать, – сказал Шерлок, и выглядел он при этом до крайности довольным.

Миссис Рейнольдс, терпеливо ожидавшая их у крыльца, улыбнулась миссис Хадсон и жестом головы пригласила её пройти к карете. Она и миссис Хадсон шли немного впереди, поскольку Джон и Шерлок отстали.

Шерлок остановился, осматривая территорию поместья, а затем поднял руку и устало потёр шею. Невдалеке закричал ястреб, и они оба посмотрели, как он кружит над землёй. Словно обращаясь к небу, Шерлок сказал:

\- Остальная часть моей компании прибывает завтра, и я знаю, что моя сестра хотела бы встретиться с Вами. Я бы... Это будет не слишком, если я приведу её завтра утром в гостиницу, чтобы познакомить с Вами?

Сердце Джона ёкнуло, и он не был уверен, что хотел бы проанализировать причину в тот самый момент, поэтому он просто ответил:

\- Для меня будет честью познакомиться с ней, мистер Холмс, – он был честен; он хотел бы встретиться с сестрой Шерлока, чтобы увидеть, была ли она столь совершенна, как говорила мисс Лестрейд, или, как и у всех остальных, у неё были свои недостатки. Будет ли она такой же как Майкрофт? Высокомерной и властной, резкой и жестокой? Или она будет больше похожа на Шерлока, который при внимательном рассмотрении действительно отличался от брата; гордый, но лояльный к ошибкам, наблюдательный и болезненно честный?

Как будто по беззвучному сигналу, они оба двинулись к экипажу, в котором уже терпеливо ожидала миссис Хадсон. Миссис Рейнольдс нигде не было видно, скорее всего, она успела вернуться в дом. Джон повернулся у дверцы кареты, и протянул руку. Шерлок посмотрел на него за мгновение до того, как крепко пожал протянутую тёплую ладонь.

\- Я надеюсь, что очень скоро мы встретимся снова, – Шерлок замер, а Джон не хотел прерывать контакт. Ему было трудно вдохнуть полной грудью, когда Шерлок, наконец, отпустил его. Уотсон вздрогнул, и краска прилила к его лицу. Шерлок опустил руки и церемонно поклонился с блеском в глазах, который не мог быть истолкован иначе, чем кокетливый.

\- Хорошего дня, миссис Хадсон. Хорошего дня, капитан Уотсон.

Джон достаточно быстро пришёл в себя и, садясь в карету, ответил:

\- И Вам, мистер Холмс.

***

Джон проснулся рано, уставший и больной, не в состоянии больше спать на неудобной гостиничной кровати. Тем не менее, несмотря на плохое самочувствие, он выглядел вполне презентабельно. Не желая уходить из гостиницы, позавтракал в главном зале, после того как написал обязательное письмо матери и более правдивое, открытое письмо – за исключением некоторых деталей – о вчерашних приключениях Молли.

_«... Тебе бы здесь понравилось, Молли, и ты бы наслаждалась видами, как и я. Кажется, я неверно судил об очень многих вещах, в том числе о Пемберли и мистере Холмсе, не говоря уже о мистере Мориарти. Я знаю, ты говорила мне, что я не должен винить себя за то, что обманулся на его счёт, как и все окружающие, но знание о его неискренности и лживости тяжким грузом легло на мои плечи. Мне остаётся только надеяться, что он не совершит ни единой несправедливости, которую впоследствии нельзя будет исправить...»_

Стук колёс по мостовой заставил Джона обратить внимание на улицу, где в приближающемся экипаже он увидел Шерлока, мистера Лестрейда и молодую барышню.

Он отвернулся от окна и привалился к стене, а его сердце истово колотилось в груди. Сделав глубокий вдох, он уставился на нетёсаные балки потолка, вспыхнув от волнения. Джон спрашивал сам себя, чем вызван такой неожиданный прилив чувств. Обширными землями Пемберли? Дикой красотой ландшафта, элегантным величием главного дома?

Нет, он не был настолько глуп, чтобы так думать, несмотря на все эти очевидные доказательства богатства. Он уже знал, что Шерлок владел множеством земель, но это ничего не значило. Даже более чем, но что из этого? Их отношения невозможны, потому что Джон очень хорошо знал о презрении Шерлока к его семье и его положению в обществе. Несмотря на физическое влечение, казалось, что этот барьер невозможно преодолеть.

Его мысли потонули в шуме, Джон едва успел разгладить свой бледно-жёлтый жилет, прежде чем служанка объявила об их прибытии.

\- Сэр, два джентльмена и леди ожидают Вас. Могу я пригласить их?

Джон кивнул:

\- Да, спасибо, Ханна.

Она сделала неглубокий реверанс прежде, чем вышла из комнаты.

Спустя несколько мгновений, в комнату вошёл Шерлок, осмотревшись, прежде чем остановить свой взгляд на Джоне. Выражение его лица было спокойным, хотя язык его тела говорил о другом. Он ёрзал, пальцы беспокойно сжимали ткань бриджей. Очевидно, он был далеко не так спокоен, как хотел показать, и Джон был рад этому факту. Это означало, что он был не одинок в своём смятении.

\- Мистер Холмс, доброе утро, – сказал Джон, надеясь, что его голос звучал не так взволнованно, как он себя чувствовал.

Улыбка коснулась уголков губ Шерлока.

\- И Вам, капитан Уотсон, – откашлявшись, он сделал шаг в сторону. – Могу ли я представить вам свою сестру, Джорджиану? Джорджиана, это капитан Джон Уотсон, – при этом его взгляд заметно смягчился, когда он посмотрел на неё и подозвал к себе.

Мисс Холмс была высокой, выше Джона; и хотя ей было всего шестнадцать, она казалась женственной и изящной. У неё были черты Шерлока: тёмные, волнистые волосы, собранные в элегантный шиньон на затылке, миндалевидные серо-голубые глаза и чётко очерченные скулы. Она была красива той же нетрадиционной красотой, что и Шерлок, черты её были достаточно несовершенными, но вместе с тем она была прекрасной молодой женщиной.

Робко улыбнувшись, она склонила голову в знак приветствия.

\- Как поживаете, капитан Уотсон? – Её голос был тихим, и Джону сразу стало понятно, что Джорджиана была болезненно застенчива. Он был рад ошибиться в своих предположениях и обнаружил, что она мгновенно покорила его.

Он церемонно поклонился и улыбнулся девушке.

\- Мне очень приятно встретиться с Вами, мисс Холмс. Я так много слышал о Вас.

Она покраснела, но посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Как и я о Вас.

Шерлок сосредоточенно смотрел на него, наконец полностью контролируя своё тело, и, несомненно, оценивая реакцию Джона, который только кивнул, а затем Холмс сказал:

\- Мистер Лестрейд тоже здесь, и он настойчиво пожелал увидеть Вас. Могу я пригласить его? – Шерлок начал движение к двери, прежде чем Джон успел удивлённо ответить:

\- Да, конечно.

Джон и Джорджиана в тишине следили за его тактическим отступлением. Не выдержав, Джон заявил:

\- Я слышал, что Вы очень любите музыку и обладаете несомненным талантом игры на пианино, мисс Холмс.

Глаза девушки расширились.

\- О, Вы правы, я люблю музыку. Но талант? Нет, я могу справляться с несколькими пьесами, но этим и ограничивается степень моих музыкальных способностей, – хихикнула она, и Джон засмеялся вместе с ней.

\- Ну, я всё равно хочу услышать, как Вы играете.

\- Конечно. Мой брат говорил, что Вы смелый человек и раньше носили мундир. Я бы хотела услышать о Ваших путешествиях, – нерешительно произнесла она.

Джон был удивлён до глубины души, но ответил:

\- Ну, раз Вам так хочется это услышать, я расскажу, но Ваш брат сильно преувеличил мои подвиги за время службы. Я могу засвидетельствовать, что побывал тогда в интересных местах, но из этого совсем не следует, что я храбрый воин.

Джорджиана выглядела потрясённой. Качая головой, она сказала:

\- О, нет. Невозможно. Мой брат никогда не преувеличивает. Он не способен на это и говорит только абсолютную правду, как он её видит. Именно так работает его ум, хотя иногда он добрее ко мне, чем следовало бы.

Он всегда говорит абсолютную правду. Теперь Джон знал об этом из первых уст.

Он склонил голову в знак согласия.

\- Идеальный старший брат.

\- Да, безусловно, лучший, чем я могла когда-либо желать.

На это Джон решил полюбопытствовать:

\- А Ваш другой брат? Вы близки с ним?

Джорджиана мелодично рассмеялась.

\- Майкрофт? Я знаю, что Вы встречались с ним.

Джон кивнул.

\- Тогда Вы, возможно, догадались, что трудно близко общаться с таким человеком, как он. Он заботится обо мне, как отец и как защитник, как и Шерлок, но он уже был взрослым человеком и имел свою собственную семью к тому времени, когда я появилась на свет. А Шерлок был в Пемберли со мной, когда я росла, – она мило пожала плечами, как будто это все объясняло.

\- Джон! – Ворвавшийся в комнату мистер Лестрейд улыбнулся ему и, прервав беседу с Джорджианой, крепко пожал руку Джона. Шерлок стоял у Грега за спиной.

\- Так приятно видеть Вас снова! Я не могу выразить, как я был счастлив, когда Холмс сказал мне, что вы остановились в Лэмбдоне, так близко от Пемберли. Я вижу, у Вас всё хорошо, – казалось, слова срывались с его уст быстрее, чем он мог их осознать.

Джон усмехнулся, видя его энтузиазм.

\- Да, да. Я в порядке.

\- А Ваша семья? Все ли они в добром здравии? – Мистер Лестрейд бегло оглядел комнату, как если бы он ожидал, что кто-то из них скрывается под столом или за одним из стульев.

\- Да, Грег, – Джон наблюдал за Шерлоком боковым зрением, когда тот обошёл мистера Лестрейда и встал рядом с Джоном, так что они вчетвером, казалось, встали в круг. В животе Уотсона запорхали бабочки.

\- А Ваши сёстры? Они обе сейчас в Лонгборне? – Глаза Грега заблестели, выдавая его надежды.

\- Нет, только Молли, а моя младшая сестра уехала на лето в Брайтон, – он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, когда на самую малость облегчил жизнь Грегу. Он поймал взгляд Шерлока и немного приподнял бровь, как бы говоря Шерлоку взглядом: _«Вы были не правы относительно моей сестры, ваш друг любит её. Как вам не стыдно»_. Тот моргнул и покраснел, отводя взгляд.

Услышав ответ Джона, Грег улыбнулся.

\- Я не видел её слишком долго. Почти восемь месяцев, если я правильно посчитал. С ноября.

\- Я думаю, Вы правы, – согласился Джон.

\- Ах, да, я знаю. Я не думаю, что помню, более счастливое время, чем те несколько коротких месяцев в Незерфилде, – ответил Грег и задумчиво посмотрел на него.

\- Капитан Уотсон, моя сестра хотела бы задать Вам вопрос, если Вы, конечно, не против, – вставил Шерлок, глядя на сестру. Очевидно преисполненная благодарности, Джорджиана улыбнулась брату.

\- Конечно.

\- Капитан Уотсон, – Джорджиана от волнения положила руку ему на предплечье и немного сжала. – Для нас будет честью, если Вы и Ваша тётушка приедете в Пемберли и присоединитесь к нам за ужином. Завтра Вам будет удобно? – Она взглянула на Шерлока, который кивнул ей.

\- Замечательная идея. Просто великолепная! – Воскликнул Лестрейд.

_Ужин. С Шерлоком в Пемберли._

Джон взял её за руку и слегка поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

\- Спасибо, мы будем рады. У нас нет никаких планов, которые могли бы помешать этому.

Джорджиана выглядела более чем довольной, но именно Шерлок был тем, кто ответил.

\- Мы будем ждать с нетерпением.

***

На следующий вечер, после прекрасного ужина, сладкий голос Джорджианы разносился по гостиной, когда она играла на пианино, а Джон сидел на ближайшем к ней диване. Когда последняя нота замерла в тишине, она подняла свои длинные пальцы над клавишами, и мистер Лестрейд восторженно захлопал в ладоши.

\- Великолепно как всегда, мисс Джорджиана!

Миссис Хадсон, мисс Лестрейд и Шерлок сидели в другой части комнаты вокруг небольшого стола, и их разговор был тихим и невнятным.

\- Я согласен, мисс Холмс. Сыграете ли Вы ещё что-нибудь? – Спросил Джон.

Девушка была восхищена тем, как её слушали, а её музыка успокаивала Джона.

\- О, благодарю Вас. Однако, боюсь, я всё же немного ошиблась, но я благодарна, что Вы проигнорировали то, что я смазала исполнение последней страницы, – хихикнула она, прикрыв рот рукой. – И, отвечая на Ваш вопрос, я скажу, что буду играть только в том случае, если Шерлок присоединится ко мне со скрипкой, – она повысила голос и наклонилась в сторону, чтобы видеть брата, несмотря на мистера Лестрейда, который прислонился к пианино.

Скрипка. Шерлок играет на _скрипке_?

\- Шерлок, ты сыграешь со мной? – Она кокетливо моргнула, когда он отвлёкся от беседы с мисс Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон. – Пожалуйста.

Желудок Джона сжался, когда Шерлок посмотрел на него, а затем перевёл взгляд на сестру.

\- Я не думаю, что наши гости… – начал Шерлок.

Прежде чем он успел закончить, Джон перебил его:

\- О, безусловно, мы бы _хотели послушать_ , мистер Холмс.

Мисс Лестрейд жеманно улыбнулась.

\- Мой дорогой мистер Холмс, не стоит чувствовать себя обязанным играть. Я уверена, что капитан Уотсон и его тётя поймут, если Вы откажетесь, – она посмотрела на Джона, выглядя при этом до крайности уверенной в себе. Джон же боролся с желанием показать ей зубы.

Шерлок, уже стоя, посмотрел на неё сверху вниз.

\- Мисс Лестрейд, благодарю Вас за Вашу... заботу, однако, если наши гости желают, я был бы счастлив, а не обязан сыграть, – Он пересёк комнату, оставив мисс Лестрейд обдумывать его слова. Выглядела она при этом так, будто проглотила что-то горькое.

Нагнувшись, чтобы взять инструмент, который до того не попадал в поле зрения, он поднял скрипку и смычок вверх и встал рядом с сестрой, напротив Джона. Мистер Лестрейд занял его место рядом с мисс Лестрейд. Шерлок наклонился, чтобы перелистать нотные листы перед Джорджианой. Он выглядел сосредоточенным, и когда выбрал пьесу, коснулся этой страницы указательным пальцем.

Мисс Холмс немного озабоченно посмотрела на брата, потом выпрямила спину и положила пальцы на клавиши. Он кивнул, и их молчаливый обмен взглядами был полным уверенности. Девушка разительно отличалась от Шерлока: у Джорджианы Холмс была душа нараспашку, и Шерлок, когда общался с ней, тоже проникался её теплотой и внутренним светом. Это открытие вызвало у Джона улыбку.

Наконец Джон увидел, каков Холмс на самом деле.

Чувствуя взгляд Шерлока, устремлённый на него, Джон посмотрел, как тот поднял скрипку к подбородку и начал играть дуэтом с сестрой.

Джон сидел словно загипнотизированный, наблюдая, как он играет. Никогда прежде музыка не трогала его до такой степени, и Джон не ожидал, что _в исполнении_ Шерлока она окажет на него хоть какое-то влияние. Но музыка была живой и эмоциональной, казалось, что мелодия Шерлока оплетает его сердце. Большую часть времени Шерлок не сводил глаз исключительно с Джона, не нуждаясь заглядывать в ноты, стоящие перед Джорджианой, а его тело покачивалось в такт мелодии. В очередной раз мир сузился до них двоих, связывая их тонкими нитями музыки, создавая вакуум, в котором никого и ничего больше не существовало.

Джон чувствовал себя так, будто Шерлок пытался обратиться к нему через музыку, и он должен был бы быть слепым и глухим, чтобы не понять это послание.

Когда пьеса приблизилась к концу, Шерлоку не оставалось ничего, кроме как закрыть глаза и продолжать играть, и Пресвятой Боже, когда он сделал это, сердце Джона просто разрывалось. Исчез жёсткий, гордый человек, который, казалось, избегает любого общения с людьми. Его место занял тот, кто с лёгкостью нарисовал при помощи музыки картину собственной страсти и чувств, из-за которых Джона бросило в холодный пот.

Джорджиана хорошо играла, но Шерлок... Шерлок был _изящен_ в своей манере исполнения.

Пьеса закончилась и на мгновение комната погрузилась в тишину. Шерлок открыл глаза и смотрел только на Джона, который стал осознавать тот факт, что прикрыл рот кончиками пальцев, а в горле застрял комок. Секундой позже его рука упала на колени.

Каким-то _невероятным_ образом он сумел произнести:

\- Это было... Это было _удивительно_ , – голос его, однако, прозвучал грубо.

Робкая улыбка появилась на лице Шерлока, освещая его изнутри, и его глаза заблестели.

Джорджиана посмотрела на них обоих, медленно сжимая руки напротив сердца.

\- Умоляю, капитан Уотсон, Вы должны сказать, неужели полк до сих пор расквартирован в Меритоне? – Бархатный голос Ирен разрушил чары, и все трое вокруг пианино посмотрели на неё. Миссис Хадсон бросила на неё резкий осуждающий взгляд.

Джон откашлялся, сосредотачиваясь на её вопросе.

\- Нет, на лето лагерь переведён в Брайтон.

Выражение лица мисс Лестрейд тут же стало сочувствующим, заставляя Джона насторожиться.

\- Должно быть, это большая потеря для некоторых из вас.

Взглянув на Шерлока, который твёрдо смотрел на мисс Лестрейд, Джон с притворной небрежностью ответил:

\- Мы постараемся пережить это как можно безболезненнее, – и он снова обратил своё внимание на Джорджиану, положив таким образом конец разговору. – Мисс Холмс, если Вы хотите сыграть ещё что-нибудь, я был бы рад это услышать.

Она мило улыбнулась Джону и кивнула, переворачивая страницу, чтобы выбрать новую пьесу, в то время как Шерлок встретил его взгляд. Уголки его полных губ дёрнулись в усмешке.

***

Ирен посмотрела на Шерлока, при этом глаза её сузились, когда она отпила чай. Они остались вдвоём в гостиной, потому что гости ушли, а остальные поднялись наверх.

\- Сегодня он выглядел совсем на себя не похожим. Гораздо хуже, чем раньше.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Я не заметил никакой разницы. Возможно, он немного загорел, но это не удивительно, учитывая, что этим летом он путешествует на открытом воздухе, – его длинные пальцы рассеянно поглаживали чашку чая, стоящую на коленях. Ирен наблюдала за движением его руки, как ястреб следит за полевой мышью.

\- Хм. Что до меня, я должна признаться, что никогда не замечала в нём ничего привлекательного. Его черты невзрачны и не выразительны, ничего в его лице не кажется мне уникальным или запоминающимся, – она засмеялась, и её смех на взгляд Шерлока был насквозь пропитан фальшью. – И я помню, как Вы говорили, что ни в коей мере не нашли его привлекательным, когда прошлой осенью мы встретились с ним в Хартфордшире.

Шерлок опустил чашку на столик, его пальцы на мгновение замерли, прежде чем он ответил. Это было необходимо прекратить, и прекратить немедленно. Снова сжав чашку, он повернулся к мисс Лестрейд. Он знал, что она собирается сказать. Он знал, чего хотела эта женщина в течение многих лет и о чём она думала: с невиданным упорством и используя любую возможность она шла к своей цели. До сего дня он не заботился об этом, потому что не было никого, к кому бы он испытывал чувства и о ком заботился, так или иначе. Но теперь, когда она говорила о Джоне в подобном тоне, это стало неприемлемым и оскорбительным.

\- Может быть, я и думал так, когда мы только познакомились. Но с тех пор, как я узнал капитана Уотсона, прошло несколько месяцев, и сейчас я считаю его одним из самых красивых мужчин в кругу своих знакомых.

Ирен в шоке приоткрыла рот, а он встал и, коротко поклонившись, продолжил:

\- Теперь, если Вы меня извините, я думаю пора закончить этот вечер.

Шерлок повернулся и быстро вышел из комнаты с улыбкой на лице. Он не позволил ей ответить, потому что не было ничего в этом мире, что она могла бы сказать, дабы изменить ход его мыслей.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Джон, дорогой, – миссис Хадсон легонько ткнула его пальцем, выводя из задумчивости.

Он посмотрел на тётушку и обнаружил, что она странно смотрит на него.

\- Ммм? – Она была права, когда так смотрела на Джона. Этим утром он не мог ничего, кроме как усмехаться. Всё забавляло его, и он с нетерпением ждал вечера.

\- Ты улыбаешься, – она сделала глоток чая и выгнула бровь, – так, будто у тебя есть грандиозный секрет.

Джон уставился на неё, безуспешно пытаясь придать лицу серьёзное выражение.

\- Сегодня прекрасный день, тётя. Мы собираемся пойти на прогулку и немного отдохнуть, и почему мне не быть счастливым от мысли провести время с моей любимой…

Миссис Хадсон засмеялась, её глаза блестели весельем.

\- О, Джон, довольно льстить мне. Я знаю, как тебе нравится моё общество, но твоя мудрая старая тётка знает, отчего ты так улыбаешься. Ты, мой дорогой, влюблён.

Джон фыркнул.

\- Я не знаю, что Вы имеете в виду, тётушка! Как я мог хотя бы…

Она закатила глаза и отставила свою чашку в сторону, через стол схватив его за руки.

\- _Как ты мог?_ – Она покачала головой. – Мог что? Полюбить человека, расположенного к тебе, хорошо воспитанного, – Джон начал протестовать, хотя и слабо, но миссис Хадсон упрямо продолжала. – И, похоже, с выдающимся талантом, – она сжала руки. – Легко, я бы сказала.

\- Но он был невыносим. 

\- Держу пари, он невыносим не более, чем ты можешь быть.

У Джона отвисла челюсть. Тётя снова рассмеялась и захлопала в ладоши, прежде чем сложить их на коленях.

\- Вот уж точно: в своём глазу бревна не замечаем*… Иногда нужно прислушиваться к тому, что говорят другие, – выражение её лица смягчилось. – Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, невозможно, чтобы ты не заметил, как он смотрел на тебя весь вечер. Я, конечно, знаю, что ты рассказывал мне о его поведении в прошлом, но не похоже, чтобы это был один и тот же человек? Он был исключительно вежлив, вёл себя по-джентльменски и выказывал уважение нам обоим.

\- Но то, как он говорил о моей семье…

\- Джон, неужели ты думаешь, что я сразу полюбила каждого члена твоей семьи? – С печальной усмешкой спросила она.

Потирая затылок и думая о матери, он застенчиво посмотрел на неё.

\- Туше.

Прежде чем он успел сказать ещё хоть что-то, в комнату вошла служанка с двумя письмами, которые она передала Джону, а затем удалилась.

\- От Молли! – Джон повертел их в руках. – Неудивительно, что я так долго не получал от неё вестей. Я думал почему... Но она написала адрес очень неразборчиво! – Он посмотрел на миссис Хадсон, которая поднялась с места и уже надевала шляпку. – Тётушка, Вы очень расстроитесь, если я попрошу Вас отложить нашу прогулку?

Тётя лишь махнула рукой.

\- Пфф! Конечно, нет. Я вполне способна ходить самостоятельно. Я прогуляюсь на рынок и вернусь за тобой через час.

Джон улыбнулся ей, когда она подошла к двери, прежде чем вернуться к письмам. Он открыл первое и разгладил его на столе.

Когда он начал читать, сердце его упало.

_«... не хочу пугать тебя, с матушкой и со мной всё хорошо, однако я должна сообщить о печальной новости, касающейся Гарриет. Вчера вечером, когда мы укладывались спать, прибыл нарочный. Мистер Форстер в своём письме сообщал, что Гарриет сбежала в Шотландию с одним из офицеров – с мистером Мориарти! Мы были крайне изумлены, а мама просто в отчаянии. Я не могу сказать, что я хоть в малейшей степени рада этому событию, но я только надеюсь, что, быть может, об этом молодом человеке судят неправильно. По крайней мере, в его выборе нет расчёта, потому что наша семья не сможет дать за ней ничего…»_

Остальная часть письма содержала ничего не значащие детали, поэтому Джон только пробежал глазами страницу.

_«... Я не знаю, что мне следует написать, но сейчас новости хуже, чем мы первоначально думали. Похоже, Гарриет и Мориарти не поехали в Шотландию, как мы полагали раньше. Мистер Форстер, оставив накануне Брайтон, приехал вчера. Он получил информацию, что Мориарти не собирался ни ехать в Шотландию, ни жениться на Гарриет. Мистер Форстер проследил их путь до Клэпхема, где обнаружил, что они пересели в наёмный экипаж, и всё, что мы знаем, это то, что они продолжили путь по Лондонской дороге. Он останавливался во всех гостиницах Барнета и Хэтфилда, но не преуспел в поисках беглецов. Никто их не видел. Похоже, дорогой Джон, следует ждать худшего. Неужели мы потеряем её навсегда? Я выразила надежду, что обстоятельства позволили бы им пожениться в городе, но мистер Форстер опасается, что это маловероятно, и также он опасается, что мистер Мориарти был не тем человеком, которому можно верить. Матушка больна от беспокойства и не выходит из своей комнаты, хотя я не могу сказать, что сильно сожалею об этом. Я искренне рада, что тебе не пришлось присутствовать при этих ужасных событиях. Но сейчас я должна признаться, что жажду твоего возвращения, потому что твоя сила и спокойная уверенность нужны семье, но также я знаю, что как только ты получишь это послание, ты, будучи честным человеком, попытаешься найти нашу сестру. Пожалуйста, Джон, делай то, что считаешь нужным, но делай это самым безопасным способом…»_

Джон так крепко сжал письмо в кулаке, что бумага порвалась.

\- Чёрт подери! – Он резко встал, а его сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. 

Джон был в смятении. Он бросился к двери, но прежде чем он смог открыть её, служанка сделала это с другой стороны.

\- Если Вы не возражаете, сэр, – девушка нервно посмотрела на Джона. Позади неё стоял Шерлок.

\- Капитан Уотсон, я надеюсь, что не побеспокоил…

\- Прошу прощения, мистер Холмс, – перебил он не своим голосом, – но я не могу откладывать. Я должен сейчас же найти миссис Хадсон, а затем мы немедленно уедем.

Шерлок посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Боже мой, что случилось? – Воскликнул он, при этом спокойствие испарилось с его лица при одном взгляде на Джона, который смертельно побледнел и вибрировал как натянутая струна, собираясь сорваться с места.

Джон посмотрел на него, и желание рассказать Шерлоку всё вступило в жестокую схватку с инстинктом защищать семью. Но в глазах Шерлока (сегодня серых) плескалось такое искреннее беспокойство, что решимость Джона молчать разлетелась на куски. Тем не менее, он колебался, не зная, сколько он может ему открыть.

\- Джон, что произошло? – Спросил Шерлок.

Джон глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул через нос, и заговорил.

\- Моя сестра, – он покачал головой, – моя _младшая_ сестра совершила ужасную ошибку. Я только что получил письмо от Молли, в котором она сообщила, что Гарриет сбежала. И сбежала с... – Джон сглотнул, казалось, слова с трудом появляются из его рта. – С мистером Мориарти. У неё нет ни денег, ни связей, ничего, что могло бы его привлечь, и всё же... – Его голос затих, когда он увидел, как каменеет лицо Шерлока. – Она потеряна для нас. Последнее, что мы знаем, это что они более чем вероятно находятся в Лондоне, и как только Вы уйдёте, я немедленно отправлюсь туда.

\- Вы уверены? – Голос Шерлока казался напряжённым.

\- Да, – Джон рукой взлохматил волосы. – Я не очень хорошо представляю себе, что можно сделать, и я боюсь, что не смогу найти их, но я должен попробовать, – он почти чувствовал, как Шерлок отстраняется от этого разговора, хотя тот даже не пошевелился. Изменение его настроения было заметно только в постепенно увеличивавшихся зрачках, но реакция Шерлока не могла быть яснее.

Джон видел эти изменения и сразу же понял, что они означают. Очередное доказательство неприемлемости его родственных связей заставило его почувствовать себя униженным. У Джона не было никаких иллюзий по поводу того, что Шерлок должен был думать, и никто не мог осуждать его за это. Но именно в этот момент Джон понял, что, возможно, он мог бы полюбить этого человека теперь, когда всякая надежда на взаимность была потеряна.

Джону казалось, что он едва мог перевести дыхание, поэтому ему пришлось стремительно отвернуться к окну, чтобы отвоевать себе немного личного пространства. Он с силой сжал подоконник, пока костяшки пальцев не побелели, и прислонился лбом к стеклу.

Тишина в комнате была оглушительной.

Прошла целая минута, прежде чем Шерлок откашлялся, нарушая напряжённое молчание.

\- Вы правы. Вам следует немедленно ехать, и я злоупотребил Вашим вниманием. Я передам сестре Ваши извинения, поскольку Вы не сможете вновь поприсутствовать на ужине в Пемберли.

Джон посмотрел через плечо и заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Да, спасибо. И, пожалуйста, Вы вольны сообщить ей любую причину столь поспешного отъезда.

Мысли Шерлока, очевидно, были где-то далеко, потому что он смотрел в окно, не замечая Джона.

\- Конечно. Будьте уверены, я сохраню Вашу тайну, – сказал он и коротко поклонился. – Я немедленно оставляю Вас.

Он не стал ждать ответа, а просто вышел из комнаты, оставив Джона шептать слова прощания в пустоту.

***

Джон сел на край кровати, сжимая руками тяжёлую голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Прошло два с половиной дня, с тех пор как он покинул Лэмбдон после получения известий о Гарриет и Мориарти от Молли. Джон приобрёл крепкую лошадь, и отправился в путь, только ненадолго остановившись в Нортгемптоне, чтобы немного отдохнуть и поесть самому и своему скакуну. Приехав в Лондон вчера, он выбрал первый попавшийся трактир, который увидел, не особенно заботясь ни о месте, ни об удобствах. Но уже после того, как он получил номер и небрежно бросил там свои вещи, он понял, что и понятия не имеет, с чего начинать. Проглотив гордость, он пошёл к тётке и дяде в Чипсайд – туда же, где совсем недавно останавливалась Молли – только чтобы обнаружить, что они уехали на континент в продолжительное путешествие. Когда служанка вежливо закрыла дверь, сообщив ему эту информацию, Джон испытывал противоречивые чувства. Он мог бы многое сделать с дядиной помощью, но также он был рад, что освобождён от необходимости рассказывать о случившейся катастрофе ещё одному человеку, даже если он _был_ членом семьи.

Уже то, что Шерлок знал об этой неприятной ситуации, было достаточно плохо.

Потом Джон пообщался с друзьями семьи, жившими в Лондоне, хотя их и было немного. Сосредоточившись только на тех семьях, в которых были девушки возраста Гарриет, он встречался с ними в рамках традиционных визитов вежливости, когда на самом деле надеялся поговорить с подругами Гарриет и выяснить, знали ли они что-нибудь. Никто из трёх семей, которые он посетил, не слышал или не видел её с тех пор, как семья Уотсонов последний раз была в городе.

Теперь, в мерцающем свете свечи его небольшой, но пригодной для жизни комнаты, он хотел кричать в его разочарования. Ему нужно рыскать по всем гостиницам Лондона, но эта задача подавляла своим масштабом. В любой момент Гарриет и Мориарти могут перебраться в любую другую из десятков гостиниц Лондона, возможно в ту, которую Джон уже проверил, поэтому все его усилия могут стать напрасными. Или, может быть, у мистера Мориарти в Лондоне были друзья или знакомые, у которых они могли остановиться, и о которых Джон даже понятия не имел. Затея действительно казалась безнадёжной.

Джон растянулся на неудобном матрасе и посмотрел в потолок, не обращая внимания на шум подгулявших посетителей в общей комнате внизу; на некоторое время он позволил себе погрязнуть в жалости к себе, в горле застыл комок.

Он чувствовал себя полнейшим дураком.

Из-за Гарриет. Он думал, что она глупа и неосмотрительна, но не способна намеренно сделать то, что может разрушить её репутацию и, следовательно, её семью.

Из-за Мориарти. Джон должен был видеть его двуличие, потому что тот был слишком совершенен, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Он должен был рассказать всем о его характере, как только он узнал о нём от Шерлока, несмотря на то, что Молли настаивала сохранить это в тайне, думая, таким образом спасти семью от унижения, поскольку они приняли этого человека в свой круг общения. К тому же, Джон надеялся, что этот человек и всё связанное с ним исчезнет и будет забыто, когда полк перевели в Брайтон.

Из-за Шерлока. О, это было наихудшим. Да, он был высокомерным и гордым, но не более чем сам Джон. Теперь всё было не так, как при первой встрече, в дополнение к первому впечатлению позор почти раздавил Джона. И эта новость о Гарриет, которую он узнал, только укрепит негативное мнение Шерлока о его семье.

Задув свечу и погрузив комнату во мрак, Джон закрыл глаза ладонями, вздыхая в темноту.

Упорные размышления о своих ошибках не помогали. Это не ничему не поможет: не вернёт сестру обратно и не сотрёт то, что без сомнения было глупостью. Всё это – всего лишь пустая трата энергии и времени. Лёжа там, в темноте, Джон медленно обретал утраченную уверенность, собираясь впредь использовать полученные жестокие уроки судьбы.

Тем не менее, прошло долгое время, прежде чем Джон Уотсон смог уснуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале: «Sometimes it’s difficult to see what is in one’s own mirror» – «трудно увидеть, что находится в собственном зеркале». Думаю, адаптировать получилось.


	18. Chapter 18

Джон резко сел, бисеринки пота стекали по его спине, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Дезориентированный ранним утренним светом, он забыл о своих кошмарах, когда понял, что его разбудило.

Громкий стук в непрочную гостиничную дверь разносился по комнате быстрым стаккато.

_Ах._

Выбравшись из постели прямо в ночном белье, прилипшем к коже, Джон босиком пошёл к двери, чтобы взглянуть, кто поднял такой шум.

\- Капитан Уотсон, – резко поприветствовал его Шерлок Холмс, оперевшись ладонью на деревянную раму и не позволяя закрыть дверь.

Джон, слишком потрясённый, чтобы ответить, просто шагнул назад, чтобы позволить ему войти.

Шерлок словно вибрировал от сдерживаемой энергии, его проницательные глаза принялись обшаривать небольшое пространство комнаты, а затем и самого Джона. Джон же старался не смущаться под этим пристальным взглядом, незаметно вытирая рукавом рубашки влажную кожу.

Казалось бы, не обращая внимания на состояние Джона, Шерлок ещё раз скользнул взглядом по комнате.

\- Соберите свои вещи, Уотсон. У меня нам будет удобнее заниматься поисками. Возьмите себя в руки. Я буду ждать Вас внизу через пятнадцать минут, – властно сказал он и развернулся к двери. 

Он пробыл в комнате менее тридцати секунд.

Джон, совершенно пристыжённый и обиженный одновременно, выпалил:

\- Подождите хоть одну чёртову минуту!

Шерлок остановился и обернулся, подняв бровь, когда Джон продолжил.

\- Во-первых, мистер Холмс, я не знаю, как Вы меня нашли, – на это Шерлок раздражённо выдохнул, но Джон поднял руку, останавливая его. – И как Вы смеете судить, что будет удобнее для меня? Мне жаль, что Вы потратили своё время…

На этот раз Джон не сумел остановить Шерлока от возражений.

\- Я знаю. Тем не менее, я искал Вас. На самом деле, это было довольно просто. Первый постоялый двор по дороге из Лэмбдона. И не будьте идиотом, – Джон ощетинился, но Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой. – Я имею в виду, что мой дом расположен ближе к центру.

Джон в замешательстве моргнул.

Его дом.

Дом _Шерлока_.

Джон начал протестовать.

\- Я... Мистер Холмс, я не думаю, что это было бы удоб… ближе к центру для чего?

Шерлок говорил так, словно он мог читать его мысли и предугадывать решения.

Холмс издал страдальческий стон и продолжил.

\- Капитан Уотсон, Ваш выбор жилья был импульсивным в лучшем случае, и, возможно, опасным – в худшем. Я знаю, где остановились Ваша сестра и Мориарти, и гораздо удобнее нам будет действовать из центральной точки. Следовательно, из моего дома.

Изумлённо открыв рот, Джон шагнул вперёд и схватил Шерлока за отвороты его чёрного сюртука прежде, чем понял, что именно сделал.

\- Где они? – Воскликнул он.

Глядя на руки Джона, Шерлок не смог сразу ответить, его губы приоткрылись, и он медленно моргнул. Он накрыл руки Уотсона своими, и на мгновение, когда кожа коснулась кожи, время застыло, не останавливался только электрический ток, циркулировавший между ними.

Когда Шерлок поднял взгляд, Джон был достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть изогнутые вверх угольно-чёрные ресницы, обрамляющие его яркие глаза. Он мог почувствовать тепло дыхания Шерлока на своём лице, когда его пальцы мягко отцепили Джона от его одежды, и он отступил.

Джон почувствовал себя так, будто его лишили чего-то жизненно необходимого.

\- Через пятнадцать минут. Внизу, – Шерлок задержался в дверях, оценивающе глядя на голое беззащитное горло Джона, а затем оставил его изумлённо смотреть в пустой коридор.

***

Двенадцать минут спустя Шерлок одобрительно кивнул, когда Джон подошёл к креслу, в котором он сидел, с небольшой сумкой в руке. Джон, быстро собрав свои вещи и поспешно одевшись, сэкономил немного драгоценного времени, чтобы подумать о том, что сказал Шерлок, и сложить воедино всё то, что он знал об этом человеке, не забыв сделать несколько собственных выводов.

Джон заговорил без преамбулы:

\- Вы использовали свои связи на Боу-стрит, чтобы выяснить, где они находятся, – мисс Лестрейд говорила, что он принимал участие в расследовании преступлений и изучал нераскрытые дела. Вероятно, у него было достаточно контактов, чтобы это оказалось возможным.

Шерлок поставил свою чашку на маленький столик рядом. Несколько ранних посетителей собрались в общем зале, тихо переговариваясь, а хозяин деловито собирал посуду и мусор, оставленные за накрытыми с вечера столами.

Встав, Шерлок расправил свой сюртук, прежде чем ответить.

\- Отличное предположение, – начал он, – но неверное, – Холмс посмотрел на Джона, который чувствовал себя немного расстроенным, его глаза блестели. – Нет, я просто знаю о местонахождении мистера Мориарти, потому что он человек привычки, и, следовательно, за ним легко проследить. Я поговорил с несколькими знакомыми, однако, в этой истории скрыто больше, чем кажется, но я расскажу Вам об этом по дороге, – он смотрел в сторону, когда проходил мимо Джона, но тот крепко схватил его за руку, чтобы удержать на месте.

Из всех вопросов, которые он хотел задать, особенно выделялся один:

\- Почему Вы это делаете, мистер Холмс?

Шерлок странно посмотрел на него.

\- Капитан Уотсон, у каждого из нас свои слабости, моей являются загадки. Я не могу от них отказаться, – он замолчал и нахмурился, как будто мог бы сказать ещё что-то, но предпочёл этого не делать.

О! Так всё это из-за загадки, а не из-за чего-то другого. Джон опустил руку, и Шерлок быстро направился к главному входу таверны.

\- Пойдёмте, капитан Уотсон. Нас ждёт экипаж, – он вышел на улицу, очевидно предполагая, что Джон последует за ним, хвосты его сюртука драматично развевались за спиной. Джону ничего не оставалось, кроме как не отставать и забрасывать Шерлока вопросами.

_Проклятье, почему он остаётся так чертовски спокоен?_

\- Какие привычки Вы имеете в виду? И почему мы сначала должны добраться до Вашего дома? Разве мы не можем поехать к ним прямо сейчас? – Спросил Джон, уже после того, как сел в хорошо оборудованный экипаж, ожидавший на улице. Шерлок постучал по крыше, сообщая таким образом кучеру, что они готовы, и экипаж, качнувшись вперёд, тронулся по пустынной утренней дороге.

Шерлок откинулся на синее бархатное сиденье, изумлённо глядя на Джона, прежде чем заговорил. А Уотсон вцепился руками в край сиденья, поочерёдно желая то задушить человека, сидящего напротив него, то положить ладонь ему на колени. В итоге он решил не делать ни того, ни другого.

\- На какой вопрос Вы бы хотели получить ответ раньше? – Лениво протянул Шерлок, в то время как его пальцы выстукивали непрекращающийся ритм по стройному бедру.

\- Почему мы не можем поехать к ним прямо сейчас?

\- Потому что их там нет, и, прежде чем Вы спросите, почему я так в этом уверен, должен добавить, что по пути к Вашей гостинице я остановился, чтобы это проверить. По словам трактирщика в том заведении, где они остановились, они вернутся около двух часов, поэтому у нас есть немного времени. Мы можем перевезти Ваши вещи, также Вы можете обдумать свой следующий шаг, – Шерлок произнёс эти слова спокойно и уверенно.

\- Какие ещё проблемы, кроме совершенно очевидных, у наших беглецов, мистер Холмс? – Джон наклонился вперёд, хорошо зная, что он чрезмерно агрессивно вторгается в личное пространство Шерлока, их колени стукались в тесном пространстве кареты, но того, похоже, это совершенно не беспокоило. Наоборот, он увлечённо наблюдал за Джоном, не мигая и прекратив улыбаться, прежде чем ответить.

\- Как я уже говорил, Мориарти – игрок. Я обнаружил, что он сделал несколько неудачных ставок и сейчас снова занимает деньги, чтобы покрыть свои огромные долги, – прямо ответил Холмс.

Джон закрыл глаза и застонал, свесив голову и вцепившись в волосы вмиг напрягшимися пальцами. Азартные игры. Его сестра и Мориарти ступили на неверный путь: игорный долг был ужасной, страшной новостью, такой новостью, которая могла бы причинить им тяжкий вред.

Голос Шерлока был тихим, и Джон мог поклясться, что он почувствовал быстрое лёгкое касание пальцев к своей руке.

\- Мы можем использовать это в своих интересах, капитан. _Подумайте._ Не позволяйте эмоциям взять верх над разумом. Что, Вы предполагаете, он будет делать, чтобы расплатиться с долгами?

Джон поднял голову, его глаза сузились.

\- Расплатиться? – Он горько рассмеялся. – Это Вы так решили, мистер Холмс. Моя семья едва сводит концы с концами, и у меня нет никаких связей, которые были бы в состоянии помочь.

Шерлок посмотрел в окно, и один из мускулов его челюсти дёрнулся.

\- Это не так.

Его губы вытянулись в тонкую линию и прижались к зубам.

Джон втянул воздух.

\- То, что Вы делаете… то, что Вы уже сделали – больше, чем я мог надеяться, мистер Холмс. Я не могу себе позволить…

Холодный взгляд Шерлока остановил его.

\- Да, но Вы _позволите_ , – его глаза потемнели, он казался одновременно грустным и злым, и Джон слегка отшатнулся, не зная, что это значит. Шерлок снова отвернулся. – Хотя у Вас есть для этого веские основания. Можете не сомневаться, я отдаю себе отчёт в наших обстоятельствах, но знайте, что я сделаю всё, что могу, чтобы помочь.

До тех пор, пока экипаж не начал замедляться, Джон сидел в оцепенении, испытывая сильное чувство вины.

\- Мы прибыли.

Шерлок не взглянул на него, когда открыл дверцу кареты и вышел, ожидая, что Джон без вопросов последует за ним. Однако тому потребовалось время, прежде чем он заставил ноги подчиниться команде мозга и выбраться из кареты.

Они были в одном из богатых районов Лондона, где дома аккуратно выстроились друг рядом с другом, будто солдаты в строю. Шерлок стоял в дверях одного из них, терпеливо глядя на Джона.

Нижний этаж здания был из белого мрамора, в то время как второй и третий – из более традиционных красных и коричневых кирпичей. Нижнюю часть всех прямоугольных окон второго этажа закрывали аккуратные завитки чёрного кованого металла. Шерлок сместился в сторону, повернув ручку и вступая в темноту, открывая номер на двери.

221b.

Взбежав на две ступеньки, Джон вошёл внутрь и увидел, что Шерлок чиркнул спичкой, чтобы зажечь масляную лампу на столике возле двери. В доме было тихо, но молчание, заставлявшее разбегаться по коже мурашки, ощущалось словно чьё-то физическое присутствие, однако Джон понимал, что они были одни. Шерлок стоял, и его лицо было скрыто тенью, но Джон знал, что он пристально наблюдал за ним.

Он _чувствовал_ взгляд Шерлока.

\- Здесь никого нет. Вы отпустили слуг, чтобы мы остались одни? – Джон вздрогнул, запоздало осознавая, как это прозвучало.

Интимно. Слишком _интимно_.

\- Нет, – ответил Шерлок. – Но иногда миссис Рейнольдс путешествует в моей карете, чтобы привести в порядок дом, когда знает, что я собираюсь приехать. К тому же, когда я бываю в Лондоне, мне нравится вести уединённый образ жизни, даже от прислуги.

Джон в недоумении поднял брови. Джентльмен, располагающий средствами, просто не мог жить без домашней прислуги. Это было неслыханно. Низкий смешок Шерлока заставил его автоматически улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Пойдёмте. Жилые комнаты наверху. Я редко пользуюсь другими этажами за исключением второго, – он наклонился и поднял лампу, осветившую его лицо. Мягкий жёлтый свет творил чудеса, смягчая острые углы и линии, и Шерлок выглядел моложе. 

Махнув рукой, Холмс повернулся, чтобы провести Джона вверх по лестнице.

Небольшая гостиная явно не была предназначена для кого-либо, кроме Шерлока: в комнате царил беспорядок, свидетельствующий о её регулярном использовании. Книги и бумаги покрывали все поверхности и, когда Шерлок встал на колени, чтобы разжечь огонь в камине, Джон медленно обернулся и тихо присвистнул.

\- Кажется, миссис Рейнольдс здесь давно не было.

Шерлок оторвался от своего занятия и ухмыльнулся.

\- Она была здесь на прошлой неделе, – взглядом он пробежался по комнате и робко пожал плечами. – Как правило, она старается держаться подальше от моего рабочего места.

\- Очевидно, – пробормотал Джон под нос, поставив свою сумку на стул у камина и обратив внимание на небольшую комнату слева. Большой стол в центре комнаты доминировал в помещении, хотя там были полки и шкафы, опоясывающие всё пространство комнаты. Везде что-то лежало, и Джон понял, что именно в этом кабинете Шерлок проводил большую часть своего времени.

Стол был похож на тот, что он видел в лаборатории в Пемберли, хотя этот активно использовался. Несколько стеклянных колб были заполнены различными субстанциями разных цветов, некоторые из которых казались вязкими и, возможно, опасными. К хитрому металлическому приспособлению, которое располагалась над низким пламенем горелки, крепился стеклянный стакан. Его содержимое имело мутно-зелёный цвет и сильно пузырилось. Пахло чем-то непонятным. Джон наклонился, чтобы получше всё рассмотреть, а затем резко отвернулся, как только обнаружил, что запах был не из приятных. Микроскоп занимал центр стола, и его поверхность была отполирована от частого использования.

\- Праздный мозг – площадка для дьявольских игрищ, – сказал Шерлок, встав так близко, что Джон почувствовал тепло его тела.

\- Хм. Вы не кажетесь тем, кто беспокоится о дьяволе, мистер Холмс, – пошутил Джон.

Шерлок усмехнулся, прежде чем обойти вокруг Джона и вновь заняться камином. Уотсону внезапно стало холодно, хотя теперь в комнате весело потрескивал огонь.

\- Нет, на этот счёт Вы правы. Хотя мой ничем не занятый разум способен порождать собственных дьяволов и погружаться в хаос, когда я не занят экспериментами или разгадкой какой-нибудь тайны, – он криво улыбнулся, глядя на беспорядок на столе. Длинными ловкими пальцами Шерлок взял стеклянную колбу, внимательно изучил её содержимое, а затем тщательно установил её обратно. – В моей работе эти две вероятности иногда сталкиваются.

\- Вы экспериментируете. Делаете выводы. Пробуете что-то новое, заменяете переменные для достижения результатов, – Джон кивнул и раздражённо усмехнулся, удивлённый вздохом Холмса. – Мои путешествия предоставили мне роскошь увидеть великие и памятные места, в том числе лаборатории учёных, – он обвёл рукой вещи Шерлока. – Расскажите, пожалуйста, о том, чем Вы занимаетесь, – сказал Джон, осматривая круглое блюдо с высоким носиком, в котором плескалось мутно-оранжевое вещество. В наступившей тишине Джон с любопытством взглянул на Шерлока только чтобы обнаружить его ошеломлённый взгляд, который, однако, очень быстро сменился раздражённым, а выражение его лица стало жёстким.

\- Вы не поймёте, и Вам станет скучно, – коротко произнёс Шерлок, но в его голосе Джон услышал... боль. Он думал о том, что это означает, вместо того, чтобы скорее подобрать верные слова.

Ох.

_Ох._

Джон молчал, и, казалось, он был первым человеком, который открыто не проявил никакого интереса к тому, что Шерлок Холмс любил больше всего, и от осознания этого факта его внутренности скручивались в узел и давили на диафрагму.

Но затем Джон улыбнулся, и когда он заговорил, голос его оставался нейтральным.

\- Я не могу понять всё, но я бы не спрашивал, если бы мне не было любопытно. И я был бы рад, если бы Вы просветили меня в тех вопросах, где отсутствие знаний является очевидным, – он постучал по столу рядом со стеклянной посудой, которую рассматривал, довольный замеченными в глазах Шерлока искрами интереса.

\- Для начала расскажите мне об этом.

На лице Шерлока медленно расцветала улыбка, напряжение начало спадать, а хрупкое доверие между ними восстанавливалось. Джон подвинулся ближе к Шерлоку, и их плечи соприкоснулись, поскольку они оба наклонились, чтобы более внимательно следить за ходом эксперимента.


	19. Chapter 19

Они смотрели друг на друга в приглушенном освещении комнаты, Шерлок прижал длинный указательный палец к пухлым губам, призывая Джона вести себя тихо. Не то, чтобы этот жест был необходим, учитывая, что они уже долгое время провели в тишине. Шаги и звонкий девичий смешок Гарриет прозвучали прямо за дверью, затем ручка повернулась, и она и Мориарти ввалились в комнату. Её щеки порозовели от смеха. Мориарти, с другой стороны, выглядел усталым, но довольным своей спутницей. Оба были слегка растрёпаны: одежда на них была не совсем в порядке, а причёски не очень аккуратные, но они тепло улыбались друг другу.

Они замерли, когда увидели людей в комнате: Шерлока, который сидел на шатком стуле, вытянув свои длинные ноги, и Джона, стоявшего у грязного окна, выходившего на переулок, в котором лоточники и уличные торговцы битый час рекламировали свои товары. Напряжение Джона, рассеявшееся было за время, что он провёл с Шерлоком на Бейкер-стрит, вернулось и десятикратно увеличилось, как только они ступили в этот дешёвый гостиничный номер.

Теперь всё, что Джон Уотсон чувствовал, был гнев от собственного безрассудства, также как от поступка сестры.

\- Гарриет Элизабет Уотсон, – резко произнёс он.

Она посмотрела на него широко открытыми глазами, улыбка исчезла с её лица.

\- Джон? – Девушка хлопнула в ладоши от возбуждения, не обращая внимания на то, что его глаза метали молнии. – Джон! Вы нас нашли! Разве это не интересно и не романтично? Пожалуйста, не сердись, мы собирались вернуться домой в ближайшее время, правда, любовь моя? – Она счастливо посмотрела на мистера Мориарти, который без особого энтузиазма вернул ей улыбку.

\- Да, конечно, собирались, – ответил он, и его настороженный взгляд перебегал от Джона к Шерлоку и обратно.

Джон подошёл ближе к сестре, стараясь успокоиться, чтобы мягко взять её за руку, вместо того, чтобы с силой сжать её и не скрипеть зубами, помня о её незрелости и недальновидности.

\- Гарриет, тебе следует спуститься в гостиную и дождаться, пока один из нас не придёт, чтобы забрать тебя.

\- Но, почему…

Джон осторожно взял её за локоть и развернул, твёрдо направляя девушку к двери.

\- Гарриет, делай, как я говорю, – его тон был не терпящим возражений, и это, наконец, заставило её полностью сосредоточить внимание на брате.

Она помолчала, внимательно глядя на него.

\- Джон? Что случилось? Всё в порядке? 

Невероятно, но после всего, что произошло, она не имела ни малейшего представления, что она натворила. Джон хотел задушить её, но, в какой бы ни ярости он ни был, он по-прежнему не хотел, чтобы его сестра оказалась в центре скандала.

\- Будет в порядке, Гарри. А теперь иди. Мы не задержимся и будем через несколько минут.

Она кивнула, на миг её лоб пересекла морщинка, а затем девушка пожала плечами и, спустившись вниз по лестнице, скрылась из виду.

Джон закрыл дверь и уставился на потёртые деревянные панели.

\- Мне интересно, сэр, понимаете ли Вы шаткость своего положения в данный момент? – Его голос был подобен лезвию ножа: спокойный, но способный напугать своей тишиной. Именно эта способность сдерживать гнев и разочарование много раз спасала ему жизнь во время службы в армии. Плечи Джона расправились сами собой, когда он медленно повернулся и посмотрел на Мориарти сверху вниз, не обращая внимания на пристально наблюдавшего за ним Шерлока.

\- Прошу прощения, боюсь, я не понимаю, что Вы имеете в виду, – ответил Мориарти. Его невинный взгляд был прикован к Джону, однако хитрая улыбка выдавала его.

Шерлок подошёл ближе, внушительный и суровый.

\- Он _имеет в виду_ , мистер Мориарти, что мы знаем о Ваших долгах, и у нас есть средства, чтобы уплатить их, если Вы сделаете то, что потребует капитан Уотсон.

Взгляд Мориарти заметался по комнате, хотя Джон знал, что он делает это только для эффекта, потому что Шерлок тщательно обыскал номер, как только они вошли. Из-за этого Джон ощущал себя не вполне комфортно, но характер мистера Мориарти не позволил ему сказать хоть слово, чтобы удержать Шерлока от этого поступка. Поиск, однако, результатов не дал.

Мориарти сузил глаза и усмехнулся Джону.

\- Не следует даже думать, что _Вы_ способны оплатить мои счета, – он издевательски рассмеялся, проявляя намеренное неуважение к Уотсону. – Почему, я даже не...

Он не закончил, потому что Джону хватило услышанного, в животе его разгорался огонь. От души размахнувшись, он ударил Мориарти кулаком в челюсть так, что того развернуло на месте, а потом он и вовсе оказался на полу неаккуратной кучей у ног Шерлока.

Джон присел, оказавшись возле головы Мориарти, достаточно близко, чтобы можно было говорить шёпотом и всё равно быть услышанным.

\- Ваши долги будут уплачены, а Вы, будучи бесконечно благодарны нашей семье и желая больше не причинять нам неприятностей, женитесь на моей сестре... – Джон посмотрел на маленькие часы на каминной полке, – ровно в два часа.

Мориарти начал переворачиваться, чтобы подняться, и жалобно постанывать, но Джон снова толкнул его, приложив при этом лишь символическое усилие.

\- Вам будет предоставлено минимальное годовое содержание из моего кармана, достаточное, чтобы нанять дом и кормить мою сестру и даже поддерживать её хорошее настроение. Однако я думаю, Вам нужно будет оставаться на службе так долго, как это возможно, чтобы улучшить своё финансовое положение, – рассмеялся Джон, но на лице его не было и следа улыбки. – И не стоит благодарить нас за щедрость, мистер Мориарти. Мистер Холмс и я уже позаботились обо всех деталях, что, несомненно, будет для Вас приятной новостью, – Джон встал, расправляя одежду и сгибая пальцы, которые заболели, как только адреналин пошёл на спад. – А теперь поднимайтесь, – сказал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, – пора сыграть роль джентльмена.

Шерлок подошёл и встал рядом с Джоном. Он продемонстрировал мистеру Мориарти два простых свёртка, упакованных в коричневую бумагу, когда тот, пошатываясь, встал на ноги, потирая челюсть.

\- Ваш свадебный костюм, сэр. Если хотите, Вы также можете сказать, что платье мисс Уотсон – это Ваш подарок, – холодно сказал Шерлок.

Мориарти поморщился, когда ему в руки пихнули пакеты. Он кисло улыбнулся.

\- Да, конечно. Как вы внимательны.

\- Больше, чем Вы того заслуживаете, мистер Мориарти, – ответил Джон. – Но я делаю лишь то, что должно быть сделано, и Вы тоже.

***

Гарриет и Мориарти поженились в маленькой церкви в присутствии лишь Джона, Шерлока и жены священника. Шерлок использовал свои деньги и свои связи, чтобы организовать церемонию в кратчайшие сроки, потому что, к большому огорчению Джона, он сам не был бы в состоянии сделать этого.

Гарриет настаивала, что по возвращении в Лонгборн должен состояться грандиозный бал, устроенный в её честь, потому что семья и друзья не смогли присутствовать на свадьбе.

Она выглядела прекрасно в своём свадебном платье, с букетиком цветов, купленных в переулке у лоточницы, которую Джон заприметил из окна гостиницы утром. Гарриет была просто счастливой невестой, совершенно не подозревавшей о драме, развернувшейся в комнате наверху, пока она потягивала чай в общем зале гостиницы.

Мистер Мориарти успешно играл роль счастливого жениха, улыбаясь своей юной невесте. Джон бы удивился, если бы Мориарти по-настоящему не любил его сестру, потому что произнесённые им обеты, были точными и чёткими и прозвучали так серьёзно, как ни одни слова, когда-либо сказанные им.

Что касается Джона, огромный груз был снят с его плеч, потому как репутация его сестры, хоть и немного потускнела, всё ещё оставалась относительно незапятнанной, поскольку члены его семьи могли ходить по улицам Меритона или где-либо ещё с гордо поднятой головой.

И всё это стало возможным из-за Шерлока Холмса, человека, который удивлял его на каждом шагу.

***

В карете, ехавшей обратно к 221b, стояла тишина, за исключением того момента, когда они только поднялись и сели, оказавшись в одиночестве и в состоянии говорить свободно впервые за долгие часы. В ту минуту Шерлок негромко сказал:

\- Это… То, что Вы сделали, когда ударили его, – он бесцельно махнул рукой, – это было хорошо.

Джон уставился на него, в равной мере немного ошеломлённый сказанным и тем, что Шерлоку вдруг не хватило слов, и просто усмехнулся в знак признания и позволил себе перестать размышлять над произошедшим сегодня.

Он не знал, кто сказал Шерлоку, что он в состоянии выплатить долги Мориарти, и не был уверен, что ему это было бы интересно.

Джон также не знал, как ему удастся выплачивать пособие Мориарти, хотя отныне он был связан честью. Но он и его семья как-нибудь справятся. Он найдёт способ.

Он не знал, как найти нужные слова, чтобы выразить свою благодарность Шерлоку таким образом, чтобы передать всю чудовищность того, что его помощь обозначала для Джона. Но, опять же, он найдёт способ.

Он не знал о многих вещах, но его сердце не было одной из них.

Теперь он знал своё сердце, и почти сожалел, что это так, потому что знание приносило боль.

Он был влюблён в Шерлока Холмса.

 

Двое мужчин поднялись вверх по лестнице на второй этаж 221b, Шерлок чуть впереди, а Джон сразу за ним, их шаги были медленными и, возможно, немного усталыми.

Оказавшись внутри захламлённой гостиной, Джон улыбнулся, снял пальто и аккуратно положил его на спинку дивана поверх Шерлокова, в то время как тот опустился на колени, чтобы разжечь огонь, хотя в помещении было уже тепло от углей.

Он оглядел комнату и подумал о том, как это пространство характеризует Шерлока как человека. Спокойное и холодное снаружи, строгое и элегантное. Тем не менее, внутри была хаотичная смесь слоёв, которые Джон хотел найти и изучить. Науку, например. Джон опустил взгляд к захламлённому столу, улыбаясь и закусив губу, когда подумал о том, каким страстным стал Шерлок, объясняя, что он изучал во всех своих стеклянных колбочках и трубках. Нет, Джон многого не понял, но это не имело значения. Когда он смотрел на оживлённо говорившего Шерлока, обычно ледяные глаза того сияли энтузиазмом и отмечали мельчайшие детали, и Джон узнал, каково это: испытывать счастье только потому, что счастлив другой.

Откашлявшись, Джон терпеливо ждал, пока руки Шерлока не замерли, и он обернулся, поднимаясь со своего места на полу.

Джон подошёл к нему и встал напротив, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Спасибо, – он сказал это так просто и без формальностей, но вложил в это простое слово всё, что чувствовал.

Выражение Шерлока было загадочным, но тон его голоса был немного неуверенным.

\- Капитан Уотсон, мне не нужна Ваша благодарность.

\- Она будет у Вас в любом случае.

Свет от камина играл с тенями на лице Шерлока, подчёркивая острые углы и плавные линии так, что дыхание Джона ускорилось.

Шерлок был так красив, что никогда сильнее, чем в ту минуту, Джон не хотел быть художником, чтобы навсегда сохранить взгляд, каким Шерлок одарил его тогда.

Желание затопило Джона тёплой восторженной волной, и он потянулся ладонями вверх к жилету Шерлока. К верхней пуговице, которую он умело расстегнул большим пальцем.

Джон понял, что это было чрезвычайно глупое поведение с его стороны, и, скорее всего, от Шерлока ему достанутся ему только синяки и боль, независимо от того, чем закончится этот вечер, но он не мог остановиться.

Шерлок положил руку на грудь Джона, успокаивая его движение. Его лоб пересекла морщинка, но голос был ровным. Сильным.

\- Я, конечно, не ожидал, что Вы продемонстрируете свою благодарность подобным образом, если бы я захотел принять её, – он отвёл глаза.

Моргнув, Джон на секунду задержал дыхание, прежде чем рассмеялся низким и раскатистым смехом.

\- Для кого-то столь блестящего, как Вы, это было, вполне возможно, самое глупое заявление, которое я когда-либо слышал.

Шерлок открыл рот от удивления.

\- Это не имеет ничего общего с благодарностью. Вообще ничего.

Напряжение постепенно таяло, выражение лица Шерлока потеплело, и он медленно отпустил Джона, чтобы скользнуть рукой по его спине.

\- Я рад это слышать, – он поднял бровь. – Только что это тогда?

Джон застонал, быстро расстёгивая оставшиеся три пуговицы и стягивая темно-красный жилет с угловатых плеч Шерлока, позволяя ему упасть на пол с мягким шорохом. Он потянул подол рубашки Холмса.

\- Сегодня… это... – он прижался губами к бледной коже, – …вожделение. – _Индульгенция_.

Пальцы надавили на поясницу.

\- Тогда, – выдохнул Шерлок, – давайте начнём.

Джон улыбнулся, когда его губы коснулись уха Шерлока.

\- Чего Вы хотите?

Шерлок поначалу не отвечал, но когда он сделал это, его голос был грубым.

\- Моё имя. Я хочу, чтобы Вы произнесли моё имя.

Джон чувствовал, как сердце Шерлока бьётся в груди. Он остановился, открывая глаза.

Он не говорил этого вслух, но он называл Шерлока по имени в своих мыслях так долго, что это почти заставило его рассмеяться от предположения, что Холмс не хотел от него _ничего_ больше. Но Джон не смеялся, потому что он знал, из-за чего он так долго этого избегал.

Потому что тогда это будет что-то значить. Это будет означать _всё_.

Он сглотнул, не решаясь даже на символическую паузу, прежде чем сдаться, зная, что он проиграл задолго до этой минуты.

\- Шерлок, – прошептал он, снова закрывая глаза, чтобы ощутить дрожь, проходящую по телу Шерлока при звуке его голоса.

\- Ещё, – выдохнул Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, – Джон нежно поцеловал его чуть ниже уха. Шерлок схватился за плечи Джона, пальцами зарываясь в слои ткани.

Продолжая медленно целовать Шерлока вдоль линии челюсти, Джон повторил:

\- Шерлок.

Джон поднял голову и губами коснулся губ Шерлока, замечая, как тёмно-алый румянец расцветает на бледных щеках.

\- _Шерлок_ , – снова выдохнул Джон, правда, прежде он сцеловал стон Шерлока раскрытыми губами.

Большой палец Шерлока рисовал какой-то узор на манжете рубашки Джона вдоль чувствительной кожи запястья, неожиданным образом посылая искры удовольствия от такого простого прикосновения. Они целовались медленно, словно смакуя момент.

Как будто у них впереди была вечность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очередная иллюстрация к фику, найденная моей дорогой roseIceberg: http://www.imageup.ru/img279/1986774/olcfdqi5dd4.jpg


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно: впереди немного секса *дьявольский смех*

_Они целовались медленно, словно смакуя момент.  
Как будто у них впереди была вечность._

Розовое закатное зарево потемнело, на Лондон опустилась ночь, и только свет от гаснущего пламени камина освещал лицо Шерлока.

Джон потянул за конец похрустывающего белоснежного галстука Шерлока, распуская узел. Он коснулся пальцами впадинки на горле Холмса, чувствуя там его бешеный пульс, а затем провёл кончиками пальцев до выступа ключицы в вырезе расстёгнутой рубашки. В ответ на эту робкую ласку Шерлок чаще задышал и притянул Джона ближе, так что его бёдра оказались между бёдер Уотсона. Давление было незначительным, но достаточным, чтобы Джон начал желать большего, и он задвигал бёдрами, позволяя Шерлоку почувствовать, как сильно влияла на него их близость.

Отстранившись на расстояние вздоха, Шерлок проурчал Джону в приоткрытый рот:

\- А ты, Джон? Чего _ты_ хочешь?

Джон почувствовал, что ответ на этот вопрос будет для него сложным, потому что это опасный вопрос, если сказать всю правду. Он мог быть правдивым, но не до конца.

_Тебя._

\- Быть в тебе. Чувствовать, что ты во мне. Всего этого.

_Всего тебя._

Шерлок застонал, его руки вдруг оказались сразу везде. Он впился в губы Джона, воруя его дыхание и подменяя своим, а затем начал стягивать с него одежду.

Выдернув полы рубашки Шерлока из брюк, Джон потянул их вверх, поднимая над головой Холмса. Его руки выскользнули из рукавов и обвились вокруг спины Джона, и одна оказалась у того в волосах, а другая скользнула под ткань жилета. Джон в ответ быстро расстегнул несколько пуговиц, и бриджи Шерлока свободно соскользнули по его узким бёдрам. Уотсон уверенно провёл ладонью вниз по тонкой ткани панталон Шерлока.

\- Я хочу видеть тебя целиком, – хрипло произнёс Джон.

Шерлок отступил назад, и, быстро избавившись от оставшейся одежды и сапог, выпрямился перед ним. Он выглядел столь же впечатляюще обнажённым, как и во всех своих безупречных костюмах: острые углы тела, бледная, безупречная кожа и развитые мышцы были совершенны. Его член немного отклонялся от тела, заметно твердея под взглядом Джон.

\- Красивый.

Шерлок подошёл ближе и ухватил Джона за галстук, намотал его на кулак, а затем с его помощью подтащил Джона к себе вплотную и снова поцеловал, заставив его нервы петь от восторга. Всё то время, что они целовались, Шерлок мягко направлял его за шею и Джон слепо следовал за ним, пока они не остановились в дверях комнаты.

Спальня Шерлока.

_О, Боже, да._

Он позволял вести себя вперёд, пока ноги Шерлока не упёрлись в край кровати, и Джон получил возможность отдышаться. Беглый взгляд вокруг показал, что спальня Шерлока, в отличие от хаотического беспорядка, характеризующего гостиную, была удивительно минималистично обставлена, мебель была элегантной и лаконичной, и это подсказало Джону, что даже Холмсу нужно место для спокойного отдыха.

\- На кровать, – грубо сказал Джон. Он положил ладонь на обнажённую грудь Шерлока и мягко толкнул. Шерлок упал навзничь и с ухмылкой на покрасневшем лице перевернулся на локтях. Он стремительно, пока плечи не коснулись подушек, наклонился к прикроватному столику, на котором горела свеча: её слабое мерцание рождало дразнящие тени на его теле.

Джон избавился от остальной одежды, оставив её кучей на полу, прежде чем опереться коленом на кровать. Он сделал паузу, давая глазам насладиться видом Шерлока в покое. Вид Холмса, ждущего его, вытянувшись в длинную светлую линию на тёмном покрывале, вызывал тёплое чувство, скручивающееся спиралью в животе. Шерлок поднял одно колено и положил руку себе на грудь, затем провёл пальцами по животу и, наконец, остановил движение на бедре. Джон как заворожённый смотрел на его член, вытянувшийся на животе и слегка подёргивавшийся.

\- Джон, – это было всё, что он сказал. Только одно слово, но оно как магнит притянуло Джона вперёд, пока он не забрался на матрас. Прикоснувшись губами к внутренней стороне бедра Шерлока, Джон провёл кончиком языка по мягкой коже, пока не достиг места, где бедро переходит в ногу, и легко втянул кожу губами. Нога Шерлока упала на бок в приглашающем жесте, и Джон с улыбкой слушал, как дыхание Холмса на секунду сбилось. Он посмотрел вверх, на длинное тело Шерлока, встречаясь с его взглядом из-под полуопущенных век, и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, медленно и тягуче провёл языком по члену. Шерлок открыл рот и выгнул шею, прижавшись головой к подушке, а затем вернулся в исходное положение, как будто он боялся, что что-то пропустит, если не увидит этого собственными глазами.

Головка скользнула в рот, и язык Джона дразнящими движениями ласкал плоть, прежде чем лизнуть открытую щёлочку, пробуя солёную горечь. В ответ рука Шерлока коснулась головы Джона уверенно, но не слишком настойчиво, и тот со стоном повернулся, наклоняясь к кровати. Всё тело Шерлока дрожало под прикосновениями Джона, а Джон с усилием ласкал себя, а затем положил голову Шерлоку на живот, чтобы отдышаться, позволяя его члену влажно выскользнуть изо рта.

Через мгновение Шерлок слегка потянул Джона за волосы, молча призывая его переместиться выше, и Джон вынужден был опереться на руки и колени, чтобы подвинуться вдоль тела Шерлока. Он нежно прикусывал его кожу зубами и, успокаивая, ласкал места укусов языком. Живот Шерлока напрягался и расслаблялся под прикосновениями Джона, и, когда Джон мягко обвёл языком один из розовых сосков, Шерлок тихо застонал и провёл пальцами по волосам Джона, накрывая его затылок ладонью. Плоть под языком Джона затвердела и стала похожа на жемчужину. Они были так близко друг к другу, что Джон мог почувствовать влагу предэякулята между их телами и знойный мускусный аромат, обволакивающий обоих.

Джон выцеловывал дорожку до шерлоковой шеи, значительное время при этом уделив линии ключицы, которую он проследил языком. Найдя чувствительное местечко в основании шеи, в котором бился пульс, он обвёл кожу языком и пососал, вырвав тем самым из горла Шерлока неконтролируемый стон. Он корчился под Джоном, хватая ртом воздух, а их кожа в местах соприкосновения была горячей и будто наэлектризованной. Джон прикусил губу, когда их члены оказались прижаты друг к другу, его лоб упирался в щёку Шерлока, а сам он задыхался.

Оперевшись на руки по обе стороны от шерлоковых плеч, Джон поднял голову, и они встретились взглядами. В этот момент Джон повёл бёдрами, скользя над партнёром. Трение было восхитительным, но Шерлоку этого было недостаточно. Его лицо блестело от пота, на щеках расцвёл румянец, а глаза, наполовину прикрытые от желания, были похожи на тёмные бездны, потому что зрачки поглотили синеву радужек. Джон видел, как кончик его языка коснулся влажных губ, и он решил немедленно сделать его своим, целуя медленно и глубоко. Пальцы Шерлока пробежали вниз по спине Джона, на мгновение замерев, чтобы проследить на коже шрам, а потом снова спустились вниз, чтобы обхватить задницу Джона, пока они двигались в медленном томном ритме. Джон слегка повернул голову, чтобы прервать поцелуй, и пробормотал в рот Шерлока:

\- Чего ты хочешь? – Предыдущий сексуальный опыт Джона научил его, что на самом деле не имеет значения, кто во время секса сверху, а кто – снизу. Он получал удовольствие в обеих позициях, но знал, что так бывает не с каждым.

Шерлок поцеловал уголок его рта и толкнулся бёдрами, увеличивая давление между ними и заставляя Джона судорожно вздохнуть.

\- Я _хочу_ , чтобы ты… – Шерлок обвил одну лодыжку вокруг бедра Джона, – сделал, как ты это сказал?.. – он положил другую ногу на Джона и проследил языком линию его челюсти. – О! Вставил свой член… – он прикусил мочку уха Джона, и с губ того, прежде чем он смог остановиться, сорвался всхлип. – В мою _«прекрасную задницу»_ …

При этом Шерлок лизнул Джона за ухом и сжал бёдра таким образом, что Джон чуть не кончил прямо тогда.

\- _Иисусе... Шерлок_ , – простонал Джон, ухватив Шерлока за колено, чтобы поднять его и прижать к груди. – У тебя есть…

\- В ящике, – выдохнул Шерлок.

Джон наклонился к столику и в тусклом свете слепо дёрнул ящик, запнувшись, когда Шерлок коснулся губами шрама на плече Джона, лаская сморщенную плоть своим нежным ртом. Джон замер с вытянутой рукой, в которой был зажат маленький флакон, когда Шерлок провёл кончиком языка вдоль хребтов и долин. Дрожа, Джон издал сдавленный звук, не потому, что ему было приятно, но из-за того, что никто из его прежних любовников, мужчин и женщин, не касался его шрама с таким... _почтением_.

\- Тебе это нравится, – Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном, обдавая его кожу горячим дыханием.

В горле, казалось, встал ком, и Джон закрыл глаза.

\- Мне... – Он сглотнул. – Да.

Шерлок замер, и Джон знал, что он услышал в его голосе сигнал о капитуляции.

\- Тогда я буду продолжать делать это до тех пор, пока тебе будет нравиться, – он лизнул плечо в том месте, где шрам встретился с гладкой кожей.

Вытащив маленькую бутылочку из ящика, Джон перекатился от Шерлока, который издал недовольный звук, и поднёс склянку к свету. Прозрачная жидкость покачивалась, как океанская волна, когда Джон перекатывал бутылочку в руках. Он поднял бровь, глядя на Шерлока, который кивком ответил на немой вопрос Джона.

Джон сел на колени и вынул пробку из бутылочки, наклонил её и вылил немного жидкости. Растирая её между пальцами, он поставил бутылочку на прикроватный столик и наклонился, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать Шерлока. Их губы встретились, когда Джон оказался между ног Шерлока, языки скользили друг против друга, пробуя на вкус. Джон провёл пальцами по гладкой коже члена Шерлока и вниз по его пушистым лобковым волосам, лаская нежную кожу прямо у входа. Он слегка надавил, и Шерлок издал тихий стон, который Джон снял с его губ своими.

\- Джон, _пожалуйста_ , – выдохнул Шерлок.

Джон остановился, чувствуя, что хочет слышать это от Шерлока бесконечно. Сейчас, завтра, двадцать лет спустя. Его грудь сдавило, и он отбросил эту мысль.

Сегодня ночью. Только сегодня.

Джон обвёл колечко сморщенной кожи, мягко проталкивая палец и чувствуя сопротивление. Положив одну ногу на кровать, Шерлок притянул Джона к себе, выражая своё нетерпение, но Джон не собирался спешить. Даже если эта ночь окажется единственной, когда он смог бы любить Шерлока, он не хотел торопиться. Он хотел запомнить каждое мгновение.

Джон мягко посасывал нижнюю губу Шерлока, не обращая внимания на тихий призыв и целуя его снова и снова. Шерлок таял, его руки обвивались вокруг спины Джона, пока тот толкался пальцем внутрь тёплого тела, массируя плотное мышечное кольцо. Палец упруго скользил, Джон вытаскивал его и медленно нажимал до упора, чувствуя, как мускульные стенки Шерлока стягиваются вокруг него.

\- _Шерлок_ , – содрогнулся Джон, перегруженный ощущениями.

Шерлок застонал и повернулся на звук собственного имени.

\- Шерлок, – прошептал Джон, приподнимая подбородок любовника и целуя нежную кожу его шеи, продолжая вынимать и погружать палец. – Откройся для меня.

Тем временем пальцы Шерлока до синяков сжимали его спину, ноги были широко расставлены, и Джон продолжил готовить его двумя пальцами, а вскоре после этого – тремя. Он двигался неторопливо, а затем аккуратно повернул запястье и почувствовал твёрдость, которую искал.

\- О, _Боже, Джон_ , – выдохнул Шерлок, выгибая спину. Упав назад, он пошевельнулся, смещая Джона и начал поворачиваться, чтобы изменить положение. Разгадав его намерения, Джон толкнул Шерлока в плечо.

\- Нет, – мягко поцеловал его Джон, – вот так.

Он хотел видеть Шерлока.

Шерлок помолчал, потом медленно моргнул. Тень промелькнула по его лицу, но затем губ коснулась улыбка.

\- Да, – согласился он, и его голос звучал хрипло. – Вот так.

Джон сел, потянулся к бутылочке ещё раз, но Шерлок первым схватил её. Он налил немного на руку и отставил флакон в сторону. Рот Шерлока приоткрылся, когда он потянулся к Джону, обхватывая скользкой ладонью его упругую плоть и двигаясь вверх.

Член Джона пульсировал в руках Шерлока. _Тактактактактак_...

Глубокий, яркий жар собирался внизу спины и живота, опасно обжигая яички. Джон упал вперёд, опираясь на одну руку, другой скользя по бледной коже шерлоковой груди. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел, как рука Шерлока в узком пространстве между ними подводит его напряжённый член к своему входу, а затем нажимает. Джон с благоговением смотрел, как он исчезает в теле Шерлока.

Стон Джона был глубоким и гортанным, его голос срывался, не справляясь со всеми чувствами, которые он хотел высказать, но не в его власти было разбить волшебство между ними. Его стон поглотил тёплый податливый рот Шерлока, и Джона накрыло волной ощущений и эмоций. Его тело двигалось само по себе, постепенно погружаясь в Шерлока, пока он не оказался похоронен глубоко внутри.

Они лежали, тяжело дыша, оба покрытые потом, руки Джона дрожали от сдерживаемых усилий не брать Шерлока так сильно, резко и быстро, как того требовало тело. Его сердце тяжело билось в груди.

\- Господи, Шерлок. О, _Господи_ , – выдавил Джон, двигая бёдрами вперёд, снова и снова погружаясь в жар Шерлока, наблюдая, как трепещут ресницы его полуприкрытых век, а зубы прикусывают уже покрасневшую нижнюю губу. Джон был в огне, сгорая изнутри, и он ничего не мог сделать, кроме как позволить этому произойти.

Сдвинув колени, Джон изменил угол ровно настолько, чтобы его член каждый раз попадал по пучку нервов Шерлока, заставляя того кричать и бессмысленно дёргаться. Пальцы чистой руки оказались в волосах Шерлока, сейчас влажных от пота, и нежно потянули.

\- Открой глаза, Шерлок. Открой глаза и посмотри на меня, – прохрипел Джон, потому что, _Боже_ , он был уже на грани, и он хотел смотреть в эти глаза, когда он кончит.

Шерлок сделал это только после того, как Джон снова потянул, его глаза блестели, а зрачки были расширены. Длинные, жилистые, мускулистые ноги обвились вокруг спины Джона, пятками упираясь в его ягодицы и ограничивая его движения. Опираясь на одну руку, другой Джон накрыл член Шерлока, чувствуя липкую влагу и используя её как смазку, он сжал крайнюю плоть, а затем головку. Шерлок замер, его лицо было красивым в экстазе. Внутренние мышцы судорожно сжимались вокруг Джона и за мгновение до того, как выгнуться дугой на кровати, Шерлок выкрикнула его имя. Горячие струи спермы брызнули между ними, покрывая руки Джона и их животы, замедляя последние толчки.

Джон почувствовал, как окунается в собственный оргазм.

Неуправляемый. Непревзойдённый. Глубокий.

Он задыхался, напрягая бёдра и резко двигаясь ещё один, два, три раза внутри Шерлока, когда интенсивный всплеск разорвал его на куски и заново собрал воедино.

Толчки Джона замедлялись, пока, наконец, он не замер против любовника, тяжёлым и словно лишившимся костей телом опираясь на Шерлока, щекой прижимаясь к его плечу.

Постепенно они успокаивались, сердцебиение замедлялось, дыхание выравнивалось, а пот начал холодить кожу. Пятки Шерлока соскользнули вниз, а руки легли на поясницу Джона. Кончиками пальцев он прослеживал узоры на его коже, и, когда Джон пришёл в себя, его сознание начало взывать к нему. Он зажмурил глаза, пытаясь заглушить так некстати просочившиеся мысли, нежданные и нежелательные.

Шерлок мягко толкнул Джона в плечо, указывая, что он хотел бы подвинуться, и когда Джон переместился на бок, освобождая Шерлока так нежно, как только мог, Холмс откатился от него в сторону. Взяв с комода тряпицу, которая лежала рядом с раковиной и кувшином, Шерлок очистил себя, прежде чем задуть свечу и вручить второй кусок ткани Джону и лечь обратно на кровать. Джон воспользовался тряпицей и бросил её на пол, когда внезапная мысль подкралась к нему, как холодный туман.

Прежде чем он успел произнести свой вопрос, Шерлок удобно устроился, прижимаясь от плеча до бедра к его боку, обнимая торс Джона.

\- Не будь идиотом. Ты будешь спать здесь, – пробормотал он, и Джон мог услышать, как сонно звучит его голос.

Джон кивнул, не доверяя собственному голосу, благодарный за темноту.

Он положил руку на Шерлока и слушал, как его дыхание выравнивается и углубляется. Он пытался бодрствовать до тех пор, пока мог, запоминая какой тёплой была кожа Шерлока под его касаниями, как тонкие волоски на груди и руке ощущались под подушечками пальцев.

Он будет помнить все.

После этой ночи Джону необходимо будет вернуться в Лонгборн и рассказать семье о том, что произошло. Оказавшись там, он знал, что не сможет вернуться в Лондон в ближайшее время, так как того будут требовать обязанности перед семьёй и монументальная задача по накоплению обещанной суммы для мистера Мориарти и Гарриет.

У него не было никаких иллюзий по поводу этой ночи. Это было только на сегодня; временное послабление защитных сил Джона, потому что сейчас он был слаб и уязвим.

Хотя Шерлок и может иметь к нему чувства и остро переживать его отсутствие утром, это не изменит поведения его семьи – по уважительной причине – и у него не будет никаких обязательств, чтобы вернуться к Хартфордшир.

Вряд ли он когда-нибудь увидит Шерлока снова.

***

Джон выскользнул из 221b на рассвете, пока Шерлок всё ещё спал в тёплой постели, а его кудри беспорядочно обрамляли лицо.

Он был трусом, и он это знал, уходя так, не разбудив любовника, чтобы попрощаться, но он не думал, что смог бы это вынести.

Найдя небольшой кусок пергамента, он набросал короткую записку, в которой написал гораздо меньше, чем действительно хотел написать, и оставил её на столике рядом с кроватью Шерлока, в последний раз обегая взглядом его наполовину скрытое под простынёй тело.

Он уходил так тихо, как только мог.

_Шерлок,  
Прости меня за то, что оставляю тебя спящим, но я делаю это, чтобы сберечь своё сердце.  
Я желаю тебе счастья и надеюсь, что ты найдёшь его в ком-то, кто тебя заслуживает.  
Твой,  
Джон_


	21. Chapter 21

Миссис Уотсон резко села, хотя до этого лежала в кровати.

\- Замуж! Гарриет вышла _замуж_!

Она выбралась из постели с такой готовностью, словно и не было тех дней, что она провела в своей комнате, оплакивая трагедию, постигшую её семью. Джон и Молли торопливо отступили, чтобы убраться с её пути.

Лицо миссис Уотсон светилось от радости.

\- Я так и знала, что это произойдёт, Джон, я знала, что ты сможешь справиться с чем угодно! Как я хочу увидеть её и дорогого мистера Мориарти тоже! О, моя дорогая дочь! Как же мы повеселимся, когда встретимся! – Она захлопала в ладоши, так живо напоминая Джону младшую сестру, что он вздрогнул. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке от того, что их мать решила забыть об обстоятельствах, предшествовавших свадьбе.

\- Позвони в колокольчик, Молли! Мне надо одеться, чтобы первой сообщить новость леди Монро! – Продолжала матушка, вытягивая разом столько одежды, что не смогла удержать её в руках и уронила на пол. – О, я хочу видеть её лицо! Моей девочке всего шестнадцать, и она вышла замуж раньше её дочери!

\- Это всё, о чём Вы думаете? – Раздражённо спросил Джон. Усталый, весь покрытый дорожный пылью – у не было даже минуты после бешеной скачки из Лондона, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Он дошёл до предела, а неадекватное поведение матери только ухудшило его настроение. Но миссис Уотсон проигнорировала слова сына.

\- Миссис Мориарти. Ах, как славно это звучит! – Пропела миссис Уотсон, обращаясь к потолку.

Но одна мысль настолько поразила её, что заставила остановиться и обвести комнату широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Но где же они будут жить? Может, в Харрис Лодже? Я слышала, он свободен. Или в Эшворте? Нет, он слишком далеко. Я не переживу, если они будут жить дальше, чем в десяти милях отсюда.

Она явно не нуждалась в ответе, но Джон был вынужден вмешаться.

\- Они будут жить там, где будет расквартирован полк, – его словам удалось, наконец, привлечь внимание матери.

\- Но, конечно, Мориарти уйдёт в отставку, и они будут жить на военную пенсию, – мать говорила с сыном как с неразумным ребёнком.

Джон стиснул зубы.

\- Я боюсь, Вы не понимаете, матушка. Годовой пенсии им хватит лишь на самое скудное существование.

Она в ужасе посмотрела на сына, в то время как Молли лишь приподняла бровь.

\- Ну, тогда мы должны дать им больше, – возмущённо заявила мать.

\- Нет.

\- Я не думаю… – начала она, отмахнувшись от Джона.

\- Вот именно, – прервал её Джон. – Вы ни о чём не думаете. Например, от Вас ускользнул тот факт, что наша семья едва сводит концы с концами. Я и так выделяю им более того, чем мы можем себе позволить и уж гораздо больше, чем они заслуживают.

Его мать уставилась на него, будто он говорил на незнакомом ей языке. Затем на её лице вновь отразилось волнение.

\- Когда они приедут в Лонгборн, Джон? Я так скучаю по Гарриет и с нетерпением жду её возвращения.

Джон понял, что она, явно решила избежать неприятной темы, и сжал губы.

\- Они будут здесь через три дня, мама.

***

Джон нуждался в уединении, чтобы обдумать события последних трёх дней. Извинившись, он вышел в гостиную. Стоя у окна, он смотрел в сторону Незерфилда, неразличимого в полной тьме. Из задумчивости его вывели слова Молли, которая прошептала ему прямо на ухо:

\- Что ты скрываешь, Джон?

Посмотрев через плечо на сестру, он озабоченно свёл брови?

\- Скрываю?

Молли покачала головой.

\- Обмануть матушку не такой уж подвиг, тем более учитывая, в каком состоянии она находится. Но меня тебе не провести. Твои глаза полны грусти. Что случилось? – Склонив голову, она внимательно посмотрела на него.

Джон вздохнул, поворачиваясь к внимательно смотревшей на него сестре, понимая, сколько он должен рассказать ей.

\- Да, я поехал в Лондон, чтобы отыскать нашу сестру, но я бы не преуспел, не помоги мне... один джентльмен.  
Молли смутилась.

\- И ты грустишь из-за этого?

Джон отвёл глаза и откашлялся.

Ему казалось, что он до сих пор чувствовал руки Шерлока на своей спине, его бёдра меж своих, его дыхание на своей коже. Он с трудом сглотнул.

\- Мистер Холмс, будучи прежде знаком с мистером Мориарти, с помощью своих связей выследил нашу сестру и пришёл ко мне с этой информацией.

\- Мистер Холмс? – Удивлённо переспросила Молли. – Но почему он вообще потрудился сделать это? И отчего это так сильно повлияло на тебя?

Джон медленно заговорил, с большой тщательностью подбирая слова.

\- Мистер Мориарти сам повинен в своих проблемах, он погряз в долгах, которые наша семья просто не в состоянии выплатить, – почувствовав себя неловко от того, что вынужден скрывать от сестры часть правды, Джон переступил с ноги на ногу. – Мистер Холмс не только нашёл беглецов, он погасил долги Мориарти. Так я вынудил Мориарти жениться на нашей глупенькой сестрице. Мы так многим обязаны мистеру Холмсу, но наша семья на его глазах достигла самого дна.

Молли молчала некоторое время, а затем посмотрела широко раскрытыми глазами на брата и произнесла:

\- Он все ещё влюблён в тебя.

Джон неловко пожал плечами.

\- Возможно, – вздох отозвался резью в горле, когда он осознал свою безвозвратную потерю.

\- Несомненно, – поправила Молли, выражение её глаз смягчилось. – Я понимаю, это тревожит тебя, но отчего ты… – она прикрыла рот рукой, а её брови поползли вверх. – Ох! О, Джон, ты тоже любишь его, да?

Он отвернулся от её слишком уж проницательного взгляда.

\- Это не имеет значения. Его предложение было импульсивным, он поддался чувствам, которые внове для него. К тому же, он заявил мне, что более не повторит своего предложения, – отойдя от Молли и заставив себя ровно дышать, Джон присел на краю дивана и серьёзно посмотрел на сестру. – Он стал свидетелем нашего позора, и он устыдится, если _его семейство узнает к кому_ он испытывает сердечную склонность. Нет, он не имеет никаких оснований вернуться в Хартфордшир, особенно теперь, когда мистер Лестрейд покинул Незерфилд, – Молли вздрогнула, и Джон взял её за руку, чувствуя угрызения совести из-за того, что причинил боль сестре своими словами. – Я больше не увижу его.

Она подошла и села рядом с ним, положив свою мягкую ладонь на руку брата.

\- Джон, невозможно понять, как работает голова мистера Холмса. Но я доверяю твоему суждению. Вероятно, он хороший человек, если уж он смог добиться твоей любви.

\- Он лучший из людей, – ответил Джон.

Молли вздохнула, подвинулась ближе и прислонилась головой к его плечу. Он отпустил её руку и обнял сестру.

\- Тогда, я очень сожалею, Джон, – с грустью сказала Молли. – Кажется, сердцам старших Уотсонов предначертано быть разбитыми, правда?

Целуя её волосы, Джон грустно улыбнулся.

***

Жаркое летнее солнце нещадно припекало голову Джона. Он мечтал, чтобы всё закончилось как можно скорее, но вот незадача: когда хочется, чтобы время шло быстрее, оно всегда еле тянется.

Джон смотрел на собственные руки, сложенные на груди, пока Гарриет выходила из кареты, и следом за ней её новоиспечённый супруг. Триумфальная улыбка придавала дерзости её чертам, а глаза заблестели, когда муж положил руку ей на спину.

Его мать и Молли стояли по обе стороны от него, готовые принять молодожёнов, хотя Джон вовсе не хотел, чтобы Гарриет и Мориарти останавливались в поместье.

\- Как давно мы не были в Лонгборне! Господи, кажется, прошли годы, но вы всё такие же, – хихикнула она, и её слова больше позабавили её саму, чем кого-либо ещё. Гарриет положила руку на локоть мистера Мориарти, у которого, по крайней мере, хватило приличия выглядеть хоть немного смущённым её поведением.

Миссис Уотсон взвизгнула и бросилась вперёд, чтобы сжать дочь в крепких объятиях, целуя её в обе щёки, прежде чем отступить назад, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

\- О, моя дорогая, дорогая Гарриет, наконец-то! Мы так скучали по тебе! И посмотри-ка на себя, сейчас. Замужняя женщина!

Гарриет снова рассмеялась.

\- О, мы были слишком счастливы, чтобы скучать по всем вам, – она нахально улыбнулась Мориарти. Он улыбнулся в ответ, и Джон испытал некоторое облегчение от того, что он не выглядел угнетённым ситуацией. – Разве не красивого мужа я себе поймала?

\- Конечно, дорогая, – с восторгом ответила матушка, а затем повернулась к Мориарти. – Добро пожаловать в Лонгборн, сэр.

Джон прикусил язык и почувствовал прикус меди.

\- Спасибо. Вы слишком добры, – ответил Мориарти, с почтением кланяясь пожилой женщине.

Джон откашлялся.

\- Ну что ж, пойдёмте в дом, – он посмотрел на Мориарти, испытывая странную радость от того, что зять отводил глаза.

\- Да, пожалуйста, – любезно сказала Молли, поворачиваясь, чтобы войти в парадную дверь.

Гарриет быстро прошла вперёд и встала рядом с Молли. Она сделала всё возможное, чтобы посмотреть на сестру сверху вниз, хотя Молли была на несколько дюймов выше.

\- Нет, Молли. Теперь это моё место. Ты должна следовать за мной, потому что я замужняя женщина, а ты – нет, – Гарриет прикусила губу и улыбнулась. – Господи. Миссис Мориарти! Как замечательно звучит!

Шагая вперёд, Гарриет упустила из виду, как Молли на мгновение прищурила глаза, смотря ей в затылок. Джон перехватил этот взгляд и криво улыбнулся сестре, когда они проследовали в дом вслед за матерью и мистером Мориарти.

\- Три дня, Молли, – прошептал Джон. – Они пробудут здесь всего три дня.

***

Джон сжал пальцами переносицу, и думал о деньгах, обещанных Мориарти, но знал, что не сможет выполнить обещание. Он был единственным, кто мог это сделать, и потому он совсем перестал нормально спать. Джон писал письмо за письмом своим кредиторам, в семейный банк и семейному бухгалтеру, перемещая и распределяя свои финансы так, чтобы Гарриет и её муж могли получить деньги, которые он обещал, а все остальные члены семьи не остались бы без гроша в кармане и голодными. Уотсонам предстояло затянуть пояса. И затянуть потуже.

Вздохнув, Джон отбросил перо и перевёл дыхание. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел Гарриет, прислонившуюся к дверному косяку и внимательно его изучающую. Она смотрела на него с улыбкой.

\- Как тебе мой выбор мужа, Джон? Я знаю, что он когда-то тебе нравился.

\- Он вполне устраивает меня в качестве зятя. А вот ты – та, кому он должен действительно нравиться, – сказал Джон, стараясь сохранить нейтральный тон, но зная, что это не поможет избежать разглагольствований Гарриет о её замужестве.

В ответ она кивнула.

\- Так жаль, что мы не смогли поехать в Брайтон все вместе. Я бы могла подыскать там женихов и вам с Молли, если бы представился такой шанс.

Джон поморщился от её бестактности.

\- Спасибо за заботу, Гарри, но мне как-то не по душе твой способ выхода замуж.

Девушка широко улыбнулась, глаза её блестели.

\- Я теперь замужняя женщина. И не имеет значения, как это случилось, – она вздохнула и обвела взглядом комнату. Её настроение вновь переменилось. – Такой позор, что Джеймс не смог быть на свадьбе в красном мундире, а почётный караул не встречал нас на выходе из церкви. Я полагаю, что присутствие на нашей свадьбе тебя и мистера Холмса само по себе достаточно приятный факт, но я хотела бы, чтобы как можно больше гостей разделили со мною этот самый счастливый день.

Джон встал. Очевидно, сегодня вечером он не сможет продолжать работать, к тому же он хотел покинуть сестру до того, как скажет что-то, о чём в дальнейшем будет сожалеть. Когда он проходил мимо неё, она остановила его в дверях.

\- Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я не говорила матери или Молли о том, что мистер Холмс был на моей свадьбе?

\- Как хочешь. А теперь позволь мне пройти.

\- Конечно. Спокойной ночи, брат.

***

День отъезда Мориарти и Гарриет, наконец, наступил, и миссис Уотсон была готова смириться с обстоятельствами, хотя совсем этого не желала.

\- О, Гарриет! Когда же мы снова увидимся? – Руки Миссис Уотсон немного дрожали, а глаза блестели от подступающих слёз.

Гарриет прошла мимо матери и забралась в карету, усаживаясь рядом с Мориарти. Там она повернулась и высунулась из окошка, щурясь от яркого послеполуденного солнца.

\- Господи, я не знаю. Возможно, через два или три года! – Она широко улыбнулась, не обращая внимания на выражение лица матери в этот момент, и на секунду с любовью прислонилась к мужу. Он тоже улыбнулся. Джон смотрел на него, когда тот улыбался Гарриет, но она этого не замечала, и с неохотой вынужден был признать, что казалось вполне вероятным, что Мориарти на самом деле заботился о его сестре. И, хотя Джон испытал от этого немалое облегчение, это ни в коей мере не оправдывало поведения мистера Мориарти.

Всхлип, который вдруг издала матушка, заставил Джона вздрогнуть. Молли положила руку ему на плечо и крепко сжала.

\- Не два или три месяца? Что же теперь делать? – Она резко посмотрела на Джона. – А твой брат так жесток, что и думать не хочет о путешествии на север, – миссис Уотсон тяжело вздохнула. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что будешь писать мне как можно чаще.

Гарриет усмехнулась.

\- Уж как сумею, матушка. Вы знаете, у замужних женщин остаётся не так много времени для писем. Пусть мне побольше пишут Молли и Джон. Им-то ведь делать нечего, в то время как я – жена военного.

Джон подошёл к карете, чтобы взять Гарриет за руку, но мистер Мориарти его опередил.

\- Мистер Мориарти, я надеюсь, Вы будете заботиться о моей сестре должным образом, – взгляд Джона оставался уверенным. Лишь один мускул на его лице дёрнулся, когда мистер Мориарти обнял жену за талию, чем она не упустила возможности покрасоваться.

\- Конечно, капитан Уотсон. Спасибо Вам и Вашей семье за щедрость и гостеприимство. Но, увы, долг зовёт меня на север, и поэтому мы должны распрощаться, – он широко улыбнулся и помахал Молли и миссис Уотсон, а Джон отступил, чтобы карета могла тронуться в путь.

После обмена прощаниями, Уотсоны остались смотреть, как карета удаляется к горизонту. Джон слышал, как в тишине заплакала мать, промокая глаза платком.

\- Он отличный парень, – сказал Джон, и если кто-то из дам и услышал иронию его тоне, они предпочли её проигнорировать, – и это заметно всем. Он ухмыляется, хихикает и со всеми заигрывает. И крайне маловероятно, что я когда-нибудь смогу найти другого зятя, похожего на мистера Мориарти.


	22. Chapter 22

Миссис Уотсон буквально влетела в парадные двери Лонгборна, дёргая ленты под подбородком, чтобы ослабить шляпку. Когда она вошла в столовую, где Джон и Молли только сели за ранний ужин, пожилая женщина тяжело дышала.

\- Он вернулся! – Выпалила миссис Уотсон, и глаза её блестели.

Не нужно иметь много ума, чтобы понять, о ком говорила их матушка.

Джон посмотрел на Молли, которая замерла, не донеся вилку до рта. Аккуратно положив её на тарелку, Молли подняла подбородок и спросила:

\- Кто, мама?

Джон был горд за сестру, потому что её голос оставался спокойным.

\- Мистер Лестрейд, конечно же! Правда он взял с собой этого ужасного мистера Холмса… – Молли под столом сжала руку Джона, – … я думаю, они приехали поохотиться.

Матушка с сияющим лицом склонилась к Молли.

\- О, моя дорогая, это такая возможность! – Джону вдруг вспомнились акулы, которых он когда-то видел на рыбном рынке в Индии. Он уже подумывал сказать об этом вслух, когда мать выпрямилась и громко крикнула:

\- Хилл? Хилл! Мы должны начистить дом до блеска сверху донизу! – Миссис Уотсон кинулась к дверям, теребя в руках ленты шляпки. – Где эта чёртова прислуга?

Джон и Молли остались сидеть за столом, глядя матери вслед.

\- Молли? – Джон повернулся к сестре и увидел, что её взгляд был по-прежнему устремлён на дверь, за которой только что скрылась матушка. Лицо девушки казалось слегка ошеломлённым, поэтому Джон легонько сжал её руку и отпустил, когда она, наконец, повернулась к нему. Каштановые локоны обрамляли лицо Молли, и Джон как никогда ясно видел россыпь веснушек на её щеках. Сейчас они казались ярче обычного, потому что лицо сестры резко побледнело.

\- Не стоит смотреть на меня с таким беспокойством, Джон. Уверяю тебя, эта новость не принесёт мне ни радости, ни боли, – глаза Молли блестели от сдерживаемых слёз, но она робко улыбнулась брату, механически разглаживая кружевную скатерть своими тонкими пальцами. – Если причиной его приезда и правда окажется охота, то мы в любом случае не увидимся. И за это я буду ему благодарна. Не потому, что он не затронет вновь моего сердца, а из-за того, что замечания окружающих, сделанные с самыми лучшими намерениями, по-прежнему мучат меня.

Джон слышал, как их мать раздавала указания слугам в соседней комнате, и он ещё раз подумал о том, что она никогда не обращала ни малейшего внимания ни на что, кроме её собственных желаний.

Он не представлял, как ответить Молли, но знал её лучше, чем кого-либо. И слова сестры не могли его обмануть.

\- Как жаль, что в наше время джентльмен не может приехать в арендованный им же дом, не вызывая при этом волны сплетен.

\- Да, это очень печально, правда? – Она кивнула, соглашаясь с братом.

\- Тогда нам не следует больше думать о нём.

\- Да, – сказала Молли, и голос её звучал решительно, хотя её лицо выдавало совершенно другие мысли.

Джон усмехнулся.

\- Джон! – Молли без особого энтузиазма ткнула брата в плечо, а затем они оба рассмеялись.

***

Мистер Лестрейд неподвижно стоял на аллее, уставившись на Шерлока и разинув рот.

\- Закройте рот, Лестрейд. Лицезреть Вашу гортань – не большое удовольствие, – произнёс Шерлок скучающим тоном.

Захлопнув рот, Лестрейд прищурился.

\- Вы _только сейчас_ решили сказать мне, что она была в Лондоне всё это время, и Вы скрыли это от меня? – Гравий хрустнул под ногами, когда он сделал шаг вперёд.

\- Да, – губы Шерлока были сжаты в тонкую линию, а щёки его пылали.

\- Но почему?

\- Я ничем не могу оправдать своё поведение за исключением моей высокомерной самонадеянности в том, что чувства, Ваши и мисс Уотсон, не были достаточно сильными, – глухо ответил Шерлок.

\- И?

\- И что? – Он посмотрел на Лестрейда, подняв брови.

Лестрейд терпеливо ждал, слабая улыбка застыла на его губах. Шерлок резко вздохнул.

\- О, раз уж Вам так нужно это слышать. Мне не стоило вмешиваться, – Холмс стиснул зубы. – Это был поступок, не достойный джентльмена или нашей дружбы, и я... _приношу свои извинения_.

\- Признаёте ли Вы, что ошибались?

\- Я только что это сказал, разве нет? – Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, но не потому, что не верил собственным словам, а потому, что смирился с ними.

\- _Шерлок_.

\- Да. Да, я признаю, что был неправ. Целиком и полностью, – Шерлок устало вскинул руки в воздух в знак поражения.

Лестрейд довольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Никогда прежде за годы нашей дружбы я не слышал, чтобы Вы извинялись. Надо запомнить этот день, – он хлопнул Шерлока по плечу. – Могу ли я в таком случае рассчитывать на Ваше благословение?

\- Оно Вам не нужно, – Шерлок немного расслабился от облегчения, что друг так легко его простил.

\- Нет, но я хотел бы знать, что оно у меня есть, – с надеждой посмотрел на него Лестрейд.

\- Тогда оно у Вас есть, – хрипло ответил Шерлок.

\- Вы считаете свою миссию здесь оконченной? – Озабоченность явно читалась на лице Лестрейда, когда он пожал руку Шерлока.

\- Я вернусь через два дня к ужину, и, думаю, к тому времени Вы уже сможете поделиться соответствующими подробностями. А теперь _идите_ , – Шерлок жестом указал на поля перед Незерфилдом, ведущие в определённом направлении.

Кивнув, а затем легкомысленно рассмеявшись, Лестрейд побежал к конюшне так быстро, как только могли нести его ноги.

Шерлок посмотрел в том же направлении, что указал Лестрейду. Он стоял так довольно долгое время после того, как друг ускакал прочь, обдумывая свой следующий ход, прежде чем решить, что он потратил впустую достаточно времени, и двинулся в сторону конюшни.

***

\- Он вернулся в Незерфилд три дня назад, однако счёл нужным избегать нас. Он не собирается выполнять свой долг и появляться в этом доме. Боже, вы оба умрёте старыми и незамужними, – возопила мать и бросилась на диван.

\- Матушка, ради всего святого, – раздражённо произнёс Джон. Головная боль от неустанных стенаний матери по поводу отсутствия мистера Лестрейда преследовала его в течение последних двух дней без надежды на облегчение. Он вышел в гостиную, чтобы хоть немного побыть одному, но матушка нашла его и там, после чего продолжила свои излияния.

Стоя у маленького столика у окна, спиной к ним, горничная разливала чай.

\- Год назад, когда он только арендовал Незерфилд, я была уверена, что он вступит в брак с кем-то из моих детей, но это ни к чему не привело. Я не собираюсь снова становиться посмешищем для местного общества, – она обмахивалась, словно бы в комнате было слишком тепло. Матушка не ждала его ответа, поэтому Джон промолчал, мечтая, чтобы Молли поспешила и спустилась вниз, чтобы ему было с кем поговорить.

\- Простите, мэм? – Тихо сказала служанка.

Миссис Уотсон, задетая тем, что её обличительная речь была прервана, раздражённо вздохнула:

\- Да, Венди?

\- Там кто-то едет.

Как раз в этот момент в комнату вошла Молли, которая сразу направилась к окну. Джон увидел, как рука сестры медленно поднялась к шее.

Он посмотрел через её плечо и увидел, что одинокий всадник скачет к подъезду. Шлейф пыли выбивался из-под копыт его несущейся рысью лошади, и Джон легко разглядел джентльмена, пусть тот находился ещё достаточно далеко.

Это был мистер Лестрейд. Печаль затопила Джона, когда он увидел только одного всадника, но разве он мог ждать чего-то иного?

\- Молли, иди наверх и надень синее платье, – приказала миссис Уотсон. Молли начала двигаться, но мать схватила её за руку. – Нет, нет, лучше оставайся здесь.

Молли села на диван и посмотрела на Джона, её лицо было одновременно удивлённым и счастливым.

\- Сядь прямо, Молли. Расправь плечи. Мужчинам не часто встречаются девушки с такой фигурой, как у тебя, так что не стоит разочаровывать мистера Лестрейда, – пропела матушка.

Затем миссис Уотсон резко встала и бросилась вон из гостиной, таща Венди за собой, чтобы встретить гостя у главного входа, оставляя Джона и Молли одних.

\- Он войдёт, и я не буду напоминать увядший цветок. Я не буду смущаться, и тогда мы можем встретиться как... как обычные знакомые, – слова Молли не убедили его, поэтому Джон посмотрел на сестру скептически.

\- Конечно, Молли.

\- Джон, неужели ты считаешь меня такой слабой, что сколько-нибудь за меня опасаешься? – Она прищурилась, глядя на него, потому что он почти в открытую осмелился противоречить ей.

\- Я считаю, что тебе следует опасаться, как бы он не влюбился в тебя ещё сильнее.

Молли взяла со столика кружево, и Джон сел рядом с ней после того, как взял чашку чая.

Они застыли, сидя на диване, делая вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, когда двери гостиной открылись, и Венди пропустила мистера Лестрейда, а следом за ним миссис Уотсон.

Джон поставил чашку, встал вместе с Молли и вежливо поклонился.

\- Грег. Рад видеть Вас снова.

Широко улыбаясь, мистер Лестрейд согласился.

\- Да, я тоже рад видеть Вас, Джон, – затем он кивнул Молли и покраснел. – Мисс Уотсон.

\- Мистер Лестрейд, – резко сказала миссис Уотсон. – Мы очень рады видеть Вас! Прошло слишком много времени с того дня, когда мы встречались в прошлый раз. Как много за ваше отсутствие изменилось! Мисс Донован вышла замуж, и моя младшая дочь тоже, хотя я уверена, что Вы об этом уже слышали. Вы могли прочесть об этом в газетах.

\- Да, действительно, я…

\- Моя дочь и мистер Мориарти отправились на север, где квартирует его полк. И, увы, они будут жить в тех местах бог знает сколько.

\- Надолго ли Вы планируете остаться в Незерфилде на этот раз? – Вмешался Джон, пытаясь отвлечь внимание гостя от затронутой матерью темы.

\- Наши планы пока не определены, но я надеюсь пробыть здесь несколько недель. Э-э, да... – он с обожанием посмотрел на Молли. – Я хотел бы остаться на несколько недель.

\- Когда Вы перестреляете всех птиц в Незерфилде, пожалуйста, приезжайте охотиться сюда, в Лонгборн. Мы были бы рады, если бы Вы воспользовались местными угодьями. И Вы, конечно, можете взять с собой друга, – добавила в конце миссис Уотсон, немного скривившись, словно она почувствовала на языке горький привкус от одного воспоминания о мистере Холмсе.

\- О, мистер Холмс сбежал в город ради участия в каком-то деле и не вернётся в течение нескольких дней.

На эти слова Лестрейда Джон испустил протяжный вздох сожаления.

\- Так скоро? – Слова сорвались с его губ прежде, чем он смог их остановить.

Лестрейд моргнул, но не получил возможности ответить, потому что миссис Уотсон перебила его своим вопросом:

\- Моя Молли чудесно выглядит, не правда ли?

Мистер Лестрейд нервно потянул край своего жилета.

\- Э-э... Да, да, конечно.

Лестрейд и Молли смотрели только друг на друга, и всем окружающим это было очевидно. Матушка, вздохнув, поднялась с дивана и направилась к выходу из комнаты.

\- Джон, – сказала она, подмигивая.

Он с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза, глядя на Молли. Он не хотел оставлять её наедине с мистером Лестрейдом, если таково было её желание. Но сестра коротко взглянула на него и улыбнулась.

Вздохнув, Джон повернулся к матери, которая смотрела на него, выпучив глаза.

\- Джон, ты нужен мне наверху.

\- Да, мама.

***

Джон стоял в просторном холле и смотрел на мать, прижавшуюся ухом к двери гостиной. Зная, что его слова о недопустимости подобного поведения нисколько не помешают ей продолжать подслушивать, Джон отвернулся и зашагал по коридору, выходя на улицу. Он оглянулся на дом и через окно увидел, как мистер Лестрейд опустился на одно колено, касаясь пальцев Молли, на лице которой сияла улыбка, каких он не видел в течение долгого, долгого времени.

Горькая улыбка появилась на лице Джона, когда боль несбывшейся надежды затопила его сердце.

Пройдя сквозь цветущий сад, он тяжело опустился на каменную скамью под дубом. В его тени было немного прохладнее. Джон, однако, не замечал, что его окружает, потому что эмоции взяли верх. Радость за сестру затмевала печаль о собственном несбыточном счастье, поэтому он опустил голову на руки и постарался усмирить сбившееся дыхание.

Он был настолько погружён в свои мысли, что не сразу отреагировал, когда пара сапог показалась в поле его зрения.

\- Джон? Могу я поговорить с Вами? – Голос Лестрейда вернул его в настоящее.

Резко выпрямившись, Джон надел на лицо маску спокойствия. Он отчаянно надеялся, что Грег не увидит на его лице ничего, кроме нейтрального выражения.

Между тем, сам Лестрейд ломал руки.

\- Я чувствую, что должен объяснить своё поведение, прежде чем сделать следующий шаг. Можно присесть? – Грег указал на место рядом с Джоном.

\- Конечно. Пожалуйста, – ответил Джон. Даже несмотря на собственные эмоции, он очень хорошо понимал, о чём тот будет говорить, но не сказал ни слова. Он позволит Лестрейду объяснить своё поведение, поскольку даже сквозь счастливый блеск Джон мог видеть притаившуюся в глазах Лестрейда вину. Грегу было необходимо выговориться, чтобы облегчить душу, и Джон был рад его выслушать.

Лестрейд прочистил горло, прежде чем заговорить, он сел прямо и встретился глазами с Джоном.

\- Боюсь, из-за меня Ваша сестра оказалась жертвой ужасного недопонимания, – начал он.

_Нет, не из-за Вас. Всему виной Ваша сестра и Шерлок._

\- Достаточно сказать, что я был не прав, и я должен извиниться перед Вами за свои действия по отношению к Вашей сестре.

Джон поднял бровь.

\- Вы заблуждаетесь, потому что именно я – тот, кто должен извиняться.

Грег покраснел и посмотрел в сторону дома, совершенно не замечая зависшую у его виска стрекозу.

\- Я выразил своё глубочайшее сожаление Молли.

Что-то в его тоне заставило Джона усмехнуться.

\- Моя сестра, хоть и создаёт впечатление робкой девушки, сильнее, чем кажется, но это незаметно никому, кроме тех, кто находится от неё в непосредственной близости. Наверняка она не сделала Ваши признания лёгкими,– смеясь заявил Джон.

\- Нет. Не сделала. Но она стоит всех извинений, – Грег взял себя в руки, чтобы продолжить. – Джон, я хочу попросить у Вас руки Вашей сестры.

Он смотрел с такой надеждой, что Джон широко улыбнулся. Счастье за Молли вытеснило печаль от мысли о её скором отъезде из Лонгборна. Отсутствие постоянного общения с ней грозило оставить огромную дыру в жизни Джона, но его сестра никогда об этом не узнает.

\- Я даю его Вам без каких-либо оговорок, Грег, – Джон протянул руку, и Лестрейд крепко её пожал. – Я буду гордиться таким зятем, как Вы.

Напряжение покинуло Грега, и он отпустил руку Джона. Лестрейд встал и теперь внимательно рассматривал Уотсона.

\- Спасибо, спасибо! – Он помолчал, словно бы испытывал внутреннюю борьбу, но в какой-то момент Грег решился и сказал:

\- Сохраняйте веру, друг мой.

\- Сохраняйте веру?.. – Смущённо повторил Джон.

\- Кто-то однажды сказал мне, что самые сложные чувства проще всего выразить. До прошлого года я не придавал этому значения, – он снова с улыбкой оглянулся на дом, а потом серьёзно посмотрел на Джона, который был ошеломлён прозорливостью Лестрейда.

\- Да, но кто бы ни говорил, что он знает всё о человеческой природе, он может ошибаться.

\- Действительно, хотя тогда он говорил о тайнах и о том, как люди хотели скрыть свою вину, – Грег усмехнулся глядя на Джона, когда того, очевидно, осенило, что Лестрейд говорил о Шерлоке.

\- Зачем Вы говорите мне это? – Спросил Джон, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. Но даже ему самому было понятно, что его голос дрожал.

Лестрейд любезно улыбнулся ему, но напрямую на вопрос не ответил.

\- Мой друг обычно крайне проницателен, кроме тех случаев, когда бывает затронута область чувств.

Джон хотел перебить его, но слова не шли изо рта, однако Лестрейд всё равно поднял руку, чтобы остановить его.

\- Я уже сказал слишком много, но только, _пожалуйста_ , сохраняйте веру, Джон.

\- Да. Разумеется, – слабо ответил Джон сухими губами.

Джон смотрел ему вслед, ещё долгое время после того, как его лошадь исчезла из поля зрения.

***

Молли бросилась на шею Джона, её лицо разрумянилось, а глаза блестели непролитыми слезами радости.

\- Я самая счастливая женщина в мире! – Сказала она, улыбаясь. – Он любит меня! Он действительно любит меня, и почему все другие не могут быть так же счастливы, как я, Джон? Этого для меня слишком много!

\- Ему повезло, что у него теперь есть ты, Молли. Я надеюсь, он знает об этом.

Её глаза сияли.

\- О, да. Он получил мою руку, не бойся. Правда после долгих объяснений. Хотя, я не могу отрицать, что он испытывает сильные чувства, он боялся, что я не чувствую того же. Он не верил... О, Джон! Я так счастлива!

\- Вы будете очень счастливы вместе, – усмехнулся Джон. – Оба вы настолько уступчивы, что между вами не может возникнуть разногласий, и настолько щедры, что вам всегда будет не хватать ваших доходов, – поддразнил он.

\- Не хватать доходов? – Их мать, должно быть, вошла в комнату, но они её не заметили. – О чём вы толкуете? Он же получает пять _тысяч_ в год. Пять тысяч! Молли! Я так взволнована! Ещё одна моя дочь выходит замуж. Недаром же ты такая красавица!

Внезапно выражение лица Молли переменилось.

\- О, Джон. Если бы я только могла видеть и тебя счастливым в браке, – она сжала его руку.

Независимо от того, какой ураган чувств испытывал Джон, он никогда не смог бы завидовать сестре, а лишь радовался за неё.

\- Молли, я никогда не смог бы быть таким же счастливым как ты, пока у меня не будет твоей доброты, которой, по общему признанию, я лишён, – Джон улыбнулся, глядя на удручённое лицо сестры. – И, быть может, если мне очень повезёт, кто-нибудь сделает мне предложение.

_Да, но единственный, чьё предложение я хотел бы принять, навеки для меня потерян, – подумал он._


	23. Chapter 23

\- Мама, нет. Я даже не имею представления, когда мы поженимся. Ради бога, он только вчера сделал предложение! – С раздражением сказала Молли.

Джон и Молли через стол обменялись взглядами, и он с трудом сдержал смех, глядя как сестра закатывает глаза. Джон видел, как матушка за спиной Молли порхала по гостиной, не переставая рассуждать о букетах, тканях, фуршете и тому подобном. С момента обручения прошло меньше двадцати четырёх часов, но Молли уже успела доверительно сообщить Джону, что если мать продолжит действовать ей на нервы подобным образом, то она, вполне вероятно, сбежит, как сбежала в своё время Гарриет.

\- Но ты _должна_ чего-то хотеть, моя милая. Я думаю, что весна – лучшее время года, чтобы сыграть свадьбу, но, ох, как долго ещё пришлось бы ждать... Почему двум влюблённым, чтобы обрести счастье быть вместе, нужно следовать шаблонам? – Резкий голос миссис Уотсон, казалось, проникал даже сквозь стены.

Делая всё, что возможно, чтобы защитить Молли от назойливого внимания матери, Джон старался быть как можно ближе к сестре на протяжении всего дня. Он даже оружие решил начистить дома. Взяв кремнёвый пистолет, он осторожно протёр ствол мягкой тканью, а затем поднял его к свету, льющемуся из окон, чтобы осмотреть.

\- Ты же знаешь, что она не отстанет, пока ты не поговоришь с ней, и даже в этом случае успех ещё не гарантирован, – шепнул Джон.

Молли фыркнула и быстро встала, поправляя юбку, а затем вызывающе скрестила руки на груди.

\- Ты мне совсем не помогаешь, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон.

Он усмехнулся, глядя как сестра медленно заходила по комнате, а затем внимательно осмотрел спусковой механизм, прежде чем положить пистолет на мягкую ткань.

Голос миссис Уотсон пошёл на спад и теперь разносился из соседней комнаты. Ни Джон, ни Молли больше её не слушали.

\- Джон? – Мягко сказала Молли.

\- Хмм? – Он не оторвался от своей задачи, смазывая одну из пружин и мягко проверяя её упругость указательным пальцем.

\- Джон, там кто-то едет, – Молли была в замешательстве. – В огромной карете.

Её голос затих, и Джон отложил пистолет и принадлежности для чистки на стол, а сам встал рядом с сестрой. Сквозь большое окно он увидел пассажира, выходящего из кареты. Джон громко застонал.

\- Кто это? – Шепнула ему Молли, когда их неожиданный визитёр энергично постучал в дверь. Они слышали, как Венди встретила его и поприветствовала на пороге. Как оказалось, мать тоже это услышала, потому что она вернулась в гостиную, когда Венди проводила туда достопочтенного джентльмена.

Войдя в комнату, он произнёс более, чем всегда, бесцеремонным тоном:

\- Какая маленькая гостиная.

Миссис Уотсон оскорбилась, но Венди, опередив хозяйку, представила гостя:

\- Сэр Майкрофт Холмс.

На этом её долг был исполнен, посему она поспешила покинуть комнату.

Молли и матушка смотрели друг на друга с одинаково шокированным выражением на лицах из-за прибытия столь высокого, но _грубого_ гостя. Джон пытался понять, о чём думает их мать, с любопытством перебегая взглядом от него к сэру Майкрофту и обратно.

\- Я полагаю, что это Ваша мать? – Властно спросил сэр Майкрофт. Он тяжело оперся на трость, скрестив ноги. Однако Джон, не введённый в заблуждение этой расслабленной позой, напряг все свои чувства, готовый отразить удар.

\- Да, это так, – спокойно ответил Джон, качая головой, когда мать собиралась что-то вставить. Что бы она ни думала сказать, безусловно, это сделало бы лишь хуже.

Взгляд сэра Майкрофта скользнул по Молли, и она заёрзала оттого, что невольно привлекла его внимание. Джон сжал зубы, а сэр Холмс спросил:

\- А это, как я полагаю, одна из Ваших сестёр?

\- Да, сэр, так и есть. А другая моя сестра недавно вышла замуж, – Джон почувствовал, как его лицо заливает краска, потому что, судя по тону сэра Майкрофта, тот знал о подробностях брака между мистером Мориарти и Гарриет.

Пройдя вперёд, сэр Майкрофт стукнул тростью по полу и, медленно обернувшись вокруг своей оси, осмотрел комнату. Джон почувствовал, как сэр Холмс выискивал взглядом малейшие пылинки и складки на диванной обивке, и это смутно напомнило ему об импровизированных военных инспекциях, от которых он регулярно страдал, будучи офицером. Сэр Майкрофт, осмотревшись, вновь обратился к Уотсонам.

\- Ваш парк очень мал, а эта гостиная крайне неудачно расположена. Почему окна выходят на запад? – Его тон так и сочился неодобрением, и Джон инстинктивно сжал кулаки.

Миссис Уотсон с облегчением почувствовала, что может снова участвовать в разговоре.

\- Действительно, сэр. Но мы не бываем здесь после ужи…

\- Да, спасибо, миссис Уотсон, – небрежно прервал её сэр Майкрофт. – У нас с Вашим сыном есть, что обсудить, если Вы и мисс Уотсон не возражаете.

Матушка бросила на гостя недовольный взгляд, прежде чем взять Молли под руку. Девушка сопротивлялась, глядя на Джона, вопросительно подняв брови.

_Всё в порядке?_

У Джона не было причин бояться сэра Майкрофта, кроме, разве что, его громкого голоса и возмущённого тона, поэтому он кивнул сестре. Она сразу же расслабилась в стальных объятиях матери и дала вывести себя из комнаты, бросив через плечо обеспокоенный взгляд.

Когда он вновь оказался лицом к лицу с сэром Майкрофтом, то обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него более, чем обычно, высокомерно и вызывающе.

\- Я думаю, Вы достаточно умны, чтобы понять, почему я здесь, – холодно сказал он.

Джон на мгновение задумался.

\- Ошибаетесь, сэр. Мне совершенно непонятно, чему я обязан честью видеть Вас в своём доме.

\- Вы не особо боитесь, – заключил сэр Холмс.

Джон упёрся бедром в столешницу рядом с тем местом, где покоился на ткани его пистолет, молчаливо высказывая свою точку зрения.

\- Вы не особо пугаете.

Сэр Майкрофт не пропустил его движения и прищурился в ответ на тон Джона, указывая на него наконечником своей трости.

\- Капитан Уотсон, Вам следовало бы знать, что я не позволяю с собой шутить. Если Вы вздумали быть неискренним, я могу заверить Вас, что я не отступлюсь от прямоты своего характера, – он отложил трость, и Джон вздохнул с облегчением, потому что ему не особенно нравилось, как она была на него направлена. – Не далее, чем два дня назад, я получил тревожные известия. Мне было сообщено, что не только Ваша сестра, с которой я только что встретился, готовится с выгодой выйти замуж, но и Вы, капитан Джон Уотсон, надеетесь в скором времени сочетаться узами брака с моим братом.

Джон боролся с самим собой, чтобы не выдать собственной реакции на слова сэра Майкрофта, а тот, между тем, продолжал:

\- Конечно, я понимаю, насколько это гнусная ложь, но я все же решил незамедлительно приехать сюда, – он посмотрел вокруг с отвращением, – чтобы Вы сами могли опровергнуть эти слова.

_Сочетаться браком.  
С Шерлоком.  
И кто говорит об этом…  
О, Боже!_

\- Удивительно, что Вы настолько этим обеспокоены, чтобы предпринять подобное путешествие, раз Вы убеждены в неправдоподобности этого известия. Чего Вы хотите добиться, Ваша светлость? – Выдавил шокированный Джон.

\- Чтобы Вы полностью опровергли это известие, – сказал сэр Майкрофт, глядя на Джона сверху вниз. Джон имел представление о том, что старший Холмс предпочитал контролировать окружающих, но он не думал, что тот посмеет встрять в его взаимоотношения с Шерлоком. Также Джон не знал, что Шерлок всегда идёт против воли старшего брата, поэтому он сам решил не покоряться сэру Холмсу.

\- Если, конечно, подобный слух в самом деле распространился, – фыркнул Джон, – Ваше присутствие в Лонгборне будет рассматриваться как его подтверждение.

Сэр Майкрофт стукнул концом своей трости по полу, явно неудовлетворённый его дерзким ответом.

\- Я требую, капитан Уотсон, чтобы Вы дали мне исчерпывающий ответ. Сделал ли мой брат Вам предложение?

Джон получил большое удовлетворение, глядя на покрасневшее от досады лицо сэра Майкрофта.

\- Вы считаете, что это совершенно невозможно, – сказал Джон.

\- Что бы Вы ни предложили ему, это не заставит его забыть об обязательствах перед семьёй. Вы могли привлечь его, хотя я и не знаю, чем, – сэр Майкрофт поднял взгляд к потолку, как будто ответ был написан на штукатурке.

Воспоминания о знакомстве с Шерлоком и их последующих встречах промелькнули у Джона в голове, и он рассмеялся вопреки ситуации, хотя мышцы шеи уже начали болеть от напряжения.

\- Если бы я привлёк его внимание, неужели Вы думаете, что я бы признался?

\- Капитан Уотсон, Вы знаете, кто я? Какие у меня связи и какова моя власть? – Длинные пальцы сэра Майкрофта – пальцы Шерлока – скользнули по карманным часам. – Я – семья моего брата, и я считаю необходимым знать о нём всё.

\- Но Вы _ничего_ не знаете обо мне и не имеете никакого права принуждать меня рассказывать Вам подобные вещи.

\- Позвольте мне внести ясность, капитан Уотсон, чтобы избежать впредь подобного драматизма, – сэр Майкрофт поднял бровь, на мгновение став похожим на Шерлока, что привело Джона в замешательство. – Мой брат должен жениться на ком-то, равном ему по положению. Что Вы можете сказать на это? – Он произнёс это так, будто это было последнее слово. Словно бы ни его мнение, ни Шерлока в решении этого вопроса в расчёт не принималось.

\- Да, давайте не будем _драматизировать_ , сэр Майкрофт, так как мы оба это умеем, – сухо сказал Джон. – Если Вы так уверены в том, как Шерлок должен поступить, то у Вас нет оснований полагать, что он сделает мне предложение.

Глаза сэра Майкрофта блестели, губы сжались в тонкую линию, он наклонился вперёд, и его голос звучал угрожающе тихо:

\- Мои планы в отношении семьи не будут разрушены притязаниями какого-то выскочки без связей и положения в обществе. Вы будете осуждены и заклеймены презрением. Союз с Вами будет считаться позором. Никто из нас даже не вспомнит Вашего имени, – сэр Майкрофт явно терял терпение.

\- Какое несчастье, действительно, – ответил Джон, и тон его нисколько не был похож на тон запуганного человека.

Сэр Майкрофт попятился, будто ударили.

\- Упрямец! Видимо, я ошибся, ведь если бы Вы были разумны, Вы не захотели выйти из круга, в котором Вы родились и выросли. Это мезальянс!

Джон расправил плечи, выпрямил спину и поднял подбородок, вопреки желанию сэра Майкрофта.

\- Сэр, если бы я сочетался браком с Вашим братом, это не был бы, как вы выразились, мезальянс. Он джентльмен, я – сын джентльмена. Мы равны по положению, – коротко сказал Джон.

\- Скажите мне откровенно, _Вы обручены с моим братом_?

Джон сжал губы, сейчас он отдал бы всё на свете, лишь бы он мог ответить утвердительно, но это была бы откровенная ложь, даже для такого ужасного человека как Майкрофт Холмс.

\- Нет, – спокойно ответил он.

Напряжение сэра Майкрофта пошло на спад, его плечи расслабились.

\- Вы даёте мне слово никогда с ним не обручаться?

Он сказал это таким уверенным голосом, словно бы не сомневался, что Джон в любом случае согласится, что Джон сразу ощетинился.

\- Я не могу дать подобного обещания, и считаю, что эта тема себя исчерпала.

Сэр Майкрофт проигнорировал его, очевидно, решая не касаться более этой темы.

\- А Ваша сестра! Не думайте, что я не знаю обстоятельств её скоропалительного брака. У меня везде есть связи, капитан Уотсон. Я знаю обо всём. Как Вы думаете, мой брат мечтает заполучить такую сестрицу?

\- Вам следует уйти, – громко сказал Джон и направился к двери, сэр Майкрофт двинулся следом.

\- Вы не обращаете внимания на честь моего брата и репутацию нашей семьи? – Джон не видел, как его мать выглядывала из-за кухонной двери, широко раскрыв глаза. Не успокоенный более ничем, голос сэра Майкрофта звенел:

\- Вы эгоистичны, сэр, и своим эгоизмом можете разрушить жизнь моего брата и сделать его ничтожеством в глазах общества, – с презрением усмехнулся он.

Джон с коротким поклоном распахнул парадную дверь. Его охватило ранее не испытываемое спокойствие.

\- Я буду поступать так, как считаю нужным, чтобы стать счастливым, и мои решения не будут иметь ничего общего с Вашими желаниями.

Сэр Майкрофт уставился на него, а потом решительно кивнул.

\- Как Вам угодно. Я не буду прощаться с Вами, капитан Уотсон. Вы не заслуживаете такого внимания, – при этом он развернулся с удивительной грацией для человека, нуждающегося в трости, и пошёл к ожидавшей его карете.

Джон плотно закрыл за ним дверь, не дожидаясь, пока сэр Майкрофт уедет, и положил голову на прохладное дерево. Его дыхание сбилось, он почувствовал лёгкое головокружение, а его сердце билось в груди слишком быстро.

Через мгновение он почувствовал, как нежная рука легла ему на плечо.

\- Джон?

Он не ответил. Да и как он мог? Он едва мог двигаться, потому что адреналин, который держал его в тонусе, рассеялся, оставив его предсказуемо ослабевшим.

\- Джон, мне удалось отправить маму наверх. Но она не задержится там надолго.

Он мог услышать улыбку в голосе сестры, когда она легонько потянула его на себя, чтобы посмотреть на него. Джон увидел, что она действительно улыбалась, и не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Спасибо, Молли, – выдохнул он.

Мягко сжав его руку, Молли кивнула и направилась в кухню, а потом плотно закрыла за собой дверь.

Одёрнув подол жилета, Джон спокойно прошёл обратно в гостиную и начал убирать свой пистолет и принадлежности для чистки.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И снова секс...

Озарённый золотисто-розовым утренним светом, Джон, сложив за спиной руки, медленно шёл по тропинке среди высокой травы. Летнее солнце бликами играло в его волосах и успокаивало нервы.

Джон почти не спал этой ночью и вышел из дома, прежде чем кто-либо из домочадцев проснулся. Он бродил по окрестностям в бесплотной попытке успокоиться и найти в предрассветном тумане то, что заставило его чувства так перемениться за последний год.

Он остановился у плакучей ивы в конце дорожки, услышав тихий шорох гравия под чьими-то ногами. К нему приближались два человека, оба высокие и элегантные; на лице одного из них сияла улыбка, которая могла бы посоперничать своей яркостью с солнцем, другой же был более серьёзен и сдержан.

Лестрейд поднял руку в знак приветствия, и крикнул:

\- Джон! Доброе утро! О, я так рад, что мы встретили Вас. Я надеялся, что мы не придём слишком рано.

\- Доброе утро, Грег, мистер Холмс. Нет, в моей семье все встают с первыми лучами, так что Ваш визит в такое время станет приятным сюрпризом.

Сердце Джона глухо забилось в груди, когда Шерлок посмотрел на него своими синими, как утреннее небо, сверкающими глазами. Шерлок не произнёс ни слова, но Джон почувствовал непреодолимую тягу к этому человеку. Переведя взгляд с друга на мистера Уотсона, Лестрейд медленно поднял брови: воздух между ними, казалось, был наполнен электричеством. Грег откашлялся.

\- Эм. Я... я пойду к дому, поздороваться с мисс Молли.

Джон покраснел, потому что он прекрасно знал, что именно Грег увидел. Поэтому он благодарно улыбнулся ему и произнёс:

\- Конечно, Грег. Я уверен, она будет рада Вас видеть.

Грег кивнул, его улыбка стала шире, когда он сделал несколько шагов назад.

\- Простите меня, джентльмены, я вынужден вас оставить, чтобы вы могли... эээ... поговорить.

Джон едва заметил, как Лестрейд развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь.

\- Шерлок, я хочу поблагодарить тебя, потому что знаю, что ты приложил руку к счастью Молли, – произнёс Джон.

\- Не думай, что я действовал бескорыстно. Все мои мысли были о тебе и ни о ком другом.

Шерлок повернул голову, невольно демонстрируя свою длинную бледную шею. У Джона пересохло во рту, и он сглотнул, не в силах произнести ни слова, даже когда Шерлок вновь повернулся к нему. От его горящего взгляда у Джона перехватило дыхание.

\- Ты оставил мне _записку_ , – Шерлок выделил последнее слово, недовольно скривив рот, и Джон вздрогнул. Но, собравшись с силами, он поднял подбородок и ответил:

\- Я думал, это лучшее, что я тогда мог сделать.

Это звучало слабо даже для него, хоть и было абсолютной правдой.

\- А ты подумал обо мне? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон видел, как в глазах Шерлока отразилась боль, слышал его надломленный голос. Чувство вины захлестнуло Джона, обдав желудок неприятным холодком.

\- Я не думал, что могу хоть сколько-нибудь затронуть твои чувства. – _Я думал, что никогда тебя не увижу._

\- Ты был неправ, хотя и не по тем причинам, о которых думал. Я не понимал всей глубины твоей привязанности, пока не прочитал твоего письма. Тогда у меня появилась... надежда, – Шерлок свёл брови, словно бы не до конца понимая значение этого слова, оказавшегося для него новым и _хрупким_.

И, возможно, так оно и было.

\- Шерлок... Я… – голос Джона стих в тёплом летнем воздухе, горло судорожно сжалось.

\- Я знаю, что вчера ты разговаривал с моим братом, – сказал Шерлок.

\- Да, – выдавил Джон сквозь зубы при одном упоминания сэра Майкрофта.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Он рассказал мне о встрече с тобой, и следует признать, что его слова произвели на меня совершенно противоположный эффект, чем тот, на который он рассчитывал, – взгляд Шерлока вновь остановился на лице Джона. – Несмотря на то, что твоё письмо содержало необходимые доказательства, я не был до конца уверен во всём до разговора с братом. Но я знал твою прямоту и понимал, что если бы ты был решительно настроен против меня, то сказал бы ему об этом открыто.

\- Да, я не испытываю проблем, прямо высказывая свои взгляды, и, в любом случае, я уже оскорбил тебя, – с усмешкой ответил Джон, вновь мысленно осуждая себя за отсутствие благоразумия.

\- Но разве ты сказал обо мне что-нибудь, чего я не заслуживал? Ты ведь в самом деле тогда считал, что я лишён естественных человеческих чувств, и я не отрицаю, что, пока я не встретил тебя, я бы согласился с этим утверждением. По отношению к тебе я действовал отвратительно, – губы Шерлока искривились; его недовольство собственными действиями ясно читалось на его лице. – Когда я был ребёнком, мне дали понятие о правильном и неправильном, но не показали, как надо исправлять свой характер. Мне привили хорошие принципы, но позволили следовать им с гордостью и высокомерием, из-за чего я оказался непростительно слеп к тому, что или кто действительно могло принести мне счастье. Я бы таким и оставался, если бы не встретил тебя, – Шерлок сглотнул. – Но твои слова о том, что я последний человек на земле, с которым ты бы мог связать себя супружескими узами, не дают мне покоя. Я не могу позволить тебе уйти, – произнёс Шерлок, и его глаза блестели.

\- Я никогда не думал, что мои слова так тебя заденут.

Нет, конечно, в то время он думал, что у Шерлока иммунитет к любому проявлению чувств, поэтому не думал, что говорил.

\- Я никогда не забуду их, – тихо ответил Шерлок, подступая ближе. Его тёплое дыхание легко касалось кожи Джона, который зябко поёжился, несмотря на летнюю жару.

\- Тогда, пожалуйста, не повторяй их, – мягко произнёс Джон. Он не мог оторвать глаз от Шерлока; он попался в ловушку, из которой невозможно было выбраться.

\- Ты покорил меня, Джон. Я не знал любви до встречи с тобой, а теперь знаю. Мои чувства и желания те же, что прежде, хотя одно твоё слово заставит меня замолчать навсегда, – Шерлок говорил быстро, и щёки его порозовели от волнения.

\- Я... – Джон, замерев, посмотрел на него, а затем взял лицо Шерлока в ладони. Тот сразу придвинулся к Джону ещё ближе. – Никакие другие слова не доставили бы мне большего удовольствия, – произнёс он срывающимся голосом. Джон погладил большим пальцем гладкую кожу щеки Шерлока. – И да, ответ на твой вопрос – да.

Джон приблизился к любимому вплотную, касаясь ртом приоткрытых губ. У Шерлока перехватило дыхание, несколько секунд он ошеломлённо стоял без движения, прежде чем окунуться в поцелуй всем своим существом.

\- _Джон_ , – шептал Шерлок снова и снова между поцелуями, и голос его был взволнованным.

Он положил руки на плечи Джона, который плавился от ощущения мягкого рта Шерлока, его тёплого влажного языка, стремившегося попасть внутрь за сомкнутые губы. Сжимая друг друга в крепких объятиях, они казались сами себе последним кусочком тверди, которая могла бы удержать их. Чувства Джона были почти перегружены: проводя руками по спине Шерлока, он не помнил, кто он и откуда, он знал только, что его пальцы созданы для того, чтобы запутаться в волосах Шерлока, прижимая того ещё ближе. Шерлок настойчиво подталкивал его, направляя меж низко свисающими ветвями ивы, пока его спина не коснулась ствола старого дерева.

Шерлок отстранился, чтобы поцеловать чувствительную кожу шеи Джона, дразня его кончиком языка, прежде чем коснуться губами его уха.

\- Никто не увидит нас здесь, – голос Шерлока был глубоким и низким, вливающимся Джону прямо в кровь.

Джон открыл глаза и осознал, что это действительно так. Ветви ивы, покрытые узкими листьями, ниспадали таким образом, что они были полностью скрыты зелёным шатром. Именно по этой причине Джон любил это дерево, служившее им с Молли убежищем во время игр, когда они были детьми.

Теперь оно было укрытием для чего-то гораздо более интересного.

\- Это очень... удобно, правда? – Джон притянул Шерлока к себе за задницу, соединяя их тела от плеч до колен.

\- Ты уже отвердел, – выдохнул Шерлок. Его тёплое дыхание касалось уха Джона, который, в свою очередь, чувствовал возбуждение партнёра напротив своего бедра.

\- Конечно, я чертовски возбуждён, – прорычал Джон. – Это моя обычная реакция на твою близость, – и он втянул Шерлока в новый поцелуй. На этот раз Джон взял всё под свой контроль: он изучал сладость уголков рта любовника и горячее скольжение его языка заставляло Шерлока стонать. Сегодня их ритм был медленным и томным, любящим и нежным. В этом поцелуе не было никакой борьбы за господство, ничего кроме равного желания брать и отдавать. Язык Шерлока скользнул в рот Джона, и тот потерялся в жарких ощущениях.

Между ними полыхнул пожар, и Джон почувствовал, как с каждым ударом сердца кровь быстрее бежала по венам, согревала его кожу, увеличивала болезненную эрекцию. Ткань его бриджей и панталон натянулась. Шерлок прервал поцелуй, на несколько мгновений оставив губы Джона, тот задыхался и смотрел на скрывающую их от посторонних взглядов сень зелёной листвы. Он чувствовал как грубая, неровная кора дерева царапала кожу на спине, но это не имело значения.

Шерлок ласкал шею Джона губами, медленно сводя его с ума. Он опустил ладонь между ними, сжав член Джона сквозь ткань своими длинными пальцами. Бёдра Джона инстинктивно дёрнулись вперёд.

\- О, Боже, Шерлок, – выдохнул он. Пальцы Холмса вновь сжали его член, а затем давление ослабло, и рука Шерлока обвилась вокруг джоновой спины. Другой рукой дёрнув пуговицы на кармане в бриджах Джона, Шерлок скользнул ладонью внутрь. Его тёплые пальцы коснулись кожи живота Джона, отчего по нему пробежала лёгкая дрожь, и ускорилось дыхание. Большой палец скользнул по нежной коже члена, проследив направление толстой перевитой венки, а затем волна удовольствия захлестнула Джона, когда Шерлок несильно сжал головку и размазал по коже бисеринки выступившей влаги.

Шерлок оттянул воротник Джона и нежно прикусил кожу шеи зубами, тут же зализывая место укуса. После он откинул голову немного назад, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, его глаза потемнели, а сквозь приоткрытые губы, припухшие от поцелуев, вырывалось тяжёлое дыхание. Большой палец Шерлока ритмично кружил вокруг головки члена Джона, из-за чего последний не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём другом.

Шерлок с восхищением смотрел на любовника, его взгляд снова и снова скользил по чертам Джона, впитывая каждую его реакцию. Улыбаясь уголком рта, он посмотрел Джону в глаза, сжал в упоительном объятии, а затем медленно опустился на колени. Пальцы Джона всё ещё путались в его волосах.

Джон застонал, тепло и напряжение скапливались в паху, кровь прилила к лицу.

\- Шерлок, ты…

\- Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, – прошептал Шерлок. Несмотря на то, что он всё ещё был одет, он выглядел растрёпанным и распутным. Джон услышал глухой стон и не сразу понял, что этот звук издал он сам: он был загипнотизирован движениями Шерлока, который через карман в бриджах Джона приспустил его панталоны, полностью высвобождая член. Другой рукой Шерлок плотнее прижал бёдра Джона к дереву, чтобы тому было обо что опереться. Выпростав одну руку из волос Шерлока, Джон сам схватился за дерево, когда Шерлок провёл языком от основания до головки. Затем он сомкнул свои полные губы на самом кончике члена, осторожно втянув его в тёплый влажный рот. Шерлок коснулся языком уретры, и колени Джона подогнулись, но Холмс крепко держал его обеими руками. От полноты ощущений Шерлок закрыл глаза и постарался взять как можно глубже, до самого горла. Когда он сглотнул, Джон выгнул спину в тщетной попытке не толкаться вперёд, его бёдра дёрнулись, а свободная рука судорожно вцепилась в волосы Шерлока, тогда как другая продолжала хвататься за кору старой ивы. Шерлок вздрогнул и начал скользить вверх и вниз по члену, и, _Боже_ , это было слишком. Джон тонул в ощущениях, задыхаясь и дрожа всем телом.

\- _Шерлок_ , – судорожно прошептал он, глядя как полностью одетый Шерлок заглатывал его член, и это было безумно эротичное зрелище. Джон позволял Холмсу делать с ним всё, чего прежде не было ни с кем и никогда. Вскоре его тело напряглось, как готовая распрямиться пружина, и он согнулся пополам над головой Шерлока в оглушительном оргазме. Джон шептал его имя, а Шерлок продолжал мягко посасывать член, растягивая оргазм Джона. Когда Джон снова смог почувствовать хоть что-то кроме сияющих вспышек и белого шума, Шерлок положил голову на его бёдра. Он что-то глухо простонал, уткнувшись лицом в ткань бриджей любовника, его дыхание было неровным и прерывистым, когда он оттянул собственные панталоны и коснулся себя. Шерлок вздрогнул всем телом, его лицо раскраснелось, рот приоткрылся при первом же движении, а помутневший взгляд встретился с взглядом Джона. Уотсон в блаженном удивлении смотрел, как Шерлок через несколько быстрых движений кончил, орошая траву вокруг своей спермой.

Через несколько мгновений Шерлок потянул Джона вниз и в бок, избегая доказательств собственного оргазма. Они оказались на траве, сидящими друг подле друга, Шерлок обнимал Джона за плечи, а тот прислонился к нему. Джон поправил свою одежду и позволил себе раствориться в тепле тела Шерлока, положив голову ему на грудь. Он улыбнулся, ощущая щекой сильное сердцебиение, причиной которого был он сам.

Он почувствовал лёгкое, как пёрышко, прикосновение губ Шерлока к волосам, и поднял голову, ища поцелуя. Шерлок наклонился и нежно поцеловал Джона, медленно скользя языком во рту любовника, и Джон почувствовал свой вкус, солёный и слегка горьковатый.

Когда они прервали поцелуй, Джон снова опустил голову Шерлоку на грудь, отодвинув в сторону снежно белый галстук, чтобы быть как можно ближе.

\- Моё самое большое желание сейчас – слышать стук твоего сердца каждый день, начиная с сегодняшнего и до конца жизни.

Шерлок вздохнул, и Джон кожей почувствовал вибрацию его тела. Длинные пальцы лениво выписывали круги на его коже.

\- Оно принадлежит тебе, так что ты можешь слушать его биение в любое время.

От этих слов Шерлока его грудь сдавило и стало трудно дышать. Джон сел, повернувшись к нему, и положил руки на плечи. Он хотел убедиться, что Шерлок смотрит на него.

\- Я люблю тебя, – коротко сказал Джон, улыбаясь. Наконец-то он мог произнести эти слова вслух.

Лицо Шерлока расслабилось, он улыбался, а глаза его сияли. Сердце Джона на мгновение замерло в груди.

\- Тогда нам несказанно повезло. Я тоже люблю тебя, Джон Уотсон, и буду считать минуты до того дня, когда ты станешь моим.

Джон фыркнул, и воспоминания о произошедшем в прошлом году пронеслись перед его глазами. За это время так многое изменилось, и он был рад каждому шагу, даже самому болезненному, в конце концов приведшему его к Шерлоку.

\- Брак будет чистой формальностью, потому что я уже твой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе: http://dirtytwentysomething.tumblr.com/post/53832076720/gratuitous-smexin-from-the-measure-of-a-gentleman


	25. Эпилог.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жизньболь. Ну, вот и всё.

В этот необычайно тёплый для поздней осени день небо было безоблачным, а солнце сияло так, словно благословляло Джона. На кустах живой изгороди и деревьях, со всех сторон окружающих Незерфилд, большая часть листьев была раскрашена в огненные цвета, хотя тут и там ещё встречалась зелень. Джон слышал, как гости весело гомонят в дверях усадьбы, ещё вполне бодрые и шумные в начале дня, но он знал, почему они там собрались, и от этого сам становился ещё счастливее, чем они. Слаженная игра струнного квартета немного приглушала гомон гостей, прибывших на свадебный завтрак, и Джон улыбнулся.

\- Ты готов? – Выдохнул Шерлок ему на ухо, касаясь губами в лёгком поцелуе и оставляя едва ощутимый след своего тепла. Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, в тысячный раз за день думая, как ему повезло, ведь совсем недавно он стоял рядом с человеком, которого любил, и принёс все положенные обеты, чтобы провести с ним остаток жизни.

Кивнув, он столкнулся взглядом с мужем, чьи глаза своим блеском могли посоперничать с солнцем, его лицо озарила улыбка, и он подал Шерлоку руку в белой перчатке.

Улыбка Шерлока стала совсем широкой, когда он повернулся, чтобы положить ладонь на двойные двери и с силой распахивая их. Небольшая группа близких друзей и их семьи (в основном с сияющими лицами) собрались в холле, ожидая прибытия молодожёнов из церкви. Гости ушли вперёд, чтобы встретить их в Незерфилде, в то время как Шерлок и Джон после церемонии наслаждались первой прогулкой по церковному саду в качестве супругов.

Молли и Грег, поженившиеся всего несколько недель назад, стояли в первых рядах, распахнув объятия. Миссис Уотсон плакала от счастья, Салли и лицемерно улыбавшийся мистер Андерсон стояли рядом, и Салли пожала руку Джона, когда они с Шерлоком вошли в холл, приветствуя гостей своими улыбками и благодарностями. Мисс Лестрейд в своём лучшем наряде стояла немного в стороне, прекрасная, как и всегда, но, казалось, ей бы очень хотелось оказаться подальше отсюда, это было заметно по особенно кислому выражению лица и горечи в глазах, хоть она и пыталась с гордым видом скрыть это. Джон улыбнулся и ей тоже. Он не позволит ей или её разочарованному виду омрачать самый счастливый день в его жизни. Примечательно, но не удивительно, что мистер и миссис Мориарти и Сэр Майкрофт Холмс отсутствовали среди гостей, хотя ни Джон, ни Шерлок не были опечалены этим фактом.

Это был день великой радости и любви, и не важно, присутствовало ли на свадьбе три десятка гостей или ни одного. Для Джона не имело бы никакого значения, если бы вдруг вся толпа, за исключением Шерлока, исчезла.

***

\- Шерлок, что чёрт подери, случилось с твоим _лицом_?

Джон стоял в гостиной в 221b, стараясь не уронить чайный сервиз, который держал на подносе в руках. Он был шокирован видом Шерлока, стоящего рядом с рабочим столом, лицо которого почернело от, кажется, сажи. Очень яркие голубые глаза супруга моргнули и уставились на него.

\- Очевидно, один из моих экспериментов пошёл не так, как я рассчитывал, – ответил Шерлок таким категоричным тоном, словно Джон сам должен был это понять.

Покачав головой и плотно сжав губы, Джон тяжело вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы поставить поднос на столик.

\- Я на десять минут вышел приготовить чай, и тебе почти удалось навредить себе и сжечь комнату, пока меня не было рядом, – Джон выпрямился и подошёл Шерлоку, заляпанному сажей, ища у того какие-нибудь повреждения, но обнаружил лишь очень грязное лицо и пару опалённых прядей волос. Заглянув Шерлоку через плечо, он увидел, что повреждения, к сожалению, получил не только он; большую часть стола покрывал унылый пепельно-чёрный осадок, а воздухе разливался странный, приторный запах.

_Снова._

Шерлок наморщил нос, в результате чего часть сажи полетела вниз. Джон подумал, что она похожа на чёрный снег.

\- Возможно, я был немного нетерпелив... – голос Шерлока затих, и Джон фыркнул.

\- Не удивительно, но может быть нам стоит подумать над тем, чтобы использовать для экспериментов кухню, чтобы мне не нужно было беспокоиться всякий раз, когда я захочу сделать чашку чая. Я мог бы оставаться поблизости, чтобы… – Джон потянулся пальцами к одной из торчащих прядей волос супруга только для того, чтобы она сама упала при его прикосновении, – контролировать.

Джон демонстративно нахмурился, хотя он чувствовал, что первоначальный шок уступает место радости. Он вздохнул, его хмурый взгляд сменился кривой улыбкой.

\- Ты можешь оставаться в стороне от экспериментов, которые включают в себя _пожар_? По крайней мере до тех пор, пока мы не придумаем чего-то для ликвидации последствий?

Шерлок нахально улыбнулся, чувствуя, что Джон был раздражён, но вместе с тем весел, а не сердит.

\- Я могу придумать и другие развлечения, которые вполне могут занять моё время.

Джон поднял бровь, ощущая смену настроения Шерлока, который сделал шаг вперёд, но Джон остановил его, положив ладонь мужу на грудь. Рубашка из дорогого муслина – хоть сейчас и грязная – была достаточно тонкой, чтобы Джон почувствовал сердцебиение Шерлока.

Они оба остановились и взглянули вниз. Джон слегка улыбнулся белому отпечатку своей руки на чёрной от сажи ткани.

_Его сердце в моей ладони..._

Откашлявшись, он слегка прищурился, стараясь говорить твёрдо:

\- Сначала мыться.

Шерлок повернулся и без колебаний отступил в спальню, откуда Джон услышал характерный звук льющейся в раковину воды. Выйдя из гостиной, Шерлок быстро пересёк комнату, чтобы вытереть лицо влажным полотенцем. Он снял грязную рубашку, обнажая своё худощавое тело. Джон на мгновение замер, любуясь игрой мышц под тонкой бледной кожей. Ладони Джона буквально болели от желания прикоснуться к нему. Когда он приблизился, Шерлок пытался стереть с себя грязь, пропустив большую её часть, поэтому Джон осторожно забрал у него полотенце.

Джон улыбнулся, его сердце сжималось от близости Шерлока, и он на миг задумался, неужели именно так он проведёт остаток своих дней? И он искренне надеялся, что так и будет.

\- Позвольте мне, мистер Холмс-Уотсон, – даже шесть месяцев спустя Джону нравилось повторять это как можно чаще.

Шерлок тихо согласился, услужливо наклонив голову, когда Джон начал крутить его и так и этак.

\- Как это началось? – Мягко спросил Джон, вытирая высокие скулы супруга. Шерлок наблюдал за его работой, смотря так внимательно, будто мог видеть его душу. Иногда Джон чувствовал, что это происходило не только в его воображении, особенно когда Шерлок говорил о Джоне что-то, ещё не известное ему самому.

\- Я не могу назвать определённого часа, или места, или взгляда. Я только знаю, что это чувство было во мне прежде, чем я узнал о его существовании, – ответил Шерлок, с шумом выдыхая и смотря Джону в глаза.

Джон знал, что он имел в виду. Это было не какое-то событие или день, с которого началась его любовь к Шерлоку. Он знал, что в какой-то момент это просто... _случилось_.

\- А теперь ответь мне, разве ты не восхищаешься моей дерзостью? – Лукаво улыбаясь, спросил Джон.

Хотя Джон дразнил его, Шерлок мгновение обдумывал вопрос, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Она, конечно, поначалу привлекла моё внимание. Но нет. Мне куда больше по душе живость твоего ума и постоянство привязанностей. Ты сумел меня заинтриговать, чего не удавалось никому прежде. И ты делаешь это до сих пор.

\- Ты можешь назвать это обычной наглостью, потому что это именно она, просто с тобой никто и никогда так не общался, – он потёр нос Шерлока, удаляя последние частички грязи. – Но все мои положительные качества теперь принадлежат тебе, поэтому ты можешь напоминать мне о них и преувеличивать их сколько угодно. Я всё равно смогу найти возможность поддразнить тебя… – Джон с ухмылкой указал на беспорядок на столе позади них. – И я начну прямо сейчас.

Джон отбросил полотенце в сторону и прижал пальцы к теперь румяному лицу Шерлока.

\- Полагаю, ты уже начал, – изумлённо произнёс Шерлок и медленно моргнул.

Джон подошёл ближе и положил руки ему на талию. Тепло кожи Шерлока просачивалось сквозь ткань бриджей, и желание лентами опутывало тело Джона, погружая его в мерцающие волны предвкушения. Дыхание Шерлока ускорилось, а зрачки расширились.

\- Смею надеяться, что как человек, которого я считаю эталоном джентльмена, Вы сделаете всё возможное, чтобы найти разрешение нашего временного конфликта таким образом, чтобы мы оба остались удовлетворены результатом, – сказал Джон, пробегая пальцами по позвоночнику Шерлока и широко улыбаясь, когда тот неосознанно облизал губы кончиком языка.

Шерлок наклонил голову, так что их губы оказались слишком близко друг к другу, и Джон почувствовал на своей коже его тёплое дыхание, от которого по рукам разбежались мурашки.

\- И мой долг как джентльмена сделать то, о чём Вы просите, мистер Уотсон-Холмс, – прошептал в ответ Шерлок.

Джон закрыл глаза, когда их губы, наконец, встретились в нежном и неторопливом поцелуе, потому что отныне у них было всё время этого мира.

_****_

Конец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, вот и закончилась эта история.  
> И сейчас я даже не знаю, что сказать... На протяжении пятнадцати месяцев я жила вместе со своими героями, радовалась и грустила, злилась и смеялась вместе с ними. Переживала свои собственные взлёты и падения, но взлёты и падения моих любимцев были для меня так же важны как и свои.
> 
> Я хочу выразить огромную благодарность моей дорогой roseIceberg - автору многочисленных вдохновляющих пинков, Dardasim - моей первой бете, с которой, я надеюсь, мы продолжим работу над этой историей, и замечательной i_ship_an_armada - автору такого потрясающего кроссовера, а также всем, кто был со мной на протяжении всего этого долгого времени. Спасибо вам! Без вас у меня ничего бы не получилось)  
> И до новых встреч!


End file.
